Cuarto año
by Mitli
Summary: Cuarto año en Hogwarts, la misma historia pero desde otra perspectiva. ¿Cómo sería haber vivido la historia sin ser uno de los protagonistas?
1. Chapter 1

Fecha de inicio: 1° de Febrero de 2013 22:00

LIBRO 4. El caliz de fuego (Nuestra versión)

Cap.1

_A los pocos días recibí la llamada de Henry. Me sorprendí con lo que me dijo pero no pude evitar estar feliz. Al otro día sus padres llegaron a mi casa y hablaron con los míos, pronto quedó decidido, a partir de ese día viviría en casa de Henry. _

_-No es justo, ahora que empezábamos a llevarnos más.-me dijo Jim, sonreí._

_-Sigue escribiéndome.-le di una carta.- Y mandándome cosas, vendré en cumpleaños y son muchos.-vi a Dante.- Gracias por no portarte tan pesado como los otros._

_Mis demás hermanos estaban allí para despedirme pero ninguno quería parecer despedirse además de ellos dos, hasta que mi hermano que casi me ahogó me estiró la mano._

_-Lamento lo del hospital_

_-Lamento lo del fuego.-estreché su mano.- Y lo de la serpiente. No fueron mi intención._

_-Qué bueno que te vas.- me puso una gorra y se retiró a su habitación. Sonreí y me despedí de mis padres. Partimos a casa de Henry_.

Cuando entré a mi casa, Gabor ya estaba esperándonos. Se levantó del sofá y me sonrió. Casi grité de la emoción, solté mis cosas y corrí a abrazarlo. Él también me abrazó.

- Me da mucho gusto verte -le dije cuando me separé de él.

- A mí también... Clary -se rió.- Iba a decirte pequeña, pero ya has crecido.0

- Sólo un poco -sonreí.

- Dile princesa -le dijo Nick detrás de nosotros. Lo fulminé con la mirada.- Le gusta que le digan así.

- Princesa Clary, entonces -sonrió y correspondí a su sonrisa.

_Entré a la casa de Henry y Abie me recibió asustándome, me abracé al brazo de mi amigo y ella rió.- ¡Ven! te mostraré tu cuarto.-sin dejarme decir nada me llevó a la habitación de huéspedes, la habían adecuado para que fuese un buen cuarto, sonreí.- ¡Será como tener una hermana mayor! Hasta que te pase.-rió._

_-Por lo mientras...-la tiré al suelo con cuidado y le hice cosquillas. Su papá gritó que pronto llegaría la pizza y bajamos. No sabía qué decir para agradecerles. Después de la cena fui con Henry a su cuarto a jugar un rato damas.- Gracias Henry.-sonreí._

_-Eres peligrosa tú sola.-rió.- No agradezcas. _

_Pronto ya era parte de esa casa, hasta en los deberes de la casa ya ayudaba y me fui adaptando más a los amigos de la calle de Henry._

A los pocos días, le escribí a Henry y a Kailen para saber cómo estaban. Usé a Mathie y a Bae, la lechuza de Gabor, para ahorrar tiempo. Me sorprendí al ver regresar a una lechuza vacía y una con dos cartas.

_Clary nos escribió. Le conté que me había mudado con Henry y que ya casi no volvería a mi casa, le platiqué cómo había quedado mi cuarto, sobre cómo estaba adaptándome, lugares a donde habíamos ido y otras cosas. Al final, aunque trataba evitar pensar en él, terminé preguntándole por Nick. Henry le contó superficialmente que sus padres habían accedido a que me fuera con ellos y le preguntó cómo estaba y cómo se la estaba pasando._

Leí las dos cartas y me quedé sorprendida. _Tal vez Nick tenga razón._- Qué tonterías estoy diciendo... -murmuré mientras sacudía mi cabeza. Les respondí en dos cartas porque sabía que Henry aún no le había dicho nada a Kailen de la pelea que tuvieron él y Nick en el tren. Les dije que estaba bien, que Gabor y Nick se estaban quedando en mi casa mientras preparaban su viaje a Bulgaria, porque mi primo se estaba inscribiendo a otra escuela. Las mandé con Mathie y le agradecí a mi amigo que me prestara a Bae.

_Un día volviendo de jugar vimos que Mathie estaba en el cuarto de Henry esperándonos. Leímos nuestras cartas y fui a mi cuarto a escribir la mía. Decidí escribirle a Nick también, aprovechando que estaban en el mismo lugar. -¿Qué pongo?-susurré y tras pensarlo un poco comencé a escribir. _

"_Hola Nick:_

_Amm… espero no te moleste que te escriba. Le pedí"- borré esa última palabra y continué escribiendo. Al final quedó:_

"_Hola Nick:_

_Amm… espero no te moleste que te escriba. Le robé a Clary la dirección a donde podría escribirte…_

_Quería escribirte porque siento que nuestra despedida del año pasado fue… rara… algo así. Te pido una disculpa si te hice molestar o algo por el estilo. Espero quedemos bien, como amigos o algo así._

_Torpemente._

_Kailen"_

_No estaba segura de la carta pero decidí así mandarla. Henry no le dijo gran cosa, no le agradaba que viera a ese chico Gabor._

La estancia de Gabe, como yo le decía de cariño, y de Nícolas fue realmente corta, menos de una semana. El último justificó que tenía que terminar los trámites lo antes posible. A los pocos días, recibí tres cartas: la de Kailen, la de Henry y la de Nick... podría haber sido un vociferador si hubiera tenido tiempo. Me reclamó que le hubiera dado su dirección a Kailen, mi respuesta fue breve y no me importo lo que me dijo. En cuanto a los otros dos, decidí reducir a una sola carta, era más sencillo para mí, ya que también me escribía con mi primo y Gabe. Al parecer, mis amigos se la estaban pasando muy bien, mientras que yo... esperaba el día que iba a viajar a Bulgaria para acompañar a Nick.

_Estuvimos haciendo muchas cosas y de pronto se me olvidó que quería investigar en el mundo muggle sobre mi mamá y mi tía, hasta que un día al estar buscando algo en mi baúl encontré los recuerdos y el pensadero, tuve ganas de volver a Hogwarts para buscar un salón vacío y utilizarlos. Clary empezó a contestarnos en una sola carta pero Henry y yo de todos modos le escribíamos dos. Quería saber si le había llegado mi carta a Nick pues no había contestado. Cada que lo mencionaba Henry se molestaba._

Volví a escribir en dos cartas. Le expliqué a Kailen que Nick seguramente andaba muy ocupado con lo de la inscripción y detalles de ese tipo, pero que yo iba a viajar pronto para unirme a ellos y verificaría que las recibiera. Por otro lado, le pedí a Henry que hiciera lo posible por no mencionar la discusión, no quería que hubiera más problemas; también le pregunté por su familia, sobre todo por la pequeña Abie.

_En la última carta sólo le agradecí y le conté pocas cosas. Henry le contó más, sobre que Abie estaba yendo a un curso de verano y se la pasaba intentando asustarnos, también se había enfermado del estómago por haber intentado competir con nosotros en cuestión de comer y al final venía un pequeño párrafo escrito por ella donde le mandaba saludos a Clary._

_Después de unos días de no hacer nada, conseguí que Henry me acompañara a buscar información de mi familia en los medios muggle. Cada mañana llevábamos a Abie a su curso de verano, íbamos a la biblioteca y hemeroteca y luego pasábamos por ella para volver a casa._

Al día siguiente de enviar mis cartas, Gabor llegó a la casa para llevarme a Bulgaria. Él había nacido en Hungría, pero desde pequeño vivía en ese país. Esa mañana, mi madre no había ido al hospital, estaba en la cocina cuando llegó mi tío Dave. Lo saludé, me dio un abrazo y le preguntó a mi madre sobre una poción.- ¿Poción multijugos? -les pregunté confundida. Mi madre asintió mientras le entregaba un pequeño caldero con una sustancia burbujeante.

- A veces la usamos en el Ministerio -me explicó mi tío antes de irse, me acerqué y olí la poción.- Ser parte del Cuartel General de Desmemorizadores no es sencillo.

Llegamos a Bulgaria en poco tiempo. Nos alojamos en una pequeña posada a donde Gabor siempre llegaba durante vacaciones porque sus padres habían muerto hace varios años. En ese lugar recibí la respuesta de mis amigos y sonreí al ver lo que había escrito Abie. Discutí con Nick sobre la carta que Kailen le había mandado, no quería responderla. Así que en las siguientes cartas le volví a repetir lo mismo a Kailen y le pregunté si había investigado algo más sobre su familia, a Henry le agradecí que me anexara el párrafo de Abie y le informé que ya estaba en Bulgaria.

_Henry le preguntó cómo era Bulgaria y que si había algo interesante, de nuevo su hermanita anexó un párrafo mandando saludos. Le dije a Clary que habíamos encontrado que por ahí había vivido una familia King pero no la habíamos investigado más a fondo, pero que por otro lado había estado trabajando con Emily y estudiar botánica muggle me había ayudado también, además de que Abie me ayudaba a veces porque le daban curiosidad mis experimentos. Me animé a escribirle una segunda carta a Nick. Aunque no tenía muchas esperanzas en que la contestara._

"_Nick:_

_¿Cómo van tus vacaciones? Supe que te ibas a ir a otra escuela ¿cómo será? ¿Qué harás por allá? Me da curiosidad. Mi verano ha sido… interesante, he aprendido varias cosas de varias cosas. Emily está muy grande y bonita, te anexo una foto de ella. Gracias por dármela, me encanta._

_Espero poder verte junto con Clary y Henry este verano. Antes de que te vayas._

_Kailen." 1_

Estaba detrás de Nick cuando recibió la carta de Kailen, miré la foto de Emily y sonreí.- Eres un tonto, Nick. ¿Aún sigues desconfiando de ella? -no me dijo nada y guardó todo en un cajón que cerró con magia.

Le dije a Kailen que era interesante que estuviera estudiando Botánica, le comenté que estaba pensando hacer algo parecido para entrenarme más con el asunto de las pociones. A Henry le dije que Bulgaria era un lugar precioso, estábamos alojados en Vratsa, el lugar con más población magia de esa zona del país, y teníamos de vista las montañas de los Balcanes, las cuales recorrí sobre una escoba en compañía de Gabe. Les dije que tenían que conocer el lugar, que algún día teníamos que visitar los tres juntos.

_Henry le contestó que estaría gustoso de que algún día fuéramos los tres.-Gabe, es un nombre tonto.-me dijo mientras escribía._

_-Stuart también lo es._

_-Aeryn_

_-Stuart_

_-Enana.-lo miré feo y sonrió. Le dijo que se la pasara bien y que le avisara si hacía alguna poción interesante._

_Le mandé unas fotos de unas nuevas plantas que había hecho y le conté que Henry y yo fuimos a un registro civil muggle a preguntar por mi familia y la señorita que nos atendió había quedado con nosotros de buscar los nombres en los registros. Creo que se compadeció de mí, una niña huérfana buscando a su mamá, a los muggle les emocionan esas historias._

Sonreí al ver las fotos que Kailen me mandó. Sabía que Nick están detrás de mí, observando lo mismo que yo.- A pesar de todo, te sigue interesando saber de ella -lo miré y me reí. No dijo nada y salió a dar una vuelta.

Gabe duró un par de días sin aparecer porque estaba tratando de agilizar los trámites de Nick. Le escribí a Kailen que me fascinaban sus nuevas plantas y que me alegraba que hubiera encontrado más información sobre su familia. En cuanto a Henry, le dije que me la pasaba muy bien y que salía sola constantemente a buscar plantas al bosque y a una pequeña biblioteca a investigar sus propiedades, era buena su idea de hacer nuevas pociones.

_Seguimos investigando cosas de mi familia. En la noche a veces leía los libros que había comprado en el callejón Knockturn, me di cuenta de que algunas de las cosas que Henry y yo habíamos practicado estaban allí pero con nombre y malos propósitos. Supimos que algo que Henry me había dicho que quería hacer era algo llamado oclumancia. Sobre el pársel mi amigo pronto entendió un par de cosas y se me ocurrió una idea, ¿por qué no escribir en pársel también? Después de un día entero dedicarme a esa idea le escribí una carta a Clary donde además de contarle cosas le pedí que leyera en voz alta la posdata y me dijera si había entendido algo. En la posdata había un conjunto de eses, zetas y aches. Había escrito "hola clary" en pársel._

_Henry estuvo animándola a que experimentara y él por su parte estaba investigando cosas también en los libros de su papá, pero no me dejaba ver qué investigaba._

Después de leer varias veces la posdata de Kailen, solté una risita y le escribí que era una buena idea tratar de escribir una lengua simplemente oral, pero que había sonidos a los que no podíamos encontrarle una letra que los representara. Sin embargo, traté de escribir una posdata en pársel: "Saludos a todos". Le agradecí a Henry que me apoyara en el asunto de experimentar.

Un día antes de que Gabe llegara, salí a dar un paseo con Nick. El clima estaba usualmente frío a pesar de ser verano.- ¿No crees que deberías contestarle las cartas a Kailen? Ella aún no sabe nada de lo que le dijiste a Henry... -suspiró.

- Estoy confundido, Clary. No puedo hacer algo hasta aclarar mi cabeza.

_Eso de poner los sonidos de serpiente no servía, era confuso. Tampoco entendí lo que ella escribió, me di cuenta de que era muy subjetivo el cómo se escribiría eso y decidí que había que inventar un alfabeto completamente nuevo, algo parecido al oriental regido mediante las combinaciones de letras. Ese terminó siendo un proyecto a largo plazo, aunque lo empecé entonces. _

_Henry, Abie y yo preparamos unas galletas para su curso. Ella metió unas cuantas en una cajita y Henry se encargó de mandarlas junto a su carta._

_Decidí que enviaría otra carta a Nick, había estado teniendo cuidado de que Henry no se diera cuenta de que le había enviado cartas porque se enojaría seguramente. Pero esa vez él le acomodó las cosas a su lechuza y lo notó._

_-¿Dos cartas?-me miró._

_-No te importa._

_-Nícolas... ya te dije que te olvides de él.-arrojó mi carta con su nombre en él a la basura. _

_-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-me acerqué para agarrarla y me detuvo.-Ya basta.-me zafé de él.- ¿Por qué te pones así cuando lo menciono?- me miró serio y me sentó en su cama, se sentó junto a mí._

_-Bien, te contaré_.

- Pues deberías aprovechar que no sabe nada y arreglarlo todo. Henry me ha hecho el favor de no decir nada -sólo meneó la cabeza.- Aunque no la vuelvas a ver, debes dejar este asunto claro... realmente creí que sentías algo por ella -me miró pero no dijo nada y me insistió a que regresara a la posada sola.

Decidí esperar un poco para volver a sacar el tema. Gabe regresó para darnos la buena noticia de que Nick había sido admitido al Instituto Durmstrang. Brinqué de la felicidad y esperé a que llegaran las cartas de respuesta de mis amigos para contarles.

_Henry me contó lo que había pasado con Nick en el tren. Al inicio no le quise creer pero me dejó ver que decía la verdad, me entristecí pero duró poco ya que la tristeza se convirtió en enojo. Me fui a mi habitación y comencé a escribir una carta. Regresé justo antes de que Henry fuera a enviar la lechuza, lo detuve y metí la carta para Nícolas. Vimos a la lechuza apartarse y mi amigo me llevó a pasear para que se me bajara un poco el coraje pero cuando creía que ya se me había pasado, algo me recordaba a él y me volvía a enojar y ahora un poco más pues amenazaba con sentirme triste por su culpa también._

Partimos a conocer el nuevo colegio de Nick, iba a ser un viaje corto, así que dejamos nuestras cosas en la posada. El castillo estaba al norte del continente y era muy grande. Cuando lo conocí, sentí un poco de escalofrío. Estando ahí, descubrí la reputación que tenía el instituto, un instituto que se enfoca en las Artes Oscuras. Nick me miraba constantemente pero no dije nada... todavía. Afortunadamente regresamos pronto.

Al llegar a la posada, descubrí a una lechuza en mi escritorio. Sonreí y abrí la caja. Las galletas estaban deliciosas y vi que había otra carta de Kailen para Nick. Se la lancé y comenzó a leerla, mientras yo leía la mía. Cuando terminé, vi a Nick y su expresión no me gustó.

_-¿Por qué Kailen está enojada?-le preguntó Abie a su hermano tras verme encerrarme en mi cuarto.- ¿Qué le hiciste?_

_-No le hice nada. Fue Nícolas. Yo sólo le conté lo que había pasado.-protestó y se sentó en el sillón._

_-Nícolas... Nícolas... ¿es el niño que le gusta?-se sentó junto a él a comer un helado.- Los chicos son unos tontos.-Henry la vio con una ceja levantada.- ¿Qué? Es la verdad.-él frunció el ceño.- Ay Stuart no te pongas pesado, ya tengo nueve años.-se levantó y se fue a su cuarto._

_-Ah... las mujeres son un desastre.-suspiró y esperó a que se me bajara otro poco el enojo._

Tomé otra galleta y seguí observándolo. Al final me miró y me tendió la carta. Me encogí de hombros y la agarré para leerla. Cada que avanzaba, más abría los ojos. _Maldito Stuart, ¿por qué abriste la boca?_ Sentí que otra voz contestaba en mi cabeza: _ya lo sabes, ¿para qué preguntas?_ Fruncí el ceño y me acabé la galleta que tenía en la otra mano mientras terminaba de leer.

_-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó un par de horas más tarde y entró a mi cuarto con galletas y helado._

_-Deberías tocar.-me senté.- Ya estoy más tranquila pero sigo molesta.-agarré una galleta y la cubrí con helado.- Siento algo parecido a la decepción o no sé bien. Gracias por haberme dicho, ya puedo estar tranquila y olvidarlo.-comí la galleta y me recargué en él.- Siento como si... no sé... como si hubiera perdido algo.- me volví a acostar después de agarrar una galleta._

_-Ya lo olvidarás.-me revolvió el cabello, asentí._

- Iré a dar un paseo -dijo con poco entusiasmo y se levantó de la cama. Lo retuve.

- Tú no vas a ningún lado -lo miré y le señalé la cama. Suspiró y volvió a sentarse. Agarré otra galleta.- Haré que abras los ojos, querido primo. Así que aquí te quedas y me escucharás.- me terminé la galleta en dos bocados.- Primero, voy a leerte la carta en voz alta para que no olvides nada...

_La carta decía:_

"_Henry me contó de su discusión al final del año. ¡No puedo creer que pensaras eso de mí! Bueno, la verdad es que yo misma dudé de mí, pero me conoces, todos me conocen, ¿cómo podrías dejarte influenciar por quien fue mi padre? Ni siquiera lo conocí, no crecí con él y lo odio, lo odio incluso más de lo que tu familia pueda llegar a odiarlo._

_Sí… soy Mulciber. Pero también soy King y Teshbock, pero dejando de lado todo eso soy Kailen, la misma niña torpe, ingenua, chaparra que conociste durante tres años. Hubiese preferido que me hubieras dicho en la cara lo que le dijiste a Henry… así hubiésemos terminado en términos claros al menos, y no habría estado preocupada porque te habías despedido así de frío._

_No tienes ningún derecho a juzgarme por quién es o haya sido mi padre. Tú no sabes lo que es que un hombre de los que odias te haya quitado todo lo que tenías y que él mismo sea la razón por la cual estás vivo. Es divertido ¿no? Te trae a la vida para que veas como te quita todo y luego desaparece. Es genial tener un padre que ha lastimado personas de maneras crueles, insensibles y que las haya disfrutado. Pero lo más divertido es que tú mismo temas ser igual porque finalmente su sangre corre por tus venas y claro, están las demás personas ¿qué dirán? ¿Qué harán?_

_Creo que al final me alegra que te vayas y que no te vaya a volver a verte ¿por qué querría seguir viendo a alguien que me culpa de malvada y de posible mortífaga? Sí, me alegra mucho no tener que pasar más tiempo contigo. Así los dos estaremos bien ¿no? Tú seguro y yo tranquila."_

_No había firmado, no había saludado, no había considerado importante esos detalles solo quería expresar lo que sentía en ese momento. Ahora, acostada y con Henry sentado a mi lado esperando a que me diera sueño, no sabía exactamente que sentía._

Dejé de leer y lo miré.- Te lo dije, idiota -me puse las manos en la cintura.- ¡Ah! Pero cómo ibas a creer en la palabra de tres mocosos de 13 años, ¿no? Tú ya eres un adulto y lo sabes todo, ¿verdad? Pues déjame informarte que el que tengas 18 años sólo te marca como mayor de edad, pero no como una persona madura -levanté la mano donde tenía la carta.- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? La lastimaste, Alessandro. Sí, seguro estará enojada, pero más que eso, estará herida -_porque tú le gustas también, idiota_.- ¿Cómo pensabas comprobar que estábamos diciendo la verdad? ¿Usando Legeremancia? -desvió la mirada y abrí la boca sorprendida.- Así que eso haces cuando sales a pasear... practicas con tu padre... -_la poción no era para el trabajo, era para ayudarlo_. Negué con la cabeza.- Si piensas redimirte con ella, suerte con eso, primo. Porque con Henry de su lado, ninguno de los dos va a aceptar cualquier cosa que les digas -le arrojé la carta y salí de la habitación.

_No pude dormir y fui a molestar a Henry, se despertó me preparó leche tibia y le puso ahí unas gotas de poción para dormir que había guardado. Desperté hasta el mediodía del día siguiente, me di cuenta de que solo estaba mi amigo en la casa. -Juguemos algo.- le dije cuando bajé, estaba inexpresiva y aún no terminaba de aclarar lo que sentía. Él asintió, pasaron unos días y entonces algo me ayudó a distraerme, cada vez faltaba menos para el mundial. Henry siguió escribiendo a Clary, yo anexaba un pequeño párrafo en su carta saludando a Clary, Abie también le escribía un párrafo en las cartas de su hermano._

Kailen dejó de escribir y le pedí a Henry que me tuviera al tanto de ella, aunque me daba una ligera idea. Pensé en reclamarle que le hubiera dicho, pero desistí al final, seguro él tenía sus razones.

Un día que regresé temprano de la biblioteca encontré a Nick curioseando entre mis cartas. Había estado muy callado y hablábamos poco. Suspiré, cerré la puerta y me acerqué a él.- Si te importara, no habrías dudado de ella -no me miró y se acostó en la cama. Me senté junto a él.- Te entiendo, Nick. Sé que no querías salir lastimado si descubrías que ella no era lo que pensabas. Sé que hiciste todo ese drama como un escudo para que no se dieran cuenta de que en el fondo te dolía. No eres tan duro como quieres que los demás crean -suspiré.- Te conozco desde hace años. Y ella es la primera que ha roto tu barrera de protección, por eso debiste confiar en ella, fueran ciertas tus sospechas o no. Pero ahora... no creo que encuentres la manera de reparar lo que hiciste. No la volverás a ver, Nícolas -se volteó.

- No estés tan segura -murmuró con los ojos extrañamente brillosos. No entendí a qué se refería, pero sabía que quería estar solo y me salí.

_Llegó el día que nos iríamos al mundial, íbamos a llegar tres días antes del día preciso. La mamá de Henry nos preparó un buen desayuno y tras acabar su papá se colgó la mochila al hombro. Llegaríamos a casa de un amigo suyo por medio de polvos flu y luego caminaríamos. Abie nos dio tres paquetes de más galletas caseras y partimos. _

_-Eso de los polvos flu...-negué.- Prefiero la escoba.-dije a Henry tras salir de la chimenea, rió, puso sus manos en mis hombros y fuimos a saludar al amigo de su papá._

Ya hechos los trámites, regresamos a casa sin Gabor. Él iría con otros amigos al mundial. Le agradecí y le di un abrazo de despedida.- No te despidas, princesa Clary. Puede que nos volvamos a ver muy pronto -me guiñó un ojo y nos fuimos. Viajamos en tren unas horas porque no teníamos ganas de usar ningún transporte mágico. Después viajamos en traslador con mi padre. Nuestra casa estaba cerca del lugar donde sería el Mundial de Quidditch, así que sólo nos levantamos temprano ese día para llegar a tiempo.

_Fue interesante acampar ahí. Magos y brujas por todos lados, magia por todos lados, niños en pequeñas escobas, comida siendo asada en pequeñas fogatas mágicas, mascotas extrañas, me gustaba salir a pasear solo para ver. Henry me acompañaba todo el tiempo, me presentó a algunos amigos y hubo uno que se la pasaba buen rato con nosotros también._

Un día antes del Mundial de Quidditch, me levanté de un susto porque sentí algo deslizarse dentro de mi cama. Vi a Litza con cara de pocos amigos.- _Sabes que odio que me levantes así _-le dije tratando de controlarme. Ella sólo sacó un poco la lengua y se deslizó al suelo.

- _Felices 14, Clarissa _-me dijo mientras asentía levemente con su cabeza.

- ¿Qué? -la miré extrañada.- ¡Ah! Cierto... es mi cumpleaños -me reí.- _Gracias, Litza._

Cuando bajé a desayunar, mi madre había preparado un gran pastel de chocolate.- Tu comida de todo el día -me dijo sonriendo y me abrazó.- Felicidades, Clary. Tu padre quería felicitarte pero tuvo un asunto urgente.

- Ya saben que entiendo su trabajos -sonreí y partí un pedacito de pastel.

- Nick se quedará contigo un rato porque desafortunadamente me tengo que ir yo también -asentí y me dio un beso en la cabeza.- Disfruta el pastel -y se fue por la chimenea.

_-Apúrate Henry.- estaba esperándolo en la puerta de la tienda.- ¿Qué tanto haces?_

_-Espérate ¿sí?-salió de su pequeño cuarto que compartía con su papá, vi la caja que llevaba en su mano, lo vi.- ¿Qué? En los cumpleaños se dan regalos.-me empujó.-Ya nos vamos papá._

_-Con cuidado.- nos dijo y siguió platicando con alguien de la tienda de a lado._

_-Hasta lue...-Henry no me dejó despedirme y me empujó colina abajo. Apresuramos el paso, queríamos llegar no tan tarde._

Nick llegó minutos después de que me había cambiado. Me miró y se rió.- ¿Qué?

- ¿No deberías lucir mejor el día de tu cumpleaños?

- Pero si no hay fiesta, me pongo lo que me dé la gana -llevaba unos simples jeans con una blusa de tirantes y mi cabello suelto un poco ondulado, ya que había crecido un poco.- Además, es mi día, hago lo que quiera... y hace un poco de calor aquí.

- Me mandaron esto para ti -me dio dos cajas.- Uno es de mis padres, mientras que el otro es de Gabor -sonreí.

- Los abriré después -lo jalé a la cocina.- Comamos pastel. Lo hizo mi madre.

_Tardamos mucho en dar con su casa. No conocíamos la zona y teníamos que buscar a lo muggle, pero tras perdernos, discutir un poco, logramos dar con la casa._

_-¿Listo?-le pregunté y asintió.- ¿Seguro?_

_-Que sí._

_-A ver repite lo que le vas a decir.- bufó y dijo una frase en pársel, se equivocó un poco en la pronunciación, reí.- Te dije que practicaras conmigo.- toqué el timbre._

Escuché el timbre y me asusté.- Nadie toca el timbre en esta casa -lo miré.- ¿Quién será?

- Ahora veo -se acercó a una de las ventanas y cuando volteó, estaba pálido.- ¿Cómo saben dónde vives? Son Kailen y Henry -me levanté de un brinco.

- Escóndete en el ático -me miró y dudó.- ¡Vamos! No quiero problemas y menos el día de mi cumpleaños -me obedeció y subió las escaleras corriendo. Suspiré y abrí la puerta, sonreí encantada.- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

_Henry y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo en parsel.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!- Él se volvió a equivocar un poco en la pronunciación y me burlé de él._

_-Vinimos a felicitarte y al pastel.-sonreí._

_-Todo lo que le importa es el pastel.-dijo Henry y rió.-Abie te manda felicitaciones también._

- _Gracias _-no pude evitar reirme.- ¿Cómo supieron que había pastel? -entrecerré los ojos.- Su olfato me sorprende -me hice a un lado.- Entren.

_-Solo adivinaba en realidad.-reí y entramos._

- Y es de chocolate -sonreí, cerré la puerta y les señalé la cocina.- Vamos, está por allá.

_-Genial.-sonreí y fuimos a la cocina, me senté frente a donde estaba el pastel.-Henry te trajo un regalo que se tardó mucho en envolver._

Me reí y saqué un par de platos para servirles pastel. Me di cuenta de que Nick había dejado su plato en la mesa, junto al mío. Esperé que no lo notaran y les di una rebanada a cada uno.

_-Gracias.-lo probé.-Está muy bueno.-sonreí, saqué de mi bolsillo una cajita y se la di, Henry hizo lo mismo pero con dos._

_-Uno es mío y otro es de Abie.-le explicó._

Tomé los tres.- Muchas gracias -los puse junto a las cajas que me había traído Nick pero me detuve y los miré.- ¿O quieren que los abra ahorita?

_Me encogí de hombros.- Son tus regalos, haz con ellos lo que quieras.-sonreí y comí más pastel._

_-¿Ya lista para el Quidditch?-le preguntó Henry._

Asentí sonriente y tomé una de las cajas.- ¿De quién era éste?

_-Abie.-dijo Henry._

- Ok -lo desenvolví con cuidado porque no me gustaba abrir los regalos bruscamente.

_Abie le había mandado galletas de nuevo, la diferencia era que estaban decoradas con dibujitos hechos con betún._

- ¡Qué linda! -las puse en un plato.- No quiero ni comerlas de lo bonitas que están. Le agradecen de mi parte -tomé otra caja.- ¿Y ésta?

_-Mía.-dije mientras tomaba el último bocado de pastel. Le había comprado un par de libros sobre Quidditch y cuidado de las escobas._

- Guau -miré los libros y sonreí.- Uno de estos lo quería desde hace un par de años pero no querían comprármelo. ¡Muchas gracias! -tomé la última caja y miré a Henry.- Y ésta es tuya, ¿verdad?

_Sonreí, él asintió. Había conseguido una snitch y la había hechizado antes de salir de vacaciones, así que la snitch podía abrirse y servir para guardar pequeñas cosas allí._

Grité al verla y sonreí emocionada.- ¡Una snitch! -la miré de cerca y la abrí.- ¡Guau! Gracias, Henry -lo miré agradecida.

_-De nada.-sonrió, estaba feliz de que le hubiera gustado tanto. Reí un poco, me pateó por debajo de la mesa._


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2

Dejé los libros y la snitch de nuevo junto a las otras cajas.- ¿Quieren más pastel?

_Asentí, él negó.- Sí, por favor. ¿Qué vas a hacer el resto del día?_

Corté otra rebanada.- Nada -me reí.- Me la pasaré aquí, aunque mi... padre dice que debería haberme arreglado por lo menos por ser el día de mi cumpleaños -Mathie entró volando a la casa y se puso en mi hombro. Lo miré y escuché un ruido en la puerta.- _¡Litza! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que mi lechuza no es comida? _-ella se acercó curiosa.

_-Yo digo que te ves bien así.-dijo Henry, a los dos nos llamó la atención el pársel. Miré a la serpiente, no pude evitar gritar y pegarme un poco a Henry._

- Lo mismo dije yo -rodeé la mesa y me acerqué a Litza antes de que llegara cerca de mis amigos.- _Son amigos, no comida, ¿entiendes? _-miré a Kailen con media sonrisa.- Perdón, debía avisarles de que Litza estaba suelta -mi serpiente se quedó quieta.

_Negué y solté a Henry.- Quedé en que les iba a perder el miedo...-no me aparté de él.-Hola.-saludé a Litza._

Litza me miró.- _Sí, ella también habla pársel. Se llama Kailen y el otro chico se llama Henry, son mis amigos del colegio _-ella asintió levemente.

- _Hola... si hablas pársel, ¿por qué te asustas al verme? _-me reí y la miré.

- _Litza... _-miró a Henry.

- _¿Henry? Me has hablado de él, ¿verdad? _-me sonrojé.

- _Te he hablado de los dos, señorita. Ahora sal y no vuelvas a molestar a Mathie. _

_Reí.- Me caiste bien Litza. Le temo a las serpientes porque le arrojé una a uno de mis hermanos por accidente... porque las atraía y me daban miedo... no sabía que hablaba pársel hasta hace poco._

Litza asintió.- _Entiendo. Tú también me caes bien... el chico no sabe hablar pársel, ¿verdad? _

- _Litza, te dije que te salieras _-negó.- _Ahora me desobedeces. Eso me ganó por consentirte tanto. _

_-Saluda Henry._

_-Hola-dijo en pársel y comió otro trozo de pastel._

- _Hola... pero no entiende mucho de lo que digo _-me miró.- _No habría problemas si digo cosas sobre ti, Clarissa._

- ¡Basta! -miré a Mathie.- Sabes cómo sacarla -se elevó y con las garras casi la agarra. Litza se asustó y se salió de nuevo, con una lechuza enfurecida detrás de ella. Suspiré.- Perdón por la interrupción.

_Reí.-No tenías porqué correrla así._

- Es muy fastidiosa a veces -le acerqué otro plato con pastel y sonreí.- Mejor come.

_-Está bien.-reí y comí pastel._

_-¿Quieres hacer algo hoy?-le preguntó Henry._

Recordé que Nick seguía arriba.- ¿Como qué? Mis padres llegaran pronto pero pueden quedarse para saludarlos.

_-Pensaba que ya que estabas aquí sola querrías hacer algo por tu cumpleaños, salir o algo así.-dijo._

- No podría salir, aún tenemos que hacer algunas cosas para mañana -sonreí.- Pero... -me puse a pensar.- podemos jugar Quidditch afuera o un poco de ajedrez mágico.

_-Lo que quieras, es tu día.-le sonrió._

-Voy por las escobas -corrí y subí las escaleras. Nick estaba cerca de ellas, casi choqué con él.- ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que fueras al ático -susurré y lo arrastré hacia una de las habitaciones.

- Quería escuchar...

- Si te ven, va a ver muchos problemas, Nick.

- Lo sé, pero... -desvió la mirada. Suspiré.

- Eres un tipo cursi y romántico, ¿lo sabías? -tomé las escobas.- Desde mi habitación puedes vernos -sonrió y escuché un sonido extraño abajo.- Me voy -cuando bajé, mi madre estaba saliendo de la chimenea.

_De pronto la mamá de Clary salió de la chimenea, por un segundo me espanté. La saludamos educadamente._

- ¿Mamá? ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?

- No había mucho trabajo, así que mejor regresé -saludó a mis amigos.- ¿Y Nick? ¿No llegó?

- No, me dejó plantada -me inquieté por un momento.- Pero llegaron mis amigos y ya no me siento tan sola.

_Henry me miró unos segundos, sonreí y me agarré el cabello. Superarlo, debía hacerlo y no iba a dejar que su nombre me causara nada. _

- Ya veo... Se suponía que vendría para decirte que la abuela quiere verte...

- ¿En serio? -miré a las escaleras. _Maldito, ¿por qué no mencionaste nada?_- ¿Ahorita? ¿Ya?

- Lamento decir que sí, querida -me miró.- ¿Por qué no estás arreglada?

- ¡Ah! ¿Tú también? -la miré con cara de pocos amigos.- Creo que... no quiero correrlos, chicos... pero parece que sí voy a salir.

_-Está bien.- dije.- Gracias por el pastel, está muy bueno. Diviértete, si de pronto te aburres... nos estamos quedando en el campamento para el mundial, puedes enviarlos a Mathie y vendremos._

_-Nos vemos Clary.-le sonrió Henry._

- Está bien, chicos -sonreí y los acompañé a la puerta.- Gracias por haber venido y por los obsequios, espero verlos mañana en algún momento. Y me saludan a Abie, por favor.

_-Sí, yo le mando tus saludos. Nos vemos mañana.-le dio abrazo de cumpleaños y salió._

_-Nos vemos.-sonreí, también le di un abrazo y salí tras Henry, me despedí con la mano._

- Gracias de nuevo, chicos -sonreí y los vi alejarse. Cerré la puerta y suspiré.- ¡Baja ahora mismo, Alessandro! -se asomó por las escaleras.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que la abuela quería verme? -corrí a mi habitación a cambiarme.

- Ese chico me agrada para Clarissa -le comentó mi madre a Nick, él soltó una risita.- Y la chica para ti, sobrino -se quedó callado de repente.

- Ojalá tuvieras la razón, tía -bajé y alcancé a escucharlos.

- No empieces con eso, madre. Y ya vámonos -nos metimos a la chimenea y fuimos con la abuela Georgette.

_Volvimos al campamento y estuvimos un rato vagando. Noté que Henry miraba de vez en vez al cielo, supuse que estaba esperando a ver a Mathie llegar volando en algún momento. Me reí de él y volvimos a nuestra tienda a perder el tiempo un rato._

Estuvimos unas horas con la abuela y nos regresamos pronto porque teníamos que preparar todo para mañana. Nick me dijo que Gabe le pidió que abriera el regalo después del Mundial y ya que mi primo me diera su regalo.- Te lo daré en unos días, prima. No te desesperes -sonrió.

_Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano y nos fuimos caminando, aunque mis padres habían apartado una tienda por si el partido duraba mucho, no cargamos muchas cosas y llegamos a tiempo. El espectáculo era maravilloso. El campamento era asombroso, había tiendas por doquier, personas corriendo por todos lados y de fondo, el bosque que ocultaba el estadio de Quidditch. Será fabuloso. _

La noche anterior al partido Henry no me dejó dormir, estaba demasiado emocionado y se la pasaba platicando, cuando ya era tarde su papá notó mi cansancio y lo obligó a ir a dormir, le agradecí y descansé unas pocas horas ya que temprano me despertó algo aplastándome.

_-Compórtate Henry.- dije adormilada pero me obligó a levantarme, aún ni salía el sol.- Duérmete._

_-No seas aburrida Kailen, vamos a pasear antes de que empiece todo._

_-Tenemos todo el día.-me giré, aun así terminé caminando con él._

Llegamos a la tienda que mi padre había reservado y acomodamos las pocas cosas que traíamos. Nick me convenció de ir a dar una vuelta por el lugar en lo que empezaba el partido, diciendo que podríamos encontrar a Gabor en algún momento.- Y también podríamos encontrar a Kailen y a Henry, ¿recuerdas? -le dije mientras esquivaba a un niño que pasaba corriendo. Me miró pero sin decir nada.- ¿Sabes? Hay algo que encuentro muy curioso sobre todo este embrollo.

_-Henry, tengo sueño, déjame volver.- bostecé y me detuve._

_-Ahorita te despiertas, vamos a recorrer todo el campamento y luego te dejo dormir. Podríamos encontrarnos a Clary._

_-Podemos encontrarla después de que despierte.-bostecé de nuevo y me cargó.- Eres un terco.- cerré los ojos, si él quería caminar bien por él, yo dormiría otro poco._

- ¿Qué es lo que encuentras curioso? -dijo mientras caminábamos por la orilla del bosque, era un poco temprano, así que los demás se estaban despertando apenas.

- Es simple. Te vas a estudiar a un instituto donde las Artes Oscuras son "lo máximo" y hace unos pocos meses juzgabas a mi mejor amiga, y posible enamorada tuya, de ser un mortífago -me encogí de hombros y pateé una piedra.- Es muy curioso, ¿no crees?

_- Kailen, ya me cansaste.-me dijo Henry moviendo los hombros después de un rato, no me bajé._

_-Si me hubieras dejado durmiendo no tendrías que cargarme.-me dejó caer, lo vi feo._

_-No te quejes y mejor usa esa habilidad tuya para ver si Clary ya llegó._

_-No soy un localizador, Stuart. Además hay demasiada gente._

_-No más que en Hogwarts.-bufé y cerré los ojos para buscarla, aún seguía en el suelo._

- Si lo dices en serio, mejor no sigas si no conoces mis motivos -desvió la mirada.

- Lo digo en serio, primo. Así que... -me detuve y me recargué en un árbol.- Dime, ¿cuáles fueron las razones para inscribirte a ese... colegio?

_-Ya llegó.-le dije después de un rato y me ayudó a levantarme.- Pero no te diré dónde está como venganza por no dejarme dormir.-sonreí._

_-Me vas a decir de todos modos.-me cargó de costal y empezó a caminar saltando.- ¿Para dónde?_

_-¡Bájame!-intenté soltarme, me molestaba que hiciera eso._

- Aún no puedo decírtelas -sonrió.

- ¿Qué? -lo miré enojada.- ¿Por qué? Digo, te estoy acusando prácticamente de usar magia oscura y de que eres un completo idiota por haber desconfiado de la chica que te gusta y me dices: "aún no puedo decírtelas"...

- Así es, prima -siguió caminando.

- Al menos ten un poco de consideración conmigo y dime por qué no puedes decirme -lo seguí.

_-¡Henry!-seguí intentando hacer que me soltara, giró, le di una patada sin querer y caí.- Idiota.-me crucé de brazos y miré para otro lado._

- Porque forma parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños -lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Crees que me lo voy a tragar así como así? -bufé.

- Ahmm... sí -sonrió.- No, en serio, Clarissa. Es una especie de... sorpresa, y no sólo para ti. Cuando lo planeé, también era para "la bolita de cuatro", pero...

- Eso fue antes de que echaras todo por la borda, ¿no? -asintió.

_Henry rió.- Es porque no me quisiste decir, tú tienes la culpa. _

_-Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un tonto desesperado.-lo vi feo._

Un chico se acercó a Kailen y le ofreció su mano.- ¿Te ayudo? -le dijo con un acento extraño.- Parece que necesitas un poco de ayuda.

- Entonces... ¿tengo que esperar a que el Mundial se termine para saber? -volvió a asentir. Suspiré.- ¿Sabes que podría morirme este mismo día sin saber tus razones?

- Prima, eres muy dramática -se rió.

- Y tú un desalmado que no tiene compasión de su propia sangre -puse una mano en mi frente al estilo trágico y me reí.- Tendré que esperar entonces.

_Henry vió al chico y levantó una ceja.- Gracias.- sonreí y tomé su mano, me levanté._

- De nada -sonrió y soltó su mano.- ¿Es su primer Mundial de Quidditch?

_Asentí.- ¿Y el tuyo?-noté que Henry se estiraba y proponía a irse sin mí.- ¿Qué esperas? Ya vete si tanto quieres.-le dije mentalmente mientras sonreía al chico._

_-Quiero buscar a Clarissa y tú sabes dónde está.-me respondió._

- Sí, también el mío. ¿A qué equipo apoyan? Supongo que a Irlanda, ¿no? Porque son ingleses, ¿verdad? O tal vez los esté confundiendo...

_Reí.- Al menos él sí es inglés.-señalé a Henry y reí otro poco.- Yo soy como inglesa.-mi amigo me miró.-Sí, le vamos a Irlanda. Tú le vas al contrincante si no me equivoco ¿cierto?_

Asintió.- Bulgaria es como mi segundo hogar y estudio con Víctor Krum, así que claro que le voy a Bulgaria -sonrió.- Será un partido emocionante, ambos equipos son muy buenos -a lo lejos unos chicos le gritaron.- Fue un gusto conocerlos.

_-Igualmente, nos vemos luego.-le dije con una sonrisa, Henry bostezó._

Había dado unos pasos cuando volteó.- ¿Estudian en Hogwarts, el colegio de Magia y Hechicería?

_Los dos asentimos, oí a Henry pensar "¿Y eso a él qué le importa?", sonreí._

Él sólo sonrió.- Sí, nos vemos luego. _Chao_ -dijo en búlgaro y siguió a sus amigos.

- ¿No dijiste que nos encontraríamos a Gabe aquí? -le dije después de estar un rato caminando.- Me gustaría preguntarle por qué tanto misterio con mi obsequio.

_-Ahora tengo curiosidad con su "Sí, nos vemos luego"-imité su acento.- ¿Lo seguimos y lo busco de su mente?-sonreí y él me puso las manos en los hombros y me hizo caminar._

_-Es de mala educación espiar a los desconocidos._

_-Debí haberle pedido su teléfono, fue extrañamente gracioso.-Henry empezó a reír, ya que entendí la gracia yo lo hice también.- Lo siento, momento muggle.-reímos._

- Si vas a preguntarle eso, prefiero evitar encontrarlo -me miró sonriendo.

- Nick. Quiero verlo. Seguro no podré hacerlo dentro de mucho tiempo -fruncí el ceño.

- Mejor volvamos a la tienda -dio media vuelta.- Ya lo buscaremos después.

_-Ahora, cumple tu misión especial, señorita Kailen._

_-Como usted diga señorito Stuart.- reí, busqué de nuevo a Clary y comencé a caminar hacia donde estaba._

- ¿Y si no hay tiempo después? -me crucé de brazos.

- Ya lo habrá, no te preocupes -miró como se iba aclarando el cielo.

- Bueno... ya que no puedo saber algunos de tus misterios... -puse mis manos detrás de mi espalda y lo miré.- Dime si ya sabes dominar Legeremancia tan bien como tu padre.

_-Yo-ho yo-ho y una botella de ron.- por alguna razón habíamos empezado a cantar canciones de piratas y entonces Henry de pronto alzó la mano y gritó.- ¡Clarissa!- sonrió y cuando vio que no estaba sola su sonrisa se borró._

_-No grites en mi oído.-protesté alejándome unos pasos de él._

- Tal vez no tan bie... -volteamos al mismo tiempo y vi su expresión.

- Podrías huir de nuevo -le sugerí mientras saludaba a mis amigos. Pero algo pareció cambiar en su rostro y levanté una ceja. Negó.- ¿Te vas a quedar? -asintió.- No me hago responsable de lo que pueda pasar...

_-Kailen...-miré, vi a Nick y por un momento sentí que algo surgía de mi estómago y subía a mi pecho, como nervios, respiré hondo._

_-No me importa, vamos a saludar a Clary.-lo vi aún serio, le jalé las mejillas.- Sonríe.-sonreí y caminé hacia ellos.- ¡Clarissa! Hoy estás más vieja que ayer.-reí._

Suspiré y me puse delante de él. Me reí al escuchar a Kailen.- Sí, supongo que tú también lo serás en un par de semanas -seguí con las manos detrás de mi espalda y no miré a Nick.- ¿Cómo se la han pasado?

_Henry veía serio y con algo de enojo a Nick, discretamente le di un pisotón con el talón.- Un par de semanas que soy más joven que tú.-reí.-Pues ese latoso no me deja dormir, ahorita seguiría durmiendo si no fuera por él._

Me reí y vi de reojo a Henry.- Si no te hubiera despertado, tal vez no nos hubiéramos encontrado -le dije con media sonrisa. Nick tenía el rostro inexpresivo y miraba tanto a Henry como Kailen.

_-Nos hubiéramos encontrado. El señorito Stuart me dio la misión de encontrar a la princesa Clarissa.-reí, me vio y me dio un zape, seguí riendo._

- No es el único que busca a la princesa Clarissa -susurró Nick muy bajo y le di un codazo.

- Extraño que accedieras a hacer algo que quiere Stuart -me reí.

_Henry medio alcanzó a escuchar lo que Nick dijo y frunció el ceño, le di otro pisotón.-También quería verte.-sonreí.- Solo por eso le hice caso._

- Bueno... pues me encontraron -sonreí.- ¿No vino la pequeña Abie con ustedes?

_-Lamentablemente no le gusta el Quidditch.-dijo Henry._

_-Pero mira.-le enseñé mis uñas a Clary, tenían pintada una snitch en cada una.- Le gusta agarrarme de juguete y las pintó para la ocasión. Le dije que viniera para que estuviéramos los cuatro,- decidí seguir fingiendo que no estaba Nick allí.- pero no quiso, dijo que sería aburrido._

_-Pero quiere que vayas un día a la casa a jugar algo con ella._

- Claro que iré a jugar con ella... aunque tal vez en estas vacaciones ya no haya tiempo -noté lo que Kailen acaba de hacer y probablemente Nick también.- Sí, es muy lamentable que no le guste. Pequeño defecto, pero nada que no se pueda resolver -me reí.- Entonces... ¿vinieron ustedes dos y tu padre solamente?

_Asentí.- Vinimos con el señor Adrein y luego nos juntamos con un amigo suyo. Lucy no quiso venir tampoco y se quedó con Abie._

_-Mi mamá se engenta con facilidad, sobre todo cuando está rodeada de magos y brujas.-completó Henry._

- No sabía que tu mamá se llama Lucy -traté de sonreír, _y menos que Kailen le llama por su nombre_.

- A eso le llamo demasiada confianza. Te lo dije -volvió a decir mi primo en voz muy baja y de nuevo le di otro codazo aunque hubiéramos pensado lo mismo. Lo ignoré pero me había dejado pensando en muchas cosas.

- Me alegra haberlos visto antes del partido, pero creo que ya debemos irnos. Nuestros padres deben estar buscándonos -miré a Nick y asintió.- Nos vemos después.

_-Nos vemos luego entonces.-sonreí._

_-Ven a comer al rato, Clary. Nuestra tienda está siguiendo este mismo camino a lado de la primera tienda verde con morado que encontrarás.-le dijo con una sonrisa._

_¿Por qué de repente todo lo que dice Nick comienza a tener sentido?_ Por mi cabeza pasaban miles de imágenes y recuerdos. Tomé la mano de mi primo y la apreté.- Espero poder ir, nos vemos -susurré y Nick comenzó a caminar, me dejé llevar por él.

_-¿No la viste algo rara?-me preguntó Henry, me encogí de hombros.-Vamos a desayunar.-puso sus manos en mis hombros y me hizo caminar._

- Te lo dije -volvió a decirme cuando disminuyó la velocidad y caminaba junto a él.

- Odio cuando tienes la razón -murmuré sin levantar la mirada.- ¿Está muy lejos la tienda?

- Más o menos... ¿por qué?

- Quiero correr, ¿importa si te dejo atrás? -lo miré y se encogió de hombros. Asentí y eso hice, correr, ya no bastaba con sólo caminar rápido para calmarme y pensar.

_Llegamos a la tienda justo cuando su papá iba terminando de preparar el desayuno. Comimos con algo de hambre mientras platicábamos. Después tomé una pequeña siesta en lo que Henry platicaba con el amigo de su papá._

Seguí corriendo a la orilla del bosque. Aunque creí que el aire fresco me ayudaría a controlarme, mi cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas. Pensé en todo lo que Nick me había dicho, mis sospechas sobre que a Henry sí le gustaba Kailen, el comportamiento de Henry sobre ella, la confianza que había entre ellos y que parecía crecer con el tiempo.

Me metí un poco al bosque y empecé a esquivar árboles. Después recordé los momentos que había tenido con Henry solamente, las dos veces en que nos habíamos "besado"... si es que a aquello podía llamársele así. Todo encajaba, todo en lo que Nícolas había insistido cobraba sentido... hasta el pensar que Henry sí me gustaba.

Cerré por un momento los ojos, convenciéndome de que no era verdad. Volví a abrirlos a tiempo. Sin querer, choqué con alguien, pero había disminuido la velocidad lo suficiente para no caernos.

_Cuando desperté Henry estaba aburrido y me dijo que jugáramos algo, aplasté una botella.-Fútbol._

_-Sí, juguemos fútbol con una botella en un campamento lleno de magos y brujas que vienen a ver quidditch.-reí ante su comentario pero asintió.-Juguemos fútbol._

_Empezamos a jugar afuera de la tienda, marcando las porterías con piedras como a veces hacían los chicos muggle, al poco rato se nos unieron otros chicos que estaban aburridos, el de la tienda de a lado nos veía con desagrado, probablemente era un orgulloso sangre limpia._

_-¿Por qué no juegas con nosotros? Es divertido.-dije tras acercarme a él.- ¿O acaso no te crees capaz de seguirnos el ritmo?-sonreí e hizo una mueca.- Bueno, qué lástima. Uno creería que un chico como tú podría jugar lo que se le ponga enfrente. -reí y volví a mi posición de defensa junto a Henry._

_-Deberías dejar de molestar a la gente._

_-Necesitamos otra persona está desigual el juego._

_-Así no vas a con...-el chico se acercó a jugar pero en el equipo contrincante, me encogí de hombros, emparejamos los equipos y tomé el lugar de la portera._

- Disculpe, no... -dije mientras trataba de mantenerme de pie. Me tomó de los hombros.

- Princesa Clarissa, creí que no nos veríamos aquí -sonrió.

- Gabe -dije con media sonrisa y lo miré.- Lo siento, venía distraída.

- ¿Te pasa algo? -entrecerró los ojos y siguió mirándome.- Te ves... extraña.

- No es nada... -desvié la mirada y él me abrazó sin decir nada.

_El juego se puso divertido pero en cierto momento se empezó a tornar algo... se emocionaron de más. Unas personas nos reclamaron porque varias veces la botella golpeaba a alguien, pero hubo una persona que detuvo el juego._

_-¿No saben no molestar a la gente?-dijo quien agarró la botella, lo miré seria.- Apuesto a que empezaste tú.-me dijo con una sonrisa._

_-Sí, Collins. ¿Quieres jugar?-le sonreí, Henry se puso a mi lado._

_Desapareció la botella.-Déjense de jueguitos muggle y dejen de fastidiar a la gente._

_-Todo iba bien, tú eres quien vino a fastidiar.-se acercó a mí.- ¿Qué? ¿Ya te enojaste?_

_-Que linda, ya te portas grosera.-me puso una mano en la cabeza.-Solo estás confiada porque tienes a uno de tus amigos aquí y estamos rodeados de gente. Si no fuese por eso estarías como ratón asustado.-me susurró._

_-Ya no Collins, no eres el único metido en esas cosas como las tuyas._

_-No puedes hacer magia._

_-Puedo hacer otras cosas._

- Gracias -traté de sonreír cuando me soltó y me puso una mano en la mejilla.

- Te ves mejor cuando sonríes, princesa -nos miramos. _Princesa...,_ me acordé de Henry y empecé a sentir un poco de enojo y rabia. _Gabe es mucho mejor que tú, idiota._ Tomé valor, puse una mano sobre playera, lo jalé y lo besé.

_-Kailen.-Henry puso su mano en mi hombro, lo miré y me di cuenta de que nos estaban viendo, asentí._

_-Nos vemos Collins. Disfruta el mundial.-sonreí y caminé hacia dentro de la tienda.-Vamos Henry.-asintió y me siguió._

_-Nos vemos luego, pequeña Kailen.-rió y continuó su camino. _

_-Espero un día le salga mal una maldición y se muera.-dije ya adentro, Henry me revolvió el cabello.- Y que sea una que lo haga sufrir._

Sólo duró unos segundos porque me separé de él apenada.- Lo siento, no sé qué estoy haciendo. Gabe, perdón... -me miró y tomó mi barbilla. Sonrió.

- No tienes que disculparte -susurró y volvió a besarme. Estaba nerviosa pero no me separé de él y correspondí a su beso.

_-Ya le pasará algo.-se sentó frente a mí.- ¿Me dirás qué pasó entre ustedes?_

_-No, no debo.-miré a otro lado.- Cuando deje de temer y esté segura de que pueda protegernos les diré._

_-Ay Kailen, te complicas mucho la vida.-me revolvió el cabello y salió._

No estaba muy segura de que tenía que hacer, sólo puse mis manos sobre sus hombros y me dejé llevar. Él tenía sus manos en mi cintura y volvió a besarme. Me sonrojé, esperando que Nick no hubiera decidido buscarme y me encontrara aquí.

_Jugamos un poco de ajedrez y entonces el papá de Henry empezó a hacer la comida, le ayudamos y mi amigo de vez en cuando se preguntaba si Clary iría a comer._

_-Deberías decirle que te gusta.-le dije mientras picaba zanahorias._

_-Tal vez lo haga en algún momento.- lo miré y me devolvió la mirada.-Lo haré en algún momento._

_-Ese momento jamás llegará si sigues cobarde.-vacié la comida en su recipiente y fui a ver en qué más ayudaba. Henry ya había pensado en decirle pero seguía temiendo el rechazo._

Me separé de él apenada y sonrojada.- No tenías... ¿por qué...? -me volteé.

- Me gustas, princesa Clarissa -me puso las manos sobre los hombros e hizo que lo mirara.

- Pero... ¿por qué lo dices hasta ahorita? -lo miré.- Ya no te voy a ver en mucho tiempo...

- Eso crees tú, Clary -sonrió.- Nos veremos muy pronto, ya lo verás.

- Gabe -miré sus ojos color chocolate. _Se parece, pero..._- Tengo que irme.

_-Ya es tiempo de que le digas.-le dije cuando nos sentamos a comer.- Clarissa es una chica que atrae mucho a los chicos, la consideran guapa, inteligente y después del juego de Quidditch llamó más su atención. Un día va a haber uno que le diga y entonces ella decidirá no mandarlo lejos, ese día te vas a arrepentir de no haberle dicho._

_-No pasará.-comió.- Con su personalidad va a estar rechazando a muchos... Un día le diré._

_-Si pasa... me comprarás diez ranas de chocolate._

_-Me parece bien.-reí y empecé a comer._

_-Tonto.-le dije en pársel, me vio feo y reí._

- Espera... -me retuvo del brazo.

- Quiero irme, Gabe -lo miré resignada.

- ¿Serías mi novia? -abrí los ojos sorprendida.- Correspondiste a mi beso, supongo que no te soy indiferente. ¿Qué dices? -negué con la cabeza.

- Estoy... confundida -me solté.- Y la distancia... no es lo mismo... -comencé a caminar.

- Piénsalo, ¿sí? -sonrió.- Esperaré tu respuesta ansioso. Nos vemos después -y me dejó ir.


	3. Chapter 3

Cap.3

_Terminamos de comer y Clary nunca apareció.- Tranquilo Henry, seguramente está comiendo con sus padres y su primo._

_-Sí, supongo.-frunció un poco el ceño.- No había pensado en que podía estar él aquí._

_-¿En serio? Yo lo supuse desde siempre. Oye, si yo puedo dejarlo pasar y evitar relacionarme con él, tú también puedes. Al menos finge, sino vas a estar con tu cara de malhumor cada que lo veas y finalmente es su primo._

_-Deberías estar más molesta que yo.- salió a caminar un rato, unos minutos después su papá me mandó a buscarlo._

Regresé a la tienda peor de lo que Nick me había dejado. Me miró y me hizo sentarme en una silla. Nuestros padres no estaban.- Tu cara me asusta. ¿Pasó algo? -lo miré y asentí.- Pues dímelo.

- Besé a Gabe -dije sin reconocer mi voz.- Y me dijo que si quería ser su novia -se rió.

- Supongo que le dijiste que sí -sonrió y lo miré extrañada.

- ¿Novia por correspondencia? No seas tonto, Nick -negué con la cabeza. Suspiró.

- No es eso, ¿verdad? -me dijo con media sonrisa.

_Lo encontré sentado en la primera rama de un árbol, se me hizo raro pues no era normal verlo arriba, a él le gustaba estar debajo de uno. Subí y lo asusté._

_-¿Espiando?_

_-No asustes así a la gente.-me vio feo y volvió la mirada.-No... Estaba buscando, pero no encontré y ya me quedé aquí._

_-Eres tonto.-reí.- Tu papá te busca.-salté.- Ya tenemos que prepararnos._

_Asintió y me siguió._

Me levanté.- Son muchas cosas, Nick. Él llega y de repente me dice eso... no es fácil de asimilar, ¿sabes?

- Lo entiendo -se quedó sentado.- Pero Gabe es un buen chico... -me reí.

- Eso lo sé, pero si voy a tener un novio... mi primer novio, no tiene que estar a kilómetros de distancia...

- Es decir... que si estuviera cerca, ¿lo aceptarías? -asentí sin mirarlo.- Bueno, prima -se levantó y me pasó un brazo por el hombro.- Prepárate para el partido y ruega porque se termine rápido, porque mi obsequio puede que te alegre el día -lo miré confundida.- Vamos, quita esa cara. Lo sabrás pronto.

_Pronto estábamos ya listos para subir a las gradas. En la fila frente a nosotros estaba el chico de la tienda de a lado, noté que le iba a Bulgaria._

_-¿Eres inglés?_

_-Sí, lo soy.-me vio algo extrañado, entendió.- Soy fan de Víctor, por eso._

_-Ah ya... van a perder.- dije de broma y reí. No supe bien cómo pero terminamos apostando nuestro cabello. Subimos a las gradas y buscamos con la mirada a Clary, supusimos que estaría en otro lado al no verla._

_-Te arriesgaste mucho apostando eso._

_-Si me cortan el cabello puedo pedirle a tu papá que lo haga crecer de nuevo, después. ¿Verdad señor?-vi a su papá, él rió y negó._

_-Si haces una apuesta jovencita, debes cumplirla.-Henry rió y me arrepentí de haber apostado eso, traté de confiar en que el equipo irlandés ganaría._

Estábamos a la altura de los aros. Teníamos una vista espectacular y miré el estadio encantada. Nick le iba a Bulgaria, yo a Irlanda.- Tengo que estar de lado del mejor buscador, ¿no? -me reí.

- Sólo porque tú estudiarás con él -me acomodé la diadema que me había hecho mi tía, tenía pequeños tréboles que se movían de vez en cuando; mientras que Nick llegaba una pequeña bandera de su equipo. También se rió.

- Deberíamos apostar, prima -lo miré y negué con una sonrisa.- ¿Miedo?

- No, pero eso a mí no se me da -mis padres rieron.- Ya ves, ellos concuerdan conmigo.

_-Henry, ¿cuántos puntos crees que hagan?_

_-Al menos ciento sesenta.-contestó tras pensarlo un poco.-Si es que ese Krum no es tan genial como dicen y atrapa la snitch antes._

_-Yo creo que harán cómo ciento cincuenta o menos.-Henry me vio y supe qué quería.- Si yo gano, hago con tu cabello lo que quiera y escojo un armazón nuevo para tus lentes que sea como yo quiera._

_-Si pierdes... pido lo mismo que Daniel._

_-¿Quién es Daniel?_

_-El de la tienda de al lado._

_-Ah... está bien.-cerramos el trato, de pronto una voz dio la bienvenida y apareció el marcador. Sonreí, todo se me estaba haciendo...mágico._

La ceremonia dio comienzo con una bienvenida de parte del jefe del Departamento de Deportes Mágicos. Aparecieron las mascotas de ambos equipos, _veelas _con los búlgaros y _leprechauns _de parte de los irlandeses. Después, desfilaron los jugadores de cada equipo, comenzando con Bulgaria. Al salir el buscador de este último equipo, hubo un grito ensordecedor. Víctor Krum era admirado por muchas personas, lo vi y sonreí.- Quien pierda, hará lo que el otro le pida, cualquier cosa... y tiene fecha de vencimiento hasta que se termine el ciclo escolar. ¿De acuerdo? -le extendí la mano a Nick, él aceptó y la estrechó.

_Henry se embobó cuando pasaron las mascotas de los búlgaros, cuando aparecieron las mascotas de los irlandeses yo fui la que más se emocionó.-Es mejor que los fuegos artificiales por mucho.- tanto Henry como su papá rieron por mi comentario. Se presentaron a los jugadores, el mayor estruendo fue cuando presentaron al buscador de Bulgaria.- ¿Ese es Krum? ¿Por él mueren tantas chicas? Está feo.-volvieron a reír. El juego pronto inició._

A los pocos minutos de que comenzara el partido, Irlanda anotó y yo aplaudí emocionada. El partido se empezó a tornar un poco... violento. Ambos equipos estaban decididos a ganar y parecía que harían cualquier cosa para lograrlo.

_La emoción nos invadió casi desde el inicio, gritábamos junto a las personas a nuestro alrededor. El partido iba muy rápido pero lográbamos casi no perder detalle de nada. Irlanda metió la primera anotación, brincos y gritos nos rodearon. Llegaron las siguientes dos anotaciones y la emoción aumentó aún más. Descendió un poco cuando Bulgaria tuvo su primer anotación, lo que ahora se oyeron fueron malas palabras, no pude evitar reír al oír al papá de Henry gritar un par de groserías._

Nick celebró la anotación de Bulgaría y me sonrió. Correspondí su sonrisa, porque de todas maneras íbamos a la delantera. Después, los dos buscadores se movieron y bajaron en picada. Entrecerré los ojos para ver la snitch que estaban siguiendo. En el último momento, Krum frenó y el buscador de Irlanda se estrelló en el suelo.- ¿Eso qué? ¡Fue un engaño! -grité enojada.

_-Eso es habilidad...-susurró Henry al ver el truco de Krum para intentar eliminar al buscador de Irlanda._

_-Sí lo es... ¡Pero es trampa!- muchas otras protestas a nuestro alrededor se escucharon. A Lynch lo estaban revisando mientras Krum volaba.- Parece buitre.-El buscador se levantó y regresó al aire, lo vitoreamos y en quince minutos ya se habían marcado otras diez anotaciones._

_-Ciento treinta puntos, estás a veinte puntos de perder pequeña Kailen.-dijo Henry con una sonrisa, me encogí de hombros, estaba lo suficientemente emocionada para dejar eso de lado...por ahora._

De repente, Irlanda le llevaba varios puntos por delante a Bulgaria... y el árbitro se había vuelto "loco". Se había acercado a las _veelas_ que estaban bailando como apoyo a su equipo, pero un medimago lo detuvo y lo golpeó para que reaccionara. Intentó expulsar a las mascotas y los golpeadores de Bulgaría bajaron al campo para discutir con él.- Sí, esto se pondrá feo... -susurré.

_Las mascotas se peleaban indirectamente, el árbitro trató de expulsarlas y entonces hubo más protestas, marcaron dos penaltis a favor de Irlanda, perdería pronto la apuesta. Los búlgaros casi tiraron de la escoba a la que parecía la mejor cazadora del equipo irlandés.- ¡Falta!-gritamos Henry, yo y otros espectadores al mismo tiempo y ésta se marcó. Entonces hubo dos batallas: las mascotas en el suelo y los jugadores en el aire._

Mientras había todo un lío en el suelo del campo, los jugadores también se disputaban el triunfo en la parte de arriba. En un momento, una bludger golpeó al buscador de Bulgaria en la cara. No pude evitar reírme, aunque el chico parecía tener la nariz rota pero seguía sobre su escoba.

_Después de que la bludger se estrelló con Krum todo fue muy rápido, abajo había toda una batalla, arriba pasó otra anotación y de pronto los dos buscadores se movieron, Lynch se estrelló y el juego terminó.- Ciento sesenta y ciento setenta... ¡Ganamos!-grité emocionada al igual que la gente alrededor del campo. Llevaron a Krum a que lo revisaran pero eso ya no nos importaba, Irlanda había ganado, había ganado una apuesta y perdido otra._

- ¡Sí! -grité de emoción al ver que Irlanda había ganado a pesar de que Krum había obtenido la snitch. Miré a Nick y sonreí.- Pensaré en tu castigo, primo -me dio un empujón y me reí. Los tréboles que había en mi diadema empezaron a bailar.- Vamos, Nick, no será tan grave... es un buen buscador ese búlgaro pero que mal por ellos, los cazadores irlandeses eran mejores.

_Terminando el partido, decidimos buscar a Clary para festejar los tres juntos el triunfo de Irlanda. El ambiente estaba muy animado, la gente empezó a salir y creímos que mejor la buscaríamos ya que hubiera menos gente. Fuimos a la tienda junto a una bola de chicos un poco más grandes que nosotros que estaban festejando, una vez allí Henry me sentó._

_-Cobraré mi apuesta de una vez si no te molesta._

_-No tengo opción... pero espera.-salí por el chico de la tienda de a lado y nos colocamos en una fila, comencé a cortarle el cabello y di un salto cuando Henry cortó el primer mechón.-No lo harás en serio... ¿verdad?_

_-Tranquila, lo cortaré bien.-sonrió y siguió cortando. Una vez terminado, el chico terminó tusado y yo parecía chico.- Podrías ser mi hermano menor afeminado.- dijo él con una risa.-Vamos a buscar a Clarissa.-puso sus manos en mis hombros y caminó._

_-Ahora sí me queda Kailen, tengo nombre de niño y parezco niño.- lo guié a donde estaba._

Regresamos a la tienda en medio de una gran multitud, apenas se podía caminar. Yo iba feliz, al ritmo de los tréboles de mi diadema. Nick estaba... sonriente, a pesar de haber perdido la apuesta. Mis padres y los suyos venían detrás de nosotros, platicando sobre otras cosas, aunque de vez en cuando mencionaban algo del partido. Ya dentro, Nick y yo nos pusimos a jugar ajedrez mágico porque no teníamos sueño, mientras que los adultos seguían platicando y poco a poco se iban a sus camas a dormir.

_Llegamos a la tienda de la familia de Clary y no supimos cómo proceder. Sería de mala educación solo entrar, tocar no tenía sentido y no había algo así como un timbre, terminamos optando por otra forma más sencilla._

_-¡Clarissa!-gritamos al mismo tiempo esperando que se oyera hasta adentro nuestras voces sobre el relajo de los festejos que seguían._

Cuando Nick estaba a punto de encerrar a mi rey, escuché a alguien que me hablaba. Me erguí y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Escuchaste algo? -le pregunté.

- Me quieres distraer, ¿verdad? Yo no oí nada -hizo su movimiento.- Jaque mate.

- En verdad, escuché algo -suspiré y vi cómo me derrotaba.- Tal vez sean mis amigos.

- Tal vez... -se recargó en el asiento y me levanté.

- Saldré a ver -empecé a caminar cuando mi padre me detuvo.- Creí que estabas dormido.

- Yo veré quién es -me dijo mientras salía.

_Estábamos a punto de gritar de nuevo cuando el papá de Clary se asomó.- Buenas noches señor.- dijimos al mismo tiempo._

_-Buscábamos a Clarissa.-dijo Henry amablemente._

- Buenas noches niños -les respondió con una sonrisa.- Me encantaría dejarlos entrar, pero ya es un poco tarde y Clary debe ir a dormir.

_-¿Ni un ratito? ¿Cinco minutos?- dije algo apenada.- Luego ya no damos lata. Por favor._

Sonrió.- Sólo un momento -se asomó a la tienda.- Son tus amigos, puedes salir pero sólo unos minutos -salí de la tienda y él entró. Los miré y me reí.

- ¿Una apuesta, Kailen? -le pregunté al ver su cabello.

_-Sí... no le atiné al número de anotaciones.- reí._

_-Es mi nuevo hermanito afeminado.- dijo Henry mientras despeinaba más mi corto cabello._

- Guau, ahora tengo dos amigos -seguí riendo.- ¿Te lo vas a dejar así? Porque se te ve bien.

_-No creo, parezco niño raro. No hay cabello estilo Kailen.-reí otro poco._

_-Yo digo que le cambiemos el nombre.-lo vi.- ¿Tú qué dices, Clary?_

- No, me gusta su nombre -sonreí.- Y corto creo que es más despeinable.

- Clarissa, es hora de entrar -escuché a mi padre dentro de la tienda. Me reí.

_-Nos vemos luego.-dije mientras quitaba las manos de Henry de mi cabeza._

_-¿Te vas a ir temprano?-le preguntó Henry.- Igual y podemos hacer algo antes de irnos cada quien a su casa._

- Creo que sí, ahorita le preg... -escuché un estruendo y miré el lugar del que provenía. En un segundo, Nick y mi padre estuvieron junto a mí.- ¿Qué está pasando? -miré a mi padre pero no dijo nada. Se empezaron a escuchar más ruidos, voces y toda la gente salió de sus tiendas. Comencé a asustarme.- Chicos, deberían irse ya.

_Asentí.- Vamos Henry...-los ruidos venían de donde nosotros veníamos, pero teníamos que volver con su papá.-Nos vemos luego.-empujé a Henry._

_-Nos vemos luego.- comenzamos a caminar, vimos unos destellos y nos detuvimos dudando si seguir avanzando o no. La gente empezó a salir de sus tiendas, se vio luz semejante a las del fuego y se oyeron gritos, Henry se puso un poco tenso._

El resto de mi familia salió de la tienda.- Nick, toma todas las cosas de la tienda y llévate a Clary a la casa -dijo mi padre mientras sacaba su varita, lo miré asustada.- Florence y yo acompañaremos a sus amigos a su tienda -asentí y avanzó junto a mi tía para alcanzar a Henry y a Kailen.

- Vamos Clary -dijo Nick mientras me jalaba dentro de la tienda.- Ayúdame, rápido.

_-Henry... ¿qué hacemos?_

_-No sé, espera.-iba a avanzar más cuando una especie de perro de neblina se cruzó en su camino.- El patronus de mi papá...-le dio un mensaje: que buscáramos un lugar seguro, él nos buscaría luego. Henry se puso serio.- No iremos para allá._

Le ayudé a Nick mientras mi tío Dave y mi madre resguardaban la tienda. Mi padre y mi tía llegaron a donde mis amigos.- Regresen a la tienda, Nícolas los podrán a salvo -les dijeron mientras se ponían delante de ellos.

_Henry hizo un gesto pero sabía que en ese caso era lo mejor, dio media vuelta y esperó a que pasara frente a él. Acabábamos de dar unos pasos cuando me detuve al captar varias palabras de personas por todos lados.- Mortífagos...-me detuve, pensé que tal vez alguno supiera algo, me di la vuelta y él me detuvo por la mano._

_-Ahora no, Kailen._

_-Pero tal vez..._

_-¿No aprendiste nada con Collins?-me sentí asustada pero negué tratando de liberarme de ese sentimiento.-Vámonos._

_-No voy a estar temiéndoles._

_-No huimos por miedo sino para poder enfrentarlos un mañana.-me miró serio como no me había visto.- Ahora no, Kailen.- me empujó, tomó mi mano y corrió a la tienda sin darme tiempo de replicar._

Pudimos guardarlo todo a tiempo cuando mi madre entró.- Se están acercando. Dave ha ido a apoyar a los demás -miró a Nick.- Los dejarás en la casa.

- ¿Por qué hablas en plural? -le pregunté.

- Tus amigos no han podido regresar a su tienda, irán con ustedes -nos jaló hacia afuera.

_Afuera de la tienda estábamos viendo lo que sucedía a lo lejos, unas cuantas tiendas ardían, eso le recordaba cosas poco agradables a Henry. Se oían gritos y se veía que unas personas de pronto subían y bajaban, como si jugaran con ellos. Veía lo que habían visto personas que pasaban a nuestro alrededor.-Mortífagos...-dije en voz baja de nuevo, respiré hondo. No dejaría que me asustaran..._

El espectáculo en el exterior era horrible. Jamás había visto algo así. _Fuego y mortífagos, perfecto._ Mi madre me dio un beso en la frente y siguió a los demás. Nick me tomó de la mano y asintió. Instantáneamente, tomé la mano de Kailen.- Agárrense y no se suelten -les grité esperando que me escucharan entre todo el ruido.

_Agarré bien la mano de Clary y luego tomé la de Henry. De pronto se sintió como si algo nos jalara y nos despegáramos del suelo, duró poco y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta estábamos frente a la casa de Clary._

Aparecimos en mi casa y Nick nos jaló para que entráramos. Dejó la mochila en la sala y me miró.- Iré a ayudarles -abrí los ojos sorprendida y negué con la cabeza.- Todo estará bien -sonrió y salió de la casa. Vi como desaparecía y cerré la puerta, recordando a Ian por un momento. _Que no le pase lo mismo, por favor. _

_Me senté en el primer sillón que vi, reí un poco para mí misma. Henry me miró y luego vio a Clary.- Volverán bien todos, tranquila.-le dijo pasándole un brazo por los hombros._

- Lo sé -le dije mientras me alejaba de él y me iba a la cocina.- ¿Quieren algo?

_Pensó que se había alejado muy de pronto, se extrañó. -Yo estoy bien así, gracias._

Tomé una poción que estaba en la alacena, tenía que calmar mis nervios un poco.- Iré por unas mantas -les dije mientras subía las escaleras.

_-Está bien.- dijo Henry mientras la veía.- ¿Quieres que te ayude?-me quedé pensando en lo que habíamos visto, luego recordaba a mi padre y las inseguridades hacia mí misma que tanto había tratado de suprimir amenazaban con apoderarse de mí de nuevo._

- No te preocupes, puedo sola -subí a una de las habitaciones y tomé tres mantas y un par de almohadas. Bajé y las puse sobre el sofá.- Dale una a Kailen -le dije a Henry mientras regresaba a la cocina

_Henry la notaba rara pero supuso que tenía que ver con lo que estaba pasando, me dio una almohada y una manta, no le hice caso. Caminé tras Clary, quería preguntarle algo pero cuando llegué a la cocina me distraje y se me olvidó lo que iba a preguntar._

Iba a servirme un vaso con agua cuando escuché un ruido.- _Clary... afuera..._ -dijo Litza al entrar por la puerta trasera. Miré por la ventana de la cocina y me apresuré a salir.- Esperen aquí dentro -cerré la puerta tras de mí.

_Vi a Clary salir, me senté y me recargué en la mesa.- ¿Debería acompañarla alguien?-pregunté a Litza.- ¿O estará bien sola?_

- _Es amigo..._ -dijo y se deslizó hacia la chimenea. Bajé mi brazo para que la varita escondida debajo de mi manga cayera en mi mano y me acerqué a quien estaba afuera.

- ¿Clarissa? -preguntó una voz familiar que provenía de aquella persona. Suspiré aliviada y guardé la varita de nuevo.

_No dije nada y me quedé ahí esperando a que volviera dentro. Henry se quedó en la sala creyendo que estábamos platicando de alguna cosa y prefería no interrumpir._

- Gabe -sonreí al verlo pero después fruncí el ceño.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Quería verte -me dijo con una sonrisa.- Y Nick me mando para decirte que todo está bien.

- ¿En serio? -volví a suspirar.- Gracias por venir a avisarme.

- No estás sola, ¿verdad? -miró brevemente a la casa y después me abrazó.- Me alegra que estés bien.

_Entre tanto pensamiento, no me di cuenta en qué momento me quedé dormida. Henry se sentó en la cocina a esperar a que Clary entrara, aguantando la tentación de asomarse._

- También me alegra que estés bien -correspondí a su abrazo y cerré los ojos.

- Tranquila, princesa Clarissa. Sabemos cuidarnos -sonrió y nos soltamos.

- ¿Ya se terminó todo? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -le pregunté con los ojos brillosos.

- Mortífagos. Asesinaron a cuatro muggles y dejaron la marca tenebrosa -me acarició una mejilla.- Todo quedó destruido pero ya terminó. Estarán muy ocupados y yo tengo que irme ya.

- Cuídate y gracias -le di un beso en la mejilla.- Dile a Nick que estaremos bien acá.

- Haré lo que me pides -sonrió y se alejó un poco.- Nos vemos, princesa -lo vi desaparecer y regresé a la casa.

_-¿Todo bien, princesa Clarissa?-le dijo Henry con una ligera sonrisa al verla entrar._

- Eso parece -fui a la cocina y tomé agua.- Todo quedó hecho un desastre y mataron a cuatro muggles.

_Suspiró.-Esto no presagia nada bueno... esperemos hayan atrapado a todos los responsables.-se preguntó si pronto recibiría información de su papá, se había quedado preocupado._

- Lo sé, esperemos que sí. -miré a Kailen y tomé una manta para cubrirla.- Deberías dormir tú también, Henry.

_Negó.-Esperaré a tener noticias de mi papá. Cuando todo termine, enviará un patronus seguramente. Mi papá trabaja en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, supongo que lo tendrán ocupado._

- Con lo que pasó, ambos departamentos trabajarán en conjunto -susurré y se me ocurrió algo.- Espera -fui a la chimenea y desperté a Litza.- _Trae a Mathie, por favor _-asintió y se deslizó hacia afuera.- Creo que sé cómo saber noticias antes para que podamos descansar un poco.

_-¿Cómo?- siguió a Litza con la mirada y luego volvió a mirar a Clary._

- Espera... -oí un aleteo y Mathie entró a la casa.- _Gracias Litza_ -se fue a la chimenea de nuevo, miré a mi lechuza y le amarré un listón en la pata.- Ve y busca a mi padre -la lechuza salió por la ventana y miré a Henry.- Cuando necesito a alguien de mi familia, siempre le amarro un listón a Mathie y esa persona me manda un patronus.

_-Es un buen sistema de comunicación. Mi papá es más bien quién se comunica con nosotros, si necesitamos algo mandamos una lechuza con una carta. Es una manera ingeniosa la suya.-le sonrió._

- Cuando es algo urgente o sé que están ocupados, uso el listón -miré a Kailen.- ¿No deberíamos moverla al sofá?

_Negó.- Que ahí se quede, cuando se despierte buscará un lugar más cómodo._

Le acomodé bien la manta.- Está bien entonces -susurré y pensé en calentar agua al estilo muggle para tomarme un té cuando una luz me distrajo.- Mi padre... -un conejo entró dando saltos y se puso frente a mí: "Todos estamos bien, no te preocupes. Nick me informó que Gabor fue a buscarte y te dio un adelanto de lo sucedido. Estaremos bastante ocupados. He hablado con el padre de tu amigo Henry. Le enviará un patronus pronto con indicaciones. Cuídate". Y el conejo desapareció.

_¿Gabor? pensó y frunció el ceño sin querer.-Bueno, supongo solo tengo que esperar al patronus._

Asentí y decidí calentar el agua.- ¿Quieres tomar algo? -dije mientras sacaba todo lo que necesitaba de las alacenas.- Aunque me hayan dicho que todos están bien, no pienso dormir hasta que se presente alguno en la casa.

_Se paró junto a ella.- Es lo mejor. Preparo té si quieres, a mi mamá le gusta mucho tomar el té como buena inglesa y nos hizo aprender a Abie y a mí cómo prepararlo de otra manera._

Lo miré y me encogí de hombros.- Preferiría hacerlo yo, pero está bien -me hice a un lado para que preparara el té.

_Henry hizo un laborioso trabajo que se basaba más que nada en el manejo de la temperatura del agua, en vez de meter las bolsitas de té, las abrió y utilizó las hierbitas dentro de ellas. Después de unos minutos lo sirvió.-Espero te guste.-sonrió._

Me reí mientras tomaba una taza.- Gracias -le di un sorbo.- Pero no era necesario que abrieras las bolsitas, en la alacena que tienes a un lado hay bolsas con hierbas especiales para té. Mi madre siempre las usa.

_Henry rió un poco.-No sabía.-sonrió.- Sería interesante que un día nuestras mamás tomaran juntas el té. Aunque a mi mamá a veces le pone nerviosa conocer gente mágica, es gracioso.-tomó té._

- Mi madre sabría comportarse con ella -calenté mis manos sosteniendo la taza.- Ella ha convivido tanto con gente mágica como con muggles, es muy buena en tratar a las personas. Seguramente, tu madre no se sentiría incómoda.

_-Supongo. Un día deberíamos reunirlas.-tomó otro poco.- ¿Te gustó?_

Asentí.- Está rico -tomé un poco más.- Algún día.

_Sonrió y tomó. El patronus de su padre apareció. Le informó que él y su amigo con el que llegamos por la chimenea estarían ocupados más tiempo, que nos quedáramos ahí esa noche y en la mañana volviéramos a casa con cuidado, luego desapareció. Henry se quedó pensando un rato._

Después de escuchar el patronus del padre de Henry, supuse que tal vez lo mejor era dormir... aunque no tenía mucho entusiasmo por hacerlo. Me puse a acomodar un poco los muebles para que hubiera espacio sobre la alfombra que estaba frente a la chimenea por si Kailen despertaba y pudiera dormir en el piso con mayor comodidad o en un sofá. Me serví más té y me senté frente a la chimenea.

_Henry se sentó a su lado, viendo el fuego, trazando en su mente la ruta de cómo volveríamos por medios muggle a casa. Unos minutos después desperté algo espantada y desubicada, ya que me calmé me uní a ellos._

Cuando estuvimos los tres sentados mirando el fuego comenzó a darme sueño, pero me decidía a no dormir todavía, iba a aguantar. Pero no fue necesario. La chimenea cambió de color. _Alguien viene._ Mi madre salió de ella.

_Estaba sentada junto a Clary pensando en mis pesadillas cuando su mamá salió de la chimenea y no pude evitar dar un pequeño salto, me había espantado._

_-Buenas noches, señora.-dijo Henry amable, alcé una mano como saludo y me volví a tapar bien con la manta._

- Mamá... -sonreí.- Creí que te quedarías más tiempo...

- No me necesitan -dijo con la voz baja.- Así que ya pueden dormirse. Yo los llevaré a su casa mañana.

_-Gracias.-dijo Henry, asentí apoyando el agradecimiento. No tenía ya sueño._

-De nada -dijo con una sonrisa.

- Tú eres la que debería descansar, madre -la miré entrecerrando los ojos.

- Yo estoy bien, Clarissa -caminó a la cocina.- Ese té se ve delicioso.

_-Henry lo hizo para Clary- comenté y reí. _

Me reí.- Y abrió las bolsitas de té, olvidé decirle que tenías hierbas en la alacena -mi madre también rió. Se sirvió una taza, bebió y asintió.

- Felicidades Henry, está rico -dijo mientras bebía más.

_-Qué bueno que le guste.-dijo con una sonrisa._

- Es tan bueno como el que hace Clary -sonrió.

- ¿Será por qué casi no preparo o por qué lo aprendí de ti? -meneé la cabeza mientras reía.

_Henry sonrió.- Debí dejar que lo hicieras tú._


	4. Chapter 4

Cap.4

- Pero tú querías hacerlo -sonreí.- Mi madre exagera un poco, ella lo hace mucho.

- Tu toque secreto es diferente al mío -dijo mientras se servía otra taza.

_-Un día tengo que probar tu té.-le dijo mientras se estiraba._

- Será en mucho tiempo, espera sentado -me reí y me levanté para recostarme en el sofá.

_-Esperaré pacientemente por el té de la princesa Clarissa.-sonrió._

- ¿Princesa? -preguntó mi madre mientras reía.- Querida hija, te diré así también, ya que varios lo hacen -la miré con cara de pocos amigos.- Está bien, no lo haré

_-¿Varios le dicen así?-preguntó Henry mientras veía a Clary.- Creí que solo yo le decía así._

- Nick lo mencionó alguna vez -seguí mirando a mi madre.- Deberías ir a dormir... en serio.

- ¿Abrí la boca de más? -dijo riendo.- Está bien, iré a dormir unas horas.

_-Tranquilo Henry, tú tienes patentada esa manera de hablarle.-reí un poco._

_-No, está bien.-dijo Henry aunque realmente no le parecía bien._

- Buenas noches, madre -le dije mientras la veía subir las escaleras, los miré.- Es una broma, sólo mi primo lo ha mencionado varias veces.

_-Está bien.-dijo Henry con una ligera sonrisa.- Deberíamos dormir un poco todos ¿no?_

_-No tengo sueño._

- Yo sí dormiré un poco -cerré los ojos.- Están en su casa, hagan lo que querían... puede destruirla si gustan -me reí.

_-No destruiré casas.- dije con una risa. Henry se acostó en la alfombra y cerró los ojos. Los miré, suspiré y miré el fuego._

Solté una risita y me quedé dormida al poco rato. Pero no duré mucho porque seguía un poco preocupada por el resto de mi familia aunque mi madre estuviera en casa.

_Henry durmió sin mayor problema, como si nada hubiera pasado. Dormí si acaso una media hora, tenía pesadillas._

Cuando desperté, Henry seguía dormido pero Kailen ya estaba despierta. Me tallé los ojos.- ¿Pudiste dormir? -le dije con media sonrisa miraba por la ventana. Ya estaba amaneciendo.

_-Unos minutos solamente.-me estiré, había estado cambiando de postura a cada rato pero no había encontrado una cómoda._

Me levanté.- Acuéstate en uno de los sillones, tal vez ahí estés más cómoda -sonreí y me dirigí a las escaleras.

_Me acosté en la alfombra mirando el techo. Vi a Henry dormir y me pregunté si sería hora de despertarlo ya, entonces empezó a roncar._

Suspiré.- Ya había olvidado que roncaba -subí el primer escalón y me acordé de como lo había callado aquella vez en segundo año. Me sonrojé.- ¿O prefieres dormir arriba, Kailen?

_-No quiero dormir, pero gracias.-me levanté.- ¿Está bien si camino un rato en tu patio?_

- No te preocupes, está bien -le sonreí y seguí subiendo las escaleras. Tal vez era hora de despertar a mi madre.

_Salí, el aire estaba algo frío, apenas estaba amaneciendo. Noté un árbol y lo subí, desde ahí podía ver un poco mejor el amanecer. Me recargué en el tronco, empecé a sentir sueño.-No te duermas Kailen.-susurré._

Mi madre parecía estar tan dormida como Henry, así que no la desperté y mejor me fui a bañar y a cambiarme de ropa.

_Me quedé dormida en el árbol. Soñé varias cosas, entre ellas soñé que me peleaba con Henry y Clary, pero luego se tornó un poco cómico mi sueño. Luego soñé con un paisaje que vi en una película que se desarrollaba en Escocia, mi mamá y mi tía estaban esperándome. Me batía en duelo con Nick y luego estaba en Hogwarts con mis amigos._

Iba a media escalera cuando escuché los ronquidos de Henry de nuevo. _No pienso callarlo como aquella vez... tengo una mejor idea._ Mi cabello iba bastante mojado por el baño y había pensado en secarlo con una toalla, pero me acerqué a Henry y lo sacudí sobre su rostro para que las gotas de agua lo despertaran.

_Henry hizo gestos, abrió los ojos y sonrió.-Te ves bien con el cabello mojado._

Fruncí el ceño y le di una patada en la pierna.- Levántate, tonto. Tus ronquidos no dejarán dormir a mamá -me fui a la cocina.

_-No tenías porqué patearme.- bufó y se levantó._

- Tenía que callarte de alguna manera, ¿no? -vi a Litza entrar.-_ ¿Kailen sigue afuera? _

- _Sí... duerme en el árbol..._ -se deslizó hacia la chimenea de nuevo. Me reí.

_-Podrías haber dicho "Stuart, cállate" y ya.-se recargó en la mesa, vio a Litza y luego a Clary. Bostezó, ya se había acostumbrado a escuchar el pársel y no entender._

- Ah... lo usaré para la próxima -me volví a reír mientras tomaba una manzana de la mesa y la mordía.

_-Me parece bien. ¿Me regalas una?_

- Sí, tómala -seguí comiendo y me serví un vaso con agua.- En un rato más despierto a mi madre para que los lleve a su casa.

_-Podemos ir nosotros por medios muggle o usando la chimenea si nos la prestan, así no molestamos a nadie.-mordió la manzana.- ¿Cuál es tu fruta favorita?_

- Mi madre no podría dejarlos ir solos. Se inquietaría... -me terminé la manzana.- No tengo fruta favorita.

- ¿Que no tienes? -dijo una voz seguido de una risa. Mi madre estaba bajando las escaleras.- Amas las uvas, Clarissa.

_-Buenos días, señora.- saludó Henry y miró a Clary con una sonrisa.- ¿Las uvas? son mi segunda fruta favorita._

- Hola mamá -la miré mientras avanzaba hacia nosotros.

- Buenos días, Henry -me miró con una sonrisa.- ¿Y Kailen?

- Duerme en el árbol de afuera.

_-No me acordaba de ella.-dijo Henry en voz baja y mordió por última vez la manzana._

- ¿No deberías ir por ella? -me preguntó mi madre. Negué.

- Ya se despertará sola -susurré mientras me hacía a un lado.- Te dejo la cocina libre.

- Mejor ayúdame con el desayuno -al parecer, lo haría al estilo muggle.

_-¿Les ayudo?-preguntó amablemente, dispuesto a ayudarles con lo que fuera que no implicara romper huevos, cosa en la que era malo._

- Sí -dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

- No -dije al mismo tiempo y comencé a exprimir las naranjas para el jugo.

_Henry rió y se lavó las manos.- ¿En qué le ayudo?-preguntó a la mamá de Clary._

- Tú exprime las naranjas, por favor -le dijo mientras encendía la estufa.- Y Clary me ayuda con los huevos y el tocino -lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

_-Está bien.-Henry le sonrió a Clary y siguió exprimiendo las naranjas._

Mi madre puso el agua a hervir y le colocó unas hierbas de la alacena, mientras que yo empecé a quebrar los huevos en un tazón y a revolverlos.- ¿Harás el té? -preguntó mi madre y negué sin dejar de revolver.- No entiendo tu necedad.

_Henry sonrió y siguió con las naranjas. Quería probar el té de Clarissa pero no le daría lata, quería que empezaran bien desde antes de entrar a clases._

Mi madre me sonrió y me señaló con la mirada el agua hirviendo. Suspiré y miré a Henry, estaba de espaldas a nosotras. _Está bien. _Le di el plato de huevos y saqué dos frascos de la alacena. Vacié cinco gotas de cada uno sin quitarle la vista a Henry y las volví a guardar. Mi madre tampoco había visto porque estaba ocupada terminando de revolver los huevos y los vació a una sartén. Sonrió de nuevo al notar el olor.

_Henry levantó la mirada del jugo cuando un olor agradable llamó su atención._

Me retiré de la estufa sin decir nada y saqué los platos de la alacena para que mi madre sirviera los huevos y el tocino que estaba preparando.

_Henry terminó con el jugo.- ¿Le ayudo en algo más?_

- Iré por Kailen -dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta trasera.

- Creo que no, Henry. Gracias -le sonrió y terminó de hacer algunas tostadas.

_Henry le ayudó a llevar a la mesa lo que faltaba y luego se sentó a esperar. Estaba teniendo pesadillas donde yo era como mi padre y estaba entre el grupo de mortífagos del día anterior._

- ¡Kailen! -le grité mientras avanzaba hacia el árbol.

_Oí una voz a lo lejos pero supuse que era del mismo sueño. Mis sueños siguieron._

La miré con el ceño fruncido.- ¡Kailen, despierta! -me amarré el poco cabello que tenía mientras esperaba a que abriera los ojos, pero seguía dormida.- ¡Ya está el desayuno!

_Me desperté de golpe y caí del árbol, por fortuna ya había aprendido a aterrizar bien de tantas veces que me caía. -Hola.-me levanté y me aseguré de que no hubiera estado llorando mientras dormía._

- Hola -sonreí, _debí mencionar la comida antes._ Empecé a caminar.- Vamos, antes de que se enfríe.

_-Ya voy.-la seguí a paso lento, no tenía hambre._

- Ya despertó -dije al entrar a la casa, dejé la puerta abierta y me lavé las manos en la cocina.

_Entré, cerré con cuidado la puerta y me lavé las manos después de Clary. Me senté a la mesa.- Se ve y huele rico todo._

- Espero que les guste -dijo mi madre con una sonrisa y comenzamos a desayunar.

_-Provecho.- dijo Henry con una sonrisa y empezó a comer. Me serví un poco y empecé a comer con calma. -Está bueno.- dijo Henry mientras se servía más._

Asentí y seguí comiendo. Evité tomar el té que había hecho, así sólo me serví un poco de jugo de naranja. Desafortunadamente estaba rico.

_-Está bueno también el té.- dijo Henry mientras lo tomaba. Lo vi y seguí comiendo, no tenía ganas de té ni de jugo, así que no tomé nada, pronto terminé de comer._

Mi madre no dijo nada, sólo sonrió. Terminé de comer a los pocos minutos que Kailen. Tomé mi plato y mi vaso para dejarlos en la cocina.

_Recogí mis trastes y seguí a Clary.- ¿Dónde los dejo?_

Los puse en el fregadero.- Dámelos -sonreí. Mi madre también se levantó.

- Eso lo haremos con magia -dijo mientras reía.

_Henry ayudó a recoger las cosas de la mesa y las llevó a la cocina. -Gracias por el desayuno.-le dije a la mamá de Clary._

- No tienen que agradecer -dijo mientras hacía un movimiento con la varita para que los platos se lavaran solos.- Descansen un poco antes de irnos.

_-Gracias.- dijo Henry. Asentí y bostecé._

- Bueno, niños. Es hora de irnos -dijo mi madre después de unos veinte minutos. Tomó la bolsita de polvos flu que estaba sobre la chimenea y me miró.- No tardaré, Clarissa.

_-Nos vemos luego.-le dijo Henry sonriente a Clary._

_-Nos vemos en el expresso.-dije con una ligera sonrisa._

- Los veo luego -les dije mientras me despedía con la mano. Mi madre lanzó los polvos al fuego y los vi desaparecer.

_La mamá de Henry estaba leyendo en la sala cuando aparecimos por la chimenea. Se sobresaltó y se levantó._

_-Hola mamá._

_-Hola señora._

_-Hola niños.- no vio al papá de Henry y se preocupó un poco. Al ver a la mamá de Clary la saludó y se presentó._

- Disculpe que nos hayamos aparecido así en su chimenea -le dijo con media sonrisa. Le extendió la mano.- Eveline Dellarush, necesito hablar un momento con usted.

_-Lucy Daimon, mucho gusto.-estrechó su mano.- Tome asiento. ¿Le ofrezco algo de tomar?_

_-Vamos a saludar a Abie.-me dijo Henry y me guió al cuarto de su hermana._

Mi madre se sentó y negó amablemente su ofrecimiento.- Se trata del mundial al que asistieron su esposo y los niños -le empezó a explicar brevemente y con términos muggles lo que había sucedido. Mientras que en mi casa, Nick se apareció para darme más noticias.

_A los pocos minutos estábamos los tres escondidos en una esquina oyendo lo que hablaban por si nos enterábamos de algo interesante. Abie miró preocupada a su hermano y éste le sonrió tranquilizándola._

_-Ya veo.- suspiró y sonrió.- Gracias por dejar que mi hijo se quedara en su casa mientras._

- No tiene que agradecer. Su hijo y Kailen son los mejores amigos de mi hija, no podía hacer menos por ellos -dijo mi madre amablemente.- Y, como tal parece, estaremos en contacto por lo sucedido, sería más cómodo tratarnos de tú, ¿no le parece?

_-Me parece bien.- sonrió._

_-Qué bueno que no fui.- dijo Abie. -¿Entonces papá está bien?-preguntó cuando volvimos a su cuarto._

_-Sí, está bien.-le acomodó el cabello.-Tal vez al rato mande un patronus para acá._

- Si tu esposo tarda en volver o lo hace brevemente, yo vendré de todas maneras para darte más noticias -se levantó.- Tengo que regresar a mi casa, no quiero dejar sola mucho tiempo a Clarissa.

_-Bien, gracias de nuevo. Saludos a Clarissa._

Mi madre asintió.- Usaré la puerta, no quiero importunarte con otro espectáculo de fuego verde.

_Rió un poco.-Usa la chimenea. Estaba metida en el libro, por eso me sobresalte. Estoy acostumbrada a que la usen, mi esposo la usa casi todos los días._

- Muchas gracias -sonrió y sacó la bolsita de polvos flu.- Estamos en contacto -los lanzó a las llamas y apareció en la casa de nuevo.

_-A ver chismocitos.-la mamá de Henry fue con nosotros.- No está bien espiar.-Henry y Abie rieron, me apené.-Apúrense a bañarse y todo, hay que ir a comprar su material para el colegio. Kailen, una lechuza trajo algo para ti, está en tu cuarto.- agradecí y fui a mi cuarto, tenía una carta de mi hermano. Oí a Henry abrir la regadera, bufé, se tardaba siempre mucho, leí la carta. Mi ánimo bajó otro poco._

Mi madre saludó a Nick y me dijo que había platicado con la mamá de Henry, la llamaba por su nombre al igual que Kailen, y que seguiría hablando con ella durante los próximos días. Se cambió y se fue al hospital, dejándome con mi primo.

_Cuando me estaba bañando el patronus del papá de Henry apareció y dijo que estaba todo bien, volvería en la tarde. Fuimos al callejón Diagon a comprar el material, ya se sabía por todos lados el incidente de la noche anterior. Algo nos llamó la atención, había que comprar túnica de gala y vestido. Abie estaba encantada escogiendo ropa para los dos. Henry se veía bien con casi todo lo que se ponía._

Al irse mi madre, Nick puso una caja frente a mí. Lo miré extrañada e hizo que la tomara.- Ábrela -no lo hice.- Es el regalo de Gabor, ¿recuerdas? -me guiñó un ojo y la abrí. Lo saqué lentamente, dejando caer la caja.- En tu carta de Hogwarts te lo piden, así que él decidió regalártelo.

_Finalmente escogió Henry algo y entonces fue el turno de escoger el mío. Generalmente en mi casa alguien más escogía mi ropa para ocasiones que requerían usar vestidos y cosas por el estilo. Deseé que Jim estuviera ahí, él era bueno diciéndome qué usar y qué no. Henry nos esperó en la heladería mientras buscábamos algo para mí. Abie se emocionaba y quería que me probara casi toda la tienda, su mamá solo reía y daba sugerencias. Finalmente escogí uno, luego tuve que escoger zapatos._

- ¿Un vestido? -fruncí el ceño.- ¿Por qué habrían de pedirme que lleve un vestido al colegio?

- Eventos especiales, supongo -dijo en voz baja y lo miré con una ceja levantada.

- Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? -agarré la caja y lo volví a guardar.- Es hermoso... pero ahora quiero tu obsequio, primo. Dime lo que sabes.

_Volvimos a casa de mi amigo y su hermana emocionada me empezó a enseñar como peinarme, pintar mis uñas y cosas de "señorita". La dejé hacer lo que quisiera conmigo, no tenía ganas de nada y esa ropa no me sugería nada bueno._

- Está bien, Clary. Pero demos un paseo -me ofreció su brazo. Suspiré y lo acepté. Nos aparecimos en el callejón Diagon.- Compremos las cosas del colegio mientras te explico.

_A la hora del té el papá de Henry apareció por la chimenea. Lucy lo recibió feliz, sonreí un poco al verlos, me gustaba cómo se llevaban. Nos saludó a todos y se fue a descansar. El resto de la tarde estuvimos haciendo teorías sobre lo que pasaría en Hogwarts que pedían ese atuendo. Me fui a dormir temprano, con la esperanza de no tener pesadillas._

Estuvo explicándome lo que pasaría en Hogwarts mientras íbamos de tienda en tienda comprando los libros y el material.- Es el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Hogwarts será la sede, mientras que Durmstrang y Beauxbatons serán los invitados. Sobre el vestido... no estoy seguro, pero supongo que tiene que ver con el evento -asentí sonriendo, ahora entendía muchas cosas. Regresamos a la casa ya entrada la noche.

_Los días siguientes mis sueños no mejoraron, recuerdos se mezclaron con ellos y estaba confundida. La seguridad que había obtenido poco a poco se iba perdiendo, con ellos mi valentía y al mismo tiempo mi ánimo. Henry y yo volvimos a investigar un poco y no obtuvimos nada alentador sobre mi familia. Sin querer poco a poco me fui sintiendo más triste y asustada, con eso recuerdos de cuando me he sentido así en la escuela volvieron a mí. Pensé en Nick, aunque su recuerdo que me seguía haciendo enojar, no podía evitar desear que estuviera allí en esos momentos. Una tarde sin pensarlo le escribí una carta y la envié con la lechuza de Henry._

"_Hola:_

_Hoy me acordé de ti y decidí escribirte. Han pasado cosas y no me siento muy bien de ánimos, recordé un día en la biblioteca que yo estaba así y me quedé dormida junto a ti. Me di cuenta de que los extraño, pero te extraño más a ti, supongo que es porque no te voy a ver cuando vuelva... ¿Y tú cómo has estado? ¿Bien? Eso espero._

_Perdona por mi carta anterior…_

_Te he escrito varias cartas… y ninguna la has respondido… consideraré que ya no quieres volver a hablarme. Esta es mi última carta…_

_T.Q._

_Kailen"_

No le conté nada a mis amigos sobre lo que Nick me había comentado, podía contárselo en el expreso, además de que estuve un poco ocupada con tanto ajetreo que había en mi casa. Mis padres iban y venían, mis tíos también, por lo que se quedaban a dormir a veces y Nick me hacía compañía. Un día vi la lechuza de Henry llegar a mi casa, pero en lugar de dirigirse a mí, fue hacia Nick. Nos quedamos viendo y abrió la carta para leerla.

_En cuánto la lechuza desapareció de mi vista me arrepentí. -¿No que ibas a ser fuerte Kailen?-susurré, pero ya no podía hacer nada, la carta había sido enviada. Me acosté y Henry entró a mi cuarto.- ¿Qué quieres?-se sentó junto a mí y empezó a platicar conmigo, se había dado cuenta de que estaba desanimada._

Me puse detrás de él y leí a su ritmo.- Lo vuelvo a decir, querido primo, eres un idiota -me alejé al terminar de leer.- Tal vez debería decirle que estarás en Hogwarts este año -me levanté y me puse a buscar papel para mandarle la carta.

- No lo hagas -lo miré.- ¿Puedes guardarme el secreto?

- ¿Qué? ¿Para qué? -me le quedé viendo extrañada.- Además como le voy a hacer con Kailen leyendo mentes...

- Sabes Oclumancia, Clarissa -desvió la mirada y dobló la carta.- Y quiero que sea una sorpresa el que vuelva a Hogwarts.

_Terminé enojándome con él en vez de sentirme animada. Al día siguiente su mamá tuvo que salir, Henry acompañó a Abie a su curso y yo me quedé en la casa durmiendo. A ratos despertaba y dibujaba, leía o veía si había trastes que lavar y cosas por el estilo. Finalmente salí al jardín a cortar hierbas que fueran creciendo, me acosté un rato a descansar bajo un árbol que tenían con un columpio y me quedé dormida._

Al final decidí guardarle el secreto pero lo hice prometer que arreglaría todo el embrollo que había causado cuando estuviera en el colegio de nuevo. Pero eso no significaba que lo iba a dejar de molestar. Durante gran parte de la mañana del día siguiente estuve detrás de él haciendo que se sintiera culpable más de lo que parecía sentirse. Se fastidió y salió al jardín. Lo vi desaparecer mientras me reía.

Nick se trasladó al primer lugar que se le ocurrió. Empezó a caminar sin fijarse a donde se dirigía. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio un parque. _Se parece al que Clary me contó que estaba cerca de la casa de Henry... _Fue mirando de casa en casa para ver si era el mismo parque, por si veía a alguno de mis amigos o algo que le confirmara que estaba cerca de Kailen. Y al final la encontró, dormida en un jardín. Sonrió.

_Estaba teniendo sueños más normales y tranquilos que los que llevaba días teniendo así que estaba profundamente dormida. Shasta estaba escondido en el jardín, le gustaba buscar gnomos, y cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Nick, salió de su escondite y le maulló._

- Silencio, Shasta -le dijo en voz baja. Sacó su varita para comprobar si había alguien más en la casa pero sólo estaba ella, así que brincó la cerca y se acercó con las manos en los bolsillos. La miró durante un rato y decidió sentarse junto a ella.- Siempre se ve igual...

_Shasta, como buen gato, se subió en una pierna suya y maulló. Empecé a respirar más profundamente, llevaba días sin dormir bien._

Acarició a Shasta sin dejar de ver a Kailen.- Está profundamente dormida... puedo decir lo que quiera sin que me escuche... -volvió a sonreír y le acomodó un mechón de cabello.- Aunque sé que debería disculparme cuando estés consciente, no puedo evitar hacerlo ahora, lo haré de nuevo cuando vuelva a Hogwarts... te lo prometo.

_Me giré un poco, Shasta saltó y corrió tras un gnomo. Sonreí y seguí con mi sueño profundo._

- Clarissa tiene razón, soy un tipo cursi y romántico... que se idiotiza con una simple sonrisa, no sé cómo pude desconfiar de ti -miró su rostro.- Y mi prima vuelve a tener razón, tenía miedo.

_Shasta volvió con el gnomo entre sus dientes y lo dejó frente a Nick, luego corrió a otro lado hasta que se encontró el gato de Henry. Me estiré un poco, estaba soñando con el Quidditch._

- El cabello corto se te ve bien -soltó una risita y vio cómo se iba Shasta.- No eres tan inquieta cuando duermes... bueno, por lo menos no roncas como Henry... cierto, no me acordaba de él, tengo un obstáculo que pasar todavía.


	5. Chapter 5

Cap. 5

_Soñé que caía de la escoba, me encogí un poco e hice un gesto, luego me relajé de nuevo. _

Acarició su mejilla al verla hacer un gesto.- Jamás volveré a hacerte daño, Aeryn.

_Sentí algo en mi mejilla y pasé mi mano, toqué unos segundos la mano de Nick pero no por ello desperté. Me volví a girar un poco._

- Sí eres un poco inquieta -retiró su mano.- Y por más que quise, no lo pude evitar. Me enamoré de la mejor amiga de mi prima.

_Me giré una vez más, se oyó la puerta abrirse y pasos. Henry había regresado._

Nick escuchó ruidos dentro de la casa. Le dio un beso en la frente de nuevo sin dejar de ver hacia la casa.- Nos veremos después, pequeña Kailen -se levantó, corrió a la cerca y desapareció mientras la brincaba.

_Henry me despertó y le reclamé, había estado durmiendo bien. Pasaron los días, se me calmó el enojo con él, recuperé mi ánimo. Antes de darnos cuenta llegó el día de volver a Hogwarts. La mamá de Henry nos preparó un desayuno a base de hot cakes, le puso velitas y me cantaron por mi cumpleaños, me alegraron el día. Me sorprendí cuando vi a Dante y Jim sentados frente a la entrada al andén 9 ¾, habían ido a saludarme y a dejarme un par de regalos. Les agradecí y los dejé acompañarme dentro de la estación._

Nick me abandonó dos días antes de partir al colegio. Me dio un abrazo, me recordó que no dijera lo del Torneo y prometió que volvería con sorpresas. El día de abordar el tren sólo fui acompañada por mi madre y subí al expreso cuando la vi irse, sin buscar a mis amigos porque de cierta forma estaba un poco deprimida sin Nick conmigo.

_No encontramos a Clary así que supusimos que estaba ya dentro del tren. Nos despedimos del papá de Henry y subimos al tren. Nos fuimos asomando en cada compartimento hasta que la encontramos, entramos y metimos nuestras cosas._

_-Hola Clary.- dijo Henry con una sonrisa al cruzar la puerta._

Al ser de las primeras en subir, había encontrado rápido un compartimento vacío. Acomodé mis cosas, subí mis piernas al asiento y las rodeé con mis brazos mientras miraba por la ventana. Escuché que la puerta se abría, estuve a punto de decir que estaba ocupado pero eran ellos.- Hola chicos -dije con poco ánimo.

_Henry estuvo a punto de decir algo al verla desanimada pero le gané. Yo también en cierta parte me sentía así y ya había imaginado que Clary se sentiría más triste. No era necesario leer mentes para saberlo.- Diciembre llegará más rápido de lo que imaginas y lo verás pronto. Ya nos mantendremos ocupados mientras.-sonreí un poco y me senté junto a la ventana._

- Gracias -le dije a Kailen con media sonrisa.- No quería hablar de eso porque sé que les... incomoda un poco el tema...

_-No nos incomoda ya ¿verdad?-le dije a Henry y él asintió. No era verdad pero habíamos acordado, más bien Henry dijo que trataría, no afectarnos tanto por el tema ya que finalmente era el primo de Clary de quien hablábamos. _

Sonreí.- De todas maneras no hablaré sobre eso -recargué mi cabeza en la pared.

_-Si quieres hacerlo hazlo -subí los pies al asiento y abrí la caja que me había dado Dante, sonreí.-Tenemos pastel de chocolate para el viaje de hoy - agarré un trocito con los dedos.- Agarren todo el que quieran._

- No, gracias. He comido pastel durante un par de semanas... creo -me reí.- Mi regalo está en el baúl... después te lo doy.

_Sonreí.-No recordaba que hoy cumplo años -Henry y yo agarramos del pastel.- Ya en Hogwarts comeremos "sano"-tuve la sensación de que alguien entraría en cualquier momento por la puerta, me pregunté por qué y me di cuenta de que esperaba que él entrara, pero no estaba ahí. ¿No que ya no te iba a importar, Kailen?_

De repente, alguien abrió la puerta y me cogió del brazo, estuve a punto de caer.- Espera -volteé y me asombré.- Vi, ¿qué haces aquí?

_-¿Quieres pastel?-le dije sin pensar a Vi al verla._

Ella negó con una sonrisa y sin soltarme.- Vine a robarme un momento a Clary.

- Conozco tus "momentos" -dije irónicamente al levantarme.- Regresaré en unas tres horas...

- Claro que no, Clary -soltó una risita y levanté una ceja mirándola.

_-Bueno, pero la regresas.-dijo Henry y tomó más pastel._

- Me lanzan a los dragones...

- Sí, ahorita se las traigo -dijo jalando mi brazo. Me despedí con la mano y salí tras ella. _Bueno, así les dejo algo de... privacidad_, pensé mientras escuchaba que Vi quería enseñarme el vestido que había comprado. Suspiré.

_Henry y yo no platicamos de gran cosa, abrí el regalo de Jim. Sonreí emocionada y lo guardé de nuevo en su lugar. Luego empezamos una partida de ajedrez mágico._

Supuse que era un vestido lindo porque no había prestado mucha atención, pero mientras ella hablaba, pensé por un momento en decirle sobre Nick... _es demasiado imprudente, puede soltar algo... _Aunque, cuando me preguntó si había hecho algo interesante durante las vacaciones, no pude evitar mencionar a Gabor.

_-Henry ¿ya estás contento con tu apuesta?-pregunté mientras sacaba mi varita._

_-No te lo alargues, déjalo corto y te presto uno de mis uniformes. Diré que eres mi hermano menor._

_-Estás loco -me pareció curiosa la idea, pero sería en otra ocasión, empecé a hacerlo crecer sin fijarme bien en lo que hacía._

- ¿Besaste a un chico extranjero? -dijo Vi muy emocionada y con una gran sonrisa.

- Ahmm... sí... -había estado tan concentrada en mi mundo que se me había salido ese pequeño detalle.- Gabe, es un amigo...

- ¿Amigo? -soltó una risita.- A los amigos no se les anda besando así como así, a menos que lo hagas con Henry, que también es tu amigo -la miré con el ceño fruncido.

- Claro que no, Vi. Estás loca... bueno, no es sólo un amigo...

_Terminé con el cabello más despeinado de lo normal e disparejo. Henry empezó a reír con ganas, lo vi feo, tomé mi varita y me dirigí al baño. - Pero sigues apostando... Kailen…_

- Y le dijiste que sí, ¿verdad? -me preguntó ansiosa, yo negué.- ¿Lo rechazaste? -volví a negar.

- Le dije que lo pensarías...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Es mala persona o es feo? -me reí y saqué lo que tenía en mi bolsillo.

- Él vive lejos -le di la foto.- Tengo que pensarlo, Vi.

_Me arreglé el cabello en el baño y quedó como siempre, me quedé viendo un poco en el espejo. Había cambiado desde la primera vez que había subido a ese tren. Ahora notaba que había crecido varios centímetros, que mi rostro había cambiadoun poco y ya no era tan infantil, en general iba cambiando poco a poco.-No solo en eso, Kailen -pensé. Volví a levantar la varita y empecé a recortar un poco el cabello de algunos lados, terminó acomodado, menos esponjado pero sin perder ese toque despeinado de Kailen. En vez de volver al compartimento me fui a caminar un rato a lo largo del tren._

- No puedes pensarlo, es perfecto -me puso la foto en la cara.- Y los dos se ven bien juntos, como cuando andas con Henry sola -la miré sorprendida y me reí.

- Boba -meneé la cabeza y sonreí.- Sólo dices tonterías.

_Henry se quedó dormido esperándonos a las dos. Tontamente esperaba encontrarme o con una persona agradable o una desagradable en el camino pero no. Negué, había hasta pensando en que extrañaría encontrarme con Collins. De todas maneras me topé con una persona no del todo agradable, Zacharias Smith, parte del equipo de Quidditch. Platicamos un rato y luego seguimos nuestros caminos, nunca había hablado con él fuera del equipo._

- Bueno, ya -le quité la foto y la volví a guardar.- Regreso con los chicos.

- Está bien -hizo un puchero y me reí.- Nos vemos en el castillo.

_Vi a Smith meterse en un compartimiento y al pasar frente a él Cedric me saludó. Entré al compartimiento a saludar y noté que la mitad de las personas ahí eran del equipo, me quedé un rato con ellos a platicar._

Abrí la puerta pero me quedé pensando de repente y la miré.- ¿Por qué estás sola? -se encogió de hombros y sonreí.- Me quedo otro rato, al cabo que aquellos dos se tienen el uno al otro. No hay problema -sonrió encantada.

_Cuando vi el carrito de la comida pasar frente a nosotros me despedí y lo alcancé. Compré varias cosas y camino al compartimiento vi a Clary y su amiga en un compartimiento. Las saludé con una mano y se me cayeron varios dulces que llevaba en los brazos, los recogí._

Vi la saludó con esa sonrisa de siempre. Se hizo a un lado para que se sentara.- ¿Clary ya te platicó de su enamorado? -la miré asustada.

_-¿Qué enamorado?-les ofrecí dulces y miré a Clary.- ¿Tienes uno? No me contaste.-sonreí como invitándola a que me contara._

- Gabe -dije desviando la mirada.

- ¿Lo conoces? -le preguntó a Kailen.- ¡Enséñale la foto, Clarissa!

_-Me suena a que lo mencionó, pero no lo conozco.-reí ante el entusiasmo de Violette.- Quiero ver la foto._

Suspiré y saqué la foto de mi bolsillo. Se la di.- ¿Verdad que se ven lindos juntos? -dijo Vi.

_-Lo conozco.- me quedé viendo la foto tratando de reconocerlo.- Sé que lo he visto en otro lado o he hablado... ¡Ah sí! Lo conocimos en el mundial de Quidditch. Un chico extranjero de acento curioso...creo que era de Bulgaria.-le devolví la foto._

- ¿En serio? -la miré sorprendida y tomé la foto.- Bueno, sí... él estaba en el mundial... -me puse roja, _¿lo había visto antes o después del beso...?_

- Deberías tener la foto en la habitación cuando lleguemos y no guardada -sugirió Vi.

_-Me ayudó a levantarme después de que Henry me tiró...creo, no me acuerdo bien. ¿De dónde lo conoces? y... ¿por qué dice que es tu enamorado? -noté algo y reí.- Estás roja._

- No estoy roja -desvié la mirada.- Gabor es... amigo del campamento de Quidditch, lo conozco desde hace algunos años... y no es mi enamorado...

- ¡Claro que sí! -dijo Vi emocionada.- Le pidió que fuera su novia.

_-¿En serio? A él no lo rechazaste como haces con los chicos de la escuela ¿verdad? Te pusiste más roja -reí._

- Claro que no estoy roja -susurré pero era cierto, me sentía más sonrojada.- No lo rechacé... literalmente, sólo le dije que lo pensaría porque sólo lo veo poco tiempo.

- Y se besaron -le dijo Vi a Kailen en un "intento" de susurro. Me cubrí la cara con ambas manos.

- Violette...

_Reí.- Ya le hubieras dicho que sí-pensé en lo mucho que eso enojaría a Henry si lo supiera y reí más.- Parecía un buen chico._

- Yo pienso igual que Kailen -dijo Vi con una sonrisa.

- Lo es -suspiré.- Ya le dije a Violette, él vive lejos y no quiero ser una novia por correspondencia... también se lo dije a él y me dijo que me daría tiempo.

_-Pues yo digo que no tienes mucho que perder. Si es a distancia y no funciona es menos... ¿impactante? el terminar, si funciona entonces tendrían esa emoción de estar esperando a verse...creo ¿no?_

La miré con los ojos entrecerrados.- ¿Dirán cualquier cosa para que le diga que sí? -volví a suspirar.- Estoy confundida, esperaré un poco para responderle.

- No tienes nada que esperar, ¿por qué habrías de estar confundida? -me preguntó Vi.

_-Yo no te digo que le digas que sí, es lo que tú quieras -abrí una rana de chocolate y luego agregué algo sin pensar.-Además hay razones por las cuales te diría que no le digas que sí -me di cuenta de mi torpeza y mordí el chocolate esperando que no hiciera caso a lo último._

- ¿Razones? -pregunté confundida mientras Vi y yo la mirábamos.- ¿Qué razones?

_-No puedo decirte. Lo siento -abrí otro dulce._

- Genial... -bufé y me recargué en el asiento.

- ¿Por qué no? -Violette frunció el ceño.

- No importa, Vi. Seguro no es nada importante -cerré los ojos.

_-No te molestes Clary. Si pudiera decirte te lo diría, pero no me corresponde. Aunque tal vez sí sería bueno que le dijeras que sí.-me estiré. Así tal vez el tonto de Henry entienda._

- No me molesta -_creo..._, abrí los ojos y miré por la ventana.- Vamos a cambiarnos, ya está anocheciendo.

_Asentí y me levanté.- Ya tengo flojera y aún no empiezan las tareas -salí y esperé a que Clary saliera._

Me reí.- Nos vemos en la cena -le dije a Vi, ella sonrió y salí del compartimento detrás de Kailen.

_Al abrir la puerta del compartimiento escuchamos unos ronquidos.- Me desespera que ronque -lo tiré del asiento donde estaba acostado.- Salte, nos vamos a cambiar._

_-No tenías que tirarme -se levantó y sacó de su mochila su uniforme.- No se tarden mil años -salió._

Evité reírme cuando Henry se cayó al suelo y me metí al compartimento sin decir nada.

_Me cambié y me di cuenta de que alguien había cambiado parte de mi ropa, Abie había cambiado mis faldas por las que ella escogió, también algunas blusas y mallas. Suspiré.- Esa niña..._

- Abie tiene bien gusto -me reí mientras me cambiaba.

_-Sí... pero estoy acostumbrada a mi ropa. Esta falda está un poco más corta y creo que se mueve más -me acomodé las mallas y me estiré.- Las blusas que escogió no son muy cómodas por si de pronto quiero subir un árbol o algo por el estilo._

- Debiste vigilar tu baúl -me puse los zapatos y seguí riendo.- Puedo prestarte ropa... o tal vez se podrían arreglar...

_Negué.- Tiene razón en algo, ya no soy una niña, tengo que acostumbrarme a cosas así ¿no? Además... siempre puedo seguir poniéndome short bajo la falda y usar tenis o botas ¿no?- busqué mi otro zapato. - Mi zapato se fue a Narnia._

- Como quieras, aunque Vi es peor que Abie -fruncí el ceño.- ¿Narnia?

_-Hay una saga que se llama "Las crónicas de Narnia" la escribió C.S. Lewis. Cuando iba en la primaria la leí. Narnia es como un mundo paralelo, como si fuera otra dimensión. Son libros de fantasía.- encontré mi zapato y me lo puse._

- ¡Oh! Entiendo -sonreí, había escuchado de los libros de fantasía de boca de mi tío.

_-Te los puedo prestar si quieres -traté de recordar donde los había visto por última vez._

- Estaría bien, así aprendo un poco más sobre los muggles -me estiré.- Gracias.

_-Luego te los paso -el tren se detuvo y Henry tocó la puerta.- ¡No puedes pasar!_

_-Graciosa, abre que no acomodé mis cosas -reí y me puse a guardar las mías._

Me reí y le abrí la puerta.- No hagas escándalo, Stuart -metí la foto que tenía en el bolsillo al baúl. Saqué el regalo de Kailen y se lo lancé.

_Mis reflejos de guardiana fallaron y casi no atrapo el regalo.-Gracias.-sonreí y lo metí con cuidado en mi mochila.-En el carruaje lo checo -guardé rápido todo lo demás y esperé a que terminaran._

Asentí y cerré el baúl.- Listo -sonreí.

_Henry también terminó de guardar todo.- Vamos entonces.-esperó a que saliéramos y luego nos siguió._

Al salir, Vi se nos unió y nos sonrió.- Me extraña que nos sigas -le dije en broma y me reí.

_Iba a comentar algo pero me callé antes, pensé que tal vez sonaría ofensivo. Tomamos un carruaje vacío, abrí mi mochila para sacar el regalo que me dio Clary y una pila de dulces cayeron al suelo.- ¿Quieren dulces?_

Vi le ayudó a levantar los dulces y se los dio.- No, gracias -le sonrió. Yo también me negué.

_-Bueno, gracias -tomé los dulces que Vi me dio, Henry no quiso así que los guardé y saqué el regalo de Clary, lo abrí._

- Espero que te guste -le dije con una sonrisa. Era un libro de cuentos infantiles, "Los cuentos de Beedle el Bardo", pero más que regalo de mi parte, era de Nick, porque ese libro era suyo pero quería regalarle algo... aunque no le dije nada sobre eso y sólo sonreí.

_Sonreí, ese libro lo había querido comprar pero siempre se me pasaba.-Gracias, hace tiempo que lo quería - lo guardé de nuevo con cuidado._

- De nada -no dejé de sonreír, _ahora tengo que decirle que le gustó el regalo_.

- Es una edición muy linda -comentó Violette mientras veía como guardaba Kailen el libro.

_-Sí, me gustan los libros de cuentos e infantiles -dije aun sonriendo.- Me gusta sentarme a leer esos libros mientras como dulces._

_-Todo te gusta con dulces -reí ante el comentario de Henry._

Nos reímos.- ¿Y has visto a tus hermanos? ¿Te felicitaron por tu cumpleaños? -le pregunté.

_Asentí y mi sonrisa creció.-Jim y Dante me esperaban en la estación. El pastel fue de Dante._

- ¡Qué bien! -sonreí.- Si hubiera sabido, no habría subido al tren tan pronto. ¿Y qué te regaló Jim?

_Reprimí una risa al oír un pensamiento de Henry, sonreí otro poco.- Un violín negro que quiero desde que me enseñaron a tocar._

- ¿En serio? -abrí la boca emocionada y me incliné un poco hacia adelante como si me lo fuera a enseñar en ese momento.- Quiero verlo.

- ¿Es el mismo que le regaló ese aparato muggle a Clary? -preguntó Vi.

_-Sí, él - contesté a Vi, Henry miró por la ventana con el ceño fruncido, pensé un poco lo del violín, estaba en su estuche sobre mis cosas y no sabía que tan buena idea era sacarlo ahí mismo.- Te lo enseño después de la cena o mañana._

- Está bien -me reí mientras me recargaba en el asiento. Vi me miró sonriendo.

- ¿Otro, Clary? -empezó a reír.

_También reí pero más que nada por lo que Henry estaba pensando y él sabía que reía por eso, así que se molestaba más._

Me sonrojé.- Sólo dices tonterías, Violette.

_-No dice solo tonterías, a varios chicos les gustas - me estiré.- En mi equipo de quidditch le gustas a alguien ¿verdad Henry? -se encogió de hombros, sonreí._

- ¿En serio? -dijo Vi mirando sospechosamente por un momento a Henry, se rió y empezó a contar con los dedos de sus manos.- Jim, Gabor, el de equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff, un par de nuestra casa... Me asombras, Clarissa -siguió riendo.- Escuché rumores de que a Marcus le gustabas un poco también... -la miré sorprendida y ella asintió.

_-Podría darte una lista de nombres considerable si supiera los nombres de cada persona a quien... de quien me entero cosas - había olvidado que Violette no sabía nada de mi habilidad y no tenía muchas ganas de que supiera.- Quisiera gustarle a los chicos también, se podría aprovechar eso._

_-¿Quién es la que me decía que parecía que me aprovechaba de gustarles a las chicas y que estaba mal?-dijo Henry._

_-Es diferente -dije aunque sabía que no era así._

- Es diferente porque Clary rechaza a todos... bueno, a casi todos -la miré con cara de pocos de amigos y soltó una risita.- Si ella no quiere esa lista, yo sí.

- Sí le gustas a los chicos, Kailen -evité pensar en las opciones y me reí.- Y con el guardarropa que Abie te puso, habrá más.

_Reí ante el comentario de Vi, Henry casi bufó. Me encogí de hombros.- Creo que es el fin de Abie, esa niña será un desastre cuando esté más grande._

- Abie sólo quería ayudarte... supongo -volví a reírme.- Ya la imagino cuando entre al colegio...

_Henry suspiró, reí.- ¿Sabías que Henry es hermano celoso y sobreprotector? Si se queda en nuestra casa él no va a dejar de vigilarla todo el tiempo si puede._

- Pobre Abie -sonreí.- Sin ofender, chicos, pero espero que no quede en su casa para que haga lo que quiera, sin que un tonto hermano la esté vigilando -Vi se rió.

_Reí y asentí.-Estoy de acuerdo. Es a veces molesto tener un hermano molestón detrás de ti - vi el gesto de Henry y reí más._

- ¿Ian era así contigo? -me preguntó Vi y yo negué con la cabeza.

- Siempre me dejaba hacer lo que yo quería, sin descuidarme, claro. Pero sí espero que la "pequeña" Abie tenga un poco de libertad en el colegio.

_-La tendrá aunque Henry no quiera -bostecé.- Tengo hambre y sueño._

Me reí.- No tienes que esperar más -el carruaje se detuvo.- Ya llegamos.

_-¡Cena!-bajé del carruaje y los esperé. Henry fue el último en salir._

Entramos al castillo los cuatro juntos. _Ya encontré el sustituto de Nick_. Violette me había subido un poco el ánimo.

_-¿Nos vemos terminando la cena?-le pregunté a Clary cuando entramos al Gran Comedor, Henry se fue a saludar a sus amigos._

- Supongo que sí -sonreí y nos fuimos a nuestra mesa.

_Me senté junto a Henry, platiqué con él y sus amigos hasta que la ceremonia de selección comenzó. No pude evitar sonreír al notar que los chicos nuevos se veían muy pequeños.-Algún día estuvimos así -me dijo Henry, a veces olvidaba a él le daba acceso a mi mente libremente y yo podía hacer lo mismo con su mente._

_-Tú siempre has estado grandote.-reí._

- ¿Está bien que empiece a estar un poco más con ustedes? -me preguntó Vi mientras veíamos la selección.- Puede que los incomode pero estar con las otras chicas ya no es lo mismo y sé que estás un poco desanimada porque Nick ya no está...

- No te preocupes -le sonreí agradecida al ver que la había estado haciendo a un lado y ella se preocupaba por mí a pesar de todo.- Por mí no hay problema, tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a los otros dos.

_El último chico en ser seleccionado fue para nuestra casa. El profesor Dumbledore se levantó y dijo las palabras que muchos queríamos oír "¡A comer!". Frente a nosotros apareció el ya acostumbrado gran festín, comimos y bromeamos. Uno de sus amigos me dijo que comía mucho para ser una chica tan pequeña, no supe si avergonzarme o reír, ocurrieron las dos cosas; de todos modos comí dos buenos trozos de pastel de miel._

El banquete estaba delicioso como siempre, sobre todo el pastel de chocolate y los bollos de pasas, aunque del primero comí poco. Vi estuvo muy amable y decía muchas cosas que me hacían reír. _Sí, tal vez sea una buena compañía ahora. _Después de que la cena desapareciera, el director empezó con su discurso.

_El profesor Dumbledore informó que no habría copa de Quidditch, varios nos quejamos pero nos hizo callar; estaba a punto de explicarnos por qué cuando una persona entró por las puertas. Me dio un escalofrío al verlo, era algo tétrico. Se dirigió a la mesa de profesores y saludó al director._

_-¿Quién es?-me preguntó Henry._

_-Espérate, ahorita nos dicen - entonces el profesor Dumbledore lo presentó era nuestro nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.- Un nuevo modelo cada año._

- Guau, Alastor Moody -dije en un susurro, era muy famoso en el Ministerio.- Serán interesantes sus clases.

- ¿En serio lo crees? -me dijo Vi incrédula. Asentí y se encogió de hombros. El profesor siguió su discurso. Yo estaba ansiosa. Miré una vez a la mesa de Hufflepuff y me concentré en lo que decía el director. Explicaba que el colegio sería la sede de un evento que se llevaría a cabo en los próximos meses, un evento conocido como el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

_Lo del torneo sonaba interesante, noté que Henry se puso atento enseguida. Un chico de Gryffindor hizo un comentario que nos hizo reír a todos, incluido al profesor Dumbledore quien nos iba a contar un chiste pero la profesora McGonagall lo hizo regresar de nuevo al tema. Entonces mencionó las escuelas que vendrían a Hogwarts... Beauxbatons y Durmstrang.- ¡Durmstrang!-estuve a punto de gritar pero Henry evitó que lo hiciera. La nueva escuela de Nick iba a venir, pero eso no suponía necesariamente que él viniera ¿o sí? esperaba que no, tanto trabajo me había costado hacerme la idea de no volverlo a ver y de ignorarlo como para que de pronto apareciera rondando por los pasillos de Hogwarts de nuevo; quise reír._

Violette me miró cuando mencionaron las escuelas y asentí.- Sí, Nick volverá a Hogwarts, Vi -sonreí mientras se lo decía.- Como miembro de otra escuela, pero estará de vuelta.- El profesor dijo que en octubre llegarían las otras dos escuelas con sus respectivas listas de campeones. _Si me hubiera ido a Beauxbatons, habría regresado a Hogwarts, _me reí para mis adentros. Y la selección de los tres competidores sería en Halloween. Mientras el director seguía hablando, veía la mesa de Hufflepuff de vez en vez para notar la reacción de Kailen. Mi primo quería estar enterado de todo.

_Traté de convencerme a mí misma de que no necesariamente vendría Nick, reí bajito.- Apuesto a que Clarissa ya lo sabía...-le dije a Henry y reí otro poco._

_-Sí, yo creo lo mismo pero... ¡¿qué?! ¡No es justo!-fue de los que se quejaron por la edad que se necesitaba para entrar._

_No, no habría vuelto, _volví a reír. No me interesaba participar por la Copa pero parecía que a muchos sí les habría gustado... a muchos que tenían menos de 17 años. Miré que Henry también se quejaba y fruncí el ceño sin darme cuenta. Se explicó que teníamos que ser corteses con las delegaciones de las otras escuelas pues se quedarían con nosotros durante gran parte del año escolar.

_-Desde octubre... ¡ah! no puede ser… -recargué mi cabeza en mi mano. Aun así... puedes ignorarlo... si viene claro._

- ¿Por qué no habías dicho algo de eso? -me preguntó Vi, me encogí de hombros.

- Porque no le di mucha importancia... Nick quiere venir, que le den el permiso es distinto -mentí, sabía que él vendría... él prometió hacer lo imposible para regresar.

_Finalmente el director nos mandó a dormir.-No es justo, Henry - le dije mientras caminábamos a la puerta._

_- Igual y no viene -me dijo y lo miré.- Sigue pensando que no viene, igual y no._

- ¿Entonces aún no es seguro? -dijo cuando avanzamos a la puerta. Negué con el rostro inexpresivo. Nick me había pedido tratar de usar las clases de Oclumancia para esconderlo.

_Nos recargamos en la pared junto a la puerta seguía sin querer aceptar que Nick pudiera ir y a él tampoco le agradaba la idea._

Llegué con mis amigos y levanté la mano con una pequeña sonrisa, parecía que ya se habían dado una idea... y también que eso no les gustaba.

_-Ya sabías ¿verdad?-le pregunté a Clary cuando llegó con nosotros._

- ¿Qué exactamente? -pregunté inocentemente. Vi no dijo nada y mejor se alejó un poco.

_Fruncí el ceño.- Sí sabías -me crucé de brazos.- ¿Va a venir él?_

- No lo sé, dijo que era posible -me encogí de hombros.

_-Bueno. Nos vemos mañana -me estiré y caminé. En mi mente grité, Henry me oyó e hizo una mueca._

_-Berrinchuda -dijo, no le agradaba la idea pero tampoco quería tener problemas con Clary._

La vi alejarse, sintiéndome un poco culpable.- Tampoco te agrada la idea, ¿verdad? -le pregunté a Henry.

_Se encogió de hombros.- Molestó a mi hermana menor postiza, sigo enojado con él. Pero es tu primo, supongo que mientras no la haga deprimirse de nuevo me dará igual._

Asentí pensando en ello.- Yo también me voy, nos vemos -me acerqué a Vi para irnos.

_Henry volvió a la sala común, no lo esperé. En cuanto entré a mi dormitorio y vi mi violín me escabullí para salir de la casa. Ya que estuve en algún lugar donde no creí que nadie me oyera lo estrené._


	6. Chapter 6

Cap.6

Vi se durmió de inmediato pero yo no pude. Tenía una especie de confusión. Yo sí quería que Nick volviera, era como mi hermano, pero a mis amigos esa idea no les agradaba, tampoco quería hacerlos sentir incómodos con él ahí. Pensé en escribirle que era mejor que no viniera... pero, ¿qué era lo que quería más? Golpeé la cama con coraje.

_Estaba tocando cuando algo interrumpió la música, un maullido. Guardé rápido todo y corrí de regreso a mi dormitorio antes de que apareciera Filch. Me tardé en dormir y soñé con Nick, que llegaba para el torneo y me alegraba. -No Kailen... para él solo eres la hija de Mulciber...-me dije a mí misma al despertar._

Cuando me levanté, descubrí que había llorado un poco antes de lograr conciliar el sueño. Tenía muchas cosas en que pensar y decisiones que tomar, aunque de cierta manera no entendía porque me pesaba tanto que me molestara que a ellos les molestara. _Bueno, ellos no saben que Nick se quiere reivindicar con Kailen... pero ¿y Henry? _Me frustré más.

_Platiqué con Henry antes de bajar a desayunar, quedamos en que cualquier problema con Nick sería con él y que evitaríamos causarle problemas a Clary._

Vi esperó a que terminara de arreglarme y bajamos juntas al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

_Llegamos antes que ella al Gran Comedor, empezamos a comer mientras platicábamos sobre jugar Quidditch entre nosotros tres para no perder práctica y distraernos. Un par de amigos de Henry se sentaron con nosotros y platicamos un buen rato, no había hablado mucho con ellos así que les leía los pensamientos para saber algunas cosas, como los nombres._

Nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa a desayunar. Iba a saludar a mis amigos pero los vi platicando con otros. La prefecta nos dio nuestros horarios mientras nos servíamos el desayuno. Agradecimos con una sonrisa.

_Al terminar de desayunar Henry se fue con sus amigos y yo fui a la mesa de Slytherin con mi amiga.- Qué onda._

- Hola -dijimos Vi y yo al mismo tiempo y nos reímos.- ¿Te dejaron sola? -le pregunté al verla sin Henry.

_Asentí.-Se fue con sus amigos, al rato nos buscará.-tomé un trozo de pan._

- Está bien -revisé mi reloj y saqué el horario.- Creo que ya deberíamos ir a clase, Vi.

_-No quiero ir a clase -bostecé y chequé mi horario.- ¡Genial! Tengo herbología -sonreí y me levanté.- Nos vemos en el almuerzo -corrí al invernadero._

Reí al ver como salía corriendo del Gran Comedor. Me levanté después de Vi.- Vamos -dijo sonriendo y la seguí.

_Mi primera clase fue genial. Herbología era de mis materias favoritas y lo que veía ahí me ayudaba a seguir experimentando con mis plantas. Pensé en contarle algún día de mis experimentos a la profesora, cuando pensé eso me di cuenta de que no era la única experimentando, el chico de Gryffindor, de quien siempre olvido su nombre, también tenía sus propias creaciones._

Al salir de la clase, salí del castillo para tomar Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Hagrid. Llegué ligeramente tarde pero no me perdí gran cosa. Vi no estaba conmigo en esa clase y que estuviera el chico Malfoy la hacían un poco deprimente... pero me alegraba saber que no había Quidditch ese año para que él no jugara, aunque eso hiciera que yo no jugara también. Me reí para mis adentros ante lo que había pensado.

_La siguiente clase fue transformaciones. Henry me sorprendió y a varios en el salón en general, en lo que todos tratábamos de lograr un pequeño cambio él ya había realizado bien su transformación y a la primera. La profesora le dio algunos puntos y el resto de la clase estuvo intentando ayudarme pero quería lograrlo yo sola._

Después de una sesión de escregutos pequeños y nada agradables, regresé al castillo para el almuerzo con un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Tal vez era porque tenía hambre.

_Henry quería hablar con la profesora así que me dijo que me adelantara. Cuando llegué al Gran Comedor mi amiga ya estaba en su mesa, me senté junto a ella._

Me estaba sirviendo comida cuando Kailen se sentó junto a mí. Sonreí.- ¿Qué tal el primer día?

_-Herbología estuvo genial, transformaciones no tanto ¿Y el tuyo?-me serví varias cosas y empecé a comer._

- Aceptable... creo -dije en voz baja y empecé a comer también. Vi llegó al poco rato y se sentó del otro lado de mí. Saludó con la mano y se puso a comer.

_-Tengo flojera, ya tengo tarea -terminé de comer y me serví otro poco.-Tengo ahorita Aritmancia, me da mucha flojera._

Me reí.- ¿No te gustaba Aritmancia? -me serví jugo.

_-Sí... cuando le entiendo, cuando no me da flojera como no tienes idea. Estoy pensando en para el examen tomar prestadas las respuestas._

Volví a reír mientras meneaba la cabeza.- Prestadas... -Vi no nos prestaba atención.

_Sonreí.- No lo haré, si salgo mal o bien será porque soy tonta o estudié bien - terminé y escogí un par de postres.- Creo que si sigo comiendo así y no hacemos Quidditch voy a engordar._

- No creo -le dije con una sonrisa.- Siempre tienes mucha energía, no creo que engordes. Además, ya has crecido un poco. Lo necesitas.

_-Como lo mismo que Henry y soy... muchos centímetros más bajita. Pero supongo que ya habría engordado si lo fuera a hacer -bostecé.- ¿Qué clase tienes ahorita?_

- Seguramente -me encogí de hombros y me puse a buscar mi horario.- No tengo idea...

_-Si estás buscando tu horario... está seguramente en tu libro de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas -mordí un pastelillo._

La miré dudosa y abrí mi libro. Ahí estaba el horario.- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba en ese lugar? -miré la hoja.- Historia de la Magia... una tarde larga.

_-Fue tu última clase, Henry te vió cuando ibas para allá. Lo más lógico era que estuviera allí ¿no?-sonreí y me serví jugo._

Fruncí el ceño.- Claro, es eso -volví a guardar mi horario y algo salió rodando de mi bolsa. Era la snitch que Henry me había regalado en mi cumpleaños. Había olvidado que la metí esa mañana.

_-En serio, si hubiese leído tu mente te habría dicho tu siguiente clase -vi que recogía algo, sonreí al notar lo que era, a Henry le gustaría saber que la había llevado a Hogwarts._

- Cierto -dije al levantarme y guardé la snitch. La flor que había estado en el viejo libro de Ian cabía perfectamente dentro de la pelotita, así que la había cambiado de lugar y me gustaba.

_A Clary le tocaba clase de historia, mostró su disgusto por esa clase, reí.- Podrías hacer algo para distraerte, como…__-bostecé - leer algo o hacer dibujitos._

- Si está interesante, supongo que no me dormiré -terminé mi jugo.- Pero haré lo que dices si no aguanto su voz monótona y aburrida.

_-Luego de clases podríamos... mmm podemos ir al árbol de siempre o... ¡ah sí! traje una baraja, podemos jugar cartas como muggles._

- ¿Baraja? -recordaba que mi tío había mencionado algo sobre eso, fruncí el ceño.- Creo que ya recuerdo... estaría bien -revisé mi reloj.- Supongo que debería irme ya...

_-Vamos entonces.-guardé un trozo de pastel en una servilleta y la eché a mi mochila.-Aritmancia a veces me da sueño_.

- ¿Nos vamos, Vi? -ella me miró y asintió. Se levantó después de mí y empezamos a caminar.

_-¿Otra chica?-susurré cuando vi en un pasillo a Henry hablando con una chica de Slytherin que, como estaba de espaldas, no reconocí.- Ese chico nunca va a aprender._

Vi rió y miró a la chica.- Creo que la conozco -dijo en voz baja, evité comentar algo.

_-¡Stuart!-grité y me miró, alcé una ceja y rió. Se despidió de la chica y se acercó a nosotras._

_-No quiero andar con ella -se estiró.-Este año me portaré bien. Hola Clary, hola Violette._

- Hola -dijo Vi con una sonrisa como siempre.

- Hola, Stuart -dije con poco interés y seguí andando.

_-También me alegro de verte, princesa Clarissa -dijo Henry ante tan poco entusiasmo, reí y tomé mi camino a Aritmancia._

- Sí, lo que digas -seguí caminando con una Violette risueña junto a mí.

- Te dice princesa... -la miré con cara de pocos amigos.

_-¿Estás enojada?-le preguntó al caminar a su lado._

- ¿Por qué habría de estar enojada? -me encogí de hombros. _Sí, ¿por qué habría de estarlo?_

_Se encogió de hombros.- Pareciera que lo estás._

- Fastidio -dije sin ganas de conversar. Vi sólo soltaba risitas de vez en cuando y miraba para otro lado.

_-¿Ya te fastidiaste de mí? Apenas va empezando el año -se puso frente a ella y caminó de reversa.- Pues a mí me alegra verte -sonrió._

Lo fulminé con la mirada.- Y si haces eso, más me fastidiaré. ¿No hay una clase a la que tengas que ir? -Vi se separó un poco y siguió riendo.

_-Sí, pero no tengo prisa por llegar - caminó bien a su lado.- ¿Te importa si te acompaño hasta tu salón?_

- Sí, sí me importa. Ya llevo compañía... -señalé a Vi.

- Por mí no hay problema -dijo rápidamente, casi bufé al escucharla.

_Henry sonrió.- Las acompaño entonces ¿Cómo has estado, Vi?_

- Bien, gracias -rió.- Pero no mejor que tú por la sonrisa que tienes en el rostro -volteé los ojos con su comentario.

_Rió.- En realidad estoy sorprendido, nunca había fastidiado a una persona con quien no había hablado en todo el día._

- Pero hablado con ella más de tres años seguidos -soltó una risita. _Genial, ahora también se vuelve en mi contra. _

- Y fastidiado por ese tiempo también -susurré.

_-Clarissa, no te molesto por molestarte -le puso las manos en los hombros.- Deberías saberlo ya, princesa Clarissa._

- Fastidia a alguien más -me agaché y lo esquivé por debajo de su brazo.

_-No quiero -la abrazó con un brazo para retenerla.-Ya no te voy a molestar si no quieres._

Vi se quedó atrás mirándonos. Suspiré. _Tu sola presencia me fastidia_.- Idiota.

_-El año pasado lo terminamos bien, hay que empezar este bien ¿no crees?_

Me acordé de la pelea de mi primo y él, me reí sarcásticamente.- ¿En serio crees que terminó bien? -me separé de él y aceleré un poco el paso.

_Caminó a su mismo paso.- Ya dime porqué estás enojada conmigo -ya no sonreía._

- Olvídalo -le dije. Vi nos miraba detalladamente.

_-No, no quiero estar así contigo._

- ¿Así cómo? -miré mi reloj y después las puertas. _El salón debe estar cerca. _

_-Tú estando fastidiada o enojada conmigo - se detuvo.- No te distraigo más entonces, nos vemos luego - se dio la vuelta y caminó a su salón._

Vi se adelantó y del brazo me metió al aula.- ¿Por qué lo tratas así?

- En serio, no sé de qué me hablan -tomé asiento, ella suspiró y se sentó junto a mí.

_Me quedé dormida en mi clase y en la cena no encontré a Henry, era raro no verlo tanto como siempre. Me volví a sentar en la mesa de Slytherin, ya lo buscaría terminando de comer._

- ¿De nuevo por acá? -le dije a Kailen mientras adelantaba el postre. No tenía mucha hambre y la clase había sido un poco... asfixiante.- Me agrada que comas con nosotras.

_-También a mí -me serví poca comida.- Aunque me extraña no ver a Henry, creo que está ocultando algo._

- Clarissa fue grosera con él hace rato -dijo Vi mientras masticaba un pedazo de pan. Comencé a toser y la miré.- Es cierto.

_-¿Ahora qué te hizo?-le pregunté._

- Nada, no fui grosera -susurré.- Sólo le dije que me estaba fastidiando. Me dolía la cabeza y él sólo hacía tonterías... -traté de justificarme de algún modo.

_-Me dijo que no te iba a estar molestando este año, se quiere portar bien contigo -bostecé.- Igual creo que eso no es lo que evita que venga a cenar._

- Portarse bien -bufé y seguí comiendo.- Debe ser algo sin importancia.

_Me encogí de hombros, me recargué en la mesa y cerré los ojos.-Tal vez -recordé a cierto primo recargándose en esa mesa y durmiendo, me senté bien de nuevo._

- Creí que te ibas a dormir sobre la mesa -le dije cuando terminé mi pastelillo.

_No le contesté, recargué mi cabeza en mi mano.- ¿Sabes qué odio de la adolescencia?_

Me reí.- ¿Qué?

-Los sentimientos adolescentescos.- suspiré y agarré un pastelillo.

- Eso... -no dije nada y me levanté.- Pues yo sí tengo sueño. Las veo mañana, chicas.

_-También ya me voy a dormir... mañana hago la tarea -me levanté y me colgué la mochila.- Genial, el burro de carga está desaparecido y no quiero caminar -reí un poco._

Iba a decir algo pero me callé. _Eran dos burros de carga, ¿recuerdas? _En lugar de eso, miré a Vi.- ¿Vienes? -asintió y se levantó.- Vámonos a dormir.

_-Lo recuerdo...-susurré en pársel, sin querer la había oído y sin querer pensé en voz alta. Comencé a caminar._

Suspiré al escuchar lo que había dicho. Violette y yo la seguimos.

_Todo el camino fui en silencio, recordé varios momentos en ese pasillo y sentí algo extraño en el pecho, apreté los puños.-Idiota...-susurré pensando en voz alta de nuevo. Odiaba pensar en él, enojarme y extrañarlo a la vez, luego recordaba que volvería y me sentía más revuelta._

Por seguridad, evité pensar en cualquier cosa relacionada con mi primo. De cierta manera sabía cómo se sentía Kailen con aquella situación... tal vez no era buena idea lo que pensaba hacer Nick. Pero yo no podía detenerlo aunque quisiera, él ya había decidido.

_Me despedí cuando llegamos al punto donde teníamos que separarnos. No busqué a Henry, me fui directo a mi dormitorio.-Idiota -repetí y me acosté boca abajo, me quedé dormida._

- Espero que sepas lo que haces -susurré mientras terminaba de escribirle una carta a Nick, exponiendo mis dudas y haciendo que me volviera a prometer que no le haría daño a Kailen de nuevo. La doblé y la puse bajo mi almohada. La enviaría la mañana siguiente.

_-Henry Stuart Daimon ¿Qué escondes? - le pregunté a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno. _

_-¿Esconder?_

_-Desde finales del año pasado empezaste algo, en vacaciones estuviste estudiando y ahorita en el primer día desapareces._

_-Yo también tengo proyectos. No te preocupes no hago nada malo - vio su horario.- Tengo estudios muggle, luego tenemos defensa ¿Sabes por qué Clary está enojada conmigo?-me encogí de hombros.- Espero se le pase._

Bufé al ver mi horario mientras íbamos al Gran Comedor. Vi me miró.

- Tengo clase con el tonto de Henry -se rió.- No es gracioso, seguirá fastidiando y preguntando por qué estoy enojada.

- Tiene derecho a preguntar, ¿no? -se encogió de hombros.- ¿Y por qué lo estás?

- Larga historia -me detuve.- Se me quitó el hambre.- Iré a mandar una carta, te veo después -ella asintió y siguió su camino, mientras yo iba a donde las lechuzas.

_-No le des lata hasta que se le pase el enojo -asintió, pensó algo.- Sí, probablemente le moleste eso -suspiré.- Lo soñé -me vio.- Solo recuerdo cosas y las sueño -lo vi fruncir el ceño.- Eso quedó atrás Henry, voy a evitarlo. Por cierto ¿este año vas a seguir igual?_

_-Probablemente, empezamos el año con ella enojada… igual y así sigue el resto del año. Si se lo digo igual y me rechaza de mala manera._

_-Ella tiene razón, eres un tonto -sonreí y comí._

Vi entró al Gran Comedor y se sentó sola donde solíamos hacerlo. Por mi parte, encontré rápido a Mathie y le entregué la carta. Esta vez no me quedé a ver cómo se iba, me sentía extraña estando ahí.

_Terminamos de desayunar y lo acompañé a su clase de Estudios muggle, me quedé con él esperando a que Clary también llegara para saludarla, mi próxima clase no estaba lejos._

En el camino me encontré con el chico de Ravenclaw a quien había ayudado con Marietta el año pasado. Lo saludé y caminamos juntos al aula, él también cursaba Estudios Muggles. Me contó que ya no andaba con ella, habían terminado en vacaciones.

_Clary llegó acompañada, Henry la miró y levantó una ceja.-Tranquila -reí y saludé con la mano a mi amiga._

- Entonces, ¿puedes ayudarme con Pociones? -asentí con una sonrisa cuando vi su cara de sorpresa.- ¿Te importaría sentarte conmigo? Es mejor que me vayas explicando de una vez...

- No me molesta, Terry -dije mientras saludaba a Kailen con una mano. _Todo por librarme de Henry por un tiempo_.- Te veo dentro -asintió y entró al aula.- Hola chicos.

_-Hola -dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, vi entrara a su profesora.- Los dejo. Nos vemos en la próxima clase -salí corriendo, Henry bajó la mochila de la silla de a lado para dejarle el espacio libre a Clary._

- Clarissa -dijo Terry levantando la mano para indicar donde estaba. Asentí y vi a Henry.- Te veo después -y me senté junto al chico Ravenclaw.

_Él la siguió con la mirada y frunció el ceño al ver a Terry. La clase comenzó y de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada hacia donde Clary estaba, hasta que la profesora le llamó la atención._

Le estuve explicando algunas cosas a Terry cada que la profesora estaba distraída, también le di algunos consejos para hacer bien las pociones en clase porque me dijo que el profesor Snape lo ponía un poco nervioso. Él se rió junto al resto de la clase cuando a Henry le llamaron la atención.

_Henry le dijo que sí estaba poniendo atención, la profesora le hizo una pregunta sobre la clase y él contestó correctamente. No le volvió a llamar la atención y siguió mirándola de lejos._

La clase se terminó y comencé a guardar mis cosas.- Si necesitas más ayuda, puedes preguntarme.

- Eres muy buena como para ser de Slytherin -me dijo con una sonrisa y no pude evitar reírme.

- Tú eres la primera persona que me lo dice. Gracias.

_-Ya te lo había comentado antes yo en algún momento -le dijo Henry atrás de ella, la estaba esperando para ir juntos a clase.- Hola -saludó a Terry inexpresivo._

Me asusté al escuchar la voz de Henry detrás de mí.

-¿En serio? No lo recuerdo -dije en el mismo tono que usó con Terry, aunque éste último lo saludó bien.

_-Te lo he comentado dos o tres cosas con otras palabras ¿Vamos a clase?-metió las manos en sus bolsillos._

- ¿Cuál es la prisa? -le dije pero no me levanté cuando lo hizo Terry un poco incómodo.

- Creo que he importunado un poco, ¿no? -miró a Henry y después a mí.- Tu novio no está molesto, ¿verdad? -cuando escuché lo que dijo me reí con ganas.

- No es mi novio.

_Henry no dijo nada y caminó hacia la puerta. Unas chicas lo saludaron y las ignoró. -No... No soy su novio -susurró a unos metros de ahí. Llegó tarde a la clase._

Me levanté mientras lo veía irse.- Tal vez lo sería si no le gustara otra chica -pensé en voz alta y miré a Terry. Él sonrió.

- Descuida, no escuché nada.

- Nos vemos luego -le dije con una sonrisa y me encaminé a la clase de Defensa. Me senté junto a Vi y saludé a Kailen con la mano.

_Le devolví el saludo a Clary y me acerqué.- ¿Y esa cosa que te sigue cada que te ve? -me senté en un espacio libre junto a ella._

- ¿Cosa? -la miré extrañada.

- Henry -dijo Violette.

- ¡Ah! No lo sé, se fue solo de la clase de Estudios Muggles y ya no lo vi.

_Reí.- ¿Qué le hiciste? Él no se vendría sin ti generalmente -en eso lo vi entrar, notó que ya no había espacio para él y se sentó en la parte trasera del salón. Cuando leí lo que había pasado reí.- Ya entiendo por qué se vino solo - el profesor entró._

Quise decir muchas cosas en mi defensa pero las tragué. Bufé y saqué mis cosas al ver entrar al profesor Moody.

_Al pasar el profesor junto a nosotras me dio un escalofrío, saqué mis cosas.- No es un profesor normal -susurré._

- Eso ya lo sabía -susurré también y evite reírme. El profesor indicó que guardáramos nuestras cosas, que no necesitábamos los libros.

_Las guardé de nuevo.- Lo decía en un sentido que no es bueno -susurré._

- Ah, eso... -dije en voz baja. El profesor nombró lista y dijo que nos enseñaría las maldiciones imperdonables a todos los de cuarto. Sentí un escalofrío y miré a Kailen.

_-Crucio...-susurré y me tensé. Respiré hondo, me había dicho que no me dejaría afectar por ese recuerdo._

- Tranquila -le dije al verla extraña. Nick me había comentado la vez que ella le preguntó sobre la maldición cruciatus, pero no le tomé importancia... hasta ahora. Le puse una mano en el hombro.- No creo que lo haga...

_Me regañé por haber permitido que viera mi tensión, sonreí un poco.-Estoy bien - el profesor dio una pequeña introducción y luego tomó una araña en sus manos. Miré con curiosidad y algo de temor a la vez._

_Genial... sí lo va a hacer_. Pensé en preguntarle si realmente pensaba mostrarnos las maldiciones pero algo en mi interior me reprimió. En cambio, el profesor preguntó si alguien podía mencionar alguna de las maldiciones. _Me las sé pero claro que no voy a decirlas._

_-Imperius, Cruciatus y Avada Kedavra -dije más que nada para mí pero me escuchó y tuve que repetirlas en voz más alta, me tensé otro poco. Había leído muchas anécdotas de cómo funcionan esas maldiciones, había leído de lo que se puede hacer con ellas y había vivido ya una en carne propia, no era algo que me agradara mucho._

La miré un poco asustada y después al profesor. Empezó con el imperius y estuve a punto de levantar la mano para que me dejara salir del aula.

_-La especialidad de Mulciber...-susurré mientras veía cómo hacía lo que quería con la araña, pensé por unos momentos que ese era interesante y sería útil aprenderlo, entonces me espantaron mis pensamientos._

_-Tranquila Kailen. Tú no eres como él - me comunicó mentalmente Henry, había olvidado de nuevo que él me escuchaba._

- Tranquila, no pasa nada -le dije tanto para ella como para mí misma.- Sólo tienes el apellido... -el profesor se detuvo y avanzó al cruciatus.

_Me tensé y al ver a la araña retorcerse no pude evitar recordar el dolor que sentí en aquella taberna con Collins, cerré el paso de Henry a mi mente de golpe y apreté la orilla de mi falda entre mis puños. Sabía lo que la araña estaba sufriendo, aunque ella tal vez no estaba consciente de qué le pasaba y le duró más tiempo que a mí, me pregunté si yo misma me había visto como aquél animal. Empecé a temblar un poco sin darme cuenta hasta que con otro hechizo la araña murió._

Sólo pude pasarle un brazo por los hombros a Kailen al verla temblar. Sentí náuseas cuando vi cómo se retorcía la araña pero lo que más me revolvió el estómago fue ver como la asesinaba con un Avada Kedavra. Solté a Kailen y me puse una mano sobre la boca.

Me sentí mareada y quise llorar, mi recuerdo había sido lo suficientemente vívido para sentirme mal y las personas a mí alrededor me contagiaban sus sentimientos de temor, horror y asco. Aun así... sentí ganas de hacerle mil preguntas al profesor sobre las maldiciones, liberar las dudas que había tenido al respecto. Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos un momento, tratando dejar de temblar.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap.7

_¿Aún no lo has superado, Clarissa?_ Violette me miró.- ¿Ian? -la miré. Ella no estaba asustada. Había olvidado que Vi era una persona a la que pocas cosas le dan miedo y lo que había pasado no entraba en esa categoría. Asentí pero noté que Kailen estaba peor que yo, seguía temblando y todos comenzaron a murmurar. Me armé de valor y le pedí permiso de salir al profesor. Él accedió sin darle importancia, Vi se quitó para dejarme salir.

- Abraza a Kailen, le servirá -le dije en voz baja, caminé hacia la puerta con calma y al cerrarla tras de mí, salí corriendo a buscar un baño.

_Nos dijo que el uso de esas maldiciones era castigado y luego nos pidió que tomáramos apuntes. Respiré hondo y comencé a copiar lo que escribía aunque seguía temblando un poco y la letra me salía chueca. Tenía dolor de cabeza y sentía que alguien me llamaba, volteé la mirada y Henry me veía, intenté sonreírle un poco. _

Vi puso su mano sobre la de Kailen y le bajó la pluma. Le sonrió.- Yo te paso los apuntes, no entenderás nada si sigues escribiendo -había notado que se le dificultaba escribir.

Alcancé a llegar a un baño para vomitar, agradecí no haber desayunado aquella mañana y me enjuagué la boca temblando ligeramente. _Tienes que ser fuerte, Clarissa. Recuerda que quien necesita ayuda ahora es Kailen, ella siente lo que los otros y tú no._ Miré el espejo. _Estúpido primo, ¿dónde estás cuando se te necesita?_

_Clary volvió y le pasé un trozo de pergamino con los apuntes que ya había tomado, estaba más calmada aunque aún con dolor de cabeza. Después de tomar muchos apuntes la clase terminó, eché todo sin orden alguno a la mochila._

Tomé los apuntes de Kailen pero se lo regresé porque no tenía ganas de copiar nada y traté de prestar atención al resto de la clase. Cuando se terminó, sólo me colgué la bolsa y Vi se levantó junto conmigo.

_Henry nos esperaba en la puerta, dudé un poco, había cosas que quería preguntarle al profesor. Suspiré.- Vamos a comer -me colgué la mochila._

Asentí y la seguimos. Miré a Violette y le sonreí agradecida de que se hubiera quedado con Kailen el resto de la clase.

_Cuando llegamos con Henry se me quedó viendo, abrí mi mente de nuevo a él y me espanté.- No... No es eso... ¡no leas de mí cosas que no debes!_

_-Entonces dinos por tu cuenta qué pasa._

_-No puedo y no lo haré... no digas nada...-caminé rápido hacia ningún lado en especial._

- Kailen, espera -miré a Henry.- ¿Qué está pasando? -vi de reojo a Violette y ella estaba perdida mirando al profesor salir del aula.

_-Creo que ya sé qué le pasó en las vacaciones de Navidad del año pasado -decidió buscarme luego, esperando que le contara._

- Entiendo... creo -dije en voz baja, sabía que Vi no tenía que enterarse sobre lo que hacía Kailen pero empezaba a tomarle cariño y me sentía mal al ocultárselo. _Pero no es tu secreto, Clarissa. _Suspiré y avancé al Gran Comedor sin mucha hambre.

_-¿Recuerdas que ella se vio con un mortífago? Luego dejó de escribir. Cuando volvimos a la escuela estaba rara y a veces tenía miedo de la nada. En clase cuando el profesor nos mostró la maldición cruciatus... se recordó a ella misma en el suelo sintiendo dolor y me cerró el acceso a su mente - dijo mientras caminaba a su lado._

- Ahora muchas cosas cobran sentido -dije mientras pensaba en como temblaba en la clase, yo creía que era por lo que leía en la mente de los demás. Tenía que decírselo a Nick, sabía que esa información le iba a interesar.- ¿Sabes quién lo hizo?

_Negó.- No hubo rostros en lo que alcancé a ver y siempre me ha evitado el tema. Creo que tiene miedo de que lo sepamos, por eso ahorita se fue. _

- Entonces... tenemos que esperar a que ella nos diga, no podemos presionarla -le dije mientras me ponía en el lugar de Kailen, sabía que no accedería tan fácil.

_-Sí, supongo -entraron al Gran Comedor.- No la veo._

Me puse de puntas y miré todo el comedor.- Es cierto, no está... debe estar en alguna otra parte, su sala común, la biblioteca, en el lago...

_Se encogió de hombros.- ¿La buscamos después de comer?_

- No tengo hambre.

- No desayunaste, Clary -me dijo Vi, suspiré.- Y tenías el estómago revuelto hace rato.

- Pero no tengo hambre.

_-No es bueno que estés con el estómago vacío, Clary. Yo tampoco tengo mucha hambre, así que comamos un poco. Si no al rato te sentirás mal -la guió a su mesa._

- Está bien -Vi se sentó junto a mí pero miré la comida y nada se me antojó.

_-Come un poco de pollo y un pastelillo de los que tanto te gustan, nos vemos en la puerta, princesa Clarissa. Ahí te encargo que coma, Vi - dijo Henry y fue a la mesa de Hufflepuff._

- Y te dijo princesa de nuevo -dijo mientras se servía comida y ponía un plato frente a mí con lo que él había dicho.

- No fastidies -mordí el pastelillo primero.- Te pareces a Nick, es como si no se hubiera ido.

- Me estás diciendo niño -soltó una risita.- Come el pollo antes -suspiré y la obedecí.

_Henry comió rápido un poco de todo y guardó un par de pastelillos por si me encontraban y tenía hambre. Luego fue a esperar a Clary a lado de la puerta, en lo que terminaba de comer se sentó a leer un poco de transformaciones._

- ¿Ya terminaste? -preguntó Vi cansada de tanto esperarme. La miré con los ojos entrecerrados y me terminé el pastelillo que quedaba de un solo bocado. Me pasó un vaso con jugo y se levantó.- Ya te están esperando en la puerta -suspiré y la seguí.

_Cuando Henry las vio acercarse guardó el libro y buscó el estuche de sus lentes mientras se levantaba.- ¿Comiste bien?-se rindió y se los dejó puestos._

- No, pero hice lo que pude -contestó Vi con una sonrisa.- Los dejo, tengo clase. Espero que encuentren a Kailen pronto.

- Gracias por todo, Violette -le dije con una sonrisa y la despedí con la mano.

_-Nos vemos luego - le sonrió y la vio irse.- Vamos entonces.-iba a hacer su costumbre de darle el paso pero recordó que ella siempre le decía que fueran al mismo paso así que caminaron juntos.- ¿A dónde vamos primero?_

- Supongo que... -dije algo al azar.- Busquemos en el lago, ¿no?

_Asintió y caminaron hacia allá. Los vi salir desde donde estaba, sonreí un poco, no me iban a encontrar ahí, seguía dentro del castillo. Caminé hacia la biblioteca, me senté en donde siempre y lo volví a recordar, me molesté ¿por qué no simplemente desaparecía y ya? Ahora tenía dos conflictos en mente._

- Creo que no está aquí -miré por todos lados pero no la vi.- Sigue dentro seguramente.

_-¿La biblioteca, la torre de astronomía o donde las lechuzas?-preguntó mientras caminaban de regreso._

- ¿Las tres? -solté una risita.- ¿O qué dices?

_Asintió.- ¿A cuál vamos primero?- le sonrió._

- Creo que... la biblioteca queda más cerca... -dije mientras pensaba dónde estaba cada lugar.

_-Vamos entonces -bostezó y caminaron hacia allá. Ahí seguía, en una esquina de la biblioteca con un libro sobre mi cara y los ojos cerrados, entre dormida y despierta._

- Y aquí es cuando pienso que la biblioteca no debería ser tan grande -dije en la entrada.- ¿Nos separamos?

_-Está bien. Tú revisa por allá y yo por acá -dijo mientras señalaba.- ¿Cómo nos avisamos?_

- ¿Gritamos? -meneé la cabeza.- Si uno no vuelve a la puerta en unos... quince minutos, el otro buscará del lado contrario... ¿o demasiado embrollo?

_-Tengo una idea - sacó un trozo de papel e hizo dos avioncitos, agitó la varita sobre ellos.- En teoría... si lo lanzo debería llegar a ti y si tú lo lanzas debería llegar a mí -le dio uno.- Quien la encuentre lo lanza, luego lo lanza de vuelta a quien le llegó y lo sigue... ¿te parece?-estaba algo dudoso de si funcionaría._

Asentí y tomé el avión.- Es mucho mejor que mi idea -avancé por donde él me dijo buscando a Kailen.

_Henry caminó buscándome, hasta que se distrajo con un libro que estaba abandonado en una mesa. Mientras yo ya me había quedado dormida._

- Debe estar por aquí... -susurré cuando llevaba un cuarto de biblioteca revisado, ponía atención a cualquier persona que estuviera escondida tras un libro. Cuando di la vuelta en un pasillo, vi a una personita con cabello alborotado y un libro en la cara.- Supongo que es ella... -avancé para cerciorarme.

_Estaba bien dormida soñando con muchas cosas, tanto felices como tenebrosas, normales y extrañas. Henry siguió buscando ahora con tres libros bajo el brazo._

Me asomé por debajo del libro. _Es ella._ Sonreí y lancé el avión que Henry me dio para que viniera. Busqué una silla y me senté cerca de ella. No pensaba despertarla.

_El avión se estrelló justo en su mejilla.-Hasta así me lastimas -rió y lo lanzó de vuelta siguiéndolo. Cuando llegó lo atrapó antes de que se estrellara contra ella._

Me iba a mover cuando vi al avión muy cerca pero él lo atrapó antes.- Está dormida -le dije en voz baja y sonreí.- Parece que sí funcionaron.

_Asintió con una sonrisa.- Creí que no funcionarían -se sentó en el suelo a su lado.- ¿La despertamos?_

Negué.- Se ve tranquila, es mejor que la dejemos descansar -vi los libros que cargaba.- Parece que encontraste cosas en el camino...

_-Estaban abandonados y me llamaron la atención, son de transformaciones, ando investigando algunas cosas._

- ¿Qué investigas? -extendí mi mano para que me los enseñara.

_-Cosas -le pasó los libros. - Cómo transformar seres vivos en otros o darles características de otros._

- Cierto, a ti se te da lo de Transformaciones -tomé los libros y los hojeé un poco, me reí cuando leí un título.- Eso hace que me acuerde de la abuela.

_-¿Por qué?-se recargó en el sillón así quedaba de frente a ella. _

- Mi abuela es un animago y uno de los libros los menciona -sonreí al ver el rostro de la abuela Georgette en mi cabeza.- Por eso la recordé.

_-Ya veo ¿Te ha contado sobre cómo uno se convierte en animago?_

- No, no me ha contado -le dije mientras seguía hojeando los libros.- Bueno... una vez lo intentó... pero me abstuve de escuchar.

_-¿No te interesó? -sonrió y se estiró.-La profesora McGonagall dice que es un proceso un tanto complicado pero que con práctica se logra._

- Sí me interesaba... y me sigue interesando -solté una risita y le devolví los libros.- Sabía que lo iba a intentar si me decía, pero al darme cuenta de que soy mala con Transformaciones... no quise correr riesgos.

_-Te falta practicar nada más -sonrió, me giré y caí sobre él._

- Tal v... -me reí cuando vi que era aplastado por Kailen.- ¿Están bien?

_Henry me empujó y caí de sentón en el suelo.-Estás pesada -me dijo._

_-¿Quién te manda a estar ahí?-me sobé._

- Ya despertaste -seguí riendo.- ¿Estás mejor?

_Asentí y suspiré. -Las sospechas de Henry son ciertas -sonreí un poco.- No quise decirles porque me dijo que si se enteraba que alguien sabía nos torturaría... y no quiero que les pase nada... pero supongo él no sabrá... además no saben quién es._

_-¿Quién es?_

_-No les voy a decir -me volví a subir al sillón._

- Henry... -le sonreí a Kailen.- No es necesario que nos digas, yo habría hecho lo mismo que tú, tenías miedo y lo entendemos... bueno, yo lo entiendo. Lo dirás cuando estés preparada...

_-Sí, supongo -bostecé, recordé algo- ¿A ti no te he dicho que descubrí que mi mamá era escocesa verdad? -le comenté a Clary._

Negué.- No me habías dicho -solté una risita.- Me alegra que sepas más sobre ella.

_Asentí y sonreí.- También me he enterado de cosas malas pero bueno… Tengo hambre._

_-Eso te pasa por saltarte la comida._

Es mejor saber que quedarte con la duda, ¿no? Sin importar el tipo de información... -miré a Henry.- ¿No le trajiste comida?

_Henry sacó los pastelillos y me los dio.-Gracias, ya no me caes tan mal -mordí uno.- Tengo las actas de defunción muggles donde dicen que no se encontraron los cuerpos._

- Podría no ser una información alentadora... pero si no se encontraron los cuerpos... -miré hacia el techo.- Alguna de ellas podría seguir viva, ¿no? ¿No habías comprado un pensador? -me recargue en la silla.- Tal vez deberías verlos ya que estés más tranquila...

_-Lo compré pero no lo he usado -empecé a comer el otro.- ¿Estarían conmigo cuando lo use?_

- Claro que sí -sonreí.- No sé qué piense la cosa con lentes que tienes a un lado.

_-Ahí estaré, ha de ser interesante -dijo él._

_-Entonces un día de estos checamos -sonreí y terminé de comer._

Asentí y miré mi reloj.- Como parece que ya estás mejor, me voy. Le prometí a Vi que haría los deberes con ella.

_-No me dejes con él, empezará a hacer preguntas que no quiero responder -me levanté, él frunció el ceño. _

Me reí.- Ni modo que le ate una cuerda en el cuello y me lo lleve. Puedo traer a Vi acá si quieren...

_-Mejor... te la regalo -dijo Henry mientras se levantaba.- Dejé lo que necesito en mi dormitorio, probablemente haga la tarea en la sala común._

- No sé quién se quiere deshacer de quien -me volví a reír.- Decídanse.

_-Hago tarea con ustedes si no es problema -dije con una sonrisa._

- Entonces traigo a Vi a la biblioteca porque se suponía que íbamos a estar en nuestra sala común -consulté el reloj de nuevo.- ¿Me esperas aquí o me acompañas?

_-Ah... si quieres olvídalo para que no cambien sus planes. Vayan y yo me quedo aquí a estudiar - sonreí. -Tengo un nuevo walkman así que puedo distraerme con la música._

- Como tú quieras... no te voy a acosar con preguntas como él pero me preocupa un poco dejarte sola... -lo pensé por un momento.- O tal vez tú quieras estarlo por un rato...

_-No tienen que preocuparse por mí, puedo estar bien sola - no quería estar sola pero quería ser capaz de estar bien por mi cuenta._

La miré por un momento.- Está bien, pero si necesitas algo me avisas, ¿sí? -volteé a mi alrededor y bajé la voz.- No debería hacerlo pero la contraseña de mi casa es "serpiente plateada" para lo que necesites, entras y me buscas.

_Asentí.-Gracias -sonreí.- De todos modos podría entrar si quisiera a tu casa, no sería la primera vez que entre._

_Henry negó.- "Hay que obedecer las reglas, Henry" ¿No dijiste eso?- fruncí el ceño y miré a otro lado._

_-Ya vete a hacer tu tarea._

- Es cierto -me reí y me levanté.- Los veo en la cena -empecé a caminar sin dejar de reír.

_Henry caminó a su lado, los vi irse y luego me acosté de nuevo a pensar un poco. A la hora de la cena llegué temprano al Gran Comedor, antes de que hubiese comida en las mesas._

Me despedí de Henry cuando me dirigí a las escaleras para ir por Vi a su salón e irnos a la sala común a hacer los deberes.

_Estuve tentada en ir a la casa de Slytherin pero decidí no hacerlo, estuve haciendo tarea ahí hasta que la comida apareció entonces comencé a comer. Cuando Henry llegó yo ya casi había terminado._

Subimos al Gran Comedor a la cena después de estar un largo rato con los deberes. Cuando entramos, saludamos a mis amigos y nos sentamos en nuestra mesa.

_-Henry._

_-¿Sí?_

_-¿Por qué tienes plumas de lechuza en tu manga?-pregunté tras notar un par de plumas cafés que le colgaban._

_-Porque fui a mandar una carta y se estaban peleando unas lechuzas.-dijo con toda naturalidad y siguió comiendo. Me le quedé viendo un rato y luego volví a mi comida._

Mi cena fue escasa aunque Vi me insistió a que comiera más, me negué y mejor la vi comer.- ¿Ya has hablado con Gabor? -me preguntó de repente para que dejara de mirarla.

- ¿Y eso a qué viene? -le dije de manera evasiva.

- Te pidió algo... y no le has contestado, ¿verdad? -soltó una risita.

_-¿De qué hablabas ayer con la profesora McGonagall? No creo que le pidieras ayuda._

_-¿Ahora tú eres la que interroga? _

_-Curiosidad-me serví jugo.- Yo pienso hablar con el profesor..._

_-No creo que sea buena idea. Tal vez te enteres de cosas que no quieres saber -comió y se quedó pensando._

_-Sé cuidarme sola Henry. No tienes que decirme qué debería o no hacer._

- No he hablado con él -me recargué en una mano.

- ¿Cuándo lo harás?

- Cuando sepa qué responderle -me miró.- Sí, aún no me decido.

_-No lo creo así -susurró, me molesté._

_-Claro que puedo -me levanté.- Tengo ya catorce años, no los once con los que me conociste, así que no me estés molestando con eso._

_-Sinceramente ¿crees que puedes cuidarte de ti misma?_

_-Sí... sí puedo -tomé mi mochila y salí del Gran Comedor._

- No entiendo porque tardas tanto.

- Violette...

- Ya entendí -miró hacia la puerta.- Tu amiga Kailen está saliendo del comedor -señaló y volteé. Fruncí el ceño.- Tal vez ya haya terminado de cenar.

- Se habría despedido -suspiré.- A menos que... -_sólo falta que Henry le haya preguntado sobre el ataque. Es un tonto. _

_Henry siguió comiendo tranquilamente. Iba a ir a la torre de astronomía pero en ese momento unos alumnos de primero estaban teniendo su clase. Me senté en unas escaleras y saqué el libro que me había dado Clary por mi cumpleaños, empecé a leerlo, se me cayó y noté algo curioso. Alguien había estado escribiendo notas en ese libro, reconocí la letra.- Creo que ya me resignaré...- seguí leyendo._

- ¿A menos que...? -preguntó Vi al terminar de comer.

- Que el idiota de allá haya metido la pata, pero no me siento de humor para regañarlo -se volvió a reír.- Vámonos a la sala común, quiero dormir.

_Me pregunté qué habría pensado de mis cartas, recordé la última y me apené a la vez que me molesté. Noté que los alumnos empezaban a salir, supuse que pronto saldría Henry y no tenía ganas de verlo. Tuve la idea de colarme en la casa de Slytherin y pasar ahí la noche pero luego descarté la idea._

- Vamos entonces -se levantó y esperó a que yo lo hiciera. Se rió.- Soy demasiado débil para cargarte -la miré con cara de pocos amigos.

- Está bien -me levanté y la seguí pero en la puerta me detuve.- Debería preguntar por lo menos qué pasó...

_Henry las encontró en la puerta.-Buenas noche, Violette, Clarissa. Nos vemos mañana._

Lo retuve del suéter antes de que se fuera.- Ningún "nos vemos mañana". ¿Por qué se fue Kailen así de repente y sin despedirse? -lo miré y Vi mejor se alejó.

_-Se enojó conmigo._

Suspiré.- ¿Qué le hiciste?

_-Se quejó de que la cuido...y le dije que ella misma no podía cuidarse, algo así -suspiró._

Lo solté.- Ya vete pues -alcancé a Violette. _Ella sabe lo que hace._

_Levantó una ceja, esperaba que lo regañara. Caminó en silencio a la sala común, yo ya estaba durmiendo en mi cama._

Conforme pasaban los días, más deberes nos dejaban los profesores. Y la escuela hacía arreglos y una especie de limpieza general para la bienvenida de las dos escuelas invitadas al Torneo. Había una hoja en vestíbulo que decía que los invitados llegarían el 30 de octubre.

_Tenía que estarle recordando constantemente a Henry que no se enojara. Por mi parte yo misma me seguía diciendo que no debía darle más importancia de la necesaria, pero pensaba en ese día y mi estómago se hacía un nudo de nervios._

Antes de que se hiciera el día, estaba emocionada de que mi primo regresara aunque no se lo demostraba a los demás, el profesor Moody se le ocurrió otra fantástica idea. Practicar la maldición _imperius_ en los alumnos. Sentí escalofríos.

_Henry me miró.- Cállate - susurré, el profesor nos hizo formarnos. Tenía curiosidad y a la vez ganas de salir de ahí._

Empecé a ver como los demás chicos hacían lo que el profesor les ordenaba, por más absurdo y tonto que pareciera. Vi me puso una mano sobre el hombro y sonrió.- Piensa que puede ser divertido -la miré con los ojos entrecerrados y soltó una risita.

_Reí con Vi.- Verlo ha de ser divertido, mas no el estar ahí - Henry estaba frente a nosotras, también hizo lo que el profesor quiso pero al final cayó en vez de solo pararse como el profesor quería.-Vas Violette._

Violette sonrió y pasó con el profesor. Él le aplicó el maleficio pero ella pareció no haberle afectado, por más que se le indicaba que se pusiera a brincar como conejo, sólo veía como temblaban sus piernas, dio un solo brinco y cayó sentada. Nos sonrió.

_-Tu amiga me da miedo -le susurré a Clary. Me tocaba, suspiré, pensaba en Mulciber, quise resistirme al hechizo del profesor pero no pude ni un poco. Una vez que hubo terminado me sentí enojada y débil a la vez. Mi padre era experto en esa maldición y yo planeaba un día enfrentarlo._

Respiré hondo y caminé hacia el profesor. _No pasará nada, sólo es una práctica como cualquier otra..._ Me resistí un par de segundos pero no lo suficiente y caí en la maldición. Al terminar me sentí aliviada y me dirigí con los demás.- No sé cómo le haces, Vi.

_Recargué mi frente en la espalda de Henry, pensando. Bufé y me crucé de brazos. Estuve tentada a volver a formarme hasta que lograra resistirla._

- No quieres saberlo -volvió a sonreír. La miré con media sonrisa.

- Creo que me lo imagino... pero me alegra que ya haya pasado.

_-No es justo -susurré y me volví a recargar en Henry. -¿Deberíamos practicar la resistencia por separado, Henry?_

_-Estás loca Kailen. No te metas con esas maldiciones._

_-Deja de decirme qué hacer o que no... Ya sé que no está bien pero... es necesario poder resistirlas..._

- Entonces no tengo que decírtelo -dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

- Toda una caja de sorpresas, Rose -hizo un puchero.- Ya sé, no te gusta que te llame por tu apellido.

_-Pensé que era su segundo nombre.-comenté._

Negó.- Es su apellido, pero no entiendo por qué no le gusta -me miró y me reí.- Odia las rosas y evidentemente su apellido se las recuerda.

_-Las rosas son bonitas, sobre todo las moradas. _

Vi sonrió y yo asentí.- Prefiero los lirios -dijo encogiendo de hombros, yo me reí.

_Henry pensó algo y reí.- Morirás seguramente si intentas algo._

_-No haré nada -me revolvió el cabello._

- ¿Intentar qué? -pregunté curiosa, Vi se distrajo mirando al resto de los alumnos.

_-Tener otra novia -señalé discretamente a Vi._

_-Que no lo haré.-dijo él._

- Vi ya maduró, no te haría caso de todas maneras -sonreí.

_- De todos modos no me gusta como para eso, es linda pero no -se estiró._

Me reí.- "Como para eso"... suena tan extraño después de todas las novias que has tenido...

_-También he madurado un poco. Ya no voy a tener novias a lo tonto -sonrió, reí._


	8. Chapter 8

Cap.8

- La risa de Kailen me dice otra cosa -seguí riendo.

-Pues no mentí -dijo. La clase terminó.

- Está bien, no dije nada -dije mientras tomaba mi bolsa y salía del salón detrás de Violette.

_-Voy a hablar con el profesor -le dije a Henry.-Los alcanzo luego... No me mires de esa manera - lo empujé fuera del salón y esperé a que se vaciara el salón para preguntarle un poco más sobre las maldiciones._

- Deja que haga lo quería, Henry -le dije cuando lo vi salir a empujones.- Sabe lo que hace.

_-No estoy tan seguro de ello, la mitad de cosas que hace las hace sin pensar - caminó a su lado._

Me detuve y lo miré.- Lo bueno es que tiene a alguien que esté con ella cuando meta la pata. Si no se equivoca, ¿cómo va a aprender? -Vi asintió al estar de acuerdo conmigo.

_-Es fácil decirlo porque tú no estás con ella cuando se enoja o se deprime cuando no le salen bien las cosas - bufó._

- Pues lo estaría ahí con gusto si pudiera porque es mi amiga y creo entender varias cosas de las que hace -de repente me enojé con él.

_-Pues entonces hazlo, si no mal recuerdo dijimos que yo la estaría cuidando en vacaciones y en la escuela te tocaría estar ahí también a ti._

- Como estamos en la misma casa... -bufé.- Si ya estás harto de cuidarla, me hubieras dicho antes, idiota.

_-No estás todo el día en tu casa por si no te has dado cuenta -metió las manos en sus bolsillos.- No estoy harto solo algo cansado._

- Pues lo dices como si lo estuvieras -me crucé de brazos.- Bien, bien. Estaré con ella todo el tiempo que pueda porque el niño está cansado...

_Rió.- Uno pensaría que lo harías sin que te lo dijeran porque es tu amiga. Nos vemos luego - caminó hacia afuera._

Lo intercepté.- Lo hago cada vez que puedo, Stuart. Pero no pienso asfixiarla y fastidiarla estando con ella constantemente, necesita su espacio -cerré el puño y susurré.- Estoy a nada de golpearte...

-No es como que no lo hayas hecho antes -siguió su camino.

Suspiré y alcancé a tomarlo de la mano.- Perdón, no debería haberte hablado así... Lo siento, es sólo que... -me callé y desvié la mirada.

_-No te preocupes -le sonrió un poco. -Tampoco debí hablarte así. Nos vemos luego ¿sí?_

- Sí, está bien -me sentí extraña y lo solté. Me volteé para regresar con Vi y esperar a Kailen.

_La vio irse, suspiró y tomó un camino diferente. Platiqué poco con el profesor, me intimidaba y no supe mucho nuevo... sobre maldiciones._

Me recargué en la pared y Vi soltó una risita.- Ahora entiendo tu confusión -me dijo mientras seguía riendo pero no le entendí.

_Las alcancé un rato después. -Tengo flojera -me senté frente a ellas._

- Siempre tienes flojera -reí.

_-No siempre-sonreí._

- Casi siempre -volví a reír.- Aún falta para la cena, ¿quieres acompañarnos a la biblioteca?

_Asentí.-Tengo tareas que hacer._

- Vámonos entonces -esperé a que se levantara.

_Las acompañé a la biblioteca y me puse a hacer mi tarea de Aritmancia, la cual terminé abandonando después de un rato._

- ¿Tienes problemas con la tarea? -le pregunté a Kailen cuando noté que dejaba de escribir, yo estaba leyendo algo sobre los escrugutos.

_-Más bien ya me cansé, le entiendo pero después de un rato me aburro y me canso. Creo que mejor haré otra cosa._

- Ya podemos ir a cenar, si quieren -sugirió Vi sin dejar de escribir.

_-No tengo hambre - abrí otro libro y busqué la página en la que me había quedado._

- ¿Tienes hambre, Vi? -ella asintió y me reí.- ¿Habría problema si te vas sola? -negó.

- Estoy acostumbrada, Clarissa -dejó de escribir y guardó sus cosas.- Nos vemos luego.

_-O vamos todas, seguramente me dará hambre cuando vea la comida...-bostecé._

- Como quieras, pero tampoco tengo hambre -me encogí de hombros. Vi esperó de pie pacientemente.

_Me encogí de hombros y apenas noté que Henry no estaba con nosotras y no sabía por qué.- ¿Se pelearon tú y Henry?_

- Algo así -dije sin dejar de leer.- Se supone que al final quedamos bien, pero no sé...

_-Es que acabo de notar que no está aquí... y hay dos opciones... o algo contigo o algo con sus amigos - saqué otro libro.-Creo que no te acompañaremos esta vez, Vi._

- Está bien -dijo con una sonrisa y la despedí con la mano.

- Te veo en la sala común -le grité y asintió.- Dijo que tenía que irse y eso hizo.

_-Bueno - tomé notas.- ¿Cuánto falta para que vengan?-dije sin levantar mi mirada del libro._

- ¿Vengan? ¿Quiénes? -estaba distraída en el libro y no entendí lo que me dijo.

_-Nícolas y los otros...-dije y busqué más pergamino en mi mochila._

- Ah... -pasé la hoja y fruncí el ceño. _Hagrid nos quiere matar con sus criaturitas._- Varios días... el 30 de octubre.

_-No es mucho tiempo -susurré. Me levanté para buscar otro libro._

- No, no es mucho -dije en voz baja cuando la vi alejarse. Me encogí de hombros y seguí leyendo.

_Volví y me senté de nuevo.- ¿Ya sabes qué le dirás al chico?_

- ¿A qué chico? -pregunté.

_-¿Gabe? olvidé su nombre.- revisé los libros que tenía ahí._

- Gabe... aún no lo sé... ya le escribiré cuando me decida -escribí algo en el pergamino que me pareció interesante.

_- Creo... que me gusta alguien - me levanté de nuevo, el libro no me servía._

Eso hizo que casi tirara al suelo mi frasco de tinta. No dejé de mirarla.- ¿Que te gusta alguien? -fruncí el ceño confundida.- El año pasado era mi primo...

_Reí.- ¿Yo dije el año pasado que me gustaba él?- no recordaba haber dicho eso, agarré un libro cercano y se senté de nuevo._

- Sí, lo dijiste en pársel de hecho -miré el libro de nuevo.- Si no recuerdo mal... estaba curando a Henry en el Gran Comedor cuando me lo dijiste... y mi primo salió corriendo porque creyó que habías visto algo... inapropiado...

_Me quedé pensando en ello y asentí.- Eso dije -saqué un chocolate de la mochila.- Pero dejó de gustarme...-dije y lo mordí. O eso crees Kailen...o eso esperas...- Él tuvo la culpa... y creo que me gusta alguien, pero no quiero que me guste._

- ¿Alguien más? -fingí que seguía leyendo pero le estaba prestando toda la atención.- ¿Puedo saber quién es?

_- No... En realidad tengo conflicto con dos chicos... aunque sé que uno no realmente... solo a veces... ah no sé... pero no quiero que ninguno de los dos me guste- tomé notas._

- Hmm... Sólo es cuestión de decidirse, ¿no? -cerré el libro y guardé mis cosas.- Creo que alcanzaré a Violette, ya me dio hambre.

_-No es tan sencillo como solo decidirse... nos vemos luego entonces, sigo sin hambre._

- Sí, nos vemos luego -me levanté y salí de la biblioteca pero no me dirigí al Gran Comedor. Aún había algo de sol, así que fui a ver a los escrugutos. No me interesaban, era verdad, pero quería distraer mi mente.

_Estuve ahí hasta bien entrada la noche. Terminé todas mis tareas y fui al dormitorio, lamentablemente ya había chicas ahí platicando escandalosamente, quería leer tranquila así que fui a buscar unas escaleras donde sentarme a leer. Vi pasar a una pequeña araña frente a mí, no lo pensé mucho, saqué la varita.-Imperio -susurré sin esperar mucho pero para mi sorpresa logré que se subiera en mi libro y luego saltara, la liberé y reí.- No puedes negar la sangre..._

Saludé a Hagrid cuando iba camino al castillo. Me había quedado pensando en lo que Kailen había dicho, pero, claro, seguramente yo estaba malinterpretando. Sí, tenía que ser eso definitivamente. Me fui a mi habitación esperando con emoción que mi primo llegara pronto... y eso sucedió más rápido de lo que pensé. De repente, estábamos saliendo media hora antes de la clase de Pociones con los de Gryffindor para dejar nuestras cosas en la habitación y correr al vestíbulo para recibir a los invitados.

_-Quita esa cara Henry... ya deberías haberte hecho la idea -le iba diciendo en el camino a encontrarnos con Clary._

_-Bien... trataré._

_-La que debería estar molesta soy yo, no tú - puso la mejor cara inexpresiva que pudo y llegamos con nuestra amiga.- ¿Sabes que será lo mejor de todo? La comida seguramente será como el banquete de inicio de año -reí._

- Esta vez te pasaste, Violette -la miré con el ceño fruncido y cuando vi a mis amigos sonreí. Ella sólo rió.- Sí, seguramente será mejor.

_-¿Qué hizo Violette?-pregunté curiosa. Estaba nerviosa por alguna razón._

- Sólo arreglé su falda -dijo sonriente.

- Sí, eso hizo. Es igual que mi familia, tengo que estar presentable para una situación especial como esta -dije con voz fastidiada, soltó una risita.- Por eso me puse la capa, en lo que arregló lo que ella hizo.

_Reí.- No creo que sea muy importante como para preocuparse por esas cuestiones. En todo caso, siempre es mejor que te vean desde un inicio como eres ¿no?-sentí unas manos en mi cabeza.- ¡No me voy a peinar!- Henry rió y agarró mi cabello._

- Hazle entender eso -la miré algo enojada.- Siempre he alabado tus gustos, pero meterte con mi ropa es ir demasiado lejos -los miré.- Déjale el cabello como está, ¿cuál ese afán de molestarnos?

_-Es divertida la expresión que ponen -sonrió.- Tú siempre te ves bien estés como estés, esta niña no. Le diré a Abie que no haces caso de sus recomendaciones._

_-Acúsame con tu hermana menor, que maduro._

- Muy maduro -me crucé de brazos.

- No lo hice con mala intención, Clary -Vi sonrió.- Sólo quiero que te veas bien.

- ¿Para qué? -dije al borde de un ataque de rabia.

- ¿Gabor no estaba dentro de la lista de invitados? -la miré confundida.- Tienes que estar linda para él -en eso, los profesores llegaron para poner orden y nos separaron para acomodarnos en las filas de nuestras casas. Vi me tomó del brazo y me arrastró.- Los veremos después -dijo con una sonrisa.

_Nos despedimos con la mano y fuimos con los de nuestra casa.- No te enojes Henry, tú ya tuviste muchas novias, déjale al menos tener uno en paz._

_-No es lo mismo._

_-Ni siquiera sabes si le gustas igual o si nunca pasarás de ser su amigo y ahí andas -sonreí y recibí un zape, reí._

Vi me acomodó en la fila, la miré más confundida.- ¿Gabe? -asintió.

- ¿No me dijiste que estudia en el mismo instituto que Nick? -ladeé la cabeza, se rió.- No puedo creerlo, Clarissa. Él es mayor de edad, ¿nunca se te ocurrió que vendría también? -negué lentamente.- Bueno, quítate la capa y luce linda.

_-Si lo que dices es verdad te molestaré el resto de la eternidad -me dijo._

_-Ya me estoy resignando a que siempre estarás ahí regañándome o protestándome -me estiré.- Si te quedas solo será por tu culpa._

- Quita esa cara, Clarissa -me dijo mientras miraba a la lejanía. _Realmente nunca había pensado en que Gabe vendría... pero todo encajaba, él prometió que nos volveríamos a ver pronto..._ Mecánicamente me quité la capa.

- ¿Contenta? -me miró y asintió. Había cortado un poco mi falda, pero para mí era demasiado. No era un gran cambio pero me incomodaba. Así que contra su voluntad, me había puesto mallas, nunca había usado unas, y mis botas también.

_Henry se puso a platicar con sus amigos, hablaban de que las chicas que llegarían eran atractivas y no sé qué tanta cosa decían. Al parecer se estaban fijando como meta salir con alguna de ellas. Negué y reí, entonces empezaron a decirme que yo debía intentar conseguir a un chico visitante, ya se tomaban mucha confianza conmigo, a veces pensaba que me consideraban otro chico pero pequeño y molestable._

Vi iba a contestarme cuando el director anunció que los representantes de Beauxbatons se aproximaban. Todos empezaron a mirar a sus alrededores para saber cómo iban a llegar. En el cielo apareció algo.

_Todos voltearon al cielo y empezaron a comentar mientras señalaban. Me paraba de puntas para alcanzar a ver pero los amigotes de Henry me tapaban. -Henry, no veo - rió porque le recordé a su hermana y me cargó en su espalda.-Genial… -susurré al ver lo que se acercaba._

Un carruaje de color azul pálido y bastante grande que era tirada por unos doce caballos alados hermosos y enormes también se aproximó al castillo, rozó las copas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido y aterrizó estrepitosamente frente a nosotros. Varios alumnos tuvieron que echarse para atrás. Sonreí.- Beauxbatons...

_-¿Te imaginas subir a uno de esos caballos? Cabríamos muchos ¡Ha de ser genial viajar así!- estaba encantada viendo todo aquello. Un chico bajó del carruaje y colocó una escalinata._

_-No cabríamos muchos Kailen-dijo Henry tras reír un poco._

La primera persona en salir del carruaje fue una mujer enorme, supuse que sería de sangre gigante por su estatura. Quise reír ante la expresión de algunos. El profesor Dumbledore aplaudió y todos lo seguimos. Era la directora del colegio Beauxbatons, Madame Maxime.

_-Esa mujer ha de dejar huella en el suelo que pisa - dije y los dos reímos._

_-Grosera - me reprendió._

_-Lo pensaste también -sonreí._

Detrás de ella aparecieron sus alumnos con unos uniformes de seda azul. Estaban temblando de frío pero no dejaban de mirar el castillo. Abrí los ojos sorprendida al ver a alguien conocido entre ellos.- ¿Adélaïde? -ella volteó y me sonrió.- ¿Qué hace mi prima aquí?

_-No entiendo lo que piensan. No sé su idioma muy bien que digamos y piensan muy rápido la mayoría -comenté y recargué mi barbilla en la cabeza de Henry.- Tus amigos ya están viendo opciones de chicas._

_-Ya vi dos o tres que me gustaron._

_-¿Te vas a portar bien? Aunque no siempre puedes tener una novia extranjera - se encogió de hombros.- Tonto -reí._

Siguió su camino y Violette se rió de mi expresión.- Supongo que debía esperarlo también... -susurré.

- Parece que estuviste muy ocupada pensando en otras cosas antes de que llegaran, ¿verdad? -volvió a reír.

- Cállate, Vi... -escuché un ruido y miré el lago. Empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, _¿realmente él vendría con mi primo?_ Ya empezaba a sentir frío pero ella no me dejó ponerme mi capa. De la superficie salió un mástil.- Están aquí...

_- ¿Cómo crees que vengan los otros? -pregunté y él se encogió de hombros.-¿Crees que vengan volando también? -se volvió a encoger de hombros.-No sabes nada._

_Me quiso bajar pero no me dejé, si lo hacía de nuevo no volvería a ver nada. Un extraño ruido se escuchó y del lago surgió...un barco. -¡Genial! Es como un barco pirata fantasmal, quisiera subirme._

_-Conquista a uno de los chicos y dile que te dé un recorrido -dijo uno de sus amigos._

_-Hombres adolescentes, para ustedes todo son conquistas -volví a mirar, sentí de nuevo los nervios._

Sonreí cuando vi el barco flotar sobre el Lago Negro. Miré a Vi y me sonrió, ella sabía que estaba emocionada. _Venga Gabe o no, me alegra que Nick esté aquí de nuevo_. Puse mis manos entrelazadas detrás de mí y comencé a mover el pie impaciente.

Esperamos a que fueran bajando del barco. Henry rió.- ¿Así que ya viste dos o tres que te gustaron no?

-No molestes -la verdad era que sí.

-Es normal, es parte de la adolescencia pequeña Kailen.

-Que no molestes. sí, habían chicos interesantes pero... inconscientemente buscaba a alguien más.

El primero en salir fue el director del instituto Durmstrang, Igor Karkaroff. Después de él salieron los alumnos con sus abrigos de pieles, fruncí el ceño. _Espero que sean imitaciones..._ Y entre ellos apareció un chico con el rostro inexpresivo y de ojos color miel. Casi brinqué de emoción. Pero detrás de él apareció otro chico ligeramente más bajo que él, de ojos chocolate y cabello castaño claro.- Vinieron ambos -le dije a Vi sonriendo.

_Henry frunció el ceño y luego alzó una ceja.- ¿Ese no es el chico del mundial?_

_-Sí -reí.- Vamos a tener una temporada interesante y un poco frustrante - miré a Nick y mis nervios crecieron, fruncí el ceño, había quedado no sentir nada... pero a mi cuerpo parecía no importarle porque mi corazón latía rápido y en mi estómago parecía haber fiesta de mariposas._

_-Kailen..._

_-No estés de metiche...-cerré mi mente a él, suspiré._

Nick miró a los alumnos y me encontró. Le sonreí y levanté ligeramente la mano. Y pasó algo que hace tiempo que no veía, en su rostro apareció una gran sonrisa deslumbrante. Le dio un codazo a Gabe y él volteó. Sonrió de una manera parecida y mi corazón latió de manera extraña.

_Noté que Nick encontró a Clary...y sonrió... y su sonrisa me alteró más.- Bájame Henry...-lo hizo y apoyé mi frente en su espalda. -No es justo...-murmuré en pársel para mí misma._

Gabe no dejó de mirarme y me sonrojé un poco pero no desvié la mirada. Nick buscó a Kailen entre los de Hufflepuff, mientras seguía caminando.

_Me puse derecha al oír a Henry.- No mentía... no me va a afectar - dije lo más tranquila que pude, miré de nuevo al grupo de visitantes. Traté de distraerme.- Te afecta más a ti que a mí._

_-Ahora tú eres la chismosa, deja de leer mi mente si yo no leo la tuya -me dijo y luego le dio un codazo a un amigo.- Oye ¿ya viste a la chica pelirroja?-empezaron a hablar de chicas._

Nick notó el sonrojo de Kailen y siguió su camino con una pequeña sonrisa. Sabía que aún quedaban posibilidades y las iba a aprovechar. Lo vi en su sonrisa, estaba decidido a reparar su error.

_Después de un rato entramos al castillo y fuimos al Gran Comedor. Los de Beauxbotons se sentaron en la mesa de los Ravenclaw y los de la otra escuela en la mesa de Slytherin. _

_-Justo donde pertenecen._

_-¿Ahora quién está juzgando? Además Clary está ahí._

_-Pero ella es diferente._

_-Tal vez hayan otros diferentes -miré a todos, reí.- Mucho se mueren por hablarle a Krum._

Fue un poco extraño ver a Nick sentado en la mesa de Slytherin de nuevo... pero con otro uniforme. Vi me empujó hacia ellos y quedé sentada junto a Gabe.

- Creí que estarías más feliz al verme, princesa Clarissa -me dijo sonriendo.

- Estoy... sorprendida. Nunca me dijiste que vendrías con ellos.

- Una sorpresa -me tomó de la mano.- Además, me debes una respuesta. Quería estar cerca para escucharte.

_-¿Qué ves?-pregunté al ver a Henry distraído y con el ceño fruncido. Dirigí mi mirada a la mesa de Slytherin y descubrí lo que estaba viendo, puse mi mano en su hombro.- Tranquilo Henry, ya lo habíamos hablado - noté que se enojó._

_-¿De qué hablan?_

_-No espiaré para ti._

- No querrás una respuesta ahora, ¿verdad? -me sentí nerviosa.

- Me encantaría pero si necesitas más tiempo... -sonrió y puso mi mano sobre su mejilla. Mi corazón latió más rápido y desvié la mirada. Descubrí que mis amigos nos estaban mirando, me puse roja.

_-Tranquilo Henry -lo jalé para que se quedara ahí, se estaba enojando por celos.- No tienes derecho alguno a ponerte así, finalmente no eres nada más que su amigo -me vio enojado.- Es la verdad. Has tenido tus oportunidades y las has desaprovechado, ahora aguántate y acepta que así como tú has tenido a otras chicas ella tiene derecho a hacer lo que se le dé la gana._

_-Es diferen..._

_-No, no lo es. Ahora estate tranquilo._

Me sentía asfixiada y la mirada de Henry me dio escalofrío... pero de una manera diferente. Miré a mi primo, él sólo sonrió y se encogió de hombros. Volví la vista a Gabe, él parecía estar calmado y me besó la mano. Muchos recuerdos invadieron mi cabeza confundiéndome.

_Henry casi se levantó sin hacerme caso y sus amigos lo animaban a que fuera. Me levanté y lo empujé por los hombros para que se sentara. -Perdiste tu oportunidad Stuart._

_-Esta podría ser._

_-Sólo vas a hacer que se enoje._

_-No me importa._

_-Compórtate -lo obligué a mirar a otro lado y me senté de nuevo.- Si vas a hacerlo hazlo bien, no por un tonto arranque de celos. Acostúmbrate, no siempre va a estar rechazando a los chicos y ese parece una buena opción._

Violette veía la escena que estaba armando Henry y quiso reír pero se contuvo al igual que Nick, quien comenzaba a creer que a Henry no le gustaba Kailen, sino otra persona... - Tengo una idea -le dije de pronto.- Convivamos unas cuantas semanas para conocernos un poco mejor, ¿sí?

- Ya nos conocemos lo suficiente -sonrió.- Pero si así lo quieres, así será, princesa Clarissa -me dio un beso en la mejilla y Nick le hablo para distraerlo. Respiré aliviada.

_Tuve que sentarlo de nuevo después de que vio que él le besó la mejilla.- ¿Él es la otra persona que le dice como yo verdad? ¿Quién se cree para hacerlo? Y..._

_-¡Ya Henry! -me miró enojado y lo miré desafiante.- No pienso estar detrás de ti controlando tus celos, que ella haga lo que quiera. Si tanto te molesta hubieras hecho algo antes._

- Buena manera de rechazarlo, Clary -dijo Vi en un susurro y soltó una risita. No quité la mirada de mi plato, no tenía hambre.- A varias chicas ya les gustó...

- Ahorita no, Violette -apenas escuché lo que dije. _¿Un sustituto, Clarissa? Eso estaría mal... Debe gustarte por lo que es y no por lo que se parece al otro... Otro que seguramente no le gustas..._ Empezó a dolerme la cabeza.

_-No me voy a rendir..._

_-Entonces esfuérzate como deberías no dejándote llevar y haciendo escenas ¿No eres tú el que me regaña por impulsiva?-suspiró y asintió.- No tendré siempre la razón pero estoy segura de que al final todo saldrá como debe -sonreí. Finalmente sabía que los dos se gustaban._

_Si por lo menos tuviera los ojos verdes... _Sacudí la cabeza y la recargué en mi mano. _¿Qué tonterías estás pensando, Clarissa? Enfócate, ¿quieres? Se trata de Gabe. Sabes que no merece ser rechazado, se ha comportado excelente contigo. Piénsalo bien, es un chico que vale la pena y tienes tiempo para decidirte._ Agarré un pastelillo de chocolate y lo mordí, pero lo dejé a un lado, mi estómago también estaba revuelto.

_Henry y yo seguimos discutiendo un rato hasta que me fastidié y comencé a ignorarlo, concentrada en mi comida. Incluso olvidé momentáneamente el hecho de que Nícolas estaba a pocos metros de distancia._

Nick platicaba con Gabe pero no dejaba de prestarle atención a Kailen. Se sentía feliz de estar ahí, mirándola. Sí, consciente de que le iba a ser difícil lograr que ella lo perdonara, pero también de que con tiempo podría hacer que eso fuera una realidad. Y en su cabeza ya empezaba a planear cómo empezaría. _No te escaparás de mí, Kailen Aeryn, _pensó con una sonrisa.

_Noté que alguien me miraba pero me resistí a voltear. Se me quitó el hambre, Henry también había dejado de comer y ahora solo platicaba desganado._

Gabe le cambió el lugar a Nick para que pudiéramos platicar.

- Muy feliz, ¿no? -le dije y él asintió con una sonrisa.- Me alegra que estés aquí.

- A mí también me alegra. Extrañaba este lugar -bajó la voz.- Créeme, aquella escuela no es nada agradable.

_Después de un rato noté que se empezó a desanimar, suspiré y le hice cosquillas. Se fastidió pero terminó riendo conmigo. - Gracias. Tienes razón -dijo despeinándome._

_-Lo sé -sonreí.- Recuerda que nos cuidamos los dos no solo tú a mí -asintió._

- No lo dudo -dije con media sonrisa.- ¿Listo para lo que vas a hacer?

- Ya he pensado varias maneras de arreglarlo.

- Espero que sean convincentes porque Kailen no te la va a poner fácil...

- Lo sé y eso lo hace aún más interesante... y que valga la pena –sonrió.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap.9

_Íbamos a probar uno de los platillos extranjeros cuando todo desapareció y quedó limpio. El profesor Dumbledore se levantó y explicó la mecánica de cómo serían seleccionados los participantes del concurso. Volví a escuchar protestas cuando se mencionó que habría una línea de edad para evitar que los menores echaran su nombre en el cáliz que decidiría quién participaría y quién no. Me alegraba y tranquilizaba que Henry había desistido de intentar entrar al torneo, me asustaba que le pudiese pasar algo, sentí lo mismo por Nick cuando recordé que estaba allí._

Había olvidado el porqué de la presencia de mi primo en el colegio: el Torneo. Lo miré asustada y él sólo sonrió.- Tranquila, no nos pasará nada -levanté una ceja.- Sí, Gabe y yo vamos a poner nuestro nombre en el cáliz -sentí un escalofrío. _Gabe también..._

_Terminó todo y llegó el momento de dormir, noté que Henry le daba vueltas de nuevo al asunto del torneo.- Ya deja eso en paz..._

_-Te preocupas demasiado, de todos modos no se me ocurre cómo evadir su cosa de la edad._

_-Qué bueno. _

_-Pero seamos sinceros, Kailen. Pondrías tu nombre ahí si tuvieras la edad, te da curiosidad y te llama la atención -no dije nada, sabía que en parte era cierto lo que decía._

Nick y Gabe se enfilaron con los demás alumnos y vimos que se dirigían a su barco. Aparentemente dormirían allí. Se despidieron con una sonrisa y Vi se rió al perderlos de vista. Nos encaminamos a nuestra casa.- No quiero saber de qué te ríes -le dije en voz baja, pero ella siguió riendo.

_Me llevé a Henry a empujones, sus amigos estaban platicando de las chicas y ya me habían aburrido, además quería hablar con él en la sala común. Vi cerca a Clary y fuimos con ella, él metió las manos en sus bolsillos y bostezó._

- Si prestaras más atención, ya lo sabrías -sonrió mientras yo bufaba. Vi a mis amigos y levanté la mano como saludo.

_-Estuvo buena la cena ¿no?-pregunté cuando llegamos con ellas.-Fue interesante que hubiera comida nueva -sonreí._

- Sí, estuvo buena -respondí con media sonrisa.

- Mentirosa, ni siquiera la probaste -dijo Vi apresuradamente. Suspiré.

_Negué.- ¿Otra vez no comiendo? Sé de alguien que te regañaría por no comer bien._

_-No voy a dar lata - dijo él._

- Creí que te referías a su primo.

- Sólo porque lo he hecho un par de veces... -volví a suspirar y miré hacia otro lado.

_-Además de él... pero me refería a Henry._

_-Lo has hecho más veces...princesa Clarissa. Pero no pasa nada si no lo haces de vez en cuando -le sonrió un poco._

- Ya la obligaré a que coma -dijo Vi con una sonrisa que no me gustó, suspiré.

- No quiero que me vuelvas a decir princesa... -escuché la risa de Violette.

_-¿Por qué?-preguntó sin mirarla, rodé los ojos y me estiré._

- Porque me hace sentir como una niña pequeña y no lo soy -fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, pero, claro, no iba a tener validez con la risa casi malvada de Vi.

_-Lo siento, seguiré diciéndote así - siguió sin mirarla._

Suspiré.- Idiota, ¿cuándo se te va a quitar? -dije en voz baja y meneé la cabeza.

_-¿Lo idiota? probablemente nunca -rió un poco.- Deberías ya haberte acostumbrado._

- Debería... -dije en el mismo tono.- Pero no creo que me acostumbre, así que deja de decirlo.

_-No lo haré. Ni aunque otros te llamen así, yo fui el primero en decirte así y no me parece que cualquiera te diga así -dijo sin pensar y frunció el ceño, no supe si reír o darle un zape._

- Como sea, Stuart, no quiero que me llamen así -me crucé de brazos.- Además, ¿a ti qué te importa que alguien más me diga así?

_-Pues... así te empecé a decir yo, ¿voy a dejar que cualquiera te diga así? Que al menos piensen otra manera de hablarte, esa es mi manera._

_-Ya ni sabes qué decir.-le dije mentalmente, bufó._

- Invéntate otra manera -Violette se adelantó entre risitas, la seguí con la mirada.

_-No lo haré - metió las manos en sus bolsillos de nuevo, suspiré y me adelanté también._

- ¿Por qué? -me frustré cuando vi a Kailen alejarse.- Tienes mucha imaginación.

_-Me gusta decirte así, además ya te lo dije, así te digo yo._

- Testarudo. Pues aguántate, que no serás el único que me dirá así -dije con rabia.

_-No me importa. Te aseguró que ninguno lo hará como yo lo hago y cada que alguien te diga así te vas a acordar de mí porque así te digo yo - frunció el ceño._

Lo miré por primera vez. _¡Ese es el problema! Que cada que alguien más lo dice, me acuerdo de ti... y no quiero eso_.- Que bueno que no te importa.

_La miró aún con el ceño fruncido. _

- ¿Qué? -también fruncí el ceño.

_Bufó.-Olvídalo. Haz lo que quieras, yo haré lo que quiera - se detuvo y tomó el camino largo._

Pateé el suelo desesperada y lo seguí.- ¡Ya! ¿Qué? ¿Nos la vamos a pasar peleando por todo de nuevo? -mi voz salió muy aguda.

_-Yo no empecé - se detuvo y la vio.- Tú eres siempre la que se enoja y nada le parece. Ya te he dicho que yo no te molesto por molestar pero siempre te enojas de todos modos -dijo con la mayor calma que pudo._

- No puede ser, ahora yo tengo la culpa -miré al techo y después lo miré a él.- Está bien. Yo soy la que siempre provoca los problemas, en ese caso ya no te molesto -me di media vuelta con ganas de llorar.

_Suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, se recargó en la pared.- No me refería a eso, Clarissa. _

Me detuve pero no me volteé.- Pues eso diste a entender -me pasé una mano por el ojo.

_-Me gusta que me molestes, excepto cuando pegas, aunque también es parte de tu impulsividad. Me fastidia que te enojes conmigo y te pases tiempo enojada pero también me gusta cuando te calmas y ya se te olvida o lo dejas pasar. Dije que ya no te iba a dar lata y ahorita te molesté, pero... quisiera que entendieras que no voy a dejar de decirte así porque finalmente es algo que tenemos en común aunque nos enojemos, siempre te digo así hasta para molestarte o por otras razones -se preguntó si sería un buen momento para decirle todo lo que había en su mente en ese momento, pero volvió a dudar._

Me crucé de brazos y bajé la voz.- Eres golpeable -volví a secarme otra lágrima.- No me gusta pelearme contigo, pero a veces es inevitable.

_-Sí...supongo - caminó hasta quedar frente a ella, le secó una lágrima.-Lo siento._

- Tonto -hice un puchero... llevaba años sin hacer uno.

_Sonrió y rió.- Te ves tierna así -sonrió encantado._

- Mentiroso -desvié la mirada pero mi cerebro no me obedeció y volví a hacer otro puchero.

_-No miento, si tuviera una cámara aquí te tomaría una foto. En los años que llevo de conocerte no te había visto esa expresión -no podía dejar de sonreír._

- Pocas veces lo hago... -me tapé el rostro con ambas manos.- Sólo cuando realmente me hacen enojar o me hacen sentir mal...

_Su sonrisa se apagó y con cuidado le apartó las manos.- Lo siento -sonrió un poco.- Te ves tierna así pero quisiera no volver a ocasionar esa expresión si es por lo que dices._

- Olvídalo -sentí el deseo de abrazarlo y eso hice. _No sé qué estás haciendo, Clarissa._

_Sonrió y la abrazó.-Está bien - esperó que no se apartara pronto, le gustaba esa situación._

_Esto está mal, Clarissa,_ pensé resignada.- _Terminaré usando al sustituto_ -dije en pársel pero no dejé de abrazarlo. _Disfruta mientras puedas. _

_-No entendí -dijo en pársel, esa frase sí sabía pronunciarla bien, la usaba mucho. Se preguntó si pronto se separarían y esperó que no fuera así._

Suspiré, _así que ya te enseñó pársel._- Nada importante -cerré los ojos.- Mejor cállate.

_Sonrió y evitó reír.-Me callo entonces - cerró los ojos y recargó su mejilla en su cabeza._

Sentí un escalofrío cuando noté que se recargaba en mi cabeza. _¿Por qué lo hace? Ah... no entiendo nada. Ambos deberíamos estar en otro lugar y con otras personas... _Algo oprimió mi pecho. _Y ya me había propuesto convencerme de que mi mejor amigo no me gusta, debería decirle a Gabe que sí lo más rápido que pueda._

_Henry estaba feliz y cómodo, esperando que así siguieran y que pronto volviera a pasar algo así pero que no fuese por una pelea. Recordó al otro chico y pensó que realmente no tenía de qué preocuparse. Se decidió a decirle de una vez todo cuando oyeron a la gata de Filch maullar cerca._

- Vámonos de aquí -le dije preocupada y lo tomé de la mano. Empecé a correr en la dirección contraria al maullido de la gata.

_Sonrió, la jaló hacia él y la cargó. Corrió y salieron del pasillo justo antes de que Filch llegara._

No protesté cuando me cargó. Me aguanté la risa hasta que estuvimos a salvo en otro pasillo.- ¿No era más sencillo que hubiera corrido yo también?

_Se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando.- Te ahorraste el correr, aunque ahora que lo pienso tal vez eres más rápida que yo un poco.-sonrió._

- Seguramente -sonreí.- Bájame y verás que es cierto.

_La bajó con cuidado.- ¿Una carrera?-sonrió._

Asentí y empecé a correr, mientras me reía pero en el tono más bajo que pude para que Filch no nos fuera a encontrar.

_Sonrió y corrió tras ella, sabía que podría ganarle pero no quería hacerlo. No anticipó cuándo se detendría Clary y por intentar detenerse se resbaló y terminó en el suelo, riendo._

Me detuve cuando escuché un ruido detrás de mí y me volteé. Me reí de verlo en el suelo.- ¿Ni siquiera sabes correr?

_-Creo que no.-rió de nuevo y se levantó.- Me ganaste._

- No vale. Te caíste antes de terminar la carrera -seguí riendo.

_-Entonces... hay que dejar una segunda carrera pendiente.-sonrió._

Asentí y miré alrededor.- ¿Dónde estamos?

_-Si no me equivoco... estamos yendo como si fuéramos a donde los Gryffindor.-no recordaba en qué momento se habían desviado del camino, no le importó._

- ¿Tan lejos? -me volví a reír.- Pues vámonos... aunque mañana es sábado, supongo que no hay prisa.

_-Regresemos con calma.-sonrió y señaló el camino caballerosamente pero caminó a su mismo paso._

- Ya ves -comencé a caminar y sonreí.- Es mejor cuando no nos enojamos.

_-Mucho mejor.- sonrió.- ¿Tienes planes para mañana? Podríamos pedir permiso y jugar un rato al Quidditch._

- No lo sé, supongo que Nick querrá que esté un rato platicando con él -me encogí de hombros. No quería tocar "terrenos escabrosos" de nuevo, pero tal vez no iba a tener oportunidad después.- Si no quieres que mencione a mi primo, no lo hago... sé que no lo tienes en un buen concepto desde el año pasado.

_Pensó en lo que yo le decía a veces cuando hablábamos de él.-Descuida, es tu primo.-sonrió un poco.- Entonces el domingo ¿jugamos un rato?_

- Esperemos que nos den permiso -le dije con media sonrisa. Una ráfaga de aire entró al pasillo y me dio un escalofrío.- Hasta aquí hace frío... mataré a Vi por llevarse mi capa.

_Se quitó el suéter y se lo puso en los hombros.- Te la hubiera dejado, te ves bien con capa y sin capa -sonrió._

Fruncí el ceño y señalé el suéter.- Pero te va a dar frío y después te vas a enfermar -me lo quité para dárselo y me dio otro escalofrío.- Tú y tus comentarios tontos. Toma.

_-No me enfermo -se lo volvió a poner.-Además no tengo frío -sonrió._

Me reí.- Está bien, préstamelo -le dije al ver que se lo ponía, quería fastidiarlo después de que él lo hiciera conmigo.

_Sonrió y se lo dio de nuevo.- Parece que va a estar bueno el frío en invierno._

- Eso parece -lo tomé.- ¿Importa sí me lo pongo?

_-Adelante -rió al ver que le quedaba grande._

- Apenas me doy cuenta de que ya creciste -me reí y me miré con el suéter.- Parece más un vestido...

_-Te ves bien -rió y sonrió.-Tú también creciste._

- Pero tú estás más alto ya -me acomodé las mangas.- Llevo puesta una carpa -me reí.

_Rió con ella.- ¿Crees que seguirás creciendo todavía mucho tiempo?_

- No creo -me crucé de brazos para conservar el calor.- Y espero que no crecer más, así estoy bien.

_-Sí, sería peligroso que fueras más alta -pasó uno de sus brazos por sus hombros.-Además así me quedas bien -sonrió._

Me reí.- Tonto... imagínate si fuera de tu estatura... o con zapatos de tacón -seguí riendo.- Ya soy lo suficientemente alta, pienso que me quedaré así... o creceré un par de centímetros solamente -fruncí el ceño.

_-Me parece bien. Un par de centímetros más no estaría mal, así me quedas a la altura cuando crezca más -sonrió._

- ¿Piensas crecer más? -lo miré y me reí.- A ese ritmo tocarás el techo.

_-Si eso pasa le robaré el puesto de guardián a Kailen, tendría ventaja -rió.- No creo crecer mucho más, ya casi paso a mi papá y es alto._

Meneé la cabeza y sonreí.- Tendrías ventaja en altura mas no en habilidad. Recuerdo perfectamente que en segundo te enojaste porque no sabías jugar como guardián.

_-Eso fue en segundo -rió un poco.-La verdad sigo siendo malo. No sé por qué si es el mismo tipo de reacción y coordinación que el de un golpeador._

Me encogí de hombros.- Es mejor así, no puedes ser bueno en todo -fruncí el ceño de nuevo.- Transformaciones, Quidditch... con eso es suficiente.

_Rió.- Me gustaría ser mejor en más cosas, pero hay muchas que simplemente no se me dan. Se te olvidó algo más en lo que soy bueno._

Lo miré extrañada.- ¿Algo más? -lo pensé un momento.- ¿En qué más?

_-La armónica -se estiró y volvió a poner su brazo sobre ella.- Y molestando gente -rió._

- Cierto, la armónica. Que tonta -me reí porque se me había olvidado ese detalle.- Y en eso último eres todo un experto.

_-Y también nadie encanta flores como yo, bueno... sí, pero llevo años practicando eso cuando estoy aburrido._

- Flores -susurré y me sonrojé al recordar la que tenía guardada en la snitch que él me había regalado en mi cumpleaños, me sentí incómoda.- Y te regodeas de saber bueno en tantas cosas, ¿verdad? Que humilde, Stuart.

_Rió.- Solo un poco._

- Cínico -me reí para tratar de olvidar lo que había en mi cabeza.

_-Ahora presume tú algo - sonrió._

- Bueno... -miré el pasillo.- Supongo que en sólo Pociones y Quidditch.

_-Un día te pediré ayuda en pociones, luego no sé ni qué hago._

- No es tan difícil. Fue lo mismo que le dije a Terry, el profesor Snape los pone nerviosos, es cuestión de olvidarse de él y concentrarse -me encogí de hombros.

_-No es eso, el profesor me da igual. Por alguna razón no me quedan las pociones, creo que no es lo mío._

Me reí.- Entonces no quiero estar presente cuando un caldero te explote.

_-No ha explotado ninguno...casi pero no explotó y esa vez no fue mi culpa._

- No fue tu culpa -volví a reír.- Sería peor que fueras malo en todo, así que supongo que aunque yo te enseñe, tal vez no se te den las pociones.

_-Pero al menos no sería peor que cierta hermana nuestra que se la pasa molestando porque le salen mejor...aunque a ella sí le explotó un caldero -rió.-Tienes que enseñarme un poco y yo te ayudo con transformaciones._

- Con transformaciones ya me resigné, soy pésima -solté una risita.- Tiene que presumirlo en tu cara, es natural por ser la hermana pequeña.

_-Solo lo es por meses. Si no mejoro con tu ayuda ya me resignaré a que las pociones no son lo mío -le sonrió._

- ¿Cuándo dije que iba a aceptar ayudarte? -le sonreí.

_-Nunca dijiste que no -sonrió otro poco.- ¿Sí me ayudas?_

- Lo voy a pensar.

_-Anda, di que sí -sonrió y la acercó más a él con el brazo sobre ella._

Me tomó desprevenida y me agarré de su hombro porque se me había resbalado un pie al jalarme.- No me convencerás tan fácil -reí.

_-Di que sí y... te compongo una canción -sonrió._

- No es así de fácil, una canción no me convence -volví a reír.

_-¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu ayuda?-la miró curioso._

- Eso también lo voy a pensar.

_-Bueno, esperaré entonces -sonrió y llegaron a la entrada a la casa de Slytherin._

- Oh, ya llegamos -me reí pero no me moví.- Supongo que tengo que entrar, ¿no?

_-En teoría sí -le acomodó un mechón de cabello y sonrió como hace tiempo no hacía, un poco embobado._

- ¿Y esa sonrisa? -entrecerré los ojos y le hice un poco de cosquillas.- ¿Qué estás pensando?

_Rió y tomó sus manos para evitar que le siguiera haciendo cosquillas.- Que no quiero aún que te metas._

Me sonrojé un poco.- Dices puros comentarios tontos -miré a ambos lados del pasillo.- De hecho tampoco quiero meterme, pero... nunca has visitado la sala común de mi casa, ¿verdad?

_Negó.-No he entrado a ninguna casa aparte de la mía._

- ¿Tienes sueño?

_Volvió a negar y sonrió.- ¿Cómo tener sueño si nos la hemos pasado tan bien?_

Asentí.- Bien, entonces... -me puse detrás de él y lo empujé hacia la puerta de piedra.- Ahora conocerás mi sala común.

_Sonrió, había tenido curiosidad de cómo serían las demás casas. Clary pronunció la contraseña y entraron por la puerta._

Y como supuse, no había nadie fuera de sus dormitorios. Sonreí y me puse a un lado de él.- Bienvenido a la sala común de la casa de Slytherin -dije mientras señalaba con mi mano toda la estancia.- ¿Qué te parece?

_-Elegante. La entrada es mucho más cómoda que la nuestra -miró una de las ventanas y sonrió mientras se acercaba.- ¿El lago?_

- Sí, es el lago -lo seguí alegre.- He visto a las sirenas y un tentáculo del calamar que Kailen conoció en primero -me reí y miré por la ventana, se veía bastante oscuro ahora.

_-Genial -sonrió y miró de nuevo toda la sala común.-Un poco lúgubre pero me agrada._

- No es tan lúgubre... bueno, sí -solté una risita.- Y los sillones son muy cómodos, puedes dormir toda una vida ahí y jamás levantarte.

_Rió un poco.- Cuando quieras te llevaré a mi sala común. No es elegante como esta pero sí es muy cómoda e interesante por tantas plantas que tiene._

- ¡Plantas! -lo miré con una sonrisa.- Lo elegante es lo de menos, me gustaría que aquí hubiera plantas... le daría un toque de vida al lugar.

_-Podrías tener una planta en tu mesa de noche, una planta carnívora combinaría con el lugar y hay unas que tienen flores bonitas. Tú dime cuándo y vamos a mi casa -le sonrió y volvió a mirar por la ventana._

- Las chicas de mi dormitorio están en contra de tener plantas... excepto Vi -me puse a un lado de él y también miré por la ventana.- Pero gracias. Algún día visitaré tu sala común.

_-Cuando quieras -sonrió y la miró._

- Algún día -asentí con una sonrisa y lo jalé del brazo.- Vamos a los sillones, para que veas que es cierto lo que te digo.

_-Vamos -sonrió mientras era jalado, se acostó en uno.- Tienes razón, se amoldan bien -se estiró_.

- Te dije -sonreí mientras lo miraba.- De hecho... en ese sillón precisamente estuvieron Collins y Violette mucho tiempo cuando andaban -me reí.- Desde esa vez no me he vuelto a sentar ahí.

_Se levantó rápidamente e hizo como si se sacudiera.- Tal vez aún hay pulgas Collins - rió._

Me reí a carcajadas.- Te la creíste, era broma -me agarré el estómago.

_Rió con ella y luego con cuidado le tapó un poco la boca.- Nos van a oír -sonrió._

Negué mientras volvía a hacerle cosquillas.- No se escucha nada del exterior en las habitaciones.

_Rió y le hizo cosquillas también.- Está bien -siguió riendo._

Me reí pero no dejé de hacerle cosquillas.- No es justo... tus brazos son más largos... -traté de esquivarlos.

_-Aun así me haces cosquillas -siguió intentando no dejarse y cayeron en un sillón, no dejó de reír._

Caí encima de él.- Ahora tengo ventaja -me levanté un poco y seguí con las cosquillas.

_-Espera -intentó liberarse de ella pero tenía mucha risa, la tomó por la cintura y se giró quedando sobre ella.-Me vengaré -sonrió y le hizo cosquillas_.

- No... Cosquillas no... -me movía de un lado a otro y trataba de que dejara de hacerlo pero no pude. Seguí riendo.- Me... rindo... Tú ganas...

_Sonrió y se sentó a su lado.- ¡Eh! Te he ganado -rió, empezó a sentir algo de sueño pero no quería irse, estaba muy feliz._

- No es justo -me acosté boca abajo, no quería levantarme.- Me duele el estómago.

_-Fue divertido, a mí también me duele -rió otro poco._

- ¿Por qué siempre ganas cuando jugamos a las cosquillas? -fruncí el ceño.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap.10

_-Supongo porque soy más grande y fuerte que tú -sonrió y subió los pies al sillón._

Me volteé para ponerme boca arriba y le di una pequeña patada.- Es injusto de todas maneras -sonreí y me acomodé igual que él. Bostecé.- Ya deberíamos ir a dormir...

_-¿Ya tienes sueño?-le acomodó el cabello que tenía un poco despeinado._

Asentí.- Me cansé por tu culpa -me tallé un ojo.

_-Entonces ya te dejo descansar -sonrió y se levantó.- Espero volvamos a hacer algo así pronto, princesa Clarissa._

Cuando lo vi desaparecer por la puerta, me fui al sillón de nuevo sonriendo.- Creo que Clarissa no dormirá en su habitación hoy -me acosté y me di cuenta que todavía traía su suéter.

_Cuando llegó y me vio durmiendo en el sillón me despertó.-Acabo de llegar._

_-¿De dónde?-pregunté adormilada._

_-De con Clarissa, fui a su sala común y estuvimos platicando, hicimos una carrera, fue genial._

_Reí.-Ya vi que pasaron un buen rato. Traes la sonrisa de tonto que pones solo con ella -bostecé.- Es gracioso como no se da cuenta de que te gusta._

_-Hoy estuve a punto de decirle todo pero la gata de Filch nos interrumpió._

_-Ya será otro día. Buenas noches chico enamorado -me estiré y me fui a mi dormitorio. Él aún estuvo despierto un buen tiempo hasta que por fin se quedó dormido._

Me quedé dormida después de un rato con el suéter puesto. Era realmente calientito y muy cómodo. Me desperté en la sala común y muy temprano. Me escabullí al dormitorio para que Vi no me dijera nada.

_Al día siguiente bajé sin Henry a desayunar. Había hasta entrado a despertarlo pero estaba muy dormido._

Vi me despertó para bajar a desayunar pero le dije que tenía mucho sueño y que me dejara dormir. Eso hizo y se fue sola. Nick ya estaba ahí. Era temprano todavía.

_Los amigos de Henry me preguntaron por él, no les dije nada en especial, comenzaron a molestar. Desayuné puros platillos extranjeros, no me gustaron todos._

- No esperes a Clarissa, está dormida -le dijo Vi a Nick cuando se sentó cerca.- Puedes hacer otras cosas mientras ella se despierta -tomó comida y con el tenedor señaló a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Nick ya se había dado cuenta de que Kailen estaba sola, se rió.

- Clary ha mandado a un representante -dijo entre risas y se levantó decidido a ir a esa mesa y hablar con Kailen.

_-Yo creo que no te hará caso, Steve -reí mientras veía a uno de los amigos de Henry embobado viendo a una chica extranjera.- Eres muy feo para una chica bonita -sus amigos y yo reímos._

_-¿Y tú qué Kailen? ¿Lista para uno de los chicos del barco?-preguntó el más molestón de todos. Negué._

_-Podría meterme al barco por mi cuenta, sin necesidad de hablar con alguno de ellos._

- No estaría tan seguro, señorita -dijo Nick frente a ellos imitando perfectamente el acento de Gabe, esperando que los chicos no lo reconocieran.- Pero sería un placer tener una conversación... -sonrió.

_Dos rieron.- Mira Kailen quien volvió a Hogwarts -dijo de nuevo el molestón, cuando Nick estaba ahí a veces me molestaban con él, cuando no tenían nada más que hacer me molestaban con Henry, sobre todo después de que supieron que yo era la intrusa en su dormitorio. Los otros se tardaron un poco en reconocerlo porque no se fijaban mucho en esas cosas._

_-No sé de qué hablas -ignoré a Nick y tomé un pastelillo.-Iré a hacer algo de tarea, nos vemos luego -me levanté y caminé, los oí reír._

Nick también rió y la siguió.- ¿Podemos hablar? -le dijo sin acento mientras caminaba.

_Mordí el pastelillo y busqué en mi mochila mi lista de tareas por hacer, fingiendo que estaba sola._

Suspiró.- ¿Quieres escuchar que acepto que fui un idiota? Sí, fui un gran idiota contigo, Kailen. Necesitamos hablar.

_Fruncí el ceño, se me cayeron varias hojas de pergamino y me agaché a recogerlas, aparté el trozo que tenía la tarea._

Nick se apresuró y le ayudó a recorgerlas. Tomó la hoja de tareas y la miró.- Por lo menos escúchame. No hables si no quieres, pero escucha lo que tengo que decir...

_Quería seguir fingiendo que no existía pero no tuve de otra que quitarle las hojas que había agarrado, estuve a punto de agradecerle, miré a otro lado y retomé mi camino._

- Lamento no haber contestado tus cartas -empezó a hablar con desesperación sin dejar de seguirla.- Lamento haberte juzgado. Lamento haber dicho todo lo que le dije a Henry sobre ti. Lamento no haberle hecho caso a Clary cuando me dijo que estaba haciendo una tontería. Lamento ser un tonto, un idiota. Sé que tal vez no me vas a perdonar, pero quiero que sepas que estoy arrepentido.

_Me detuve, estuve a punto de decir algo, negué alejando ese querer contestarle y seguí mi camino. -¿Y si no está siendo sincero? ¿Y si lo hace porque Clary se lo pidió?-me pregunté y aceleré un poco el paso._

Se sintió más desesperado.- Kailen, por favor. Si quieres que me ponga de rodillas para que me perdones, lo hago. Cualquier cosa... -se pasó una mano por el cabello y bajó un poco la voz.- ¿Recuerdas tu última carta? También recuerdo eso a veces...

_La última carta... seguía arrepentida de haberla enviado y ahora la mencionaba. Deseaba que Henry estuviera cerca para poder esconderme tras él, me estaba desesperando porque me confundía y me seguía aunque lo ignoraba. Vi un baño cerca y me metí casi corriendo._

Se recargó en la pared que estaba frente a la puerta del baño. Suspiró.- Está bien. Te dejaré... por ahora. Pero voy a seguir insistiendo mientras esté aquí. ¿Escuchaste, Kailen? -empezó a caminar hacia una dirección cualquiera.

_-No...-me sentí frustrada y más confundida. Cuando noté que Nick se había ido subí corriendo a la torre de astronomía.- No debió venir...-susurré y suspiré. Quería que terminara ya el torneo para que se fuera pero apenas iba a comenzar._

- Sabías que no lo ibas a conseguir a la primera -le dije medio adormilada. Estábamos sentados en la sala común de mi casa, Vi le había dado la contraseña para que entrara cuando quisiera.

- Ya lo sé...

- Persevera entonces, pero no la hostigues. Dale su tiempo -tenía las piernas sobre el sillón, hacía frío.

_Me metí en el dormitorio de los chicos y me acosté junto a mi amigo.-Henry... Henry...-abrió un ojo._

_-Tengo sueño déjame dormir._

_-Estoy confundida - lo abracé.- Me siguió desde el comedor y se disculpó, dijo que estaba arrepentido y cosas así - me abrazó y suspiré._

_-No te confíes mucho de lo que dice ¿cómo sabes que dice la verdad?_

_-Podría leerlo de él -noté que le molestó.- De todos modos no quiero hacerlo ¿Te importa si me duermo un rato aquí?_

_-¿Tengo opción?-me revolvió el cabello._

_-Hasta al rato…- cerré los ojos e intenté dormir sin mucho éxito, él a los pocos minutos roncaba._

- Pero estoy desesperado -se levantó y empezó a caminar frente a mí.

- Hubieras pensado eso antes de abrir la boca -lo seguí con la mirada.

- Podrías convencerla de que lea mi mente y...

- No me voy a involucrar. Tú metiste la pata, tú sácala -cerré los ojos.- Ya siéntate que me mareas -pero no lo hizo, suspiré.- Trataré de darte un empujón pero no esperes mucho.

_Henry siguió durmiendo un buen rato, yo no pude, me puse a trenzar su cabello donde estaba lo suficientemente largo. Steve entró y alzó una ceja.- Vengo por un libro y me encuentro a una intrusa._

_-Steve... tú eres un chico ¿no?-me miró de una manera graciosa.- ¿Cómo dejarías de tratar que una chica te haga caso?_

_-Supongo que si la estoy persiguiendo y no me hace caso me cansaré algún día, hay muchas chicas lindas por ahí que seguro me harán caso._

_-Eso será cuando todos los demás estén ocupados porque de su bolita de amigos tú eres el más feo -reí, no era verdad pero era algo vanidoso.-Ya me voy._

- Deberías decirle a Henry que salga contigo -lo miré sorprendida.- Así puedo tener mejor acceso a Kailen.

- No.

- Si lo piensas bien, te darás cuenta de que es una buena idea...

- Que no -recargué mi cabeza en mis rodillas.

- ¿Por qué no? -me miró curioso. Levanté la mirada y suspiré.

- Porque ya me decidí y saldré con Gabe.

_-Está bien, pequeña Kailen._

_-¿Por qué todos me dicen así?-bufé._

_-Es inevitable -rió.-Sobre todo porque te molesta._

_-Los hombres son insoportables a veces -salí del dormitorio de los chicos, no quería salir sola de allí pero también estaba aburrida, terminé esperando a que Steve o Henry bajaran para poder ir acompañada a la biblioteca._

Levantó una ceja y empezó a reír a carcajadas. Fruncí el ceño.- Excelente, ahora te burlas.

- ¿Se lo dirás al día siguiente de rechazarlo? -trató de calmarse.

- No seas tonto. Cumpliré con lo acordado -miré la manga del suéter que aún no me había quitado, suspiré de nuevo.- Esperaré un par de semanas y le diré que sí la próxima vez que me pregunte.

_Terminé caminando con el amigo de Henry, era fastidioso cada que pasábamos junto a un grupo de chicas extranjeras.- Mejor ponte un letrero que diga "desesperado" o pídele a una chica que sea tu novia y deja de estarlas viendo a todas igual._

_-Está bien ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_-No -me estiré y rió, sonreí.- Son unos tontos todos ustedes._

_-Además Henry me golpearía._

_-No lo haría._

_-Ustedes hacen buena pareja –dijo y reí con ganas._

_-Tú sabes que está enamorado de otra chica -seguí riendo.- No haríamos buena pareja jamás._

- ¿Y por qué no le dijiste que sí ayer? -se estiró.

- Porque no, realmente quiero conocerlo más...

- Mentirosa.

- Dime como quieras, pero no estábamos hablando de mí, sino de tu asunto, que tiene nombre y apellido -lo miré con cara de pocos amigos y él se cruzó de brazos.

- Ya no quiero hablar de eso.

- Pues yo sí -me senté bien.- Ponlo de esta manera, Nick. Si no te apuras, alguien más te la puede quitar y ambos sabemos quién es.

_Estuve platicando y estudiando buen rato con él, no había pasado tiempo sola con alguno de los amigos de Henry, me di cuenta que no son tan tontos si te das tiempo de hablar con ellos. Se me olvidó por un rato el asunto con Nick, en cierto momento Henry llegó con nosotros._

- Ya lo sé -desvió la mirada.

- ¿Qué harías si Henry y Kailen terminan juntos? ¿Seguirías tras ella o la dejarías en paz? -usé el tono más duro que pude.

- No me involucraría entre ellos -susurró. Asentí.

- Si no quieres que eso pase, esfuérzate. Pero si aun así no logras lo que te propones... deja todo en paz y retírate con dignidad.

_Hicimos tarea juntos los tres un rato, luego fuimos a ver a las personas que echaban su nombre en el cáliz, oímos que nos perdimos del intento de los gemelos Weasley de ponerlo, al parecer estuvo divertido. Vimos a Cedric y me dieron nervios, era el primer conocido a quien veía poner su nombre._

- Tal vez no sea necesario, puede que muera en el Torneo -se rió.

- No juegues con eso, Nick.

- Es posible, Clarissa. Mientras tú dormías, todos los del instituto pusimos nuestro nombre en el cáliz, así que no hay marcha atrás -sentí un escalofrío.- Gabe también puede ser seleccionado...

- Esa es otra de las razones que me impulsan a decirle que sí lo antes posible.

- ¿Hay más? -levantó una ceja.

_Suspiré.-Me da escalofríos pero he de admitir que sí habría echado mi nombre de tener la edad._

_-Eso es cosa de chicos -dijo otro amigo de Henry que iba llegando.- Sobre todo no es para niñas pequeñas._

_-Oye, tengo la misma edad que tú y te apuesto que en duelo soy mucho más hábil que tú- fruncí el ceño, Henry suspiró y negó con una sonrisa._

_-¿Me estás retando?-contestó con una sonrisa prepotente, asentí.- No peleo con niñitas._

_-¿Miedo?- me gustaba hacer duelos... y hacía tiempo que no tenía uno._

- Olvida lo que dije -susurré.

- Una de ellas es el dueño de ese suéter que te queda grande, ¿verdad? -sonrió.

- Deja al suéter y a mí en paz. Mejor vete y concéntrate en tus problemas -se levantó y empezó a caminar.

- Engañarás a los demás pero a mí no, te conozco bastante -soltó una risita y salió por la puerta de piedra. Suspiré y miré el fuego.

_Terminamos teniendo un duelo en una terraza vacía cercana. Henry y Steve se sentaron a vernos mientras comían un par de paletas. Fue divertido y me sirvió para desahogar algo de la frustración que aún tenía. Al final le gané cuando de tanto hipo que le provoqué ya no pudo conjurar nada. _

- Bueno... me quedarán una snitch, una flor marchita y un suéter enorme... -suspiré mientras me lo quitaba.- Lo lamento, Gabe… -me levanté para cambiarme y bajar a cenar, aunque no tuviera hambre. Dejé el suéter con el resto de la ropa sucia.- A ver si cuando la laven, se le quita su olor.

_Aplaudieron cuando le gané y reí, lo acompañamos a la enfermería para que la señora Pomfrey le diera algo para curar más rápido el hipo. -Te ganó una niña y luego fue Kailen -dijo Steve en tono burlón._

_-Ella no es una niña, es un niño en el cuerpo equivocado -dijo cuando ya podía hablar, reí._

_-Tal vez pero igual te gané -reí y me miró feo._

El baño me ayudó para despejar mi mente y pensar en lo que iba a hacer. Cuando estaba saliendo de mi casa, una rosa blanca estaba flotando frente a mí. Sonreí y la agarré.- ¿Te gusta? -dijo Gabe y asentí. Sonrió y extendió su mano.- ¿Vamos a cenar? -la tomé y fuimos al Gran Comedor.

_Nos fuimos al Gran Comedor burlándonos de él, en el camino se nos acercaron otros amigos de Henry y también lo molestaron. Terminó enojándose y sentándose en otro lado de la mesa. - Sabremos quienes participarán en el torneo ¿verdad?-asintieron y comenzaron a hablar emocionados del tema, yo esperaba que ningún conocido fuera seleccionado._

Entramos entre risas y tomados de la mano.- No me la creo, seguro estás bromeando -le dije con una sonrisa. Nícolas y Violette ya estaban ahí.

- Es verdad, pregúntale a Nick -dijo sin dejar de reírse. Los saludamos con las manos desocupadas mientras nos acercábamos. Mi primo levantó una ceja.

_De reojo vi a Clary entrar con Gabe, me sobresalté y evité que Henry volteara hablándole de transformaciones. Afortunadamente lo pasó por alto, no tenía ganas de estarlo calmando._

- Dice Gabe que te resbalaste el primer día que llegaron al instituto, ¿es cierto? -nos sentamos juntos pero no solté la rosa. Nick miró a Gabor y ambos rieron.

- Sí, el suelo estaba resbaloso y había nieve también... pero fue gracioso -me lo imaginé y también reí.- ¿Y esa flor?

- Un detalle de mi parte -respondió Gabe con una sonrisa espléndida.- Quiero que sea mi novia, así que tengo que esforzarme, ¿no? -me sonrojé y mi primo siguió riendo.

_Mantuve la conversación lo más que pude con Henry pero comenzaba a aburrirme, la comida apareció y por fin pudimos distraernos en otra cosa. Comí con curiosidad de saber qué había pasado entre ellos dos pero intentaba resistir la tentación de hablarle mentalmente, por otro lado tenía la preocupación por Henry, simplemente esa madrugada había llegado feliz y enamorado, ahora podría cambiar su estado de ánimo si notaba algo._

Gabe me ayudó a servir un vaso con agua y coloqué la rosa ahí. Empezamos a comer aparentemente tranquilos, o por lo menos en lo que a mí respecta, porque estaba nerviosa, no quería que el nombre de alguno de los dos saliera del Cáliz. Aunque estaba de buen humor a pesar de eso, así que comí mejor que en días anteriores. Vi lo notó y se rió de mí.

_Después de un rato las mesas quedaron limpias y el profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie para informar que ya se sabría a los participantes. Me puse nerviosa al igual que todos en el Gran Comedor, no pude evitar mirar algo preocupada a la mesa de Slytherin, me había enterado que todos los alumnos de Durmstrang habían echado su nombre._

Después de un largo rato, la comida desapareció de los platos y el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie frente al Cáliz de Fuego. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa y Gabe me sonrió.- Tranquila, princesa Clarissa -volvió a tomarme de la mano. Le sonreí y volví a prestar atención para saber quiénes eran los tres elegidos.

_El primer elegido fue de Durmstrang, Victor Krum, exhalé cuando oí su nombre, no me había dado cuenta de que retuve la respiración. Volví a mirar a la mesa de Slytherin, vi cómo festejaban a Krum y por unos segundos vi a Nick, sintiéndome aliviada._

Apreté la mano de Gabe al escuchar el nombre de Krum. Aunque me sentía mal por desear que cualquier otro fuera elegido, me mantenía tranquila que ni mi primo y mi amigo hubieran sido seleccionados. Los miré sonriendo.- Él hará un buen papel -dijo Gabe pero Nick sólo rió.

_Luego se informó a la seleccionada de Beauxbatons, los chicos asintieron conformes, me dio igual, faltaba el de Hogwarts. Mientras no sea un conocido está bien...Cedric fue seleccionado, la mesa le festejó._

No pude evitar aplaudir cuando escuché que Cedric fue seleccionado.- Ese sí hará un buen papel -le dije a Nick en voz baja y se volvió a reír.- Es un buen jugador de Quidditch, seguro lo será en el Torneo.

_-Vamos Kailen, anímate, igual y no es tan peligroso. Hay que apoyar a nuestro capitán, te preocupas demasiado._

_-Estoy tranquila -sonreí un poco._

- Será un torneo interesante, supongo -dije mientras veía a los tres elegidos. Nick y Gabe asintieron. El profesor volvió a hablar pero el Cáliz se puso rojo de nuevo. Fruncí el ceño y los miré confundida.

_-Kailen...-asentí._

_-El cáliz escogió a alguien más -susurré y luego reprimí una risita. El profesor mencionó al otro seleccionado.- ¿Por qué le pasa todo a ese Harry Potter? Está salado -reí bajito._

- Pero es imposible -dijo Gabe indignado mientras veía al cuarto elegido.- Sólo deben ser tres, no cuatro. Ese chico debe haber hecho algo para que lo eligieran -los otros dos y yo nos miramos. Sí, era extraño.

_Henry me miró con preguntas.- No soy tu detective personal, si tanto te interesa leer mentes aprende Legeremancia -le enseñé la lengua y miré la puerta por donde habían entrado los elegidos.- No echó su nombre. Alguien no lo quiere seguramente, todo le pasa a ese chico._

- Supongo que seguirán las reglas y dejarán a sólo tres chicos, ¿no? -le pregunté a Nick después de ver a los cuatro marchar. Él se encogió de hombros.

- Los organizadores son los que deciden -dijo mientras bostezaba.

_-Entonces no creo que lo dejen participar... ¿o sí...?_

_-Voy, espera, no están cerca y oigo a todos hablar -cerré los ojos y traté de escuchar los pensamientos de los que estaban en aquella habitación pero estaban algo lejos y había más ruido de lo normal._

- Me alegra que no los hayan elegido -dije en voz baja.

- Yo sí quería participar -dijo Gabe y lo miré. Sonrió.- Habría sido muy emocionante.

- Pero también es peligroso -fruncí el ceño.

- ¡Oh! Sí te preocupo, vamos avanzando bien entonces -rozó mi mejilla al ponerme un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

_-Olvídalo, ya me dio dolor de cabeza._

_-Ya no aguantas nada._

_-Pues no querían que esté espiando, así que ya no practico el espiar, así que aprende tú y hazlo tú -fruncí el ceño._

- Claro que me preocupas -me sonrojé.- Tú y Nick me preocupan, sólo porque ya son mayores de edad piensan que pueden arriesgarse constantemente.

- Mientras tú me lo pidas, no lo haré, princesa Clarissa -me dijo con una gran sonrisa.

_-No te enojes -bostezó._

_-No molestes entonces._

El Gran Comedor empezó a vaciarse al notar que no volvían los directores, organizadores y campeones; y con ello también se fueron los murmullos.- Creo que no sabremos nada hasta mañana -dije mientras me levantaba.- Así que... yo iré a dormir.

_Me recargué en la mesa después de un rato de estar esperando.- ¿Crees que se tarden mucho más?_

_-¿La pequeña Kailen tiene sueño?_

_-Hiposo, no des lata -bostecé, frunció el ceño y los demás rieron._

_-Yo también tengo sueño, ya vámonos -dijo Henry.- Luego sabremos qué pasó, espero no lo dejen quedarse -se levantaron todos, me subí a la banca y jalé a Henry para que me cargara. -Ya pesas más- empezó a caminar, me encogí de hombros y bostecé._

Gabe se levantó inmediatamente después de mí.- Puedo acompañarte a la entrada de tu casa, ahora ya conozco el camino.

- No quiero causar molestias -sonreí.

- Nunca serás una molestia para mí -tomó mi mano y me regresó la rosa.- Te sigo después al barco, Nick.

_-Henry te faltan centímetros, no estás muy cómodo -me recargué en él, suspiré._

_-Deja de compararme con él ¿quieres?_

_-No lo hago al propósito. A partir de ahora no tienes acceso a mi mente, ya me cansé que me estés intentando cuidar hasta de lo que pienso._

_-Bueno, entonces ya no te cuido si ya te cansaste de mí -me bajó._

_-Ni tú te la crees, además puedo cuidarme sola -me crucé de brazos y lo adelanté._

- Cuídala -dijo Nick con una sonrisa.

- No quiero hacer mal tercio, así que tomaré el camino largo -rió Vi.

- Puedes venir con nosotros -sonreí y la miré suplicando ayuda. Era demasiado pronto para estar sola con Gabe. Ella negó y se fue. Nick salió atrás de ella para subir al barco. Al final, nos quedamos a solas.

- Vamos -me jaló ligeramente y lo seguí.

_-Yo digo que no son hermanos de mentira, más bien son otra cosa -dijo Steve a Henry._

_-Estás loco, sabes que me gusta Clarissa._

_-Eso crees tú -rió.-Está bien, entonces tal vez trate algo con ella._

_-Ni tú ni nadie de nuestro grupo de amigos va a tratar algo con ella -el otro rió.- Solo la cuido de malas influencias como ustedes -metió las manos en los bolsillos.- Estaría loco si dejara que alguien como tú se acercara a cualquiera de las dos._

_-Tienes razón, pero no puedes culparme si intento algo. Por cierto, tal parece que te ganaron a Clarissa._

_-¿De qué hablas?_

- En serio, Gabe, no tienes que acompañarme -me puse a su lado.- No está lejos...

- Pero quiero acompañarte -sonrió y me acercó a él mientras salíamos del comedor.

_-¿No la viste con aquél chico en el Gran Comedor? Además tenía una flor._

_Negó.- No me preocuparé, no después de anoche -sonrió._

_-No tienes remedio amigo, deberías buscarte otra chica, llevas atorado con la misma cuatro años._

Nos fuimos caminando en silencio, me sentía algo incómoda pero sabía que tenía que empezar a tomar algo de confianza con él. Lo miré de reojo, él miraba los pasillos. _El sustituto... me siento mal de sólo pensar esa palabra. _Levanté nuestras manos entrelazadas y pasé su brazo sobre mis hombros. _Hasta la misma altura. _

_-Este año se lo diré._

_-Mejor búscate otra._

_-No, solo ella._

_-Terco. Yo iré por una de las de Beauxbatons, una rubia no estaría mal, además habrá un baile de Navidad -Henry lo vio.- Me enteré por ahí. Estaría genial llevar de pareja a una extranjera, sino siempre están las chicas de aquí._

- Encajas perfectamente con mi altura -me dijo Gabe, me sonrojé y miré a otro lado. _No sé dónde he escuchado eso antes._- Te ves linda cuando te sonrojas... bueno, siempre has sido linda.

- Lo dices por mera cortesía -negó.

- No es así. Lo digo porque es verdad.

_-¿Cómo te enteras de cosas así? Pues la invitaré entonces y en el baile le diré -sonrió más._

_-Suena bien, si te rechaza te buscamos otra chica linda, podrías decirle a tu "hermana" y si te rechaza te buscamos una que no esté ocupada._

_-Gracias por tus ánimos -lo vio feo._

Me encogí de hombros y no dije nada.- Por cierto... no he visto a los amigos de los que tanto me platicabas, ¿me los presentarás pronto?

- Mañana si quieres -sonreí y él asintió.

_Henry quería llegar directo a dormir, pero terminó platicando hasta tarde con sus amigos. Me quedé un rato en una terraza cerca de la sala común viendo el barco en el lago y pensando en lo que Nick me había dicho en la mañana.- ¿Debería creerte?_

Llegamos a la puerta de piedra y me despidió con un beso en la mejilla. Entré y cuando llegué a mi habitación vi mi ropa limpia sobre la cama. Tomé el suéter. _Mañana se lo devuelvo. _Lo iba a guardar cuando percibí un olor, fruncí el ceño.- Creo que no lo lavaron bien... -guardé todo en mi baúl y me acosté a dormir.

Nick esperaba a Gabor en la cubierta del barco, mirando hacia el castillo.- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me creas?

_Me dio frío y volví adentro, no tenía sueño. Cuando entré a mi dormitorio ya estaban todas dormidas, saqué los walkman que me había comprado para suplantar los que le había dado a Clary, le puse el primer casete que agarré, casi reí porque las canciones me lo recordaban. En la madrugada por fin concilié el sueño, había tomado una decisión, no era lo mejor pero pensaba que se lo merecía._

- Se me ocurren muchas cosas... pero cada una de ellas viene acompañada de un rotundo no -dijo en susurros y Gabe escuchó lo que estaba diciendo al llegar al barco.

- Pues inténtalas todas. Si no arriesgas, ¿cómo sabrás si funcionan? -caminó para irse a dormir.- Sí la quieres, sé que no te cansarás de intentar... como yo haré con tu prima -Nick asintió y lo siguió. Tardó un poco en dormir.


	11. Chapter 11

Cap11

_A la mañana siguiente me levanté temprano, pretendía bajar sola al Gran Comedor pero Henry ya me esperaba en la entrada, con el ceño fruncido. -Buenos días ¿Qué pasó?_

_-Ya no te juntes con mis amigos._

_Suspiré.- ¿Ahora qué te hicieron?_

_-Steve y el hiposo tratarán de..._

_-Lo sé, lo vienen pensando desde hace tiempo pero por ti no lo han hecho. Ya te dije, puedo cuidarme sola -sonreí y lo jalé de la manga para ir a desayunar._

Estaba acomodándome la diadema cuando salí a la sala común.- Mira quién está aquí, Clarissa -dijo Vi y la miré. A un lado estaba un Gabe asombrado mirando a su alrededor. Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

- Buenos días, princesa -me dijo con una sonrisa y me entregó un tulipán blanco.

- ¿De dónde sacas tantas flores? -la tomé alegremente.

- Magia -sonrió más.

_-Oye sobre lo que te pedí ayer…_

_-Al rato voy al invernadero, deberías ir tú, para ser Hufflepuff te falla la herbología._

_-Lo mío son las transformaciones. Por cierto... Shasta ahora tiene una cola dorada -lo vi.- No te preocupes se le pasará con el tiempo._

_-Practica con tu gato no con el mío. Ah y... pensé en que la próxima que Nícolas me hable..._

_-Kailen._

_-Olvídalo -fruncí el ceño._

Me reí. Vi sólo movió la cabeza y se dirigió a la puerta.- Me adelanto -dijo mientras la veía salir. Negué y tomé a Gabe del brazo para salir detrás, pero ella ya no estaba. Fruncí el ceño. _Maldita niña_. Él me sonrió y caminamos al Gran Comedor.

_Llegamos al Gran Comedor, había un pequeño alboroto en la mesa, muchos hablando con Cedric. Henry fue con el resto del equipo de Quidditch que hablaban con él, yo preferí enterarme de todo desde mi lugar ya acostumbrado._

Me concentré en el aroma del tulipán en todo el camino y cuando llegamos todo el comedor era un gran alboroto. Nick se acercó y me actualizó con las noticias sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos.

_Henry estaba molesto como muchos al saber que el chico Potter sí se había quedado para participar. No le di mayor importancia, no era como si me interesara mucho. Desayuné y miré mi lista de tareas, la hice bolita, ese día pensaba hacer otras cosas._

Me encogí de hombros.- Pobre chico. Su casa lo apoya pero los de Hufflepuff no parecen estar muy contentos -le dije mientras miraba la mesa, él asintió y nos sentamos.- Y agrega a la mayoría de nuestra casa que lo odian.

- No se puede hacer nada ya, el cáliz decidió -él también se encogió de hombros. Comenzamos a desayunar pero en cierto momento Gabe me miró.

- Tus amigos son de Hufflepuff, ¿no? -miró hacia allá.- ¿Quiénes son?

_Me aburrí y me levanté para ir a la mesa de Slytherin, Henry me detuvo tomándome de la mano, lo vi feo.- ¿Ahora no puedo ni ir a saludar a Clarissa?_

_-No cuando..._

_-¡Ah! Me desesperas -me zafé.- Ya consíguete una novia que te tenga entretenido -caminé._

- Ahmm... -fingí buscarlos pero Kailen venía para acá. No pude evitar un suspiro.- Kailen es la chica que viene hacia acá -miré de reojo a Nick, levantó la vista de su plato al escuchar su nombre.- Hola, Kailen.

_-Hola, Clary -me senté a su lado.- Ya me cansé de Henry -bufé y tomé un pastelillo.- Y de sus amigos._

- ¿Qué te hicieron ahora? -me reí y recordé algo.- Ustedes ya se conocieron en el mundial, creo que ya no necesitan presentación, pero...

- Eres la chica que estaba en el suelo, ¿verdad? -sonrió.- _Soy Gabor Herczog_ -dijo su nombre como realmente se decía y con el acento más marcado.

- Y para los que se nos dificulta la pronunciación... Gabe -volví a reír.- Kailen King, mi mejor amiga y la niña más problemática que he conocido -sonreí.

_Reí.- No soy tan problemática… bueno sí -agarré otro pastelillo.- Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué significa tu nombre, Gabor?_

Él también rió.- Es la adaptación de Gabriel al húngaro, por así decirlo -yo también reí.- Es irónico que me hayan puesto ese nombre -la miró bien.- ¿Kailen? ¡Ah! -miró a Nick.- Es la chica por la que ha estado sufriendo Nícolas todo este tiempo, ¿no?

_No pude evitar reír al oír eso último, tomé jugo.- ¿Puedo "espiar" a Gabor un poco? -susurré a Clary en pársel._

Me encogí de hombros, Gabe me miró.- ¿Qué dijo? -solté una risita.

- Que no cree lo que dices sobre Nícolas -asentí mirando a Kailen.

_Sonreí y me permití leer sus pensamientos, sentí una mirada, bufé.- ¡Métete en tus asuntos!-le grité desde ahí a Henry, le enseñé la lengua y me senté bien de nuevo.- ¿Cuál es tu materia favorita de tu escuela?-le pregunté a Gabe._

- Las criaturas mágicas al igual que Nícolas -sonrió y miramos a Henry. Levanté la mano tímidamente para saludarlo, me miró.- Él es tu otro amigo, ¿no? -asentí.

_Henry la saludó, frunció el ceño cuando vio a Gabor y se distrajo cuando sus amigos le hablaron.- Despertó de mal humor y más sobreprotector que de costumbre._

Nick le dijo algo en búlgaro a Gabe, éste rió y mi primo volvió a concentrarse en su desayuno, sabía que Kailen lo estaba ignorando y se había prometido llevar todo con calma.- Siempre es así, fastidioso -le dije a ella y los miré.- No se aprovechen que no sé búlgaro.

_-Tengo la teoría de que si tu primo habla en búlgaro en realidad piensa en nuestro idioma, podría saber qué platican -le dije en pársel, me estiré.- No siempre es fastidioso pero dos de ellos están pensando en intentar conquistar una extranjera y luego a mí -reí.- Tontos. Ah por cierto, al rato te va a dar un regalo._

- _No creo que puedas. Ha estado muy metido en la Oclumancia y su padre dice que ya es muy bueno en eso _-le dije con media sonrisa.

- Ustedes también se aprovechan de que no sabemos pársel.

- ¿Un regalo? -fruncí el ceño y bajé la voz.- Pero mi cumpleaños ya pasó... -Nick volvió a reír. Gabe lo miró confundido.

_También reí un poco.- Me contó cómo se la pasaron hace dos noches, lo hubieras visto ayer estaba bien feliz y de algo que platicaron te quiere dar un regalo - me estiré.- Ya sabía que los dos estaban metidos en lo de Oclumancia, bueno lo sospechaba luego lo confirmé._

- Eso... fue un buen rato entre amigos -sonreí y permití que no perturbara. Gabe me puso un brazo sobre los hombros.

- Entonces lo que dice Nick es cierto, él es quien te dice princesa también -buscó a Henry con la mirada.- Debería conocerlo.

- Seguro está ocupado -miré a Kailen.- _No sé por qué no me sorprende, yo sigo perfeccionándolo, pero él ya es un experto. _

_-Probablemente le caerás mal.-le dije a Gabe.- Me siento retada- respondí en pársel, sonreí._

- ¿Por qué? -dijo irónicamente.- Es amigo de mi futura novia, debería conocerlo -lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y se rió.

- Tu seguridad me asusta -miré a Kailen y sonreí.- _Inténtalo, pero apuesto a favor de él. _

_-Precisamente por eso - contesté al "futuro novio" de mi amiga.- ¿Qué será la apuesta?_

- _Simple, dejarás que te explique todo sin renegar si yo gano _-le sonreí.

- Interesante -dijo pensativo Gabe, me acercó a él con el brazo y me dio un beso en la cabello.- Huele rico, como siempre.

_- Gabor ¿puedo preguntarte algo sobre tus... ideales? creo que esa no es la palabra correcta...-me encogí de hombros al no encontrar otra palabra, agradecí que Henry estuviera entretenido.- Está bien. ¿Tiene que ser ahorita?_

- _Tienes menos de un mes _-sonreí más.

- ¿Ideales? -no me soltó.- ¿A qué te refieres?

_Dudé si hacerle la pregunta, negué.- Te pregunto luego, olvídalo -miré a Clary.- ¿Y si gano yo?_

- _Lo que quieras _-recargué mi cabeza en el hombro de Gabe.

- ¿Segura? -le sonrió amistosamente para darle confianza.- No hay problema si me preguntas cualquier cosa.

_-Tu escuela tiene reputación de crear magos de magia oscura ¿qué opinas de eso?-mordí otro pastelillo, empecé a preocuparme por Henry. -No sé... espera, para empezar ¿qué todo me explicarás si ganas? –era un tanto complicado hablar en inglés y luego en pársel pero era necesario._

- Que no todos tienen esa tendencia... esa fascinación por la magia oscura -sonrió, me reí.

- _Creo que me expresé mal. Si yo gano, dejarás que Nick te explique todo, lo escucharás, no renegarás y tienes menos de un mes para darle esa oportunidad. ¿Sí?_

_Reí y asentí a Clary.- Si yo gano entonces ¿me dejarías confirmar algunas sospechas que tengo leyendo tu mente? – pregunté, luego miré a Gabor.- En eso estoy de acuerdo, no todos tienen esa fascinación -supuse que había planteado mal mi pregunta porque lo que quería saber era diferente, ya le preguntaría luego._

- _Trato hecho _-sonreí muy segura de mí. Gabe sólo asintió.

_-Bueno, ya me voy, tengo cosas que investigar -sonreí y me levanté.- Nos vemos luego. Clary... ¿no te parece que Gabor se parece mucho a Henry?- sonreí y caminé a la salida._

- Hasta luego -dijo Gabe. _En lo absoluto, Aeryn, _pensé sin importarme que me escuchara o no. Miré a Nick y sonreí, me miró con una ceja levantada.

_Estaba preocupada por Henry, no sabía cómo se tomaría lo de Clary y Gabor, sobre todo porque estaba encantado. Luego pensaba que había algo raro en el chico de Durmstrang pero no quería indagar de más. Por otro lado, no pensaba perder la apuesta, había concentrado más mi atención a ocultar los pensamientos de los demás y los míos que en entrar a los de los demás, tendría que volver a practicar. Iba a medio camino cuando recordé que ese día había planeado usar el pensadero y olvidé decirles, suspiré, lo haría yo sola._

Violette le preguntó a Gabor algo sobre el instituto y lo distrajo. Me acerqué a Nick.- Hice una apuesta que te incluye, así que no la puedes perder -me miró extrañado.- No nos conviene a ambos perder.

_Fui con la profesora Sprout para platicar un rato sobre plantas mágicas con ella y ya que estábamos en confianza le pedí que me diera un permiso para poder entrar a la sección prohibida de la biblioteca, me dijo lo mismo que siempre me decía y me dio el permiso. Tomé lo que Henry me había pedido y luego fui a sacar libros de magia oscura y otro de legeremancia para complementar los que ya tenía._

- ¿Una apuesta? -le expliqué y empezó a reír.- ¿Cómo crees que llegué a aquí? -ladeé la cabeza.- No fue suficiente pedir permiso y ya. Había que demostrar habilidades, fui de los pocos que soportó el _Legeremens._ Podré con Kailen... además, me beneficia. Sólo confía en tu primo.

_Fui a la torre de astronomía, casi siempre estaba vacío y ese día no era la excepción. Leí por última vez algo sobre los pensaderos y destapé uno de los frascos. Dudé, pero vacié el contenido, seguí lo que decía el libro y cuando me di cuenta aterrizaba en la casa que solía aparecer en mis sueños, miré confundida a mi alrededor._

_-¿Ya te decidiste entonces?-preguntó alguien, voltee a donde se oía la voz, me sorprendí, ahí estaban mi mamá y mi tía._

- Eso espero, Nícolas -suspiré.

- Tranquila -sonrió.- Y gracias por el empujón.

- Tu seguridad también me asusta... pero me alegra a la vez -me reí.- Aprovecha la oportunidad y utilízala bien porque no sé si pueda hacer algo por ti de nuevo.

_-Sí, se llamará Kailen Aeryn -dijo mi mamá y su hermana rió._

_-Me siento halagada -la abrazó y vio el bulto de cobijas que tenía la otra en los brazos, reí. _

_El recuerdo trató de mi nombre, discutieron sobre cómo sería mi habitación y otras cosas, era como ver una cinta casera. No duró mucho y salí del recuerdo. Vacié los otros dos, eran recuerdos simples, cortos, del tiempo que estuve con ellas, no pude evitar sentirme nostálgica a la vez que feliz. Quise que hubieran más pero eran todos los que tenía, noté que se me había pasado la hora de la comida, no me importó, me quedé allí otro rato._

Salimos los cuatro a dar un paseo por las orillas del Bosque Prohibido. Miré el campo de Quidditch de lejos. _Lo había olvidado... él quería que jugáramos Quidditch hoy. _Desvié la mirada. Estuvimos platicando y nos dejaron subir sólo a la cubierta del barco.

_Fui corriendo a mi dormitorio y guardé mis cosas, entré al de los chicos y puse lo que Henry me había pedido en su mesa de noche. Busqué a Clary y a Henry en la biblioteca, luego en el Gran Comedor, terminé buscándolos mentalmente, estaban en lugares distintos, ella era la más cercana así que la fui a alcanzar._

- La vista es fabulosa -dijo Vi mientras se dirigía a la proa. Asentí y me puse junto a ella.

- El viento se siente genial -sonreí, los miré.- Afortunados.

_Bajé corriendo al lago, intentando recordar a todo detalle los pensamientos, cosa que no era difícil pues los había visto muchas veces. Llegué junto al barco y le grité esperando que se asomara._

Escuché que alguien me habla, miré alrededor hasta que la ubiqué. Levanté la mano.- ¡Hola! ¡Sube! -le dije mientras les hacía señas con la mano para que lo hiciera.

_Subí corriendo y la alcancé, olvidé por un momento mi curiosidad sobre explorar el barco.- Tengo algo que enseñarte._

- ¿De qué se trata? -le pregunté sonriendo.- ¿Qué pasó?

_-Ya vi los recuerdos, te los quiero mostrar -sonreí._

- Genial, quiero verlos -sonreí también.

- ¿Los recuerdos que te dejó tu madre? -no puedo evitar preguntar Nick. Lo miré y después a ella.

_-Te los enseño como cuando te enseñé mi pesadilla ¿sí?- miré unos segundos a Nick y luego volvía ver a Clary, sonreí._

- Está bien -solté una risita.- ¿Quieres que vayamos a otro lugar? -Gabe y Vi también nos estaban poniendo atención.

_Asentí, no tenía problema con mostrarle ahí, pero eran tres recuerdos lo que le mostraría, tal vez sería cansado y además de que de los otros solo Nick sabía de lo que podía hacer._

Miré a los demás.- Los veo en la cena -Nick me miró y asentí con una sonrisa.- Vamos entonces -le dije a Kailen mientras bajaba del barco.

_Bajamos y nos sentamos frente a nuestro árbol.- Ahí voy -sonreí, cerré mis ojos y me concentré en que viera lo que estaba recordando._

Asentí y la miré, despejando mi mente para darle paso a los recuerdos que quería mostrarme.

_La metí en mi mente sin mucha dificultad, le mostré lo que había visto en el pensadero, no era un recuerdo muy fiel pero era cercano a un sueño. Le mostré los tres recuerdos con la mayor cantidad de detalles que pude._

Fue tan genial como la vez que me mostró su pesadilla. Sonreí al ver a la pequeña Kailen... más pequeña. Capté lo mejor que pude.- Insisto, te pareces a tu madre y a tu tía -le dije cuando terminó.

_Sonreí y asentí.- Creo que incluso bebé me parecía -reí y luego suspiré, sonreí un poco triste, intenté que no se me pusieran los ojos llorosos como me había pasado en la torre de astronomía._

Le revolví el cabello.- Me alegra que hayas encontrado más información sobre tu familia materna. Debes sentirte feliz, ¿no? Bueno... un poco nostálgica tal vez, pero verlas debió ser emocionante para ti...

_Asentí.- Fue emocionante y genial -sonreí otro poco.-Pero... me puse a pensar en lo genial que sería... si pudiese vivir eso ahora, si lo hubiese vivido... y no solo lo hubiera sabido por los recuerdos. Nunca he sabido bien lo que es tener una mamá que esté ahí como todas hacen, para eso tuve nanas y no es lo mismo... -me pasé una mano por un ojo y reí.- Pero sentí que me querían mucho las dos cuando vi los recuerdos._

Le pasé un brazo por los hombros.- Entiendo cómo te sientes. Sí, seguro sería genial para ti tenerlas contigo ahora. Pero piensa en eso último, te querían y aunque no lo recuerdes, ese cariño siempre va estar contigo. Cosas se pierden, cosas se ganan -sonreí.- Por ejemplo, yo perdí a un hermano, pero gané un primo a cambio. Tonto, pero familia a fin de cuentas. Tú perdiste a tu madre y a tu tía, pero ahora tienes el cariño de Henry, su familia y el mío, no será lo mismo, pero es mejor a nada, ¿no?

_Asentí.- Lo sé, desde que empezó toda esta búsqueda... pero ambas sabemos que aunque lo sepamos no podemos siempre estar tranquilas, no ponernos tristes y no fantasear con lo que hubiese sido si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes.-pasé de nuevo mi mano, mis ojos estaban llorosos, sonreí._

- Sí, es inevitable -le dije con media sonrisa. Muchas veces lo había hecho.- Pero, desafortunadamente, no podemos hacer nada para traerlos de vuelta, sólo a través de recuerdos y eso ya es ganancia -le di un pequeño apretón.

_-Sí... pero no las recuerdo -reí un poco.- También me enojé, me preocupa algo... Hay una película de guerras espaciales y cosas así, hay algo así como un extraterrestre verde que dijo alguna vez algo sobre que el tener miedo e ira te llevan al lado oscuro... últimamente... siento más odio hacia Mulciber y por ello he estado haciendo cosas indebidas... -suspiré, abracé mis rodillas.- Descubrí que podría tener habilidad con la maldición Imperio...-susurré._

- Cosas muggles de nuevo -solté una risita.- Todos tenemos un lado "oscuro", pero eso no quiere decir que tengas que inclinarte hacia él. Tienes la sangre de tu padre, Kailen, por lo tanto debes tener algo de él, la habilidad de usar el imperius en este caso. No tienes que sentirte mal, saber eso es una nueva arma a tu favor... aunque sea medio macabra...

_Reí un poco y asentí.- No he podido dormir bien, ya me estoy empezando a sentir cansada, además extraño el Quidditch. También mi apetito decayó un poco. Hoy me iré a dormir temprano, a ver si descanso._

- ¿Quieres que te dé otra poción de nuevo? -pensé en cuánto me tardaría en hacerla.- Me gustaría ayudarte con algo, al fin y al cabo eres mi hermana menor -sonreí.

_Sonreí.- Me gusta tener hermanos, aunque ya tengo ganas de mandar lejos a uno -metí las manos en mis bolsillos, no encontré dulces.- Sí, me gustaría la poción, por favor._

- Si consigo lo que necesito hoy... -dije mientras buscaba yo en mis bolsillos, sonreí al tocar algo.- Puedo tenerla lista para mañana. Ten, chocolate suizo, me lo trajo Nícolas pero no pensaba comerlo ahorita. No tengo hambre.

_-Gracias -rompí un pedacito y se lo devolví.- Acabo de recordar que quería explorar el barco -comí el chocolate._

Lo rechacé.- Quédatelo, él tiene más. ¿Quieres subir? -sonreí.- Aunque sólo nos dejan estar en la cubierta.

_-Mi plan es explorar más allá de la cubierta - mordí otro trozo.- Y no sé por qué pero me siento algo incómoda allá._

- No entiendo por qué habrías de sentirte incómoda -me reí y me levanté.- Si quieres que Nick no esté mientras lo ves, simplemente se lo puedo pedir. Y podría convencer a Gabe de que nos deje entrar...

_Negué, no podría decirle que sentía que traicionaba a Henry al pretender llevarme bien con Gabe y por otro lado, así como no quería que Henry se involucrara entre Nick y yo tampoco quería que lo hiciera ella.- Un día me meteré sin que me vean.-sonreí._

- Inténtalo si quieres -me encogí de hombros.- Me dieron a entender que tiene una especie de protección, pero tal vez era mentira... entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?

_-No sé -me levanté.- Pronto oscurecerá y llegará la hora de cena -mi estómago rugió y reí.-Creo que ya me dio hambre._

_-Eso pasa por saltarte la comida -dijo Henry acercándose a nosotras.- Hola Clary, no te había visto en todo el día -le sonrió y le dio una caja algo chica._

- Ah... hola, Henry -tomé la caja y miré hacia el lago.- ¿Qué es?

_-Un adorno para tu mesa de noche.-dijo con la misma sonrisa de tonto que ponía cuando hablaba de ella mucho conmigo._

Fruncí el ceño y abrí la caja lentamente. Abrí los ojos sorprendida.

_-Es perfecta porque no ocupa mucho espacio, no crece mucho, huele agradable y no mucho, además la flor solo abre en la noche. Así pasará desapercibida a tus compañeras y tendrás una planta para ti._

Lo miré y saqué lentamente la pequeña maceta con la flor. Dejé la caja en el suelo mientras fruncía el ceño de nuevo. _Esto es demasiado._- ¿Una lavanda?

_-No es una lavanda -dije.- Es parecida pero diferente, la lavanda habría olido más y molestaría a tus compañeras, Henry buscó que cubriera lo que necesitabas._

_-Si no te gusta... puedo buscarte otra planta -sonrió un poco._

- Ese no es el problema -seguí mirándola, suspiré.- Gracias.

_Henry trató de sonreír pero le desilusionó no verla tan feliz como esperaba, negué, vi a mi amigo.- Te dijo gracias._

_-De nada, Clary._

Los miré y tomé la caja del suelo para guardar la flor.- Es muy linda, gracias. Espero que no me digan nada las chicas -la cubrí con cuidado. _Excelente, ahora tengo otra flor suya... y para colmo, mi favorita. _

_-No creo que te digan algo -sonrió un poco, vio su reloj.- ¿Vamos a cenar?-asentí._

Negué.- Tengo que regresar con Gabe y los demás. Los veo después -les dije con media sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia atrás.- Gracias de nuevo.

_-Nos vemos luego...princesa Clarissa- le dijo Henry sonriendo un poco, caminó._

_Negué.-Nos vemos -sonreí.-Gracias por el chocolate -corrí para alcanzar a Henry.- En verdad le gustó la flor._

_-Entonces por qué..._

_-¿Por qué dudaste el decirle princesa? Tú tienes tus razones, ella tiene las suyas -me estiré. Los dos son medio torpes..._

Suspiré y escondí mis manos bajó la capa. Volví al barco pero no me subí.- Violette, ya me iré al dormitorio -me miró extrañada, al igual que los otros dos.

- ¿Y la cena? -preguntó Gabe mientras bajaba y se puso frente a mí.

- No tengo hambre... además, tengo un poco de chocolate que Nick me regaló. Si algo se me antoja después, lo comeré -dije mientras me encogía de hombros, realmente le había dado todo a Kailen. Él sonrió.

- Está bien. Te veo mañana -me dio un beso en la mejilla, sonreí y me dirigí al castillo.

_-Henry... ¿qué haces cuando desapareces de pronto?-le pregunté cuando íbamos de vuelta a la sala común, no habíamos cenado mucho._

_-Practico transformaciones._

_-¿Dónde?_

_-Encontré la sala de Menesteres._

_-¿Y eso dónde está?_

_-Si no te he dicho o llevado es porque no quiero que sepas- se estiró.- Dime... Clary y ese chico..._

_-No te diré nada._

Ya en mi habitación, saqué la flor y la puse sobre mi mesa de noche, junto a la foto que tenía de Gabe conmigo, Vi había insistido en que la pusiera ahí. Suspiré.- No encajan las dos juntas... pero no tengo otra opción -la olí y abrí los ojos sorprendida.- No es cierto...

_Me detuve antes de que nos dirigiéramos a nuestros dormitorios.- Solo... no te tomes todo muy pesado si pasa algo entre ellos ¿ok? No quisiera verte deprimido de nuevo...-me revolvió el cabello y se fue a su dormitorio. Sabía que le afectaría y tenía la teoría de que ella en realidad hacía lo que él había hecho al tener tantas novias antes._

Corrí a mi baúl y saqué el suéter de Henry. Lo olí y lo aventé a la cama enojada.- Es el mismo olor... no, es demasiado. ¡Hasta en esto! -volví a tomar el suéter y lo lancé al baúl.- Pero ya, dije que no iba a sentir nada y eso haré -me acosté en la cama con la ropa puesta y me tapé con la manta.- No dejaré que me afecte...

_Estuve pensando mucho en decirle a Clarissa lo que Henry sentía, pero pensaba que no sería buena idea. Pensé en la apuesta que había hecho con ella.-Vas a perder Kailen...-me dije a mí misma, cerré los ojos, me pregunté si Nick habría notado que ese día al menos le dirigí una mirada._

Nick cenó en silencio y no habló durante el camino de regreso al barco. Seguía pensando en todas las ideas y planes que quería llevar a cabo para lograr que Kailen lo perdonara.- Bueno, por lo menos ya no me ignora... -dijo en voz baja y con media sonrisa.- Tengo que ganar esa apuesta, puede ayudarme mucho.

_Mis compañeras llegaron, fingí estar dormida. Cuando ellas se durmieron bajé a la sala común a escribir una carta que jamás enviaría, ya que estuvo terminada dudé entre lanzarla al fuego o guardarla. La metí en mi bolsillo y me quedé mirando las llamas hasta que me quedé dormida allí._

Pasaron los días y a pesar de que era un año importante para el colegio, los profesores no tenían piedad con nosotros y nos dejaban bastantes deberes. Pero el sábado antes de la primera prueba del Torneo fue un respiro de alivio para todos, había visita a Hogsmeade. Durante ese tiempo, Nick había tratado de acercarse a Kailen sin muchos logros y yo me propuse recordarle a ella que su plazo se estaba venciendo.

_Los días que siguieron fueron extrañamente curiosos. Henry seguía desapareciendo y un día lo vi con un brazo vendado, no me quiso decir el porqué, por otro lado trataba de pasar tiempo con Clary y se portaba lindo con ella, trataba de ganársela pero no le funcionaba como quería. Supe que en cierto momento había "hablado" en privado con Gabor y desde entonces lo veía aún peor de como ya lo veía antes. Encontré que mi mamá había jugado Quidditch en el colegio, eso me animó un buen tiempo. Estuve intentando entrar a la mente de Nick o meterle algún pensamiento durante las comidas, no le conté nada de la apuesta a Henry por supuesto. Nícolas seguía intentando lograr que lo perdonara, a veces tenía que aguantar la risa. Y un buen día, después de tanto que pasó, más las toneladas de tareas, tuvimos un paseo a Hogsmeade._


	12. Chapter 12

Cap.12

Después del desayuno de ese día, me encaminé sola a la salida del castillo. Violette se había resfriado porque el invierno comenzaba a sentirse más crudo cada día. Me pidió un par de cosas del pueblo y le di un poco de la poción de Kailen para que durmiera bien. Por otro lado, Nick y Gabor se había ido temprano para que mi primo le mostrara bien Hogsmeade... aunque no estaba muy segura de si eso era verdad.

_No encontré a Henry así que fui a alcanzar a Clary a la salida del castillo.- ¡Hola! Ya está bueno el frío ¿no?- le dije mientras me acomodaba la bufanda._

Asentí.- Hasta Vi está enferma -solté una risita.- ¿Sabes cuántos días faltan para que se acabe noviembre?

_-No sé en qué día vivo -me estiré y comenzamos a caminar.-Ya no mucho ¿verdad?_

- No, no mucho -me reí mientras meneaba la cabeza.- ¿Así que ya lo olvidaste?

_Reí un poco y negué.- Ya casi lo logro - sonreí, sí había avanzado pero aún no lo lograba. Nick era bueno y yo ya había perdido un poco de práctica._

- ¿Crees que "casi" te sea suficiente? -puse mis manos dentro de los bolsillos.

_-Aún tengo unos días -ya sabía que había perdido._

- Me alegra que mi primo sea fuerte -reí burlona.- Parece que me ha salvado, le debo una.

_Me encogí de hombros.- De todos modos ya sé lo que quería saber -sonreí y suspiré.- Es que ya perdí práctica._

Fruncí el ceño.- ¿Y qué era lo querías saber?

_-No te diré, pero no fue difícil saberlo y confirmarlo. Solo te diré que tiene que ver con cierto chico extranjero y cierto hermano odioso._

Bufé.- Empiezo a odiar tu maldita habilidad... pero sea lo que sea que hayas confirmado... -suspiré y ya no dije nada.

_Fruncí el ceño.- Tengo la capacidad para saber cosas sin usar esa maldita habilidad... no leí tu mente sin permiso, hace tiempo que no lo hago. Y... las dos sabemos que lo que estás haciendo no está bien... pero supondré que sabes lo que haces._

Desvié la mirada.- No sé a qué te refieres...

_Me encogí de hombros.- Está bien, si lo quieres negar está bien - a veces me desesperaban ese par.- Por cierto... ¿no viste de casualidad a Henry antes de que llegara yo?_

- No, no lo he visto... Debe de andar con sus amigos, ¿no?

_Negué.-Ellos van más adelante, desde aquí los veo._

Miré hacia el frente y vi a los chicos que ella decía.- Debe de andar por ahí.

_Me encogí de hombros.- Se anda escondiendo más de lo normal - llegamos a Hogsmeade.- ¿Podemos ir a Dogweed y el cosquilleo de la muerte? Hay un par de plantas que quisiera comprar - busqué en mis bolsillos un pedazo de pergamino._

- ¿Escondiendo? -susurré más para mí, la miré.- Sí, vamos. Después pasamos a comprar unas plumas que Vi necesita.

_Asentí y entramos a la tienda, saqué mi lista.- Voy a necesitar tu ayuda con un experimento que quiero hacer -le dije a Clary mientras buscaba una planta que fuera comestible._

- Está bien -me encogí de hombros.- ¿Qué experimento?

_-Hacer que una planta tenga las propiedades de la poción que me das para cuando no puedo dormir -sonreí._

- Volver planta una poción... -me puse a pensar en eso.- Tal vez no sea tan difícil... tendríamos que extraer el componente clase de cada ingrediente y fusionarlos -me reí al pensar en algo tonto.

_-Sí, algo así. Será más complejo que lo que he hecho pero creo que no tanto…-agarré las plantas que buscaba.- ¿De qué ríes?_

Negué con la cabeza.- Sólo pensé que me sentía alquimista por un momento -sonreí.- La mayoría de los ingredientes son flores, así que no creo que vaya a ser difícil, aunque... podríamos hacer que se reproduzcan entre sí... pero es un proceso más largo.

_-Eso fue lo primero que pensé -pagué las plantas y salimos hacia la Casa de las Plumas.- Pero me dio flojera el pensar que es un proceso un poco largo y ahorita estoy con otros tres que estoy haciendo de esa manera. ¿Sabes? Deberíamos meter Alquimia un año para ver cómo es. Creo que en sexto o séptimo es cuando podemos meterla -sonreí._

- Si hay aspirantes posibles, puede que se imparta la materia. Lo que dudo mucho, a pocos nos interesan la alquimia -le dije con media sonrisa.- Me pondré a investigar para ver qué podemos hacer. ¿Qué otros proyectos tienes?

_-Hechicé una planta y ahora muerde pero sus hijos no muerden porque finalmente no nacen hechizados, quiero que muerdan sus hijos. Otra planta no sé cómo la hice babosa y la baba brilla cuando hay luna llena... no sé por qué…-me encogí de hombros.- Pero quiero que brille todas las noches para recolectar la baba y que sirva para alumbrar. Otra es una hija de Emily que la modifiqué con una uva común y además de tener el ciclo de vida normal de Emily parece que sí va a dar uvas -sonreí._

- Guau... parece que no has perdido el tiempo -me reí mientras entrábamos a la tienda de plumas.- ¿La planta que muerde tiene flores?

_Me llamaron la atención unas plumas negras como de halcón.- Cuando tengo insomnio me entretengo con las plantas o cuando tú estás con Gabe y Henry está desaparecido -tomé varias.- No tiene flores... sí da pero las muerde, es medio caníbal consigo misma._

- Interesante... -tomé las que Vi me había pedido y compré una de búho para mí, me dirigí a pagarlas.- Tengo que ver esas plantas, tal vez lo poco que mi tío me ha enseñado nos sirva para arreglarlas.

_Asentí sonriente, pagué mis plumas.- Un día las sacaré para mostrártelas, además las chicas del dormitorio ya se están molestando conmigo porque tengo plantas en el suelo y les estorban. ¿Te dije que antier me peleé con una chica de ahí?_

Pagamos y salimos de la tienda. Me reí.- No me dijiste -guardé las plumas en mi bolsa.- Deberías dejarlas en el invernadero, seguramente la profesora Sprout te daría permiso.

_-Sí lo he pensado pero me gusta estarlas vigilando. Me peleé porque Shasta se la pasaba siguiendo a su gata y ahorita al parecer van a tener hijitos, me dijo que era mi culpa por no cuidara mi gato. ¿A dónde vamos ahora?_

Me reí más.- Shasta es un gato travieso. En realidad es culpa de la chica... pero bueno... -miré las tiendas.- Violette me pidió algo más pero no recuerdo qué...

_-Ya se le olvidará el enojo cuando tengamos pequeños gatitos, porque pienso quedarme con uno al menos, finalmente mi gato es el papá -reí.- Ya te acordarás al rato ¿vamos a comer algo?_

- Te diría que me dieras uno, pero Litza podría comérselo en un descuido... -sonreí.- Sí, ya me acordaré después. Vamos por comida.

_-No creo que se lo coma, crecen rápido y si se parece a Shasta huiría antes que lo atrape alguien -entramos a Las Tres Escobas.- Te daré uno -sonreí y me senté en la primer mesa vacía que vi.- Le regalaré uno también a Abie y yo me quedaré otro -me quedé pensando.- No sé cuántos gatos tienen por camada._

- Tampoco lo sé -me reí y pedí dos empanadas de calabaza acompañadas de una cerveza de mantequilla.- Pero gracias... supongo que será divertido tener un gato.

_-Son lindos y divertidos - pedí algo con chocolate y un té. Miré a la puerta en el momento justo que entraba Henry, alcé una mano y lo saludé, me devolvió el saludo y sonrió al ver a Clary. -¿Dónde te habías metido?_

_Se sentó entre las dos.- Me di una vuelta por la enfermería, tenía dolor de cabeza._

- Interesante, ahora eres tú quien va a la enfermería y no Kailen -me reí.

_Asintió y le sonrió, ordenó una empanada y una cerveza.- Solo he ido un par de veces -noté que tenía la mano vendada y trataba cubrirla con la manga de la chamarra, no dije nada.- Con un trago de una poción fue suficiente. Tal vez debería encargarte un poco de poción ¿la harías?- sonrió._

- No -dije tranquilamente.

_Reí.- Bueno, entonces seguiré yendo a la enfermería hasta que la señora Pomfrey me regañe como a Kailen la regañaba -la miró de reojo._

Me encogí de hombros y evité reírme. Nuestras órdenes llegaron.- A menos que nos digas que te hace ir tan seguido a la enfermería... y lo pensaré -tomé de mi cerveza sin mirarlo.

_-No puedo decirles, al menos no hasta que lo logre - mordió su empanada._

_-¿Puedes quitarte la venda de la mano?-tomé té y jalé un pedazo que sobresalía de su manga._

- Entonces no -miré la mano de Henry y acerqué mi mano para ayudarle a Kailen.- Veamos qué hay debajo de esa venda...

_-No hay nada...-intentó alejarla, se la quité la venda._

_-¿Qué es esto?-noté que tenía pequeñas plumas, jalé una.- ¿Están adheridas a tu piel?-la jalé hasta quitarla, hizo una mueca._

_-Ya casi no tengo - estaba aliviado porque los huesos ya habían vuelto a la forma humana._

Fruncí el ceño.- ¿Por qué tienes plumas? -tomé su mano y la miré más de cerca.- Te hice una pregunta.

_-Me salió mal un hechizo que practicaba._

_-¿Qué tipo de hechizo?_

_- De grados más avanzados- jaló un poco su mano._

Apreté su mano y no dejé que la jalara más.- Hechizos... -tomé una pluma y se la quité con brusquedad.- Interesante... ¿qué hechizo era?

_-Eso duele. No les diré._

_-¿Por qué?-agarré otra y me dio un manotazo._

_-Les diré cuando ya lo haya logrado. Esto fue algo leve, no hace falta que lo revisen -intentó apartar su mano sin ser brusco._

- Ya sé que te duele -apreté más fuerte.- Y no la voy a soltar... si no nos vas a decir, aguántate y deja que siga viendo.

_Bufó y con la otra mano siguió comiendo._

_-¿Es la única parte con plumas que tienes?-negó-¿Dónde más?_

_-No te diré -dio un trago a su bebida._

Me reí sonrojándome un poco.- Es demasiado extraño... -volví a jalar otra pluma y fruncí el ceño. Solté su mano y tomé mi empanada.- Sufre entonces.

_Se sobó.- Gracias, que linda eres -la despeinó un poco, reí._

_-Ya te lo dijo alguna vez la profesora McGonagall, no hagas magia mucho más avanzada si no tienes lo de ahora._

_-Pero ya tengo lo de ahora y más adelante -sonrió.- ¿Qué hicieron mientras no estaba?_

- No te importa -me acomodé el cabello.

_-Está bien, no me digan entonces -le acomodó el cabello y sonrió._

_-Mañana es la primera prueba ¿verdad?-recordé al ver a Cedric al otro lado del local._

- Déjame -alejé sus manos y miré hacia donde lo hacía Kailen.- Sí... creo...

_-Mi momento de temer por los seleccionados ya se cambió por curiosidad._

_-Espero sea emocionante -dijo Henry sin dejar de ver a Clary.- ¿Les gustaría que les invite un helado señoritas?_

- Seguro será una prueba emocionante y peligrosa -terminé mi cerveza.- No, gracias.

_-Hace frío, bueno yo tengo frío -me terminé el té._

_-Otro día entonces. No creo que la primer prueba sea muy peligrosa, supongo irá aumentando la peligrosidad conforme vaya avanzando el torneo._

Me encogí de hombros y no comenté nada. Mi mente se proponía investigar el caso de Henry con las plumas... pero la empecé a ahuyentar, no quería.

_-Ya sabremos mañana -bostecé y me senté bien de pronto.-Acabo de recordar que quería ir a la tienda de música._

- Vamos entonces -dije mientras me levantaba.- A ver si me ayuda a recordar lo que Vi me encargó...

_Fuimos los tres a la tienda. Me fui a buscar libros de partituras y Henry fue a ver las armónicas, le llamó mucho la atención una._

Me puse a curiosear con las manos en mi espalda. Mientras miraba un estante de flautas, miré algo de reojo que me hizo voltear rápidamente. Me acerqué a paso lento y sonreí.- Un violonchelo...

_-¿Te gustan?- le preguntó Henry al pasar junto a ella, la imaginó tocándolo y sonrió._

Asentí sin dejar de mirar el instrumento. Era realmente hermoso, lo iba a tocar pero me detuve. Cerré la mano. _Fue hace mucho tiempo._ Seguí caminando.

_-Si te gusta deberías tocarlo -sonrió y regresó a su lugar la armónica que había agarrado. Compré lo que quería y los esperé._

- No tiene caso -dije en voz baja y busqué a Kailen con la mirada. Caminé hacia ella.

_Henry la miró extrañado y la siguió.-Listo -dije a Clary cuando llegó conmigo, sonreí.-Aprenderé canciones nuevas._

Sonreí también.- Me alegra. Por cierto... aún no me has enseñado el violín que Jim te regaló.

_-Cierto, te lo enseño hoy en el castillo y las plantas también. Henry tampoco los ha visto -me estiré._

_-¿Entonces volvemos ya?_

Asentí a lo que dijo Kailen.- No, bueno... al menos no yo. Ya recordé lo que Vi me encargó. Necesita un caldero nuevo -salí de la tienda y miré las demás.- Tengo que ir a Dervish & Banges.

_-Me gusta ver qué cosas tienen ahí. Vamos -le di a Henry las bolsas con lo que había comprado y caminé con Clary a la tienda._

- Está bien -encontré la tienda y entré. Miré los calderos y los frascos para pociones.

_Estuve curioseando y agarrando todo, noté que me miraba el despachador cuidando que no rompiera nada. Henry nos esperó afuera, le estaba dando comezón donde tenía las plumas que iban desapareciendo poco a poco._

- Creo que un par de cada uno -tomé cuatro frascos de cristal y un caldero de plata, era más resistente. Me dirigí a pagarlos y miré a Kailen. Reí.- ¿Te gustó algo?

_-Muchas cosas pero no para lo que son -reí, tomé varias botellitas de diferentes formas pero todas pequeñas.- Casi todo me recuerda a pociones y no me gusta esa clase, pero estos me pueden servir para otras cosas._

Me reí de nuevo.- Ahora ya podemos regresar al castillo -la esperé.

_-Voy - pagué los frascos y al salir se los di a Henry.- Vamos entonces -sonreí y me acomodé la bufanda._

Asentí mientras guardaba los frascos. Caminamos de regreso al castillo, ya estaba oscureciendo.

_-¿Los llevo?-le preguntó Henry a Clary ofreciéndose a cargar sus cosas también__._

- No, gracias. Puedo sola -seguí caminando.

_-Él sabe que podemos solas, pero se llama caballerosidad y de vez en cuando es bueno aprovecharse de eso -reí y él asintió dándome la razón._

- Ya lo sé -me encogí de hombros.- Pero ya carga bastante.

_-No es cierto -me estiré, caminé de espaldas.- Me gustan los atardeceres._

- Son bonitos los atardeceres.

_-Y más cuando los ves desde la torre de astronomía -sonreí y caminé bien tras casi tropezar. Después de un rato llegamos al castillo.- ¿Me esperan en algún lugar mientras voy por mis cosas que enseñarles?_

- Nos vemos en el lago, ¿no? -levanté el caldero.- Primero tengo que llevarle sus cosas a Violette y darle más pócima para su resfriado.

_-Entonces nos vemos en... ¿veinte minutos?_

Asentí y me encaminé a mi sala común.

_Me llevé a Henry y lo dejé esperando en la sala común mientras sacaba con cuidado las plantas, Shasta saltó sobre la que mordía pero lo alcancé a tiempo.-Vete mejor a cuidar a la otra gata, córrele -lo aventé con cuidado a otro lado y salió corriendo.- Henry, toma -le dije desde la entrada del dormitorio, tomó un par de plantas y volví por mi violín. Ya que tuvimos todo fuimos a sentarnos a esperar bajo el árbol de siempre._

Desperté a Violette para darle la pócima y le dejé sus cosas dentro del baúl. De camino hacia el lago me encontré a Nick y le platiqué de los experimentos de Kailen. Se quedó parado en el vestíbulo y me despedí de él.- ¿Emily? -susurró y alzó las cejas.- ¡Emily! -ya sabía qué tenía que hacer. Llegué con mis amigos en el tiempo justo.

_-Y por eso la mandé a la enfermería -estaba terminando de contarle otra pelea con otra compañera a Henry cuando Clary apareció.- ¿Sigue agripada Violette?_

Asentí y me senté.- Está dormida, pero seguramente mañana estará mejor -sonreí.- Ahora sí, ¿por dónde empezamos?

_-¿Violín o plantas?-le pregunté mientras acomodaba en fila las plantas con cuidado._

- Creo que... plantas -sonreí.- ¿Cuál primero?

_-Esta es la mordedora, se llama Dante - agarré una ramita delgadita y la acerqué a lo que parecía un capullo, se abrió y la atrapó, comenzó a morderla. Henry rió._

_-Quiero dos de esas._

- Genial -alcé las cejas impresionada. _A Nick le gustaría ver esto_.- ¿A qué parte de la planta apuntaste cuando la hechizaste? -pregunté mientras miraba la planta cuidadosamente.

_-Aquí -señalé en donde el tronco se partía en dos ramas, me mordió y aparté el dedo._

Me reí.- Si quieres que sus hijos sean igual a él, debiste hechizarlo en la raíz... pero... -miré más de cerca.- Dijiste que se comía sus propias flores, ¿verdad?

_-No pude hacerlo en las raíces porque cuando lo intenté se secó. Sí, mira -señalé un pétalo que aún quedaba.-Está mordisqueada, no se la ha comido entera porque está muy abajo para él._

- Hechiza el pétalo y la planta que crezca de él sí tendrá hijos mordelones... o eso creo yo -fruncí el ceño.

_-Lo intentaré -sonreí.-Esta es Jim -dije enseñándole la planta babosa, toda ella estaba cubierta por una especie de baba azul.-Un día te la mostraré cuando esté brillando._

_-Se llaman las dos como tus hermanos._

_Asentí.- Esta se iba a llamar Stuart, por babosa, pero pensé que es una gran planta para ese nombre -reí y él frunció el ceño._

- Estoy de acuerdo con Kailen -me reí y miré esa planta.- Creo que ésta es un poco más complicada... ¿le da la luz de la luna llena cuando brilla o no la necesita?

_-Lo hace por instinto porque no le da la luz de luna, de hecho me tardé en darme cuenta de la relación entre la luna y la baba._

_-Probablemente la volviste babosa una noche de luna llena._

_-No había pensado en eso, tengo anotada en mi bitácora cuándo la volví así, checaré las fechas con el calendario._

Miré a Henry.- Me impresionas, Stuart -miré la planta de nuevo.- ¿No traes la bitácora contigo? Porque si es así, no creo que podemos arreglarla... los hombres lobo no se transforma a su antojo, supongo que la planta comparte las mismas características.

_-No la traigo, la tengo en una caja bajo mi cama y se me olvidó. Mañana la saco - tomé la otra planta con mucho cuidado.-Aún no le pongo nombre a esta ¿Ves esas bolitas de colores?-las señalé.- En teoría se convertirá cada una en una uva de color._

- Uvas -sonreí.- Puedo hacer la prueba cuando estén suficientemente maduras... aunque pueden ser venenosas... o algo así...

_-Ya había pensado en eso por eso la primera se la iba a comer Scott para ver si sí es comestible._

_-¿Mi gato? -me vio feo y le enseñé la lengua._

_-Tú experimentas con el mío, yo lo haré con el tuyo -reí.- Tendremos que esperar a que salgan para ver cómo son._

- ¿Experimentas con Shasta? -lo fulminé con la mirada y después miré a Kailen.- Si me entero que vuelven a usar a sus gatos, les juro que no les vuelvo a hablar en mi vida.

_-Lo sé, lo sé. Con Shasta solo practicaba antes legeremancia, es divertido lo que los gatos piensan pero no lo había vuelto a hacer hasta que hicimos la apuesta._

_-¿Qué apostaron?_

_-No te importa -guardé con cuidado la última planta._

- Sí, no te importa -sonreí emocionada y junté las manos.- Ahora el violín.

_Asentí con una sonrisa y abrí el estuche dejando verlo.- No sé cómo sabía Jim que lo quería desde hace mucho tiempo -lo saqué y se lo di para que lo viera mejor._

Dudé un poco pero lo tomé.- Es... hermoso... -pasé una de mis manos suavemente por todo el costado del violín.- Perfecto...

_-¿Sabes tocarlo?_

- Más o menos -negué con la cabeza y se lo di.- Pero no quiero estropearlo.

_-No lo estropearías, puedes tocarlo si quieres -sonreí y le quité un poco de polvo que tenía._

Fruncí el ceño y suspiré.- Creo que... está bien... -hice memoria de lo que sabía, _recuerdo que no es tan diferente al violonchelo_.- ¿Me pasas el arco?

_Se lo di, noté que Henry la miró con más atención._

- ¿Está afinado? -tomé el arco con nerviosismo.

_Asentí.-En teoría sí, lo usé antier._

- Ok... -acomodé el violín en mi hombro y puse el arco sobre las cuerdas.- A ver... -cerré los ojos recordando una melodía cualquiera y empecé a tocar.

_Henry sonrió y no la dejó de ver, también sonreí y evité reír de él._

Llevaba tiempo sin tocar un instrumento así que me equivoqué algunas veces porque los dedos habían perdido práctica y no era mi posición habitual. Terminé rápido y abrí los ojos apenada.- La música no es lo mío -le regresé el violín y el arco.

_-Te falta práctica nada más -sonreí. Henry asintió sonriendo embobado de nuevo._

- Ahora toca tú -le dije con media sonrisa.

_-Está bien...-no había tocado frente a nadie más que el profesor que alguna vez tuve, respiré hondo y toqué la que mejor me sabía._

La miré con una sonrisa y volví a juntar las manos emocionada. _Alguna vez te dije que no te dejaría usar Legeremancia conmigo, querido primo, pero tienes que ver esto._ Traté de guardar cada detalle en mi cerebro para enseñárselo después.

_Terminé la canción y reí un poco avergonzada.- ¿Qué tal? Son los primeros que me oyen -lo guardé._

_-No está mal- dijo Henry._

Aplaudí feliz.- ¿No está mal? Fue genial, Kailen. Tocas muy bien.

_Reí.- Gracias. Ya había perdido práctica pero he estado tocando casi todos los días -empecé a jugar con mi cabello, el aire se volvió más frío._

_-Déjame adivinar, en la torre de astronomía - asentí y estornudé._

- Ese es el beneficio de tocar un instrumento transportable y de tamaño considerable -sonreí.-Deberíamos entrar, sólo faltaría que tú también te resfríes.

_-¿Tocas un instrumento no transportable y de tamaño poco considerable?-me levanté y le pasé dos plantas a Henry._

Desvié la mirada.- No lo decía por eso, sólo sé un poco de instrumentos de cuerda, nada más -me levanté también.- ¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?

_-Con la que no tiene nombre -se la di con cuidado.-Gracias -reprimí un estornudo y tras dar unos pasos estornudé dos veces._

_-Alguien ya se enfermó._

_-La marmota tiene la culpa, lleva dos semanas enferma y empezó a contagiar a todas - Henry rió con ganas._

_-¿Aún le dices así?-asentí y rió más._


	13. Chapter 13

Cap. 13

- Ya ni me acordaba de la marmota -me reí y tomé la planta.- Después te doy una poción si quieres, antes de que se ponga peor.

_-Sí, por favor - sonreí y entramos al castillo, me detuve y me asomé en un salón.- ¿Qué haces ahí?-cargué a Shasta que estaba husmeando.- Te dije que no anduvieras por ahí -volví con ellos._

- Si sigue así, habrá más gatitas preñadas -me reí y meneé la cabeza.- Sigo con mis palabras raras.

_Reí.-Tengo la teoría de que Shasta tiene hijos regados por todo el castillo - maulló y se acomodó en mis brazos.- Claro, pareces un gato inocente pero no._

_-En sus días de juventud mi gato también tuvo muchos pero ahorita creo que ya se siente viejo._

- Mejor no quiero un gato -me reí, llegamos a la entrada del castillo.- Voy por la poción.

_-Te podría dar una gatita. Está bien, ¿te esperamos donde se separan nuestros caminos?_

- Lo pensaré de todas maneras -me reí.- Está bien, ahí nos vemos.

_-Ok -sonreí. Henry como pudo agarró la planta que había estado cargando Clary._

_-Mientras voy a dejar todo esto a la sala común._

_-Déjalos en tu dormitorio y ya mañana me los das en la mañana ¿sí?-se encogió de hombros y caminó, estornudé._

Entré a mi sala común y sorpresivamente Nick estaba ahí. Sonreí.- ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí! Quiero mostrarte algo -me acerqué a él y levantó una ceja.- Usa Legeremancia conmigo -se rió.- Se trata de Kailen...

_Henry llevó todo a su dormitorio y yo me quedé sentada en las escaleras jugando con Shasta y cantando un poco. Mi gato se entretuvo persiguiendo mi mano y tratando de huir de mí.- Ya papá y sigues pareciendo un cachorrito - me acosté a lo largo de un escalón y lo abracé.- Así me enfermaré ¿verdad?-maulló y bostecé._

No lo pensó dos veces y sacó la varita. Cerré los ojos y asentí. Pronunció el hechizo y lo dejé que viera la escena de ella tocando el violín... pero también fue más allá y vio cosas que no quería. Le cerré el paso como mi tío me había enseñado y abrí los ojos.- Sólo era una cosa -se rió.

- Tranquila, prima -sonrió encantado.

- Te gustó ver a Kailen tocar el violín, ¿verdad? -asintió.

- Por eso, querida prima, necesito tu ayuda para hacer algo -sonrió más.

_Me quedé dormida en los escalones, Henry se quedó platicando con unas chicas y Shasta estaba mordiendo las agujetas de mis tenis. Desperté cuando un chico se tropezó conmigo y los dos rodamos por las escaleras._

- ¿Mi ayuda? -ladeé la cabeza. Asintió.- ¿Para qué? -me empujó hacia la puerta.

- Sólo tienes que salir, decirle a tus amigos que no tienes hambre y regresar, ¿sí?

- Está bien, está bien -salí y me dirigí a donde se separaban nuestros caminos... pero de cierta manera, era verdad que no tenía hambre.

_Henry llegó cuando estaba sentándome de nuevo y sobándome donde me había pegado._

Empecé a caminar pero cuando llegué al punto donde se cruzaban los dos pasillos, ellos no estaban. Fruncí el ceño y me recargué en la pared.

_Llegamos al punto intermedio cuando Clary ya estaba allí, iba sobándome una muñeca pues al caer me había torcido._

Le di la poción.- ¿Qué te pasó en la muñeca?

_-Me quedé dormida en las escaleras, alguien tropezó conmigo y me torcí -fruncí el ceño._

Me reí.- Espero que no sea nada grave... así que... me voy a mi habitación.

_-¿No vas a ir a cenar?-preguntó Henry._

- No tengo hambre, lo que comí en Las Tres Escobas fue suficiente -me encogí de hombros.-Los veré mañana.

_-Está bien, gracias por la poción. Henry comamos hoy galletas en la sala común, me quiero sentar frente al fuego -se encogió de hombros.- Nos vemos mañana, descansa - sonreí y caminé a nuestra casa._

- Adiós, chicos -me dirigí a la mía y encontré a Nick caminando de un lado para otro.- Tranquilo, se fueron a su sala común. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

_Comimos galletas y otros dulces que ahí teníamos, nos pusimos a hacer tareas pero tras darle un trago a la poción de Clary para la gripa me dio sueño y me quedé dormida un rato._

- Insisto, primo. Eres un tipo romántico y cursi -le dije al escuchar su plan.- ¿Sí funcionará? -asintió.

- Claro que funcionará. Yo fui quien diseñó la flor, ¿recuerdas? Sé cómo funciona -sacó un frasco de su bolsillo.- Ahora déjame solo.

- Como quieras -me fui riendo a mi habitación, o eso pretendí hacer, me quedé a espiar desde un lugar oscuro.

_-Kailen -Henry me despertó después de un rato, protesté.- Mejor vete a dormir a tu cuarto, mañana ya haces la tarea -volví a protestar y me llevó a la entrada al dormitorio de las chicas.- Hasta mañana._

_-Nos vemos -bostecé y entré adormilada, me acosté y busqué mi bitácora antes de que se me olvidara._

La flor que Nick le había regalado a Kailen no era tan perfecta como él había dicho. El único defecto que tuvo fue que le naciera un pétalo de más, entonces mi primo lo arrancó y lo conservó en un frasco. Según sabía, la flor creaba una relación con la primera persona que la tocara... pero en este caso fueron dos, así que lo que mi primo sintiera, se manifestaba en el pequeño pétalo... por lo cual, podía comunicarse con el resto de la flor a la que pertenecía. Tomó una pluma y escribió algo en el pétalo.

_Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando un cambio de color en Emily me llamó la atención.- Ese color no me corresponde...-bostecé, abracé la almohada y me le quedé viendo.- ¿Por qué cambiaste? Ya no he hecho nada cont...¿eh?-me tallé los ojos tratando de despertar más._

Lo que mi primo escribiera, tenía que aparecer en alguno de los pétalos de la aguileña que poseía Kailen. _Hola Kailen, _escribió con la pluma mientras sonreía.

_Se me espantó el sueño cuando vi que en uno de los pétalos apareció una frase, no supe qué sucedía, saqué la cámara de debajo de mi cama y le tomé una foto, tan pronto la tomé desapareció.- ¿Debo contestar?-me pregunté en voz alta._

Esperó pacientemente y apareció una frase. Soltó una risita y volvió a escribir. _Sólo hablar basta... para ti. _Si hubiera sacado una flor gemela, él tampoco estaría escribiendo.

_-¿Por qué?-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir, no creía que fuera Emily quien hacía eso, alguien debería haberla hechizado o algo parecido, pero dudaba de eso porque yo no había sido y mis compañeras sabían que las enfrentaría si le hacían algo._

Volvió a reír. _Tranquila... pequeña Kailen. _

_-¿Nick?-me sorprendí más y sonreí, la flor se acopló a mi felicidad y me sonrojé._

El pétalo cambió de color mientras aparecía la pregunta. Nick sonrió encantado. _Sí, Aeryn. _

_-¿Qué quieres? -intenté reprimir una risa._

_Saludarte._

_Pensé en qué contestarle.- ¿Y por qué así?_

_Porque no dejas que me acerque a ti..._

_-Mas bien te ignoro - busqué chocolate en mis bolsillos.- Ahorita te estás aprovechando de mi curiosidad._

No pudo evitar reír y el pétalo se puso rojo. _Entonces me aprovecharé de tu curiosidad... porque quiero "hablar" contigo._

_-¿Para qué? -comí chocolate divertida, negué, esperaba que siguiera intentando en persona y ya un día dejaría de torturarlo._

_Porque te quiero y deseo arreglar las cosas. _

_Me sonrojé y me di cuenta de que había estado a punto de gritar emocionada como lo hacían mis odiosas compañeras de habitación cuando hablaban de chicos, reí.- ¿Por qué?-reí más._

_¿Qué te causa tanta risa, pequeña Kailen? _El pétalo brillaba constantemente.

_Sonreí y negué, había ignorado el hecho de que la flor reflejaba mis emociones.- No contestaste mi pregunta._

_Cometí un error y estoy consciente de eso... ahora quiero ofrecerte una disculpa... por eso quiero arreglar las cosas... _Dudó antes de seguir escribiendo. _Me encantaría que fuéramos la "bolita de cuatro" de nuevo..._

_Sonreí.- No podemos ser la bolita de cuatro de nuevo -suspiré.- Ni aunque decidiera perdonarte._

_Metí mucho la pata, ¿verdad?... ¿Lo dices por Henry?_

_-Además sobra otra persona y de todas maneras te irás cuando termine el torneo ¿luego qué?_

_Olvida el futuro por un momento y concéntrate en el presente, Kailen... nunca se sabe que pueda pasar... en tus manos está la respuesta a esa pregunta..._

_-Te perdono, nos volvemos a hablar y todo marcha bien, ese es el plan, pero hay la posibilidad de que vuelvas a hacer otra tontería así y entonces de nuevo esto se repita. No estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme a eso de nuevo._

_Juro que no volveré a hacer daño, Kailen Aeryn King de Mulciber... Si eso llegara a pasar, lo cual dudo, me alejaré de ti..._

_-El drama es de familia ¿verdad?-reí.-Tengo sueño y me está dando gripa, me iré ya a dormir._

_Ya lo sabías, deberías acostumbrarte... _Suspiró. _Prometí que no te forzaría, así que me voy entonces... pero, por si no me creíste, pienso decírtelo de frente..._

_-Sigue intentando, suerte para la próxima -reí y destendí mi cama._

_No tendrás otra opción... en unos días se vence el plazo..._

_-Lo sé. Buenas noches Nícolas Alessandro -sonreí y bostecé._

_Buenas noches, pequeña Kailen... ¡Ah! Una última cosa..._

_-¿Qué cosa?-me estiré._

_Tocas muy bien el violín... Adieu, Kailen... _Sonrió, guardó el pétalo en el frasco de nuevo y salió de la sala común para irse a su barco.

_Negué.- Clarissa…-reí y al no ver más respuestas me dormí._

Aunque no había visto lo que Nick escribía, sus gestos me bastaban. Me fui a dormir tranquila y con más esperanzas.

_Al otro día me hubiera levantado tarde sino fuera porque había mucho alboroto por la primera prueba del torneo. Así que me levanté contra mi voluntad y esperé a Henry en los sillones. De camino al Gran Comedor le conté lo que había pasado la noche anterior, como era de esperarse se enojó._

- Me irá mal por tu culpa -le dije a Nick mientras íbamos al Gran Comedor. Me había estado esperando afuera de la casa y me platicó lo que sucedió. Suspiré.- Pero bueno... creo que lo que pasó ya es algo... ¿no?

- Así es. Y me alegra que el plazo esté por vencer. Necesito hablar con ella.

- No seas impaciente -le dije con media sonrisa.- ¿Y Gabe? -se encogió de hombros y se rió.- Lo sabes pero no me quieres decir.

_-Lo siente de verdad, sino habría estado tratando de convencerme todo el tiempo que ha estado aquí._

_-No puedes saberlo realmente._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Porque es mejor escondiendo su mente que yo leyéndola? Sus acciones dicen cosas diferentes._

_-Pero puede volver a..._

_-No lo hará._

_-No voy a dejar que..._

_-¡Tú no decides por mí! Sí, serás mi hermano mayor y lo que digas, pero no lo eres de verdad y tú no decidirás por mí - llegamos al Gran Comedor y fui directo a sentarme a la mesa de Slytherin junto a mi amiga._

- También quiere regalarte algo -dijo entre risas, suspiré.- Le pidió ayuda a Violette, seguro no tardan -comenzó a comer.

- Kailen -dije sorprendida al verla sentarse conmigo. Miré a Henry y su expresión me dio escalofrío.- ¿Ahora qué pasó?

_-Lo odio, a veces simplemente lo odio. Debería meterse en sus propios asuntos y no decirme qué debo o qué no debo hacer, ya me fastidié de él -me serví un poco de todo y empecé a comer._

Nick no pudo evitar soltar una risa pero no dijo nada y siguió comiendo.- Tú misma lo has dicho, es un hermano sobreprotector. Sólo está preocupado... supongo -le dije con media sonrisa y también me serví.

_-Pero ya me cansé... me mudaría a tu casa si no fuera que seguramente alguien expandirá el chisme de que hay una intrusa ahí._

- Sabes que te aceptaría en mi casa con gusto -sonreí.- Pero tal vez deberías hablar bien con él, no a gritos, con paciencia... a ver si entiende...

_-No entiende, le estaba hablando bien y se puso mal -bufé._

- Quizás no sea lo adecuado... -tomé un poco de jugo.- Pero, ¿quieres que intente hablar con él?

_Negué.- Va a ser lo mismo._

Me encogí de hombros y seguí comiendo.- Yo podría hablar con él -dijo Nick en voz baja. Le di un golpe en el brazo.- ¡Auch!

- Cállate, que es tu culpa -lo miré con cara de pocos amigos.

- Está bien -murmuró sonriendo.- Ahí viene Gabor.

_Reí y comí, fruncí el ceño, cerré los ojos y le grité en la mente a Henry para que dejara de estar volteando._

Miré hacia la puerta. Era cierto, venía Gabe con Violette a sus espaldas. Ambos sonreían y eso me dio miedo. Vi se sentó junto a Kailen, mientras que Nick se movía para dejarle espacio a Gabe, él no se sentó. Supuse que me daría un beso en la mejilla como siempre lo hacía... pero lo hizo en una de las comisuras de mi boca, peligrosamente cerca de ser un beso en los labios. Me sonrojé y lo miré sorprendida mientras se sentaba.- Tengo que usar cada recurso, princesa Clary -dijo como excusa y me mostró lo que tenía en su mano.

_Henry vio eso y no tuve más opción que volver a nuestra mesa. El calmarlo ya sería difícil, así que lo hice enojar más, sus amigos tuvieron que llevárselo a que se calmara. Suspiré y me senté allí a terminar de desayunar, luego esperé a Clary y los demás en la entrada del Gran Comedor._

Alcé las cejas sorprendida.- ¿Una mariposa? -lo miré y él asintió. De su mano colgaba un pequeño collar que tenía una pequeña mariposa hecha de cristal. No pude evitar sonreír.

- Te la pondré, se te verá muy bien -me agarré el cabello para que pudiera abrochar el collar a mi cuello.- Sí, te ves muy linda -me sonrojé y no dije nada. Los demás continuaron con la comida, pero a mí se me había quitado el hambre y al notar que Kailen ya no estaba junto a mí, me disculpé con ellos y me reuní con ella.

_-Vi a los campeones salir ya - le dije cuando llegó conmigo. Estaba preocupada por Henry pero no podía hacer nada.- Creo que hay que ir pronto si queremos alcanzar buenos lugares._

Miré hacia atrás y asentí.- Vamos... ya me alcanzarán después -caminé a su lado cuando me di cuenta de algo.- ¿Y Henry? Creí que vendría contigo... -me reí.- Ah... seguro está con sus amigos, ¿no?

_Asentí.- Creo que no veremos a Henry en unos días... está enojado y triste._

- ¿Enojado y triste? -fruncí el ceño y la miré.-¿Por qué?

_-Digamos que... alguien le ha estado... hiriendo poco a poco sin darse cuenta... una chica y eso lo hace enojar porque sabe que no tiene posibilidades o eso cree y lo entristece por lo mismo. Además de que fui grosera con él ahorita para evitar que hiciera una escena._

Asentí lentamente pero no dije nada. _Dijimos que no dejarías que te afectara... pero es tu amigo de todas maneras..._ Suspiré.- ¿No sería adecuado que habláramos con él para subirle un poco el ánimo?

_Negué, tenía ganas de decirle que ella tenía la culpa por no darse cuenta y tratar de reemplazarlo pero yo no era la indicada para eso.- Ahorita te aseguro que no quiere ni verme y si te ve se pondrá celoso -reí, eso era lo más que podía decir._

- Genial, ahora creo que eso de ser "hermanitos" los tres no fue una buena idea -bufé, pero me sentía algo preocupada.

_- Lo hemos sido desde siempre... al menos yo he sido la hermana menor de los dos, creo que ustedes no son hermanos precisamente -reí. - Tal vez tú sí le subirías el ánimo pero también es probable que se enoje porque la princesa Clarissa trae un bonito collar nuevo de la persona que usa ese título sin permiso._

- Somos los dos hermanos mayores que cuidan a la menor -fruncí el ceño.- ¿Aún sigue con esa cantaleta? ¡Por Merlín! Que lo deje fluir y deje de comportarse sobreprotector y tonto -comencé a enojarme también.

_-Los dos son tan torpes...- suspiré tratando de no desesperarme de nuevo.- Tú tampoco estás actuando de la mejor manera y lo sabes. Y el que él te llame así no es lo único que le molesta ¿no te ha dicho Gabor de sus encuentros? _

Me detuve y la miré.- ¿Encuentros? -no me moví.

_-Se han peleado cuando se han encontrado solos, por supuesto que a Henry le falta mucho que aprender así que le ha ganado Gabor -me crucé de brazos.- Le he dicho que te deje hacer y deshacer lo quieras pero no confía en él y se preocupa por ti, pero tú le estás dando más importancia a él que a Henry y eso lo hace sentir que se preocupa a lo tonto. Los entiendo a los dos y a la vez no entiendo nada, me desesperan a veces -suspiré._

- ¿Dónde está Henry, Kailen?

_Me encogí de hombros.- Seguramente ya está en las gradas._

- ¿Estás segura?

_Suspiré -¿Quieres que lo busque? Aunque no te puedo prometer resultados hay demasiada gente._

Miré hacia atrás de nuevo. La miré y asentí.- Haz lo que puedas.

_Cerré los ojos y lo busqué, fue fácil, ya estaba acostumbrada a él pero no sabía si era una buena idea que se viesen. -En las gradas, con sus amigos._

La tomé del brazo y comencé a caminar a paso rápido.- Dime dónde.

_-Me siento rastreador cada que me hacen buscar a alguien...-llegamos a las gradas, donde él estaba ya estaba todo ocupado.-Allí está -señalé. Estaba inexpresivo entre sus amigos que estaban preguntándose de qué sería la prueba y trataban de hacerlo hablar, un par de chicas también le insistían pero no les hacían caso._

- Gracias -la solté y me dirigí hacia él mientras escondía el collar debajo de la blusa. Me detuve frente a él.- Tengo que hablar contigo.

_La vió y alzó una ceja.- Vuelve con los otros seguramente se preguntarán dónde estás - desvió la mirada. _

_La vi ir con él y negué.- Son más torpes que yo...- busqué un lugar libre y me dirigí allí._

- No me importa si me buscan o no, quiero hablar contigo -me crucé de brazos. Nick notó que estaba hablando con Henry y quiso reír, le pidió a Vi que distrajera a Gabor y se sentó detrás de Kailen.

- Hola pequeña Kailen.

_-¿Por qué tan repentino interés?-sus amigos miraban con atención y las chicas miraban feo a Clary._

_-Solo hablo con plantas mágicas - dije sin voltear a ver y sonreí._

- Ya veo... -dijo entre risas y le puso un frasco en la cara.- ¿Con esto? -era el pétalo de Emily. Miré con cara de pocos amigos a Henry y traté de calmarme.

- ¿O sea que ya no puedo ni siquiera hablar contigo sin tener que mostrar un poco de "interés"? Hablo en serio, Stuart, necesito hablar contigo.

_Agarré el frasco con curiosidad y saqué con cuidado el pétalo.- No es justo, te aprovechas de mi curiosidad -sonreí, lo guardé y se lo devolví sin voltear._

_Suspiró.-Está bien - se levantó._

- Y lo seguiré haciendo mientras eso me ayude a que no me ignores -le dijo casi al oído y rió. Tomé a Henry del brazo, casi encajándole las uñas y lo llevé del otro lado de las gradas para bajar las escaleras.

_No pude evitar sentir un escalofrío cuando me habló al oído.-Tal vez decida ignorar mi curiosidad si tiene que ver contigo -miré a otro lado para asegurarme que no pudiera ver un ligero sonrojo. Henry agradeció no tener plumas en ese momento o le habría dolido ese agarre, bajó las gradas con ella y cuando se detuvo se le quedó viendo._

- Eres una chica muy curiosa, no creo que puedas ignorar eso -volvió a reír.- Me dijeron por ahí que sigues experimentando con plantas...

- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Gabor y tú se han estado enfrentando? -lo miré de frente.

_-No te dijeron por ahí, te dijo Clarissa - reí._

_Henry la miró y luego rió.- No es algo que te hubiera gustado saber, no te preocupes no le hice nada a tu chico - metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. Aunque lo haré un día..._

- No, exactamente -rió con ella.- Me lo mostró, es distinto.

- A ver, Stuart -quise cruzarme de brazos pero no podía, estaba enojada.- Primero, no es mi chico, ¿sí? Y segundo, si te estoy preguntando es porque tenía derecho a saberlo, se hayan hecho daño o no.

_Me encogí de hombros, me pregunté qué más le habría mostrado, supuse que entonces Nick se había vuelto un buen legeremante y eso me inquietó un poco._

_-¿Y por qué me preguntaste a mí y no a él? Además eso es algo entre él y yo._

- ¿Por qué te quedas callada? -brincó y se sentó a su lado.

- Porque ya hablaré con él después -_y claro que voy a hablar con él._- Aunque te guste o no, me involucra porque los dos son mis amigos... y que se la pasen por ahí teniendo duelos como si estuvieran jugando, no es de mi agrado.

_Lo miré unos segundos, recargué mi barbilla en mis manos, ocultando mi sonrisa y miré al frente como si esperara que empezara ya la prueba. _

_-Está bien ¿algo más?-dijo inexpresivo._

- ¿Te gustan los dragones, Kailen? -preguntó Nick sin dejar de mirarla.

- Sí... -lo miré durante un momento y suspiré.- ¿Te hizo daño?

_No había visto uno jamás, solamente en libros pero desde antes de tener contacto con el mundo mágico, los libros de fantasía y los dragones me habían llamado la atención siempre. Asentí y luego recordé que iba a jugar a seguir ignorándolo, me aguanté las preguntas sobre dragones que venían a mi mente._

_Se encogió de hombros, no le había hecho nada que hiciera especial sus últimamente recurrentes visitas a la enfermería. Más que nada le hería el orgullo pues lo hacía recordar que era solo un chico de catorce años y no tan grande como se creía, así que se había puesto a practicar también hechizos._

- Que bueno que te gusten -se recargó en el asiento y miró al frente.

- Hacer ese movimiento -señalé sus hombros.- No es una respuesta. ¿Te hizo daño? ¿Tiene algo que ver las plumas que había en tu mano ayer?

_Sentí un poquito de desconfianza y cerré mi mente, ahora sabía a qué se refería Henry cuando decía que a veces no podía evitar pensar si estaría hurgando en él._

_-No -dijo y pensó que podría cambiar el tema.- Ya no tengo plumas -le mostró las manos ya limpias y sin vendas._

La miró de reojo.- ¿Clary te dijo que me mostró su mente o tú lo averiguaste?

Traté de sonreír.- Sí, ya veo -miré sus manos mientras recordaba algo.- ¿Recuerdas que me pediste ayuda con Pociones? ¿Aún la necesitas?

_-Lo deduje - contesté y me estiré. Relajó un poco su expresión y asintió, sin darse cuenta pensaba en pasar más tiempo con ella y esa era una manera de hacerlo._

Se rió.- No me extraña... ¿sabes? -sonrió.-Es más práctico lo que tú haces, no necesitas una maldita varita para ver lo que quieres de la mente de los demás.

- Te ayudaré... -lo miré, parecía que era inevitable no preocuparme por él.- A cambio de algo.

_-Ya perdí práctica...-pensé de nuevo en la apuesta y fruncí el ceño. Lo intenté, aprovechando que lo tenía a un lado._

_-¿De qué?_

- Siempre puedes practicar, estás rodeada de gente constanteme... -sintió que algo se quería hacer paso en su cabeza. Rió. _¿Qué buscas, pequeña Kailen?_

- A cambio de que no te enfrentes a Gabor de nuevo... sin importar que él te provoque.


	14. Chapter 14

Cap.14

_Me espanté, nadie me hablaba así además de Henry y porque se lo permitía, además de que él también era el único que se daba cuenta cuando intentaba entrar a su mente. Desvié la mirada avergonzada y algo molesta._

_Negó.- Lo siento, eso no va a ser posible._

- Tranquila... Clary apostó fuerte, tengo que hacerla quedar bien -le despeinó el cabello mientras reía. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Por qué no?

_Hice un puchero y me pasé las manos por el cabello_

_-Porque tengo que ajustar cuentas con él -rió.- Solo no. _

- Ya estás igual que Clarissa -se rió.- Ya no te juntes tanto con mi prima.

- ¿Por qué cada que vez que intento hablar seriamente contigo tienes que reírte? -suspiré.- _Eres una tonta, Clarissa. _Haz lo que quieras entonces -me encaminé a las escaleras de nuevo.

_-¿Igual que ella? Ah... ¿el cabello? No es que...-me callé antes de decir lo que iba a decir, miré a otro lado intentando no sonrojarme._

_Henry bufó.- Por un momento creí que te preocupabas por mí, pero parece que solo viniste por ese idiota de Gabor…-caminó hacia otras escaleras._

- ¿No qué? -preguntó Nick curioso. Me mordí el puño para evitar gritar, pero no sirvió.

- ¡Si me preocupara más por Gabor, habría ido con él primero, idiota! -subí las escaleras casi corriendo.- Sólo a ti se te ocurre meterte en problemas, Clarissa...

_Lo ignoré y busqué algún dulce en mis bolsillos. Henry suspiró, caminó tras ella y la detuvo sosteniendo su mano.- A ver... ¿eso era todo lo que querías decirme o había otro asunto que no tuviera que ver con él?_

Nick rió.- ¿Chocolate? -le ofreció una barra. No lo miré y me solté de él.

- Ahora ya no importa. No te tomas nada en serio -seguí subiendo.

_Saqué un pequeño chocolate de mi bolsillo y lo desenvolví, aun ignorándolo, pensé en que si él no se subía a donde estaba antes probablemente lo haría yo._

_-¿Cuándo no te he tomado en serio? Todo el tiempo estoy pensando en ti, tú eres la que piensa en sí misma. Tú eres quien no se toma las cosas en serio ni considera en serio a los demás- caminó hacia donde estaban sus amigos, ya se estaba cansando de todo eso. _

- Ya entendí, pequeña Kailen -miró precisamente por el pasillo donde yo venía. _Quieres que piense en mí misma, eso voy a hacer. _Temblaba de rabia y estaba a nada de llorar también. Alzó las cejas y se me acercó.- ¿Qué pasó? -negué y me senté detrás de Kailen, él hizo lo mismo.

_Vi a Clary y luego vi a Henry, me arrepentí de haber permitido que hablaran. Iba a ir a alcanzarlo cuando la prueba comenzó, explicaron de qué trataría.-Dragones...- el primero en pasar fue Cedric, me contagiaron su emoción los que tenía a mi alrededor pero aun así no podía dejar de estar preocupada por mi amigo._

Nick se distrajo cuando empezó la primera prueba, fingí poner atención pero no me sentía de humor para algo así. _¿Qué no me preocupo por ti? ¿Quién te curó las heridas de Quidditch del año pasado? ¿Quién te dijo que hablaras bien con tus ex-novias para que no hubiera malos resultados? Sí, sólo pienso en mí y nada me tomo en serio._

_Un hermoso dragón se enfrentó a Cedric, me emocioné cuando lo vi, quise comentar lo mucho que me había gustado conocer por fin los dragones y sentí extraño no estar junto a Henry. Al final Cedric consiguió el objetivo, todos aplaudimos y vitoreamos al chico de nuestra casa. -Nos vemos cuando termine la prueba ¿sí?-le dije a Clary y corrí donde Henry antes de que empezara la segunda prueba, finalmente ella tenía en ese momento a Nick y él solo tenía a sus amigos fastidiosos._

Asentí a lo que Kailen dijo sin prestarle atención.- _Debería estar celebrando y no deprimirme _-dije en pársel y en voz tan baja que Nick no escuchó. Miré hacia donde estaba ella y Henry, suspiré con media sonrisa. Me tallé los ojos y me erguí.- _Ya es hora de que te comportes, Clarissa. _

_Me senté junto a él y como sospechaba no quería saber de mí, lo obligué a mirarme y le dejé de nuevo entrar a mi mente, le hice ver que todo lo que le había dicho en el Gran Comedor había sido para evitar que se enfrentara ahí con Gabor y que tuviera problemas con Clary, y que me arrepentía de lo que había pasado entre ellos hace unos momentos._

_-Eres una tonta ¿sabías?-me dejó ver lo mal que se sentía._

_-Sí, lo sé -lo abracé._

Miré atenta la siguiente prueba. Era la representante de Beauxbatons, sonreí al recordar que mi prima debía andar cerca. Levanté un poco la cabeza para ver mejor. Nick volteó a verme.- ¿Por qué estás sentada como lo hace la abuela? -me miró tratando de no reírse. Negué con la cabeza.- ¡Ah, ya sé qué pretendes! No te va a funcionar.

_Henry se recargó en mí y vimos la segunda prueba, ahora era la chica quien participó, no pudimos evitar reír cuando el dragón le quemó la falda y ella desesperada trataba de apagarla con agua. Luego siguió Krum, muchos se entusiasmaron -No es la gran cosa, bueno a mí no me parece._

_-Es que eres rara -asentí y reí, era bueno que pudiera decir esas cosas aunque no sonriera._

- Déjame, Alessandro -comencé a perder el interés en las pruebas. Cerré los ojos cuando escuché como Nick y varios de su escuela gritaban al ver a Krum, los abrí despacio.- Gritan como si jamás lo hubieran visto. No le encuentro sentido.

_El último fue el chico de nuestro mismo grado, enfrentó al dragón con su escoba. Henry y yo pensamos lo mismo, queríamos jugar Quidditch, eso le recordó que hacía un tiempo le había dicho a Clary que jugaran y su ánimo decayó. Alcanzó el huevo que debían tomar y todos se emocionaron, reí, hace poco tenían adornos en su contra y ahora vitoreaban.-No entiendo a las personas._

_-A veces eso es bueno._

_-Tal vez - le revolví el cabello pero vi que estaba de nuevo decaído.- Hoy tú serás el hermano menor - lo volví a abrazar._

Al ver que la prueba había terminado, me levanté y alisé mi falda.- No tengo qué hacer aquí. Me voy -me encamine tranquilamente a las escaleras. Nick me siguió.

- ¿No vas a esperar a tus amigos? -los señaló pero no volteé.

- No se me necesita más aquí -dije con tono inexpresivo y él sólo meneó la cabeza.

_Cuando terminó la prueba dirigí mi mirada a donde Clary pero no la vi, Henry se levantó y empezó a caminar, lo seguí. -¿A dónde vas?_

_-A dormir un rato._

_-Van a estar festejando en la sala común, seguramente hasta en los dormitorios estarán platicando._

_-Entonces iré a dormir a tu lugar favorito, no me sigas._

_-Bueno, solo que ahorita ya hace más frío ahí, no vas a durar mucho tiempo, mejor vete a la biblioteca -lo adelanté.- Cualquier cosa sabes cómo llamarme -le sonreí un poco y fui a buscar a mi amiga._

- Esa actitud no te va a durar mucho -siguió diciendo mientras avanzábamos al castillo.

- Yo sé perfectamente lo que hago.

- No lo creo...

- No caeré en provocaciones, no fui educada de esa manera.

- Kailen tiene razón, el drama es de familia -se rió pero lo ignoré.

_No la encontraba así que la busqué de la otra manera, cuando la ubiqué corrí hasta alcanzarla.- Llegué a la conclusión de que me gustan mucho los dragones - dije con una sonrisa y se me borró cuando vi el humor con el que estaba, me volví a sentir algo culpable._

- Me alegra -mi primo volvió a reírse.

- A mí sí me alegra, Kailen -la miró con media sonrisa.- Diane se puso en plan defensivo.

- Si me disculpan -me giré y caminé hacia otro lado, alejándome de ellos.

_Me detuve, antes había oído a mis hermanos decir la palabra estrés, ahora sabía qué era realmente esa palabra, ya no era sólo desesperación lo que me causaban ellos.- ¡Ah! Es... ah... me desesperan...- caminé hacia el árbol de siempre y trepé varias ramas._

Fui a dar un paseo por todo el castillo, pero esta vez sin caminar rápido y sin correr, no era apropiado hacer eso. Nick siguió a Kailen y miró cómo subía el árbol. Metió las manos a sus bolsillos.- Tal vez deberías empezar a acostumbrarte, yo ya lo hice con Clarissa.

_-Me cansa estar en medio siempre...- me molesté porque pensé que justo eso era lo que necesitaba ahorita, no ignorarlo y quería hacerlo. Saqué mi varita y me puse a sacar pequeñas burbujas de ella._

- Deja de estar en medio -Nick se encogió de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia.- Deja que arreglen sus asuntos, intenté hablar con ella después de que me mostró más cosas de su mente, pero no entiende... así que me hice a un lado. Si quiere pasarla mal, es su problema.

_-No es tan sencillo -salté, guardé la varita.- ¿Ves? No podríamos volver a ser la bolita de cuatro, la de tres está más quebrada que antes - caminé hacia el castillo._

- Empiezo a creer que yo fui quien trajo los problemas -no se movió y soltó una risita.- Tal vez tengas razón -se sentó en el pasto.

_Me encogí de hombros.- En todo caso, tú trajiste problemas y yo los estoy empeorando -me estiré y seguí mi camino._

No dijo nada aunque no estaba de acuerdo. Se quedó sentado mucho tiempo mirando el árbol y pensando. Era mi tercer recorrido por el castillo cuando decidí ir a mi habitación.

_Fui a la biblioteca y estuve ahí casi todo el día, hasta la hora de cena. No encontré a Henry así que guardé un poco de comida para él. El Gran Comedor estaba algo vacío, cuando llegué Clary no estaba así que no encontré con quien platicar. Me quedé pensando en cómo se podrían arreglar las cosas entre ellos y terminé fastidiada de nuevo._

Subí a cenar un poco tarde. Entré y me senté en un lugar cualquiera. Nick acaba de llegar también prácticamente. Se sentó a mi lado.- Imperturbable, soberbia y elegante. Te felicito, parece que tu objetivo va en serio, Diane -me serví un poco de comida.

_Me enojé y pensé que si ellos se peleaban entre ellos, yo también podía enojarme con ellos, yo no tenía por qué estar preocupada y estresada por tenerlos en buenos términos, llevaba desde siempre intentándolo. Me fui enojada a mi sala común, ahí le di a Steve la comida para Henry y me fui al dormitorio a seguir experimentando con mis plantas._

- Tu actitud sólo me desanima más, Clarissa -dijo Nick mientras me acompañaba a mi sala común. Sólo miraba hacia el frente sin decirle nada.- ¿Sabes? Deberías hacer algo ya, tus lazos de amistad sólo se están fragmentando... y mi esperanza de que Kailen me perdone también. A este paso, terminaré largándome de aquí en Navidad.

- Son tus decisiones, Nícolas -me metí a mi casa y pretendí dormir.

_Después del enojo me sentí triste y ver a Emily triste me hacía entristecer aún más. Shasta apareció acompañado de la gata que poco a poco estaba más gorda, jugué un rato con él y después de un rato me dormí con él a un lado. Lo único que me hizo levantarme al día siguiente fue que teníamos clases._

Odiaba que Nícolas tuviera razón. Me alejé un poco de mis amigos y seguí con mi actitud de chica Slytherin que no siente nada por los demás. Violette sólo se reía de mí, aunque no tenía derecho a hacerlo, ella fue así durante los primeros años de escuela. Por lo tanto, me hice más cercana a Gabe también. Pero a pesar de todo lo que hacía, cada vez me agrada menos la idea de que fuéramos novios. No, ya me había decidido y no pensaba echarme para atrás. Y en eso, el profesor Snape nos anunció que habría un baile de Navidad.

_Henry estaba bipolar, de pronto mejor, de pronto enojado o triste. Estaba en mi plan de estar enojada pero me estaba yendo tan bien como mi plan de seguir ignorando a Nick. Las clases me servían para distraerme, luego supimos que habría un baile y las cosas se volvieron...tontas. Los amigos de Henry ahora con mayor razón hablaban de chicas, había risitas tontas por todos lados y chicos cobardes que no se atrevían a invitar a quienes querían, eso y muchos rechazos o gente emocionada, era aturdidor. Traté de pasar tiempo con Clary pero me fastidió, lo mismo pasó con Henry, un par de chicos trataron de invitarme el mismo día que supimos, me agarraron de mal humor y se fueron malhumorados también.-Y luego juntos... al menos deberían tener la capacidad de hacerlo cada quién por su cuenta -les había dicho._

Violette me siguió el juego de niña insensible el día que supimos del baile, así que si hubo alguien que quería invitarnos al baile, se había arrepentido de sólo vernos. Pero al salir del castillo, me topé con Gabe.- ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? -dijo de repente y con una gran sonrisa.- Sería encantador que llegáramos ese día como novios, ¿no crees? -me encogí de hombros. _¿Qué más da? _

- Está bien, Gabe. Acepto ser tu novia -dije con el mejor entusiasmo que pude y me abrazó dando vueltas.

_De pronto de la nada... después de la comida... apareció de nuevo el hermano sobreprotector. Entonces me puse en el mismo plan que él y así como él espantaba a cada chico que se me acercaba yo espantaba a cada chica que trataba de hablarle. Steve me pidió que fuera al baile con él y terminó con el cabello lleno de jugo de calabaza, se lo había ganado por cómo me lo pidió. Vi a las chicas platicar con sus amigas sobre el baile y cosas así y fui a la mesa de Slytherin.- Clarissa Diane Dellarush, vengo a reclamarle que ya se alejó tanto que hasta se le olvidó que teníamos un acuerdo - no era que quisiera recordárselo... pero era una manera de iniciar conversación._

- Tienes que hacer cita para hablar con ella -dijo Vi en tono de broma y se empezó a reír.

- Kailen Aeryn, quedas libre del acuerdo -bebí jugo de calabaza.

_-Bueno, entonces haré lo que quiera -me senté junto a ella y me serví comida.- Está bien que tengas tu actitud de Slytherin promedio, pero finalmente tengo algo de Hufflepuff promedio y no puedo aguantar mucho tiempo que mis amigos se dispersen por el mundo. _

- Haz lo que quieras, no importa. Nick se va antes del baile y me quedaré sola -seguí bebiendo.

_Fruncí el ceño.- ¿Y yo qué? ¿No existo? No porque no me hayas ni saludado en los últimos días yo voy a dejar de hacerlo. Además... ¿yo qué te hice?-mordí una tostada y se rompió.- Estos días han sido frustrantes y no tengo ni una amiga ni un amigo con quienes desquitarme, apenas apareció uno y ya está de fastidioso._

Me detuve por unos segundos y dejé el vaso. Violette se rió y se levantó.- Felicidades Kailen, lograste romper su campo de protección. Ya me había fastidiado yo también -y se fue dejándome con ella.

- Tú no me hiciste nada -fingí que Vi no había hablado.

_-¿Y entonces? ¿Yo qué culpa tengo?-fruncí el ceño.- Eres mi amiga te guste o no y te voy a estar molestando hasta que dejes de ser como son los Slytherin de los que tanto te quejas ¿no que eras diferente y querías demostrarlo? Extraño cuando nos juntábamos los cuatro, luego los tres y luego al menos éramos de dos en dos, ahorita parece que soy la única que le importa realmente nuestra amistad._

Suspiré.- Ya escuchaste a Violette, es mi campo de protección... yo también traté de llevar "la fiesta en paz", pero no se pudo -seguí comiendo y de repente me dio risa.- Parece que el hecho de que Nick se vaya no te importa.

_Dejé lo que estaba comiendo en el plato, se me había ido el hambre.- He hablado más con Nick que contigo en estos días, a ese grado te has alejado. Deja tu campo de protección y enfrenta las cosas de frente ¿sí? Acepta ya las cosas, sabemos las dos que todo esto ha pasado porque has tratado de evitar confrontarte con lo que son las cosas -me levanté.- Sí me importa que se vaya él y me importa que tú te estás yendo de otra manera. Nos vemos luego- regresé a la mesa de mi casa por mi mochila y luego fui a hacer tareas._

- Enfrentar las cosas de frente... -solté una risita irónica.- Ya no puedo hacerlo -seguí comiendo al darme cuenta de que estaba hablando prácticamente sola. Si Kailen creía que estaba mintiendo, no era así. Nick ya estaba planeando su viaje de regreso a casa, no volvería al instituto, ya estaba cansado de ellos. Llegó a la biblioteca a regresar un libro que había tomado prestado.

_Había empezado a hacer la tarea pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquellos dos y ahora pensaba en Nick.-Por otro lado... no debo despedirme de nuevo...-susurré para mí misma, me acosté en el sillón y me puse el libro en la cara, estaba cansada y frustrada._

- Buen día, señora Pince -le sonrió y le entregó el libro.- Gracias -la encargada de la biblioteca no dijo nada, él se encogió de hombros y se puso a mirar los estantes de nuevo.- Bueno... puedo mirar un poco antes de irme.

_Me senté para empezar mi tarea de nuevo cuando vi a Nick viendo un librero. -Enfrentar las cosas de frente...- reí, bien sabía que me iba a arrepentir si no hablaba con él antes de que se fuera. Me acerqué a él sin hacer ruido, lo empujé lo suficiente para que pareciera accidental y busqué un libro del librero a lado._

Nick se sostuvo del librero cuando alguien pasó junto a él, empujándolo. Pensaba ignorarlo pero cuando vio quien era, sonrió.- Te has hecho más fuerte, pequeña Kailen -extrajo un libro del estante y se rió.- ¿Tan temprano haciendo tarea?

_-Sí, si no la hago temprano no me da tiempo de crear plantas que dominen el mundo, tratar de crear la paz entre los países, comer, buscar a mi gato, leer, dormir y buscar personas con quien tener un pequeño duelo de relajación -reí y tomé un libro que me servía._

- Interesante -volvió a reír y suspiró. Guardó el libro de nuevo.- Que lástima que no volveré a verte en un duelo -metió las manos al abrigo y caminó por el pasillo.

_-Accio abrigo -susurré y pronto tenía el abrigo de Nick en mi brazo.- ¿Quieres un duelo por tu abrigo?-sonreí._

Lo pensó por un momento y negó.- Te lo regalo -volvió a caminar.

_Fruncí el ceño.- Tanto estuviste queriendo hablar conmigo y ahora te vas como si nada. Además... nadaría en tu abrigo -me lo puse y efectivamente me quedaba grande.-Parezco Tontín -dije al ver que las mangas cubrían mis manos._

Nick se volteó y caminó en silencio hacia ella.- Bueno, ya que insistes... perdóname por lo que voy a hacer -y de repente la abrazó.

_Me sonrojé y sonreí, no me moví y no dije nada. -Te perdono - dije refiriéndome tanto al abrazo como al asunto que había provocado todo aquello._

La abrazó más fuerte al sentirse aliviado.- Gracias -sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos.- ¿Entonces ya no me tengo que ir?

_Recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, sentía mis brazos temblorosos como si quisieran abrazarlo pero a la vez no.- Solamente si tú quieres._

- Quiero quedarme... si tú aceptas a ir al baile de Navidad conmigo -sonrió más.

_Me sonrojé más.- Es que... -traté de que se me ocurriera una excusa, estaba avergonzada y ya había pensado en no ir.- ¿Si digo que no, te irás?_

- Sí -suspiró y le despeinó un poco el cabello.- Ya que no habría otra razón que me ate a quedarme.

_-¿Entonces no te quedarías y me insistirías para que un día antes te diga que sí?-sonreí._

Nick empezó a reírse muy fuerte y se calló cuando recordó que estaban en la biblioteca.- ¿Ahora quieres que te insista? Después de tanto ignorarme... ¿y cómo sé que me dirás que sí un día antes? -soltó una risita.

_Reí quedito.- Perdona que te haya ignorado tanto -empecé a jugar con mi cabello.- Solo confía en mí -pensé que a Henry le molestaría que le dijera que sí a Nick, pero luego pensé que realmente no importaba.-Está bien -sonreí._

- Disfrutas hacer sufrir a las personas, ¿verdad? - quiso reírse y levantó una ceja.- Tanta belleza no puede ser real... ¿me estás diciendo que irás conmigo al baile?

_Me sonrojé.- Al inicio te lo merecías luego... -me encogí de hombros.- Ya te había perdonado desde lo de Emily -reí.- Y sí, iré al baile contigo._

- Gracias, pequeña Kailen -le dio un beso en la frente sin dejar de sonreír.- Tenías todo el derecho a hacer conmigo lo que quisieras.

_Sonreí y me sonrojé más. Hacía tiempo que no me sentía así y me gustaba.- Aunque no pude hacer todo lo que quise contigo. Perdí la apuesta - reí._

Le pasó un brazo por los hombros. Había pensado en quitarle el abrigo pero se veía graciosa.- La pequeña Kailen quería jugar con mi mente, ¿cierto?

_-Solo quería saber qué pensabas y no perder la apuesta -sonreí, tomé la mano del brazo que tenía alrededor de mí y caminé hacia la mesa._

-Ahora pienso que debí perder la apuesta -se rió.- Tal vez Clary no estaría del humor que anda -juntó dos sillas y la miró.- Creo que debería quitarte el abrigo, te podrías perder ahí dentro.

_-Está de ese humor por otras tontas razones... creo -me quité el abrigo y se lo di.- Me agrada ese abrigo para dormir calientita pero está enorme.-reí y guardé pedazos de pergamino en mi mochila._

- Por eso lo digo -tomó el abrigo.- Si le hubieras leído la mente... tal vez todo sería diferente. Creí que harías tarea...

_-No, no lo sería. Prácticamente ya la acabé, solo me falta aritmancia y runas -sonreí._

- Vi cosas en su cabeza, créeme, sería diferente -le sonrió.- ¿Sigues necesitando ayuda con Aritmancia?

_-De todos modos no está llevando las cosas de buena manera -suspiré. - Ya no, más bien no le tengo mucha paciencia a veces, pero ya voy mejor._

Asintió con una sonrisa. Le despeinó el cabello y le puso el abrigo de nuevo.- Quédatelo. Entonces... ¿vamos a otro lado?

_-Sip -sonreí.- ¿Puedo explorar su barco?_

Se rió.- Lo voy a pensar... -tomó la mochila de Kailen y se la colgó al hombro.

_Me levanté.-Anda, quiero explorarlo -sonreí y caminé a su lado._

- Pequeña y curiosa Kailen... -sonrió y miró su reloj.- Tenemos como media hora para que le eches un vistazo...

_-Genial -sonreí y fuimos al barco.- ¿No te dirán nada?_

- No creo, la mayoría de los chicos están buscando una chica linda para el baile -se empezó a reír de nuevo.- Y los que ya tenemos, estamos pasando un tiempo con ellas... así que supongo que estará vacío.

_Reí debido a un pequeño sonrojo.-Vamos entonces -subí corriendo a la cubierta y lo esperé._

- Ya estoy viejo para una niña con tanta energía -dijo entre risas pero la alcanzó rápido y la tomó de la mano.- Explora todo lo que quieras.

_-Solo eres cuatro años más grande -sonreí.-Sí, estás viejo -reí y empecé a curiosear.- ¿No les da frío?_

- Ya me había dicho Clarissa algo sobre tu aversión a la diferencia -negó.- Nos acostumbramos al frío, ya que el castillo siempre está así y rodeado de nieve.

_-No tengo aversión a la edad -me estiré.- ¿Dónde duermen? ¿Abajo?_

Asintió.- Sí, allá bajo hay habitaciones... camarotes es la palabra correcta -la levantó y la sentó sobre la orilla del barco. Quedó a su altura.- Así ya no eres pequeña -le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

_Reí.- Ya crecí un poco, aunque no se nota porque están más altos que yo -miré hacia abajo y noté que estaba algo alto el barco.- ¿Puedo ver los camarotes?-sonreí._

- No, señorita. Esos sí están prohibidos -sonrió.- Es como un barco cualquiera... bueno, parecido, pero nada interesante.

_-Nunca he subido a un barco por eso tengo tanta curiosidad._

- Ya te subirás a uno, lo prometo -se acercó un poco más a ella.- Deberíamos irnos, para que tu curiosidad no te tiente.

_-Pues ya que -me encogí de hombros._

Nick rió y la bajó.- Si pudiera, te dejaría entrar con gusto... arriesgándome a que me expulsen y me corran de aquí.

_-No creo que lo hagan -me estiré.- Vamos a... no sé.-sonreí._

- No conoces al director del instituto. Viejo mortífago -se encogió de hombros.- ¿Vamos al árbol de siempre?

_Asentí y caminé.-Ya sabía que es un viejo mortífago, supuse que por eso esa escuela tiene que ver con Artes Oscuras._

- Así es, pero me satisface saber que ya no volveré ahí para el siguiente año escolar -suspiró y se adelantó para ayudarla a bajar del barco.- Lo olvidaba... tengo que empezar a buscar trabajo.

_-Busca trabajo aquí -sugerí.- Como profesor sustituto o como asistente de un profesor o algo por el estilo._

- Ya he pensado en esa posibilidad, pero aun así, tengo que buscar más opciones por si no lo consigo -llegaron al árbol.

_-¿En qué más quisieras trabajar?-me subí a la primera rama, tras dejar abajo en abrigo de Nick ya que pesaba para trepar._

Acomodó el abrigo y la mochila de Kailen al pie del árbol mientras hablaba.- Si no consigo ser profesor, me gustaría trabajar con la tía de Clary, Control de Criaturas Peligrosas... o en su defecto, ser desmemorizador como mi padre -la miró y también subió.

_-Creí que subir a árboles era cosa de niños -sonreí.- En lo que sea que trabajes seguro te irá bien._

- Aún soy un niño -se rió.- Gracias, pero no quiero pensar en eso. Con las clases de Adivinación, he aprendido que es mejor pensar en el presente que tratar de formar un futuro... sigo sin entender por qué cursé esa materia...

_-¿Curiosidad tal vez? Me da curiosidad pero a la vez me da flojera -me empecé a columpiar._

Negó.- Calificación buena cuando conoces a la profesora y sabes cómo hacer las cosas para complacerla.


	15. Chapter 15

Cap. 15

_-¿Entonces por una nota segura?_

Asintió con una sonrisa.- Pienso que debería avergonzarme por aceptarlo así de fácil.

_Me encogí de hombros.- No en realidad, también lo pensé en algún momento por eso consideré en algún momento estudios muggle, pero se me hizo aburrido._

- Puedes criticarme todo lo que quieras por lo que voy a decir, pero al principio la tomé porque quería aprender, siempre tuve esa idea de que venía a aprender y tenía que ser bueno en eso, ser "bueno" en todo -se rió.

_Reí.-No puedo criticarte por eso. Así se me enseñó que tenía que ser así y así fui hasta que entré aquí. Por eso suelo tener buenas calificaciones pero ya no me preocupa tanto como antes._

- Lo que importa más es el aprendizaje, no lo que una boleta refleja -asintió al estar de acuerdo con ella.- Permíteme cambiar de tema, hay algo que me intriga.

_-Dime -dejé de balancearme y lo vi._

- Puede sonar un poco tonto de mi parte, pero a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado... -la miró.-... creí que Henry invitaría a Clary al baile, no lo hará, ¿verdad? Digo, entiendo cómo se siente por todo el asunto de Gabor, pero por un momento pensé que él la invitaría...

_-La verdad no sé, no había hablado con él en mucho tiempo pero tal vez lo haga -no había pensado en eso._

Frunció el ceño.- Si lo piensa hacerlo, debería apurarse... el sustituto se le adelantará en cualquier momento -miró el barco y se rió.- ¿No deberíamos decirles?

_-Llevo preguntándome eso desde que me di cuenta… pero le prometí a Henry no decir nada y esta Clarissa no se da cuenta cuando hago comentarios que deberían darle pistas._

- No se da cuenta por dos razones -se acomodó mejor en la rama.- Porque su cabecita le dice que a Henry le gusta otra chica, además de que no quiere que le guste su mejor amigo -se rió.- Todo lo que descubrí en medio minuto de usar Legeremancia con ella.

_-Es que son tan obvios que hasta sin eso te das cuenta... ¡pero ellos no se dan cuenta! Además si a Henry le gustara una chica que no fuera su mejor amiga ya sería su novia seguramente._

Nícolas se rió más y meneó la cabeza.- Creo que tú sola te has dado las respuestas -se bajó del árbol de un brinco y la miró.- Y si no me equivoco, te has mordido la lengua.

_-A lo que me refería es que no se dan cuenta y que Clary no tiene realmente razones para creer que le gusta otra chica._

- Me declaro culpable en lo último -volvió a reír.- De cierta manera, yo colaboré a que creyera eso... pero de todas maneras, su cabeza es un embrollo -se cruzó de brazos y sonrió.- Tú tampoco te darías cuenta si le gustas a alguien.

_-Sí me doy cuenta, los oigo y así me doy cuenta -bajé del árbol.- ¿Qué le dijiste a Clary o cómo colaboraste?_

- Fue durante el tiempo en que te juzgué por tu... procedencia -se encogí de hombros y meneó la cabeza.- Ay, Kailen. Eres muy ingenua -sonrió más.- Es tan obvio que tú tampoco lo notas.

_-Tal vez sí y finjo no saberlo -me encogí de hombros y sonreí._

Nick entrecerró los ojos.- Entonces no te gusta esa persona, porque si fuera al contrario, ya le habrías dicho algo, ¿no?

_Negué.-Probablemente no, me da pena, soy mejor diciendo que no o evadiendo... creo._

- Y te quejas de Clarissa. Ella hace lo mismo -meneó la cabeza y siguió riendo.- ¿Entramos?

_-Pero no es lo mismo, es diferente. Porque en este caso yo sólo estaría esperando a que él se anime supongo, ella no se da cuenta de que es correspondida -copos de nieve empezaron a caer sumándose a la ligera capa que quedaba de la nevada pasada, sonreí.- Sí, entremos._

Nícolas tomó la mochila de Kailen de nuevo y le puso el abrigo sobre los hombros.- ¿Y si esa persona nunca se animara? Como Henry que, se escuchará dramático, morirá sin decirle nada -se rió.

_-No lo hará, un día le dirá. Además... lo que pasa cuando ninguno de los dos se atreve es que terminan con otra persona que no era la correcta o terminan solos... La verdad no sé pero eso es lo que he leído - reí, acomodé bien el abrigo y empecé a caminar junto con él._

- Se está tardando -se empezó a reír.- ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? -la miró sonriendo.

_-¿Qué trato?-lo vi y casi tropecé._

La sostuvo.- Si para séptimo, ninguno de los dos se atreve a hablar de sus sentimientos, abriremos la boca, sin importar que les hayamos prometido que no diríamos nada, ¿qué te parece? -sonrió más.

_-¿Hasta séptimo? Me habrán vuelto loca para entonces -reí.- Está bien._

Se rió.- Tienes razón, tampoco podría aguantar a mi prima -pensó por un momento.- ¿Para sexto? Para que estén un año juntos en el colegio por lo menos...

_-Sexto me parece bien._

- Perfecto... -frunció el ceño y volvió a reír.- Mientras, hay que soportarlos.

_-Ni modo -me estiré y le sonreí.- Me alegra que ahora no me frustraré de ellos sola._

- Sola durante el año escolar -rió más.- Henry sigue enojado conmigo, ¿verdad?

_-Sí, es un tonto -fruncí el ceño.- He pensado seriamente en meterle la idea de que no debe darle importancia._

Nick negó.- No importa, supongo que entenderá después -dijo aunque no estaba muy seguro.

_-Pues tendrá que aceptarlo._

- Presiento que él será más difícil que tú -soltó una risita.- No me importaría que siguiera molesto... si no fuera amigo tuyo y de Clary.

_-Ya se le pasará en algún momento -me recargué en una ventana a ver la nieve caer y sonreí._

Nick no dijo nada, sólo se le quedó viendo y sonrió. La despeinó. _Es bueno estar de vuelta..._

_Sonreí.- Nunca vas a dejar de despeinarme ¿verdad?_

Negó.- Es inevitable -sonrió y volvió a despeinarla.

_-Está bien, solo tú tienes permiso a despeinarme -recordé y lo despeiné.- Tienes el cabello un poco más largo que antes, me gusta._

- No pensaba pedirte permiso de todas maneras -le dijo con media sonrisa.- Y tú has crecido un poco. Si te gusta, no me lo cortaré entonces.

_-Me parece bien- noté que ya estaba empezando a oscurecer.- El tiempo vuela cuando te la pasas bien._

Asintió.- ¿Quieres ir a cenar? -rió.- No sé para qué pregunto. Vamos al Gran Comedor.

_-Me dijiste que soy comelona -dije como si me hubiese ofendido.- Lo soy y a mucha honra -reí y caminé hacia el Gran Comedor._

- Eres comelona -sonrió y llegaron al Gran Comedor.- ¿Ahora qué?

_Vi a Henry sentado en nuestra mesa volteando de vez en cuando a la mesa de Slytherin, negué y sonreí.- Iré a mi mesa. Emily es un buen medio de comunicación ¿no?-le sonreí, trataría de ocultar eso de Henry el mayor tiempo posible.- Nos vemos mañana -me fui a sentar junto a él, olvidando que aún traía el abrigo de Nick._

Nick asintió y se fue a sentar junto a mí. Entrecerré los ojos mientras lo miraba.- ¿Qué pasa, Alessandro? La sonrisa que hay en tu rostro te delata -sonrió más.- ¿Ya arreglaste las cosas con Kailen?

- Sí... y tú deberías hacer lo mismo con... otra persona -dijo en voz baja al darse cuenta de que Gabe estaba a dos lugares de distancia y se sirvió comida pero no dije nada.

_-¡Eh! Kailen se consiguió un chico extranjero -dijo Steve y lo vi con una ceja alzada, rió._

_-¿Y ese abrigo?-preguntó Henry, me di cuenta de que había olvidado que lo traía._

_-Me lo dio un chico -frunció el ceño.- Mi pareja para el baile, es de escuela extranjera y no te diré quién es -sus amigos se rieron._

_-Ya puedes explorar el barco - dijo el que siempre molestaba._

_-Ya lo exploré lo más que pude -reí, Henry bufó pero no estaba tan molesto como lo había esperado._

Miré a Kailen y sonreí.- Es tiempo de molestarte, no de que me molestes a mí. ¿Le diste tu abrigo? Platícame cómo pasó -negó mientras comía.- Me la debes -suspiró y me empezó a contar lo que había pasado.

_Me estuvo vigilando por si volteaba a la mesa de Slytherin buscando a mi pareja pero no lo hice, podría ocultárselo al menos hasta el día del baile. Terminando de cenar fuimos a nuestra casa._

_-Se lo voy a pedir mañana -dijo de pronto y lo miré con curiosidad.-La invitaré mañana al baile -sonreí y asentí animándolo, también sonrió.- Ya me iré a dormir._

_-Hasta mañana -me fui a mi dormitorio, puse el abrigo de Nick como si fuera una cobija más, agradecí que mis compañeras aún no llegaran o empezarían de escandalosas a querer indagar de quién era. Miré a Emily, esperando a que pasara algo en sus pétalos._

Lo felicité mientras nos levantábamos de la mesa. Gabe se acercó, me deseo felices sueños y me dio un pequeño beso en la boca. Me sonrojé y Nick me miró sorprendido.- Prácticamente acabo de aceptar ser su novia -meneó la cabeza y suspiré.- No me regañes.

- No pensaba hacerlo. Te veo mañana -salió tras Gabor pero no subió al barco. Se sentó bajo el árbol de siempre y sacó el pétalo de Emily. _¿Estás dormida?_

_Me había aburrido de esperar después de un rato y me había puesto a cepillar el pelo de Shasta. Noté el cambio en Emily, sonreí.- No, estoy volviendo más consentido a mi gato._

Nick no pudo evitar reír. _Shasta tiene suerte... ¿Por qué? _

_-Estaba aburrida y estaba junto a mí acostado, le gusta que le cepille el pelo así que eso hice._

_Ya veo... _Sonrió pensando por un momento en que quería ser ese gato. _¿Qué te dijeron cuando te vieron con el abrigo? _

_-Los amigos de Henry me habían dicho que consiguiera un chico extranjero -reí.- Así que solo molestaron. A Henry le dije que me lo había dado mi pareja para el baile y fue raro pero no insistió._

Tal vez porque cree que no soy yo... Frunció el ceño. Eso me recuerda algo... ¿le preguntaste si invitará a Clarissa al baile?

_-Me dijo hace rato que lo hará -dejé a Shasta, maulló como reclamo y lo bajé de la cama._

No creo que sea buena idea. Habla con él...

_- Va a ir con Gabor ¿verdad? Aunque se lo diga lo hará._

¿Aunque Clary ya haya aceptado ser su novia?

_Me sorprendí y suspiré.- Seguramente... estaba muy confiado._

Clarissa es un caso perdido... pero tal vez si él la invita, ella mande a volar a Gabor...

_-No lo creo, se está portando contrario a cómo debería.-bostecé._

Entonces dile que no la invite... y ahorrémosle un rechazo más...

_-Le diré, pero no creo que me escuche -destendí mi cama y Shasta de nuevo se acost__ó._

Bueno, pero cumpliste con la tarea de avisarle... por cierto, ¿es verdad que Gabor y Henry se la pasan enfrentándose entre sí...? Clary me lo comentó...

_-Sí... una vez estuve ahí cuando se enfrentaron y otra ya solo vi a Henry con un moretón grande. _

Entiendo... Gabor me insinuó alguna vez que lo haría pero le dije que no... Parece que no me escuchó...

_-La verdad... algo evita que confíe en él. Henry también desconfía de él pero lo atribuyo más a los celos._

Celos o no, también yo empiezo a desconfiar de él, Kailen... pero ahora ya no puedo hacer nada, Clarissa está de terca y con eso de que se parece a Henry...

_-Creo que más que nada es eso de que se parecen -bostecé._

¿Te puedo confesar algo?

_-Dime -escuché a mis compañeras acercarse, recorrí las cortinas y puse a Emily entre mis piernas._

He visto actitudes en Gabor, que Clary no ha visto, que me recuerdan mucho a Collins...

_Fruncí el ceño.-Lo bueno es que se irá de vuelta a su país, tendrán que terminar y no lo volveremos a ver._

Sólo espero a que Gabor haga algo estúpido y Clary le diga adiós_... _Hablar de Collins, le hizo recordar algo que yo le había enviado en una carta, pero se lo preguntaría de frente.

_-Esperemos que sí...-me puse su abrigo en los hombros._

¿No hace frío allá dentro...? Nunca había estado a la intemperie aquí...

_-¿Estás afuera? Nick hace rato estaba nevando, vete a tu barco antes de que te enfermes._

Prefiero el frío al ambiente que se siente allá dentro... por algo no te dejé entrar, no es un lugar agradable... además, tengo una prima sanadora...

_-Si no quieres estar allá ven acá, nuestra sala común siempre está a una temperatura agradable._

Bueno_... _meneó la cabeza mientras sonreía. No creo que nadie me extrañe en el barco... y con eso de que alguien se llevó mi abrigo...

_-Tú me lo diste -negué con una sonrisa.- Te espero enfrente a la entrada a mi casa._

Sólo bromeaba... está bien... te veo ahí... Guardó el pétalo en el frasco y se encaminó a paso lento a la entrada de la casa de Hufflepuff, había estado tan inmerso en la plática de Kailen que no había notado el frío... hasta ahora.

_Salí de entre las cortinas de mi cuarto, mis compañeras me vieron y hui antes de que hicieran preguntas. Lo esperé frente a los barriles que ocultaban la entrada, empezó a darme sueño._

Con el cuerpo entumecido, llegó con Kailen. Vio su rostro y rió.- Me hubieras dicho que tenías sueño, habría buscado otro lugar.

_-No tenía sueño -bostecé, le di su abrigo y golpeé con la varita los barriles.-Ya no había nadie en la sala así que...-me metí por el túnel de la entrada._

Se puso el abrigo con urgencia y la siguió. Miró la sala común y se quedó con la boca abierta.

_Agarré una de las cobijas que siempre estaban dispuestas en la noche por si teníamos frío y se la llevé.-Vamos a que te calientes -sonreí y me dirigí a los sillones frente a la chimenea._

La siguió mirando a su alrededor.- Creí que lo de las plantas era un mito...

_Negué.- Y en los dormitorios también hay. Por todos lados, eso ayuda a que tengamos una buena temperatura siempre - me senté en el sofá más cercano al fueg__o._

Se sentó junto a ella.- Guau... hay de todo tipo... quiero verlas... -se levantó dispuesto a ponerse a investigar.

_Reí, no lo había visto curioso y me gustaba verlo así.-Checa las que están cerca de las ventanas, son las más felices pero ahorita ya han de estar durmiendo._

Hizo lo que ella le indicó y se puso a examinar las plantas, mirándolas de todos los ángulos posibles, acercó una mano a ellas para tocarlas.

_-Tócalas con cuidado, se espantan con facilidad -dije al alcanzarlo._

Apenas las rozó con sus dedos, eran suaves.- Son lindas -le sonrió.

_-Las despertaré pero aleja los dedos -piqué con la varita a una hasta que empezó a moverse a los lados y extendía sus ramas tratando de agarrar algo.- Perdona que te haya despertado, eres bonita ¿sabías?-se calmó y empezó a moverse tranquilamente de un lado a otro.- Son vanidosas._

Nick sonrió más y volvió a tocarlas.- Tienen derecho a ser vanidosas, son lindas.

_Se despertaron y se movieron todas al mismo ritmo. Me encogí de hombros.- Hay unas que son más bonitas pero abren solo en la noche y no son vanidosas._

La miró con una sonrisa.- ¿Cuáles? -dijo y buscó a su alrededor.

_-Las de acá - tomé su mano y lo guié a la chimenea, arriba de ella había unas flores que colgaban, acababan de abrir, eran mucho más bonitas que las otras, algunas cerraron sus pétalos.- Les da pena que las vean a veces, por eso abren de noche._

- Ah... son tan penosas como la pequeña Kailen... sí, son mucho más bellas...-empezó a tararear mientras las miraba.

_Sonreí evitando un sonrojo.- Quisiera enseñarte mis plantas pero si entro ahorita a mi dormitorio mis compañeras me interrogarán como si fuera una criminal y ellas detectives_.

- No te preocupes, ya las conoceré después -siguió viendo las flores, esperando que se abrieran.- ¿Si les digo cosas lindas, se abrirán?

_Asentí, luego lo pensé y negué.- Se van a avergonzar más. Lo mejor es espiarlas, mirarlas cuando no se den cuenta de que las estás viendo._

- Mirarlas cuando no se dan cuenta... -se rió pero quiso intentarlo.- Me gustan, ¿sabían?

_Un par de flores se abrieron un poco pero la mayoría se cerraron avergonzadas, reí._

- Ah... creo que ya entendí -dijo con una sonrisa.- Son las flores más bellas que he visto.

_Otro par se abrió un poco.- Nícolas Alessandro Temple, llamando la atención de chicas y flores desde siempre -reí._

La miró y en su rostro apareció la sonrisa que usaba con las chicas precisamente, pero esta era más que sincera. Miró las flores de nuevo.- Lo siento, niñas, pero hay otra flor más bella que ustedes...

_No pude evitar sonrojarme, no quise que me viera así que me fui por una manta y luego me senté en un sillón en lo que se me pasaba el sonrojo._

- Bueno, dos... pero una es mucho más bella que la otra -les sonrió.- Pero entenderán que no puedo engañarlas diciéndoles que son las más bellas...

_Me envolví con la cobija y miré, aún algo sonrojada y ocultando mi sonrisa. La mitad de las flores se abrieron._

- ¿Por qué siento que esto es una señal? -se rió.- Así que tengo que ser sincero, ¿no? Y hablar con esa flor, ¿verdad?

_Me acosté y me cubrí toda.-Tontas flores sentimentales -pensé y reí._

- Parece que no -dijo aparentemente desilusionado.- Creí que si se abrían todas, era una señal para decirle a mi flor lo que siento...

_Unas flores se abrieron y otras se cerraron. Acostarme fue mala idea, empecé a sentir sueño y mis ojos se cerraron, aunque seguía escuchando lo que Nick decía._

- Ya veo... tal vez tenga que esperar, ¿no? -miró a Kailen y se rió.- Mientras, ¿qué hago? ¿La voy conquistando poco a poco para lograr verla por completo como a ustedes?

_Las flores se abrieron y se cerraron de golpe. Intenté no dormirme, sonreí._

- Ah... entiendo -sonrió.- Gracias -caminó hacia Kailen y se sentó junto a ella.- ¿Ya te dormiste? -soltó una risita.

_Negué ya más dormida que despierta.- No...-bostecé._

- Pero ya casi -sonrió y le quitó la manta para cambiarla por su abrigo.

_-Aún no tengo sueño -me acurruqué tapándome mejor y me quedé dormida._

Le acomodó un mechón detrás de la oreja y sonrió más. Se cubrió con la manta y se durmió sentado junto a ella. Pero después de algunas horas, despertó antes que ella y por estar mirándola, ya no se volvió a dormir.

_Estaba acostumbrada a dormir en el sillón así que dormí profundamente hasta que en la madrugada un sueño me recordó que había metido a Nick a mi sala común. Me desperté y me estaba mirando, me sonrojé y volví a cerrar los ojos._

Nick se rió y la despeinó.- Deberías irte a tu habitación a dormir. Ya casi amanece y tengo que irme.

_Me senté y me estiré.- Ya no creo dormir más._

- ¿Segura? -volvió a reír.- De todas maneras supongo que tengo que irme ya...

_Miré mi reloj.- Todavía falta para el desayuno -bostecé.- Bajaré antes que Henry al Gran Comedor._

Se acercó más a ella.- Si todavía falta, duerme otro poco. Estás bostezando -sonrió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

_-Bostezo porque acabo de despertar -me recargué en él y cerré los ojos.-Pero ya no tengo sueño._

- Bueno... -se movió un poco para abrazarla mejor.- Entonces esperemos a que sea la hora del desayuno.

_-Está bien. ¿Dormiste?_

Asintió.- Llevo una hora despierto, más o menos.

_-¿No te aburriste?-lo vi._

Negó y sonrió mirándola.

_-Qué bueno -sonreí y me espanté cuando oí ruido, pero era solo Shasta tratando de alcanzar unas flores._

- Siempre eres inquieta, ¿verdad? -se rió de ella.- Hasta cuando duermes eres así.

_-¿Soy inquieta cuando duermo?-vigilé que mi gato no tirara nada._

Asintió.- ¿Quieres verlo? -señaló su sien.

_Estuve a nada de decir que sí pero pensé que me daría tentación buscar otras cosas sin su permiso.-No, te creo -sonreí._

- ¿Y si yo quiero que lo veas? -le dijo con media sonrisa.

_-Está bien. Muéstrame entonces -sonreí otro poco, trataría de calmar mi curiosidad._

Sonrió y sin cerrar los ojos, dejó su mente vulnerable... no completamente. Sólo quería mostrarle aquella vez que la encontró dormida en el jardín de la casa de Henry.

_Entré con curiosidad a su mente y no vi lo que esperaba. Me tardé un poco en ubicar dónde estaba ubicado ese recuerdo y al saberlo me sorprendí, no me había dado cuenta de aquello. Me sonrojé y sonreí, pensé que de haber sabido eso seguramente el enojo se me hubiera pasado antes. -Rompiste la ley, entraste sin permiso a propiedad privada -dije y reí, al no saber qué decir porque mis pensamientos se habían revuelto._

Se rió.- Ya no me gusta seguir las reglas -se encogió de hombros.- Lo ves, eres muy inquieta.

_-Creí que durmiendo era tranquila - me di cuenta de que Steve acababa de salir del dormitorio de los chicos.- Espera, ya vuelvo - fui a interceptarlo.- Steve tengo que pedirte un favor._

_-Me espantaste, apareciste de la nada -frunció el ceño._

_-Lo siento... Am, mi pareja del baile es Nick -rió.- Y necesito que..._

_-Que evite que Henry se dé cuenta –interrumpió y asentí.-Te ayudaré porque es divertido pero luego me lo compensarás -intentó despeinarme y lo esquivé._

_-Gracias, ahorita está en la sala común, así que te encargo a Henry -sonreí y volví con Nick._

Esperó pacientemente mientras doblaba la manta, ya no tenía frío. Sonrió cuando la vio regresar.- ¿Todo bien? -volvió a abrazarla cuando ella se sentó.

_Asentí con una sonrisa.-Ya se están empezando a despertar._

- Entonces ya me tengo que ir -dijo con media sonrisa y la despeinó mientras se levantaba del sillón.

_-Nos vemos en el desayuno -sonreí y me levanté también._

- Nos vemos -puso una mano sobre su cabeza y le dio un beso en la frente. Le sonrió y se fue.


	16. Chapter 16

Cap.16

_Reí, me bañé y apuré para bajar pronto al Gran Comedor. Cuando entré apenas empezaban a llegar personas así que estaba casi vacío, me puse a leer un libro en lo que esperaba a que Clary llegara._

Me levanté ligeramente temprano a pesar de que me desvelé terminando los deberes, así que subí al Gran Comedor pues no tenía ganas de quedarme un rato más en mi habitación.

_-¡Clary!-le grité cuando la vi entrar, afortunadamente había llegado temprano._

Volteé a buscar a la persona que me había hablado. Era Kailen... y tenía una expresión de felicidad que no podía ocultar. Me acerqué.- Hola Kailen.

_-Hola, Clary -sonreí.- ¿Cómo estás?_

- Supongo que no mejor que tú -ladeé la cabeza.- Alguien se la está pasando bien últimamente, ¿no?

_-Ya te dirá Nick seguramente -reí.-Hay que hacer algo hoy._

- Sólo me ha dicho un par de cosas -negué.- Gabe me dijo que quería pasar el día conmigo.

_-Dile que ya te ha tenido muchos días sin que te juntes conmigo -fingí molestarme y luego reí._

Meneé la cabeza.- No han sido muchos días en realidad... Bueno, veré si lo convenzo.

_-Espero que si -sonreí._

- Iré a desayunar a mi mesa para hablar con él -traté de sonreír y me senté donde solía hacerlo.

_Negué.-Torpe -me serví y comencé a comer mirando a la entraba para saber quién llegaba primero._

A pesar de que Nick tenía que cancelar su viaje de vuelta, llegó al poco rato al Comedor. Le sonrió a Kailen y al notar que no estaba Henry, caminó hacia ella y me saludó desde ahí.

_-Hola otra vez -sonreí y tomé jugo._

- Hola otra vez -repitió Nick con una sonrisa.- ¿Hubo problemas?

_- Aún no he visto a Henry, pero le conté a uno de sus amigos._

- Ya veo... -asintió.- ¿Y ya hablaste con Clarissa?

_-La saludé y le dije que viera si podíamos hacer algo hoy pero dijo que lo hablaría con Gabe -hice un gesto de desagrado._

Nick frunció el ceño.- ¿Eso dijo?

_-Sí -oí los pensamientos de Henry cerca.-Ya viene mi fastidioso hermano mayor._

- Me voy entonces...Hablaré con Clary -le dijo con media sonrisa y se sentó junto a mí.- ¿Qué te pasa?

_-Henry necesito hablar contigo -le platiqué de lo que sabía de Gabor y Clary, solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.-No me gusta a veces tu confianza._

_-Él es solo un chico extranjero._

No respondí y seguí comiendo. Frunció el ceño.- ¿Cómo es eso de "hablaré con Gabe a ver si quiere"? Creí que te manejabas sola, Diane -bufé.- Además, Gabor se levantará hasta tarde, dijo que no se sentía bien.

_-Como quieras -comí.-No vayas a hacer una escena cuando hables con ella...-asintió._

_-Ahora... ¿me dirás quién es tu pareja?_

_-Un chico de Durmstrang -frunció el ceño y reí.-No saques conclusiones pronto, él no es el único chico._

- Entonces tengo que ir a verlo...

- ¿"Tengo"? -se rió.- ¿No debería ser "quiero"?

- No molestes, Nícolas. Yo sé lo que hago.

- Yo empiezo a dudarlo -y volvió a reírse de mí.

_Seguimos comiendo tranquilos e incluso competimos como hacía tiempo no hacíamos. Al finalizar el desayuno, Henry juntó valor y fue a la mesa de Slytherin.-Hola Clary. ¿Tienes un momento?-le sonrió._

Estaba mordiendo un pastelillo de chocolate cuando Henry llegó. Lo miré y dudé por un momento, pero sólo me encogí de hombros.- Hola, Stuart. ¿Qué es lo que necesitas? -Nick soltó una risita.

_-Quería primero... disculparme por cómo me comporté contigo la última vez que hablamos, soy un idiota._

Nick evitó reír y se levantó para irse. Lo seguí con el ceño fruncido. Violette tampoco estaba, volví a mirar a Henry.- Yo... creo que también me comporté algo mal... pero bueno... lo de idiota ya lo sabía, no tenías que repertirlo -le dije en tono serio.

_Dejó de sonreír y se sentó a su lado mirándola.- No era cierto todo lo que te dije, estaba molesto. En verdad lo lamento._

- Ya no importa -evité suspirar y me mantuve firme.- Las palabras ya fueron dichas, ciertas o no, las dijiste.

_-Lo sé -suspiró.- Es extraño que tengas esa expresión, preferiría que me grites enojada o incluso me pegues enojada a que tengas esa expresión como de indiferencia._

Meneé la cabeza. _No voy a pelear con él, siempre es lo mismo, después es como si nada hubiera pasado... y sí me dolió lo que me dijo_.- No te entiendo, ¿qué expresión quieres que tenga? Si me enojo, está mal. Si te golpeó, está mal. Si no hago alguno de los dos, está mal. Y ahora que me comporto con tranquilidad, está mal. Dime qué es lo que quieres que haga, entonces.

_-Que te portes como te sientes. Se sincera conmigo, no está mal si te enojas, es mi culpa._

Miré la mesa. _Golpearlo ha perdido diversión, por ahora. Gritarle, me cansaría hacerlo. ¿La verdad? No estoy segura, pero..._- No estoy enojada -miré hacia la puerta.- Sólo estoy herida -lo miré después a él.- ¿Querías sinceridad? Ahí la tienes.

_Suspiró.-Lo siento... eso es peor a haberte hecho enojar. ¿Puedo compensarlo? Pídeme lo que quieras._

Alcé las cejas por un momento. _Eso no se dice... _Negué.- Aunque hubiera la manera de compensarlo, sé que te negarás. Ya te lo pedí antes y eso hiciste.

_-Bien, no lo haré. Lo que me pidas lo cumpliré - le dijo con un gesto y una voz sinceros._

Me aclaré la garganta.- No quiero que vuelvas a tener un duelo con Gabor de nuevo. No me importa quien empiece, tú o él, no quiero... problemas -pensé que tal vez me estaba pasando un poco.- Y no me volverás a decir princesa. ¿Lo cumplirás?

_Estuvo a punto de replicar ante lo último, pero en verdad quería "recuperarla", así que suspiró y asintió resignado. Haría lo más que pudiera._

- Gracias -le dije con media sonrisa. Me levanté.- Nos vemos después.

_-Espera - se levantó y lo dijo antes de arrepentirse o acobardarse.- ¿Irías al baile conmigo?_

Eso me tomó desprevenida y alcé las cejas sorprendida.- ¿Perdón?

_-¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?-sonrió pero fue una sonrisa diferente, en verdad quería que le dijera que sí._

- ¿Por qué me lo pides a mí? -fruncí el ceño.

_-Te lo dije una vez, estás tú antes que todas las demás chicas - esperó entendiera lo que le quería decir.- Quiero ir contigo._

- Lo siento, no puedo -no quería creer lo que me decía.

_-¿Podrías pensarlo un poco y me dices luego?-supuso que ya la había invitado Gabor pero pensaba que tal vez podría reconsiderarlo._

- Ya acepté ir con Gabor, no puedo cancelarle de repente -me encogí de hombros.- Si me hubieras dicho hace unos días, tal vez habría aceptado.

_-Podrías reconsiderarlo._

Negué y fruncí el ceño.- Es mi novio, Stuart, no le voy a hacer eso -salté la banca para irme.

_-¿Es tu novio?- no me había creído cuando se lo dije, frunció el ceño._

Asentí.- Creí que ya lo sabías.

_-No había hablado contigo y tampoco has hablado con Kailen ¿cómo iba a saberlo? -trató de no exaltarse.- ¿Si hubiese venido antes me habrías dicho que sí?_

- Tal vez... pero no lo hiciste -empecé a caminar hacia la puerta.

_Se empezó a enojar consigo mismo por haber sido tan cobarde como para no haber hablado antes. La siguió, no sabía qué le diría pero no quería rendirse aún, Gabor era solo un chico extranjero, eso quería seguir pensando._

Estaba pensando en si debía ir a ver a Gabor. _No tiene sentido, no puedo tener acceso al barco... debería comportarme como una verdadera novia, ¿no?_ Algo me hizo voltear y fruncí el ceño.- ¿Se te ofrecía algo más?

_Frunció el ceño.- ¿No puedo ir solo contigo? O tal vez ya no me quieres cerca porque tienes novio. ¿De nuevo vamos a dejar de hablarnos o qué?_

Me acordé de que Nick me comentó que Kailen quería que fuéramos tan unidos como antes. Suspiré.- Está bien, puedes ir conmigo -aunque no sabía a dónde iba exactamente.

_No dijo nada y caminó a su lado hasta la salida del Gran Comedor, no sabía qué decirle y no dejaba de molestarse consigo mismo, además sus celos habían despertado._

No lo miré. _Genial, ¿para esto quería caminar conmigo? ¿Para no hablar? pff... tal vez me esté excediendo un poco con él... bien, ya empecé a sentirme culpable._- ¿Aún quieres las clases de Pociones?

_La miró y se encogió de hombros, no sabía muy bien qué sentía ahora ni qué procedía._

Asentí.- Está bien, lo tomaré como un no.

_Bufó y miró al techo. - ¿Quieres darme las clases?_

- Dijiste que las necesitabas, por eso te lo estoy diciendo de nuevo... y sin pedirte nada a cambio -_ya que te pedí mucho hace rato. _

_-Está bien, gracias.-siguió sin mirarla._

- De nada -dije en voz baja y se me escapó un suspiro. _Vaya entusiasmo el nuestro..._

_Estuvo a punto de preguntarle algo cuando vio a Gabor acercarse y frunció el ceño._

Miré a Gabor sorprendida.- ¿Qué haces aquí? -sonó casi a reclamo así que suavicé la voz.- Nick me dijo que te sentías mal, deberías estar descansando -se encogió de hombro y quiso darme un beso, pero me alejé.- No quiero contagiarme.

_Henry casi rió pues no le había parecido eso "normal" siendo novios, pero logró evitar la risa. -Sí... solo es un chico extranjero -pensó de nuevo._

Algo en su rostro me dio la impresión de que no le había gustado que lo rechazara, pero no me iba a arriesgar a caer en un resfriado, a pesar de que tuviera pociones para eso.- En serio... Gabe. Deberías ir a descansar -me rodeó la cintura con un brazo.

- Ya descansé lo suficiente -sonrió pero cuando lo tuve más de cerca, noté que no era cierto. Negué.

- Tienes fiebre.

_-Es solo un chico cualquiera -pensó, sonrió evitando reír al notar la poca actitud de novia preocupada que debería tener ella._

- No tengo fiebre, estoy bien -me tomó de la mano.

- ¿Seguro? -levanté una ceja.

- Me encuentro excelente -sonrió más.

- Entonces, si dices que ya te sientes bien, quiero que me expliques por qué, al igual que él... -señalé a Henry y me solté.- no me mencionaste nada de sus enfrentamientos.

_Henry volvió a fruncir el ceño, no quería explicarle y en todo caso pensaba que hubiese sido mejor que les preguntara por separado._

Gabor se encogió de hombros.- ¿Para no perder la práctica? -se rió burlonamente, lo que no me agradó. Miré a Henry.

- ¿Nos podrías dejar a solas?

- ¿Para qué? -preguntó Gabor y alzó las cejas.- ¡Oh, entiendo! Un momento a solas como pareja. Sí, niño, déjanos solos.

_-Tú no eres quién para decirme qué hacer o que no - dijo molesto._

- Henry, por favor... -lo miré tratando de sonreír y Gabor sólo reía.

_Vio a Clary y puso la mejor cara inexpresiva que pudo.- Solo porque tú lo dices -odiaba la risa de Gabor, sabía que siempre era de burla, quería sacar la varita en ese mismo instante y transformarlo en una babosa._

- Gracias -miré a Gabor pero parecía que todo lo tomaba a juego y volvió a abrazarme.

_Hizo un mal gesto al ver eso y comenzó a caminar._

- Vamos, el niñito ya se fue -sonrió y me besó en contra de mi voluntad.

- Hey...

_Alcanzó a ver eso y sacó la varita, quería desaparecerlo, vio a Clary y recordó que le había dicho que no lo enfrentaría. Sus dedos apretaron con fuerza su varita y comenzó a caminar en otra dirección, luchando contra el impulso de en ese mismo instante causarle al menos una transformación mal hecha._

A pesar de todo, no pude evitar sonrojarme. _¿Cómo pude creer que se parecían? _Lo empujé y le di un golpe en el estómago.- Seré tu novia, estúpido, pero no tienes que tomarte a broma todo -se cubrió con las manos la parte donde lo había golpeado.- Y no me has respondido, ¿por qué te enfrentas con Henry? Si lo vuelves a hacer, no iré al baile contigo.

_Lo había estado esperando en unas escaleras para saber cómo le había ido, de pronto lo vi pasar enojado frente a mí, lo alcancé.- ¿Qué pasó?_

_-No molestes.- aceleró el paso, aun así lo seguí, de pronto corrió y en cierto pasillo lo perdí de vista. Henry entró a la sala de Menesteres, descargó parte de su enojo haciendo explotar cosas que estaban allí por si las necesitaba y luego se puso a practicar lo que llevaba tratando desde inicio de año._

- No tenías que golpear -dijo enojado y sin dejar de sobarse.

- Claro que tenía que golpearte -lo miré seriamente.- Ok, no me digas sobre sus enfrentamientos, pero recuerda que él es mi amigo y con ellos no tienes por qué meterte.

- Él empezó... -mintió.

- No me interesa si fue él o tú, no quiero que vuelva a pasar, ¿entendiste? -me di media vuelta enojada y me topé con Nick. Me siguió y esperó a que me calmara.

_Lo estuve buscando un buen rato pero me cansé de no encontrarlo, si me necesitaba me lo haría saber. Pensé que otra manera de saber qué había pasado sería preguntarle a Clary pero creí que tal vez no me diría. Me fui a la biblioteca a adelantar tarea, atenta a si oía a mi amigo._

Le expliqué más o menos lo que había sucedido.- ¿Y lo golpeaste? -se rió, asentí.- Creí que no te gustaba la violencia...

- Me provocan... y yo no puedo hacer nada... -dije en un susurro.

- Presiento que te arrepientes de haber aceptado a Gabor.

- Todas las parejas tienen peleas -me encogí de hombros.- Tú y Kailen, por ejemplo.

- No somos pareja -sonrió.- Algún día, pero no por el momento -me reí.- Pero aun así, ni siquiera parecen novios, deberías organizarte, Clarissa.

_No supe nada de ninguno de los dos, ni de Clary, ni de Henry. Supuse que ella le contaría a Nick y yo podía preguntarle a él pero tampoco lo vi. A la hora de la comida mi amigo no apareció y sus amigos no lo habían visto, me preocupé un poco más._

Durante la comida, Nick me dejó con Violette, a quien también tuve que contarle todo y se rió al igual que mi primo, y se fue a hablar con Kailen.- Hola -sonrió, pero vio su expresión.- ¿Pasa algo? Te ves... angustiada.

_-Estoy algo preocupada por Henry, lo vi pasar enojado hace rato y se me perdió. No he sabido de él nada en todo el día y no pude evitar que fuera a invitar a Clarissa.- suspiré._

- Lo buscaremos después -se sentó junto a ella.- Y a eso vine precisamente, para contarte lo que sucedió -y le platicó todo lo que yo le había dicho.

_-Me pregunto si se dará cuenta de que a Henry le importa mucho.-mordí una empanada.-En fin, un día las cosas se arreglarán o empeorarán tanto que ya no habrá que preocuparnos._

Nick se rió.- No se da cuenta... y no creo que lo haga.

_Bufé y mordí una empanada.-Deberíamos decirles de una vez - de pronto una imagen llegó de golpe a mí, era Henry llamándome, pero más fuerte que otras veces.-Henry...-susurré y sentí que algo no estaba bien. Salí corriendo a buscarlo._

Nick se encogió de hombros y caminó de regreso a nuestra mesa. Miré a Kailen irse.- ¿Qué pasó? -fruncí el ceño.

_Llegué a donde le había perdido la pista.-Henry... ¿Dónde estás?-me respondió y tras enfocarme en encontrarlo una puerta apareció ante mí. Entré por ella y llegué a una especie de salón, en un sillón estaba Henry, casi grité cuando vi su brazo, parecía que se lo hubieran dividido basándose en los dedos y quedaba parecido a un abanico, en la otra mano tenía algo parecido a garras y plumas._

_-No puedo abrir la puerta así -rió tratando de restarle importancia._

_-¿Qué has estado haciendo?-susurré._

- Henry le habló y salió corriendo -casi me atraganté con el jugo y lo miré.- No sé qué pasó pero siento que deberías buscarlos...

_Tapamos su brazo con una cobija que estaba ahí y lo acompañé a la enfermería. No me quiso decir qué había pasado y la señora Pomfrey se sorprendió al verlo, lo regaño mientras intentaba arreglarlo, él hacía gestos de dolor._

- ¿Buscarlos? -negué.- No sé dónde están y el castillo es muy grande...

- Creí que te preocupabas por tus amigos -me miró reprobatoriamente.

_No pudo arreglar todo de una vez así que le dijo que tendría que quedarse en la enfermería el resto del día y probablemente la noche. No le pregunté que había hecho, sabía que no me lo diría, tampoco lo regañé, sabía que ya se sentía mal, solo me quedé ahí con él haciéndole compañía y hablando del torneo y Quidditch_

Estuve buscando a mis amigos por todo el castillo pero no los encontré. En un momento, pasé junto al pasillo que iba a la enfermería, _no, él nunca se enferma... es imposible que esté ahí_. Y seguí mi camino.

_Hice mi tarea con él y le ayudé con la suya, hasta la hora de cena lo dejé en la enfermería y fui a comer y conseguirle unos cuantos pastelillos, su brazo seguía casi igual así que se quedaría toda la noche._

Cuando vi entrar a Kailen al Gran Comedor, corrí a alcanzarla, sin saber exactamente qué iba a decir.- Nick me dijo que desapareciste de pronto, ¿pasó algo malo?

_-Henry me llamó... tuvo un... incidente. Está en la enfermería, pasará ahí la noche y en teoría mañana sí irá a clases._

- ¿Un incidente? -pensé en Gabor por un momento.- ¿Qué clase de incidente? ¿Está bien?

_-No sé bien que le pasó...no me dijo y no iba a insistirle, pero creo que tiene que ver con transformaciones. La señora Pomfrey le ayudó pero estaba muy... no sé... es lo más extraño que he visto jamás, tenía su brazo como si se lo hubieran rebanado...o algo así y en la otra tenía garras y plumas. Pero está bien fuera de eso._

Me asusté cuando describió el estado de su brazo, pero traté de ocultarlo.- Lo bueno es que ya está bien... Ahmm... Dile que espero que se recupere pronto, ¿sí?

_Fruncí el ceño un poco.- Si te preocupa ve y díselo tú. Valdrá más que vayas a que le pase el mensaje. ¿No crees?_

Fruncí el ceño también y miré a la mesa de Slytherin. Gabe y Nick me miraban, les hice una seña de que me iría y volteé con Kailen.- Voy contigo.

_-Está bien.-puse en una servilleta algunos pastelillos y una rebanada de pastel para Henry._

- No se cansan de comer cosas dulces, ¿verdad? -vi un racimo de uvas y se lo puse a lo demás.- Algo de frutas no les haría mal de vez en cuando.

_-La fruta es genial... cuando tiene miel o chocolate encima.-reí y empecé a caminar mientras comía un pastelillo._

Me reí con ella y meneé la cabeza.- No sé qué sería de ustedes si un día no comen algo con azúcar.

_-Su mamá no nos deja comer azúcar más que en el chocolate para la leche y un dulce de vez en cuando.-terminé el pastelillo.- Nos da fruta o verdura._

- Bien hecho -dije con seriedad y después reí.- Ahora entiendo porque se llenan de dulces y chocolates aquí...

_-Yo me lleno de dulces en todos lados -reí y me estiré.- Creo que ya me volví adicta al azúcar, a veces me pongo ansiosa si no como algo dulce._

- Definitivamente eres adicta -sonreí.- Le diré a Nick que te gustaron los chocolates suizos para que te dé una gran dotación.

_-Eso sería genial.-sonreí.- Oye Clary ¿puedo preguntarte algo sobre él?_

Asentí.- Claro... que te conteste es diferente -me reí.

_-Cierto -dudé cómo preguntárselo, me encogí de hombros.- ¿Le gusto a Nick?-la vi._

Me reí y pensé en si debía cerrar mi mente, pero no lo hice, confié en que ella no la leyera.- Ay, Kailen, no creo que necesites preguntármelo, estoy casi segura de que sabes la respuesta -la miré y sonreí.- O tal vez con el tiempo lo averigües...

_Reí.- Es que no es normal que una persona esté tanto tiempo buscando a otra que lo ignora ¿no? Además... no sé -sonreí algo sonrojada.- Es genial conmigo -reí._

Me encogí de hombros.- Lo dejo a tu criterio -solté una risita. _Ya me cansé de mostrarle cosas a Nick, pero en definitiva, esta sí._

_-Con tus risas me lo confirmas.-sonreí otro poco y luego suspiré.- Pero eso no es bueno del todo._

- ¿Por qué no?

_-Porque el próximo no hay otro torneo, ni nada que lo haga volver. Ya una vez tuvimos que despedirnos, la segunda vez creo que es peor que la primera, ¿o no?-me quedé pensando un poco y negué.- Olvídalo, creo que no supe decirlo bien._

Me reí.- Creo que te entendí, pero... ¿por qué no dejas de pensar en eso y disfrutas el momento?

_-Se me olvida cuando estamos en el momento.-sonreí y reí, me sentía extraña pero feliz.- Cuando se vaya lo amenazare, vuelve a ignorar mis cartas o hacer algo tonto y entonces sí le costará más trabajo quitarme el enojo.-reí._

- Pero se te quitará el enojo a fin de cuentas, pase el tiempo que pase -volví a reír.- Ambos son divertidos.

_-¿Ah sí? ¿Por qué lo dices?-mordí otro pastelillo._

- Porque sí -sonreí.

_Reí.- Está bien.- estábamos ya cerca de la enfermería.- Henry no sabe que ya le hablo de nuevo ni que iré al baile con él. Ya se enterará ese día._

Asentí.- Está bien. No diré nada.

_-Gracias.-entramos y él estaba bien dormido, dejé la comida en la mesita junto a él y me preparé para despertarlo._

- No lo vayas a despertar -miré a Henry y después a ella.- Necesita descansar...

_-Bueno.-desistí y me senté en la cama de a lado a comerme la rebanada de pastel que le había llevado. Noté que la señora Pomfrey le había puesto una especie de cabestrillo para que no moviera el brazo mientras dormía, la otra mano solo estaba vendada como aquella vez en Hogsmeade, las garras habían desaparecido con facilidad._

Fruncí el ceño y me crucé de brazos.- Eso parece peor de lo que pensé.

_-Ahorita ya está mejor... si hubieras visto cómo lo encontré...-me dio un escalofrío. _


	17. Chapter 17

Cap.17

- Que bueno que no lo vi -no cambié mi expresión.

_-No sé qué está haciendo pero la profesora McGonagall ya le había dicho que no intentara hacer magia más avanzada a la que estamos viendo... no sé por qué se lo dijo pero se lo dijo. Al parecer no hace ni hará caso._

- No me extraña -meneé la cabeza.- Sea lo que sea, al paso que va, terminará incompleto.

_-No sería divertido estar recogiendo cachos de Henry por toda la Sala de Menesteres -reí._

- ¿La Sala de Menesteres? -la miré.- Así que ahí se esconde...

_Asentí.-Ya sabía que iba ahí... pero no dónde está ni como entrar hasta hoy y la verdad sigo sin estar segura de cómo fue._

Me encogí de hombros y no dije nada. Me sentía enojada... porque me había preocupado un poco. _Este idiota nunca dejará de meter la pata_.

_-A ese idiota le importas mucho ¿sabías?-sonreí un poco.- ¿Te lo encargo un rato? Me pidió que le trajera unos libros de la biblioteca para ponerse a repasar -me levanté._

- Debería preocuparse más por él mismo, a mí que me deje en paz. Está bien, yo me quedo.

_-Nadie te obligó a venir, no te di lata -sonreí y salí de la enfermería._

Suspiré cuando cerró la puerta y me senté en su cama.- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer algo tonto? ¿Y por qué siempre tengo que terminar preocupándome por eso?

_En realidad no me había encargado nada, pero quería que ella estuviera un rato con él preocupándose, que pensara más rato en él que en Gabor. Tal vez Henry despertaría y platicaran tranquilamente... tal vez._

- Eres un idiota, Henry Daimon -lo miré tan tranquilo y bufé.- Si no estuvieras tan mal, te regañaría por hacer cosas que no debes.

_-Regáñame de todas maneras si quieres -susurró y bostezó pero no abrió los ojos, llevaba tiempo sin dormir bien. _

- No tiene sentido que lo haga, seguirás haciendo cualquier cosa que estés practicando aunque te regañe -me encogí de hombros.

_-Cuando lo logre... verás que un día te agradará que lo haya logrado -sonrió y la miró._

- ¿Después de que te hayas desprendido un brazo? -negué.- No lo creo.

_-Ya vi qué falló esta vez, no volverá a pasar._

- ¿Lo vas a intentar de nuevo? -me levanté de la cama y me senté en otra para recargarme y cerré los ojos.- Estás loco...

_-Sí... un poco, pero ya verás que un día va a ser bueno lo que haya logrado -sonrió un poco.-Me alegra que hayas venido, perdona por haberte preocupado o molestado._

- No importa. Mejor descansa -no abrí los ojos.

_Se estiró y le acomodó un mechón con la mano vendada.- Está bien - sonrió y volvió a acostarse cerrando los ojos._

- Ay, Stuart -susurré y lo miré.- ¿Estás cómodo? ¿Te molesta el cabestrillo?

_-Estoy cómodo, me duele cuando algo se mueve para acomodarse como debe y me da comezón, pero fuera de eso estoy bien.-bostezó._

Suspiré.- Kailen te trajo algo de comida, está a un lado de ti.

_-No tengo hambre - miró la comida.- Bueno, tal vez un pastelillo -tomó uno con la mano vendada, hizo un gesto pues le molestaba un poco las plumas desapareciendo y lo mordió._

Volví a suspirar y me levanté de la cama.- Dame eso -le quité el pastelillo y le acomodé la mano.- Si te duele, es mejor que no la muevas. Te ayudo -y se lo puse delante de la boca.

_Sonrió y mordió el pastelillo.- Gracias -estuvo a punto de decirle princesa, pero cumpliría con lo que le había dicho, la ganaría poco a poco._

Asentí y seguí dándole de comer. Se terminó el pastelillo.- Ahora tocan las uvas.

_-¿Uvas? Prefiero otro pastelillo -sonrió._

Negué.- Creí que te gustaban las uvas -me estiré encima de él para alcanzarlas.- No las puse en la servilleta para que se queden ahí, aunque podría comérmelas...

_-Me gustan -rió.- Dámelas, las comeré -sonrió._

Las tomé.- Ahora no te doy nada.

_-¿En serio? Ya se me antojaron._

Comí una y fingí que lo ignoraba.- Están ricas.

_-Quiero una, ¿me das una?-se inclinó un poco hacia ella._

Tomé otra e hice cara de satisfacción.- Son demasiado ricas...

_-Clarissa, ¿me das una? ¿Clary, me das una? ¿Sí?-sonrió y se sentó bien._

- Mías -comí una tercera.

_-Dame una -sonrió y se sentó a su lado, cuidando como movía el brazo._

Tomé una y se la acerqué.- ¿Quieres?

_-Sí -se acercó a la uva._

Se la quité y me la metí a la boca.- Que lástima, son mías y no comparto -me reí.

_-¿Ah sí?-se inclinó y tomó una uva con los dientes, sonrió y la comió._

Lo fulminé con la mirada y alejé más las uvas. Tomé otra.

_Se acercó más y trató de agarrar otra con los dientes justo cuando ella iba a agarrar una, le mordió suavecito un dedo y luego tomó una uva._

- Hey... -todavía no la mordía así que la saqué de entre sus dientes.- ¿Por qué me muerdes?

_-Tu dedo se interpuso en mi camino -rió y trató de quitarle la uva._

Me la metí a la boca antes de que la tomara y le saqué la lengua.

_-Eso es trampa -sonrió y tomó otra antes de que la tomara, le sonrió y la comió._

- Mejor come pastelillo, rechazaste mis uvas -le di la espalda y seguí comiendo.

_-Quiero una uva y ya no hay pastelillos -se levantó y se puso frente a ella._

- Ni modo -me volteé de nuevo mientras reía.

_-Clarissa -dijo en fingido tono de protesta, se movió rápido y quedó frente a ella.-Una._

Me cambié de nuevo.- Eso te pasa por hacer cosas tontas que te mandan a la enfermería.

_-Tal vez lo vuelva a hacer si eso implica pelear contigo por uvas -rió y trató de agarrar otra._

- Si lo haces por eso de nuevo, te juro que no vengo a verte -le enseñé lo que quedaba de las uvas sobre mi hombro.- Ya casi se acaban...

_-Gracias -le susurró cerca del oído y tomó una con los dientes, la comió._

Me volteé un poco para mirarlo y sonreí. Me puse las uvas que quedaban en una mano.- Tal vez podría comerlas de un solo bocado...

_-O puedes lanzarlas y ver como las atrapo -sonrió._

- No mereces más uvas -me reí.- Además, no creo que las atrapes -lancé una al aire y la atrapé, la comí sonriendo.

_-Lanza otra y a ver quién la gana._

Asentí y lancé una.- No creo que me ganes -la uva ya iba cayendo y me acomodé para atraparla.

_Sonrió y aprovechó que era más alto para atraparla antes que ella, le sonrió y la comió._

- Eso sí es trampa -lancé otra y me apoyé de su pierna para impulsarme y tomarla antes que él. Alcancé a agarrarla.

_Intentó alcanzarla y chocaron un poco sus cabezas, rió.-Lo siento._

Me sobé la cabeza.- Due... le... -dije con la uva todavía entre mis dientes.

_Aprovechó que estaba distraída y le quitó de entre los dientes la uva, sus labios rozaron un poco, sonrió y la comió._

Fruncí el ceño controlando mi sonrojo.- Eso no se hace, Stuart -le aventé una uva a la cara y le golpeó en la nariz.

_Rió.-Lo siento -la vio con su típica mirada de tonto enamorado.- ¿Te quedan más uvas?_

- No para ti -sonreí y me metí las dos que quedaban en la boca y me las comí.

_-Ni modo -rió y volvió a su cama.- Eso fue divertido._

Lo fulminé con la mirada pero no dije nada.

_-¿No te divertiste? Juraría que te vi sonreír y reír - le sonrió._

Me encogí de hombros.- Supongo que lo fue...

_-No volvamos a dejar de hablarnos ¿sí? Ya me portaré bien._

Me reí mientras me quitaba los zapatos para subir los pies a la cama.- Portarte bien, sí, claro.

_-Bueno, me voy a portar mejor._

Mejor me acosté en la cama y lo miré.- No importa cuántas veces lo digas, siempre vas a estar haciendo cosas tontas -señalé su mano vendada.- Como eso, por ejemplo.

_-Tengo razones para esto pero para otras cosas solo las hago porque me dejo llevar. Ya me controlaré más._

Negué.- Supongo que es parte de tu personalidad, pero si las tratas de controlar... está bien.

_-No quiero volver a tener problemas contigo otra vez._

Suspiré.- Ya me empiezo a acostumbrar...

_-No nos acostumbremos a eso._

Bostecé y cerré los ojos.- Me refiero a tu tendencia a hacer cosas tontas...

_-Soy un tonto hago tonterías -rió.- Pero ya tendré al menos más cuidado._

- Ajá... -me puse de lado y acomodé mis manos debajo de mi cabeza.- Idiota...

_Sonrió y vio cómo se quedaba dormida. Estiró la mano vendada y le acarició una mejilla.- Esperaré cuanto sea necesario para que sea el momento de decirte cuánto te quiero.- se acercó a ella, besó su frente.- Te quiero mucho.-le dio un beso._

Sentí algo que rozaba mi mejilla, en mi sueño era el viento que dejaba una lechuza al pasar. De repente, aparecía Henry y se acercaba. _Malditos sueños idiotas_. Me sonrojé al sentir sus labios sobre los míos. _Sí, malditos sueños..._

_Notó que se sonrojó y sonrió.-Esperaré -la besó de nuevo y volvió a su cama._

Volvió a besarme y escuché cosas con su voz que supe que mi cerebro estaba produciendo, cosas que muy en el fondo quería escuchar. _Mente tonta..._ Me encogí sobre la cama.

_Henry la miró dormir hasta que la señora Pomfrey volvió para revisar su brazo. Logró convencerla de dejar dormir a Clary._

Mis sueños estuvieron repletos de lindos y cursis momentos pero como iban pasando, los iba olvidando. En un momento, mi mente me recordó donde me había quedado dormida y me desperté de un brinco. Estaba oscuro, aún no amanecía.- Tonta, te quedas en la enfermería -susurré al ver bien a mi alrededor.

_Henry se quedó dormido después de un rato y no despertó sino hasta la mañana siguiente_

Después de pensarlo bien por un rato, me decidí.- Me arriesgaré -busqué mis zapatos en la oscuridad y me los puse. Miré a Henry.- Está tan cansado que ni siquiera puede roncar -quise reír, le acomodé la mano vendada y salí de la enfermería para irme a mi habitación.

_En la mañana me levanté tarde y cuando llegué al Gran Comedor Henry ya estaba ahí, con el brazo aún en el cabestrillo y la otra mano vendada pero más ligera._

Violette me levantó para irnos a desayunar. Pensé en pasar por la enfermería antes, pero me contuve. Se suponía que hoy salía, así que lo vería después.

_-¿Ya tienes brazos humanos?-pregunté cuando me senté junto a él._

_-Uno ya casi, solo tiene plumas, el otro sigue arreglándose pero no quería perderme clases.-comió tranquilo, lo despeiné y comí ya más tranquila._

- No quiero clases...

- No reniegues -dijo Vi mientras llegábamos al comedor.- Por tu culpa, ya se nos hizo tarde -fruncí el ceño y al mirar la mesa de Hufflepuff, ya estaban mis dos amigos ahí. _Creí que saldría después..._

_-Tengo que volver a la enfermería al rato -me comentó._

_-Cuídate -asintió.-Me iré antes porque tengo que pasar por un libro antes de Aritmancia._

Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa y me apresuró a comer. Vi varios racimos de uvas en un platón y quise reír, pero me contuve y tomé uno.- Creo que sólo comeré esto... -Nick me miró sospechosamente y le devolví la mirada.- ¿Qué? Me gustan.

_Lo dejé ahí y me apresuré a ir a la biblioteca, estaba ya más tranquila de haberlo visto bien, además parecía estar feliz así que seguramente le había ido bien con Clary el día anterior._

- Ya lo sé pero... -negó y siguió comiendo.- Olvídalo -me encogí de hombros y noté algo que no había visto.

- ¿Gabe sigue enfermo? -mi primo asintió.

- Se rehúsa a ir a la enfermería...

_Cuando terminó de desayunar, Henry fue a la mesa de Slytherin y saludó a Vi y Clary, le tocaba la primer clase con mi amiga.- ¿Nos vamos a Estudios Muggle?_

- Después de clases paso por el barco para ver cómo sigue.

- Pero dijiste que no querías ir a clases -dijo Vi.

- Pero ya me arrastraste hasta acá, así que iré -Henry llegó y lo saludamos. Asentí y me comí la última uva mientras me levantaba.- Nos vemos al rato.

_-¿Me pasas una uva?-le dijo Henry con una sonrisa._

Negué con media sonrisa y me colgué la bolsa.- Vámonos, ya es tarde y no te puedo estar jaloneando para que te apresures -empecé a caminar.

_-Aún estamos a tiempo -dijo mientras caminaba a su lado._

- Para mí ya es tarde, quiero alcanzar un buen lugar -ya había bastante gente en los pasillos.- Ten cuidado con tu brazo -y me puse de ese lado para evitar que alguien chocara con él.

_-Agarraremos un buen lugar.-se movió con cuidado entre la gente y lograron llegar al salón sin ningún contratiempo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentó a su lado._

Lo fulminé con la mirada al sentarnos.- ¿Ahora tengo que tomar apuntes por ti? -miré el brazo con cabestrillo y su mano vendada.

_Negó y le mostró la mano vendada.- Esta está como cuando me quitaron la venda en Hogsmeade, puedo usarla._

- ¿Tiene plumas? -no cambié mi expresión.

_-Sí, no las vayas a jalar.-sonrió y sacó un trozo de pergamino._

- Ganas no me faltan -jalé su mochila y le ayudé a sacar lo demás.- Vas a necesitar tus lentes, ¿verdad?

_-Gracias. Sí, ¿me los pasas por favor?_

Los saqué de su estuche.- A ver... -se los puse y fruncí el ceño.- Están chuecos...-se los acomodé.

_-Les vas a dejar los dedos marcados en los vidrios.-hacía muecas mientras se los acomodaba._

- Todavía que te estoy ayudando... -se los quité e hice un puchero sin darme cuenta mientras los limpiaba con el pedazo de tela que estaba en su estuche.

_Sonrió y la miró.-Gracias._

Volví a ponérselos.- Ahora te los acomodas tú...

_Intentó acomodar con una mano los lentes y le quedaron un poco más chuecos que antes._

- Tonto -los tomé del armazón y se los acomodé bien sobre los orejas, moviendo un poco su cabello.

_-Gracias.-sonrió y se preparó para tomar notas._

Me encogí de hombros y saqué mis cosas para la clase.

_Gran parte de la clase estuvo viéndola, luego se distrajo un rato en ideas para lo que estaba experimentando, tenía el ceño un poco fruncido como si estuviera concentrado en un examen._

Noté su expresión.- ¿Qué estás planeando, Stuart? -susurré.

_-Qué necesito para que no vuelva a pasar esto.-señaló su brazo y anotó algo.-Diciendo un hechizo es fácil, cuando ya tienes esa facilidad también, cuando partes de cero es más complicado..._

Suspiré y no dije nada, ya sabía que seguiría con sus prácticas avanzadas. Recargué la cabeza en mi mano mientras escribía.

_Se cansó después de un rato, la vio y le hizo un dibujito de un gato saludándola en la orilla del pergamino, agitó la varita y el gato empezó a mover la cola._

Quise reírme del dibujo, me acomodé el cabello tras la oreja y sonreí.- Deberías aprender a dibujar mejor...

_-¿Está feo mi gato? -rió quedito.-Dibujar no es lo mío._

- No es feo, es... diferente y raro -solté una risita.- Al igual que el dibujante...

_-Entonces soy raro.-rió.-Quiero ver un gato tuyo._

Negué.- No sé dibujar.

_-No importa.-sonrió._

Suspiré y traté de dibujar uno a un lado del suyo.- Es más raro...

_-Eres más rara entonces.-sonrió, agitó la varita y su gato también movió la cola._

Solté una risita.- Tal vez, pero por lo menos no tengo plumas en las manos -le sonreí.

_-¿Te imaginas que fueran de gallina?-rió._

- Lo bueno es que son de lechuza -dije con media sonrisa.

_Asintió.- Al inicio iban a ser de halcón pero terminé eligiendo lechuza._

- ¿Y por qué elegiste de lechuza? -miré a los gatitos y sonreí.

_-Por un día que estábamos donde las lechuzas._

- ¿Qué tiene de especial ese día como para elegir lechuzas? -recordaba bien el día pero no le encontraba lógica, además quería más información sobre lo que había estado haciendo.

_-Los halcones son veloces, ágiles, fuertes y otras cosas pero llaman más la atención que una lechuza. Las lechuzas son inteligentes, fieles y tienen más libertad al volar, además de que las lechuzas las usamos para comunicarnos. Pensé que la lechuza es mejor opción.-se encogió de hombros._

- Sí recuerdo... pero te dije que las lechuzas también son difíciles de curar. Después de todo, las lechuzas no son tan perfectas -fruncí el ceño, tenía teorías pero cada una se me absurda o imposible que él la hiciera.- Ah... y chillan terriblemente cuando las estás curando.

_Se encogió de hombros.-Yo no chillo cuando me lastimo y soy arreglable, supongo eso compensará que no soy muy inteligente.-le sonrió._

- Sí eres inteligente... no chillas, pero aprietas mucho los puños para evitar gritar, viene siendo lo mismo -le dije con media sonrisa. _¿Por qué te estás comparando con una lechuza? Ni que fueras una..._ Descarté más teorías.

_-No molesto a quien me cura sino por el hecho de que tiene que hacerlo. Creo que ya no tengo nada en la mano.-intentó descubrir un poco la venda._

Asentí y le ayudé con la venda, mientras seguía pensando, pero todo me parecía improbable. _Vamos, cerebro... _

_-Gracias.-dobló y estiró los dedos, vio un par de plumas que aún quedaban.- ¿Quieres arrancarlas?_

- No, porque chillas -solté una risita.

_-No chillo y ya solo faltan esas para tener la mano normal._

- ¿No deberías dejar que se desaparezcan solas? -volví a examinar su mano. _Están dentro de la piel... es más raro aún... _Fruncí el ceño.

_-No quiero seguir con la venda puesta, me da comezón.-la echó hecha bola en su mochila.-Tal vez desaparezcan en lo que termina la clase._

Le arranqué una de repente y observé la punta sin dejar de fruncí el ceño. _¿Qué haces?_

_No dijo ni hizo nada, en la piel se quedó el pequeño agujero donde había sido arrancada._

Le quité la otra también.- Ya está -hice como que las tiraba al suelo, pero las dejé caer en mi mochila.- ¿Ya no tienes comezón?

_Negó.-Ya solo en el otro brazo, gracias.-movió de nuevo su mano, la sentía aún algo extraña pero ya mejor._

Sonreí y volví a poner "atención" a la clase.

_Pudo tomar notas con mayor facilidad, en cierto momento el otro brazo le dolió a tal grado que rompió la pluma con la que escribía. Buscó otra y siguió escribiendo, ya había tenido dolores peores._

Escuché como se rompía una pluma y lo miré.- ¿El brazo?

_Asintió y sonrió, no dijo nada pues el eco del dolor permanecía. Apuntó algo en sus notas de su experimento._

Lo fulminé con la mirada.- No debiste salir de la enfermería -consulté mi reloj.

_-Si no salía perdería clases, además... si no me equivoco ese fue el último hueso en tomar su forma y lugar correctos...-se quitó el cabestrillo y miró su brazo vendado, sonrió al ver que ya tenía la forma de un brazo humano._

- ¿Y qué? No te lo... -me tragué mis palabras al ver que ya se había quitado el cabestrillo y suspiré. Aunque se lo hubiera dicho, no me habría hecho caso. Seguí mirando a la profesora.

_Desvendó un poco su brazo solo para volver a poner la venda bien con rapidez, tenía la piel dañada, parecía un montón de cicatrices con plumas dañadas, tendría que ser un poco más paciente antes de desvendarlo._

Lo miré de reojo y me contuve de pedirle que me dejara ver su brazo.

_Volvió a ponerse el cabestrillo para evitar tentaciones. Se preguntó si Clary querría verlo, por un momento pensó en mostrárselo por saber qué haría ella para solucionar con pociones aquello, pero luego pensó en lo poco agradable que se veía así que renunció a la idea._


	18. Chapter 18

Cap.18

La clase se terminó al poco rato, guardé mis cosas en la bolsa y le ayudé a Henry con las suyas.

_-Gracias -sonrió y cargó su mochila con el brazo bueno.-Creo que pasaré a la enfermería antes de la próxima clase._

- Te acompaño -me levanté, había pensado en no ir pero no podía dejarlo solo.

_-¿Segura? Llegarás tarde a clase.-caminó a su lado._

Negué.- No importa, el salón está cerca de la enfermería.

_-Bueno -sonrió y fueron a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey le quitó la venda y le untó una especie de pomada amarilla. Se sintió aliviado al instante y además lo tranquilizó ver que su mano ya parecía mano y un dedo ya estaba completamente bien._

Alcé las cejas cuando vi su brazo pero desvié la mirada y no quise ver lo que Señora Pomfrey hacía. Me distraje mirando el techo aunque en mi cabeza seguí la imagen de su brazo. _Y a pesar de todo, va a seguir haciendo... lo que sea que hace. Debería preocuparse un poco más por él mismo._ Suspiré.

_Agradeció a la señora Pomfrey y cargó su mochila de nuevo.- Bueno, vamos a clase.-le dijo con una sonrisa a Clary._

Asentí pero no lo miré. _Podría regañarlo, pero no sirve de nada. Reclamarle que me preocupa lo que le pasó, es hablar demasiado y tampoco tiene caso. Bueno... creo que es mejor que me quede callada. _Y por andar pensado, había olvidado donde tenía clase.

_La notó un poco distraída pero no le preguntó el porqué, teníamos clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras así que la guió indirectamente al salón. Llegué tarde a clase y más feliz que como estaba en la mañana._

Y de repente estaba en el aula de Defensa. Fruncí el ceño y me reí.- _Clarissa tonta -_dije en pársel más para mí misma.

_Se sentó de nuevo a su lado, como entré corriendo llegué al lugar de costumbre, pero los vi sentados juntos y fui a sentarme del otro lado de Clary.- ¡Qué onda gente mágica!-reí._

- ¿Qué te pasa, Kailen? -entrecerré los ojos pero me reí.

_-Nos dejaron salir antes de clase y me topé con alguien.-dije en pársel, me encogí de hombros como si no le diera importancia y reí.- ¿Y cómo ha sido su mañana?-les pregunté ya en nuestro idioma natal a los dos._

_-Bien.-dijo él con una sonrisa._

- Entiendo -sonreí.- Pues... bien.

_-Ok.-sonreí y el profesor entró.-Me pregunto qué temible tema veremos hoy...-saqué el material necesario para tomar notas._

Meneé la cabeza y puse atención a la clase. Pero de nuevo me distraje, como la vez que me puse a pensar en cómo podía cambiarle de color el cabello a Kailen. Ahora pensaba en qué hacía Henry y que tanto podía experimentar con las plumas sin dañarlas.

_No supe bien de qué trató la clase estaba distraída dibujando a Emily, luego pensé en Nick y lo dibujé, luego empecé a tener más ideas de plantas y las dibujé también. Antes de que me diera cuenta la clase ya había terminado y no había tomado ni una sola nota, ya le pediría luego los apuntes a Henry._

Sólo cuando escuché como se movían las bancas porque los demás se estaban yendo, reaccioné. Sacudí mi cabeza y empecé a guardar mis cosas.

_-Los veo al rato. Tengo algo que hacer antes de la comida.-tomé rápido mis cosas y salí corriendo._

_-Tengo comezón.-comentó Henry después de que me fui.- ¿Qué harás ahorita?_

- Yo... -dudé, _¿qué tengo que hacer?_- Yo tengo que ir a ver cómo sigue Gabe...

_-Está bien, nos vemos en la comida entonces.-le sonrió. Le molestaba tan solo oír el nombre pero su objetivo era ganarse a Clary no alejarla._

- Sí, hasta después -asentí y fui al Lago. Nick estaba caminando hacia el castillo.- ¿Cómo está Gabe?

- Hasta ahora te acuerdas de él -lo golpeé en el brazo.- Sigue algo mejor.

_Henry volvió a la enfermería y ahí estuvo hasta la hora de la comida. Yo había ido a una de mis clases extracurriculares, el profesor nos había pedido que fuéramos para darnos unos cuantos avisos. Luego fui a la biblioteca a devolver unos libros._

- Pero no ha ido a la enfermería -susurré.- No lo he visto allá...

- Acá tienen sus maneras, Clary -se rió.- Además, no quiere estar enfermo para el baile.

- Acompáñame a mi sala común, necesito tu ayuda -lo tomé del brazo.

_Me quedé leyendo un buen rato, hice tareas y caminé por el castillo esperando encontrarme a alguien accidentalmente._

Le expliqué todo lo que le había pasado a Henry, también mis hipótesis y le enseñé las plumas. Después de estar un gran rato debatiendo, ambos negamos. Guardé las plumas y nos fuimos al comedor.

_Me aburrí de caminar sin rumbo y no encontrar nada ni nadie interesante, así que pasé por Henry a la enfermería y nos fuimos juntos a comer. Me contó cómo había sido el día anterior después de que lo dejé con Clary, no pude evitar reír y alegrarme por él._

Mientras caminábamos por las mazmorras, recordé que quería enseñarle la plática que tuve con Kailen el día anterior. Le platiqué pero no me creyó, así que usó Legeremancia de nuevo y se pasó, porque también vio lo que pasó el resto de ese día. Se rió de mí durante el resto del camino.

_-Tendré paciencia.-sonrió y se empezó a servir._

_-Solo no te tardes otros cuatro años.-reí._

- Ya deja de reírte de mí -le dije mientras entrábamos al comedor e íbamos a nuestra mesa.- Ya no voy a enseñarte nada...

- Lo puedo hacer contra voluntad.

- Recuerda que yo también sé Oclumancia -nos sentamos.

_Comimos compitiendo de nuevo, le gané debido a su lentitud por comer con una sola mano.- ¡Soy la nueva campeona!-reí._

_-Te quitaré el puesto pronto.-sonrió y negué._

- ¿También comerás sólo uvas? -siguió riendo.

- No, ahorita sí tengo tiempo para comer bien -me serví bastante comida en el plato

_Comía muy lento y me aburrí.- Voy a tener que estar ocupando horas libres, la orquesta de Hogwarts tocará algunas piezas en la cena.-bostecé._

Comimos en silencio pero volteé a ver a Violette.- ¿Ya conseguiste pareja para el baile? -asintió y se rió.- ¿Quién?

- Ya hasta te olvidas de mí -hizo un puchero y soltó una risita.- Un chico de la escuela de Nick y Gabor.

_-Entonces estarás ocupada ¿no?_

_-No mucho, solo estaré en una canción creo. ¿Ya consiguieron pareja?-les pregunté a sus amigos, dos asintieron, el más tranquilo y el molestón._

_-Pronto iré a pedírselo a una de las chicas extranjeras.-dijo Steve, reí._

_-¿No crees que pensarán que eres un niño? Ellas ya son mayores de edad.-le dije con una sonrisa._

_-Bueno, ya que no puedo ir con quien quiero, le diré a una de esas chicas... en cuanto tenga el brazo bien.-dijo Henry. Steve se levantó y sin decir nada fue con el grupo de chicas, había una que era más chica que todas, se notaba que era menor de edad, fue por ella._

_-Cobarde, fue por la más fácil.-dije y reí._

- No ha sido mi intención...

- Entiendo que el chico del cabestrillo ocupe tu tiempo más que el chico con gripa -se rió y Nick la siguió.

- Los dos me alteran... -bufé y fruncí el ceño.- ¿No había venido nuestra prima? -miré a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

_Steve volvió con un gesto como de fastidio, empecé a reír con ganas.- ¿Ni con la menor pudiste?-seguí riendo y los demás chicos se unieron a mí._

_-Ya tiene pareja. No es que me haya rechazado porque no quisiera._

_-Te lo dije, eres feo.-sonreí y me miró feo. Miró a otras mesas y preguntó a un par al azar, terminó quedando con una chica de Ravenclaw a quien solo ubicaba porque estaba en el equipo de Quidditch de su casa._

Nick asintió.- Pero has estado tan en tu mundo, que no le has hecho caso -fruncí el ceño.- No te preocupes, ya te disculpé con ella.

- Iré a platicar con ella para reivindicarme -me levanté para dirigirme a ella.

_Henry y los demás siguieron molestando un poco a Steve y empezaron a platicar de chicas. Me senté quedando de frente a la mesa de Slytherin usando de respaldo nuestra mesa, me había ya aburrido._

Nick miró a Kailen y sonrió. Llegué con mi prima y la saludé.- Bonjour, Adélaïde -sonreí y ella se levantó emocionada y me abrazó. Me presentó a sus amigas y me unió a la plática.

_Mi mirada se cruzó con la de Nick, sonreí y lo saludé con una señal de la mano. Henry seguía platicando con sus amigos, al parecer estaban viendo alternativas de chicas para él._

Mi primo también la saludó y sonrió más. Quise reírme de las chicas, las más sensatas (y con más cerebro) eran mi prima y otra de su edad. Comencé a hartarme de su conversación sin sentido.

_Reí quedito y miré a Henry.- Iré a adelantar tareas, nos vemos al rato, ve a que te cheque de nuevo la señora Pomfrey.-asintió y siguió platicando, miré de nuevo a Nick, le sonreí y caminé a la salida._

Nick se rió al verla caminar, notó que Henry estaba distraído y se levantó para seguir a Kailen.- Te veo después, Adélaïde. _Au revoir_ -le dije a las demás y regresé a mi mesa.- ¿Y Nick? -Vi señaló la puerta y se encogió de hombros. Me senté junto a ella.

_Me recargué en la pared junto a la puerta y cuando vi a Nick salté frente a él espantándolo, reí._

Nick brincó y sonrió al verla.- Kailen traviesa -la despeinó.- ¿Tiempo libre?

_-Un par de horas antes de clase.-sonreí._

- Es suficiente para mí -le pasó el brazo por los hombros.- Pero no necesitas ese tiempo para hacer otras cosas, ¿verdad?

_Negué.-Adelanté tarea antes de la comida y tengo más tiempo después de la cena._

- Excelente. ¿Quiere ir a algún lugar en especial? -sonrió.

_-Vamos a... -varios lugares vinieron a mi mente y no supe escoger alguno.- A donde quieras.-sonreí._

- Tengo una idea -se acercó a su oído.- ¿Qué tal si la pequeña Aeryn toca un poco el violín para Alessandro? -sonrió.

_Me sonrojé un poco y sonreí.-Está bien, de todos modos la clase que tengo al rato es de música. Iré por mi violín ¿nos vemos en la torre de astronomía?_

Asintió.- Allá nos vemos -sonrió y la dejó ir. _Clase de música, ¿eh? _

_Fui por mi violín y lo que necesitaba para la clase de música, luego fui a alcanzarlo a la torre de astronomía._

Nick la esperó pacientemente en la torre. _No es mala idea, Nícolas... _La vio y sonrió.

_Dejé mi mochila en el suelo y lo vi, no pude evitar sonrojarme un poco, respiré hondo y comencé a tocar una canción que recién había aprendido._

Él no le quitó la mirada de encima, sonreía complacido y le gustaba verla tocar, además de que lo hacía muy bien. Pero tenerla en vivo, era diferente, se sentía pleno y sólo hacía que se enamorara más de ella.

_Terminé de tocar la canción, hice reverencia y reí, le sonreí._

Nick seguía sonriendo y empezó a aplaudir.- Eres mucho mejor a como Clary me mostró.

_Me sonrojé y reí.-Gracias ¿Qué otras cosas te ha mostrado?-me senté frente a él._

- Bueno... también me mostró las plantas y par de recuerdos de su propia cosecha que no debí ver -se rió.- Más que mostrarme, me aproveché un poco... ¡ah! Y una conversación que tuvieron ayer -sonrió.

"_Una conversación que tuvieron ayer" me regañé por no haber pensado en la posibilidad de que Clarissa le contara o, en este caso, se lo mostrara.- ¿Una conversación? Hablamos de varias cosas así que no recuerdo alguna en particular.- aunque tal vez sería beneficioso que le contara cosas así. Sonreí._

- ¡Oh, sí! Hablaron de varias cosas... -le dijo con media sonrisa.- Kailen... y no es todo lo que Clary me ha dicho. Me platicó por cartas varias cosas -se le borró la sonrisa y miró el cielo.- Tal vez no sea el momento, pero me tienen intrigado...

_Dejé el violín en su estuche y lo miré.- ¿Qué te intriga?_

- ¿Recuerdas que el año pasado me pediste información sobre la maldición cruciatus? -la miró esperando que ella no volviera a alejarse por sacar ese tema.

_Suspiré y miré el suelo.-Clary te contó que les dije que alguien me aplicó esa maldición ¿verdad?_

- Sí, ella me lo contó -se sentó junto a ella.- Pero antes de que ella me lo dijera, creí que habías visto que se lo aplicaban a alguien... ahora sé que era medianamente verdad. No me dirás quién fue, ¿verdad?

_Sonreí un poco y negué.- No te diré._

- Entiendo -la abrazó.- No te preocupes, sólo lamento no haber estado ahí para ti.

_Sonreí otro poco y me recargué en él.- Estuviste ahí cuando tuve pesadillas al respecto y has estado ahí en varias otras ocasiones._

- Sí, pero no es lo mismo -recargó la mejilla en su cabello y la apretó un poco más.- Nadie tenía derecho a hacerte eso -miró a la lejanía, proponiéndose buscar a esa persona, rastrearlo de cualquier manera.

_Cerré los ojos.- Eso pasó porque fui descuidada, hice preguntas sobre un mortífago a uno, además de que ya lo había amenazado yo... y la verdad... no va a ser la única vez que pase algo así, porque quiero saber sobre mi familia y no son... terrenos fáciles de explorar. Pero ya estaré con más cuidado y aprenderé a protegerme._

Negó y frunció el ceño.- Sé que quieres saber más sobre tu familia... pero no vuelvas a hacerlo sola, ¿sí? -le acarició el brazo.- Que alguno de nosotros te acompañe, no puedes arriesgarte de esa manera de nuevo -sintió que ella le había dado pistas para encontrar a esa persona, confió en que lo haría.

_-No quiero arriesgar a nadie por mí.-abrí los ojos.- Aunque a la vez no quiero hacerlo sola...-susurré._

- Y no estarás sola -se agachó un poco para mirarla.- Tanto los otros dos como yo estaríamos siempre para ayudarte -soltó una risita.- Además, ¿no te has dado cuenta de la clase de amigos que tienes? Saben defenderse, sabemos defendernos, un poco de ayuda no te vendría nada mal.

_Sonreí y lo abracé. -No estaba segura de cuánto te había extrañado hasta ahora- pensé, mas no me atreví a decirlo._

Correspondió sonriente a su abrazo, puso una de sus manos sobre su cabello y lo acarició de manera cariñosa.- Somos una banda de personas con problemas, hacemos el equipo perfecto -rió.- El chico mayor con un pequeño pero oscuro pasado, su irritable prima que a la menor provocación ataca con serpientes y es capaz de usar hechizos oscuros por defender lo suyo, un chico con habilidades sorprendentes cuando se trata de transformaciones y una pequeña niña que lee mentes y le gusta batirse en duelos. Y si agregamos a Violette, que domina el hechizo imperio y es capaz de soportarlo... no hay mejor equipo.

_-Podríamos dominar el mundo si así lo quisiéramos-reí._

- Tal vez -también rió pero se puso algo serio de nuevo.- Prométeme que no volverás a ir sola a buscar información sobre tu familia.

_Lo pensé un poco.- Fuera de bibliotecas y lugares parecidos...no iré sola._

- A donde vayas, ni las bibliotecas son seguras -la miró.- Prométemelo.

_-¿Ni bibliotecas? Me voy a terminar sintiendo sobreprotegida...-hice un puchero.- Me gusta a veces investigar yo sola..._

- Cuatro manos ayudan más que dos, ¿no? -sonrió.- Aquí dentro no hay problemas, en el exterior...

_-Fuera sí voy acompañada, desde que estoy en casa de Henry él me acompaña a investigar, aunque he ido sola cuando nos molestamos.-sonreí un poco.- Está bien, no investigaré sola._

Asintió.- Así me quedo más tranquilo -la despeinó.- Sé que puedes cuidarte sola, pero hasta el mago más fuerte tiene debilidades.

_Asentí y me estiré.- No quiero ir a mi clase, estoy cómoda aquí.- me acosté en el suelo y recargué mi cabeza en sus piernas.- Pero tengo que ir._

- ¿Quieres que te cargue? -sonrió y empezó a jugar con su cabello.- Si no fuera clase de música, no te dejaba ir.

_-Se te van a atorar los dedos -miré el reloj, aún tenía algo de tiempo, cerré los ojos.-No sé si el próximo año vuelva a tener música._

Siguió jugando.- ¿Por qué lo dices? -sonrió sin dejar de mirarla.

_-Porque el profesor nos dijo que éste es su último año, se irá de la escuela para ir a buscar la flauta mágica de...-intenté recordar el nombre pero no lo logré.-La flauta que en el cuento muggle atrae a las ratas de un pueblo._

- ¿El flautista de Hamelin? -se rió y un dedo se enredó pero lo liberó fácilmente.- Seguro que el profesor Dumbledore encontrará a otro para impartir la clase.

_-Sí, supongo. Estaba pensando en el próximo año llevar también magia terrestre como extracurricular además de música. Este año he ido a algunas clases a ver nada más y se ve interesante, además excavan y se ensucian, se ve divertido.-sonreí._

- La pequeña Kailen le gusta ensuciarse -rió. _Sí, Alessandro, no es mala idea... no era lo que planeabas pero..._- ¿Clary no está en la clase de música contigo?

_Negué.-Aunque por lo que he visto le gusta la música ¿no?_

Asintió.- Por eso me extraña... -frunció el ceño y se rió después.- No, en realidad no me extraña. Siempre ha sido tímida cuando se trata de tocar un instrumento.

_-Pero eso se quita.-miré de nuevo el reloj y me senté rápido.-Ya se me hizo tarde.- últimamente se me hacía tarde cada que me lo encontraba, fui por mi violín y mi mochila._

Se levantó y la siguió.- El aula no está lejos y conozco una manera rápida de llegar.

_-¿Cómo?- caminé a las escaleras._

Sonrió y la cargó en sus brazos.- Así -empezó a correr por las escaleras.

_Me asusté porque nos imaginé rodando por las escaleras, me abracé a su cuello como si con ello lo pudiera evitar. _

Nick se rió de su expresión y saltó dos escalones para llegar más rápido al suelo. Siguió corriendo. Conocía la ubicación del aula de música.

_Cuando saltó casi grité, me abracé un poco más a él._

- Tranquila... -siguió riendo mientras corría y en pocos minutos ya estaban frente a la puerta de su salón.

_-Sí fue más rápido.-dije mientras reía cuando me bajó frente al salón.- Gracias.-sonreí.-Nos vemos luego._

- Nos vemos -sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

_-Nos vemos.-reí y entré a clase. Me pregunté cuándo Nick se atrevería a hacer algo más que despedirse con un beso en la frente, no pude evitar sonrojarme y reír tontamente. Me llevé tres regaños esa clase por estar distraída._

Nick estuvo paseando por el castillo, organizando todos los planes que tenía en mente. Decidió hablar con el profesor de música cuando tuviera oportunidad, tal vez ya tendría un sustituto para su retiro. Sonrió.

_Estuve viendo a Nick a escondidas de Henry, él pronto tuvo bien su brazo e invitó a una chica de Beauxbatons, luego de que la invitó supimos que era prima de Clary, eso se llevó algunas burlas de mi parte pero él no le dio mayor importancia. Gracias a que Henry se estaba portando más tranquilo, volvimos a ser la bolita de tres amigos. _

_Las chicas se emocionaban por la cercanía del baile y los chicos sin pareja se preocupaban por lo mismo. En el dormitorio hablaban de las parejas, de maquillaje, cabello y vestidos, a veces me incluían en sus conversaciones._

Por su aversión a asistir a la enfermería, Gabor duró más tiempo en cama, llegué a pensar que iría sola al baile. Mientras, yo volvía a juntarme más con mis dos amigos. Nick se rió muchísimo cuando supo quién era la pareja de Henry. No me importó, era mi prima a fin de cuentas, hasta de cierta manera me conformaba que ella fuera su pareja. Conforme se acercaba el día del baile, Violette empezó a insistir en que la dejara experimentar con mi cabello y mi rostro para ese día. Me negué rotundamente... hasta que hicimos una apuesta.

_El baile iba a ser abierto por los campeones y sus parejas, nos habían informado en clase de música, y la primer pieza, así como varias otras, iban a ser interpretadas por la orquesta de Hogwarts, posteriormente otra orquesta tocaría así no nos perderíamos el baile. Para la canción inaugural tendría que estar con ellos, pero informé que en las siguientes canciones no estaría, el profesor no tuvo inconveniente ya que había quienes tomaran mi lugar en el violín._

Me confié tanto que incluí a Kailen en la apuesta. Al final, Vi me ganó en un partido de ajedrez mágico... me aplastó en cinco minutos. No sabía que era tan buena jugando... ahora tenía que decirle a Kailen que tendríamos una estilista personal el día del baile.

_Antes de dormir había estado intentando peinarme y arreglarme como la mamá de Herny me había enseñado... pero como no lo había hecho en todo el año no recordaba qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Terminé rindiéndome y así el día del baile me levanté resignada a ir como siempre. Henry me esperaba ya en la sala común para ir a desayunar juntos, pensé en que igual y terminaría pidiéndole que me hiciera una trenza o algo._

Nick le prestó a Vi la mochila que había hechizado para meter cualquier cosa y ella supo aprovecharla. Se la colgó sonriente al hombro y fuimos al Gran Comedor a desayunar la mañana del baile. Me empujó hacia donde estaba Kailen y Henry, esperaba que mi amiga no se enojara.

_No le había dicho a Nick que no podría verlo en el baile sino hasta después de terminar de tocar así que de vez en cuando volteaba a la entrada del Gran Comedor. -¿Ya puedo saber quién es tu pareja?-preguntó Henry y negué con medio sonrisa, empezaba a ponerme ya nerviosa._

_-Ya sabrás luego, si tengo suerte nunca sabrás.- reí y traté de concentrarme en mi desayuno._

- Hola chicos -dije al llegar con ellos y Vi levantó sonriente la mano a manera de saludo.

_-Hola Clary.-dijo Henry con una sonrisa, saludó también a Vi._

_-Hola.-dije y mordí un pastelillo._

- Kailen... hice una apuesta donde... sin querer te involucre -dije en voz baja y Vi no dejaba de sonreír, pero pensé que Kailen tal vez lo leería de su mente.

_La vi y luego noté la sonrisa de Violette, reí cuando supe de qué trataba.- Perfecto, justo necesitaba algo así, traté de hacerlo yo sola pero soy mala -sonreí.- Pero igual no estuvo bien que me incluyeras en una apuesta sin avisarme._

- Ya ves, no tenías de que preocuparte -dijo Vi y la fulminé con la mirada.

- Ella tiene la culpa, dejó que me confiara... -suspiré.- Bueno, cuando terminemos de desayunar, vamos por tu vestido. Nos va a secuestrar desde temprano...

- Valdrá la pena, ya lo verán -empezó a caminar hacia nuestra mesa, la seguí con la mirada.

_-Está bien.-vi a Nick entrar.- ¿Distraes un poco a Henry?-le dije en pársel._

Asentí con una sonrisa y tomé una uva para lanzársela en la cara a Henry. Me senté frente a él, tratando de tapar su visión.

_La uva le dio en la nariz, rió.-Lanza otra._

_-Hola Nick.-le dije con una sonrisa al llegar con él._

- ¿Pretendes atraparla con la boca? -me reí y la lancé. Nick sonrió al verla y miró hacia la mesa, me vio con Henry y se rió.

- Hola pequeña Kailen.

_La atrapó con la boca y la comió, sonrió.- He practicado mucho con lunetas._

_-Vamos a tocar la primera canción del baile así que... no podré verte sino hasta que hayamos de terminar. Olvidé decírtelo antes.-sonreí apenada._


	19. Chapter 19

Cap.19

Fruncí el ceño.- ¿Qué son lunetas? -tomé otra uva y me la comí.

- No te preocupes, pequeña. Entiendo -la despeinó y sonrió maliciosamente.- Haré travesuras mientras no estás...

_-Son unos chocolates redondos y pequeños de colores. Le diré a Abie que mande unos para ti.-sonrió._

_Alcé una ceja.- ¿Qué tipo de travesuras?_

- Chocolates -sonreí y asentí. Tomé otra y se la lancé.- Ésta te la mereces, Stuart.

Nick sonrió más y señaló el lugar donde yo estaba con Henry.- Será divertido...

_La atrapó y la comió. Negué y sonreí.- Nos vemos luego.-dudé pero besé su mejilla y caminé de regreso a mi mesa._

- Nos vemos -dijo y se fue a la mesa con una sonrisa. Vi llegar a Kailen y me levanté.

- Me voy con Vi, antes de que no me dejé desayunar -me despedí con la mano.

_-Provecho.-dijo Henry, me senté sonrojada y sonriente, me miró, vio a Clary caminar a su mesa y frunció el ceño.-Tramposas._

_-¿Apenas te diste cuenta? Lo hemos hecho mucho tiempo.-reí y suspiré sonriendo.- Te colgaré si me arruinas el día.-desayuné poco, estaba nerviosa y feliz._

Alcancé a escuchar a Henry y llegué a mi mesa riendo. Lo miré y sonreí inocentemente mientras lo saludaba con una mano. Violette me apresuró a desayunar y sólo me dio quince minutos para hacerlo.

_Henry negó y se encogió de hombros.-No puedo hacer nada contra ustedes-sonrió, comí tranquila... hasta que llegaron las chicas y me apresuraron, sobretodo Violette._

Me jaló del brazo y llegamos a la mesa de Hufflepuff.- Vamos, Kailen -dijo desesperada Vi y miraba mi reloj.- Se nos hace tarde -la miré entrecerrando los ojos.

- Violette, son las 11 de la mañana. El baile es en la noche, ¿recuerdas?

_-Falta mucho tiempo. ¿No quieren sentarse y desayunar otro poco?-sonreí y miré qué servirme._

- Es el tiempo justo -puso sus manos sobre la cadera y nos miró impaciente.

- ¿Qué tanto quieres hacer con nosotras como para usar tanto tiempo? -pregunté dudosa.

- Quiero que luzcan sensacionales -miró a Henry.- Apóyame y diles que me hagan caso.

_Henry rió.- ¿Es posible que luzcan mejor que como lucen cada día?-le di un zape._

_-Payaso.- rió más, también reí.-Ya voy, ya voy.-puse un par de pastelillos en una servilleta y me levanté._

_-Nos vemos al rato.-dijo Henry con una sonrisa, le enseñé la lengua._

- Verás que lucirán mucho mejor -dijo Vi con una gran sonrisa y nos empujó a la salida.

- Creo que exageras, Violette...

- Silencio -quedamos afuera del Gran Comedor.-Vayan ustedes dos por el vestido de Kailen y yo iré a un salón vacío del segundo piso para arreglar todo. Ya sabes cuál es, Clary.

_-¿Y si mejor me meto a su casa? Eso de estar en un salón cambiándonos y todo no suena cómodo._

Vi y yo nos miramos y negamos al mismo tiempo.- Las chicas estarán distraídas en arreglarse, sí, pero si te ven, armarán un gran escándalo.

- Clary tiene razón, además, no se preocupen -nos guiñó un ojo.- Lo tengo todo preparado. Vayan, vayan -me encogí de hombros y miré a Kailen.

_Suspiré.-Bueno, supongo no tenemos realmente opción.-me encogí de hombros y comencé a caminar con Clary.- No quiero usar un vestido..._

Vi se fue contenta a las escaleras.- Ni modo, Kailen -se me subió el ánimo un poco y me reí.- ¿Ni siquiera porque mi primo será tu pareja de baile?

_Me sonrojé.-Es que... he ido a bailes... pero nunca así, por eso me pongo nerviosa y no quiero -empecé a jugar con mi cabello.- Creo que me sentiría más segura si fuera como siempre -reí._

- Será como el baile que hizo mi abuela... aunque un poco más grande -me reí.- Tranquila, todo irá bien... por lo menos después de que Violette haga lo que quiera con nosotras.

_-Mientras sienta que soy Kailen Aeryn está bien-reí y llegamos después de un rato a la entrada a mi casa.- ¿Quieres pasar?_

- No creo que llegue a tal extremo de que parezcamos otras -me reí y negué.- Te espero aquí.

_-Bueno. Ya vuelvo -entré y saqué de debajo de mi cama la caja que tenía el vestido y los zapatos. Shasta apareció de la nada y se acostó sobre la caja antes de que la levantara.- ¿Tú también quieres arreglarte?-reí y me levanté, salí con él sobre la caja.-Listo, tendremos un acompañante al parecer._

Sonreí.- Me parece bien -me puse un poco nerviosa de repente.- Siento que Violette sí se pasará un poco...

_-Siempre podemos usar las varitas para deshacer lo que haga.-sonreí, Shasta maulló._

- Eso espero -solté una risita nerviosa. Llegamos al aula que recordaba que me había dicho y toqué la puerta.

- ¡Pasen! ¡Todo está listo! -gritó desde dentro y abrí la puerta. Me quedé con la boca abierta.

- ¿De dónde salió todo esto?

_Eché un vistazo al salón y reí.- ¿Todo por un baile? ¿No es demasiado?-dejé sobre una mesa la caja y Shasta saltó._

- La palabra demasiado no existe en su vocabulario -el salón estaba decorado como un salón de belleza muggle... sólo que varias cosas se movían solas. Había tres biombos para cambiarnos y a lado de cada uno, una especie de gancho flotante para poner los vestidos. Muchos espejos y en otra mesa una variedad increíble de maquillaje e instrumentos para el cabello. En otra, estaban unos morteros moviéndose.- ¿Nos pondrás mascarillas? -me asusté.

_Reí y me senté sobre una mesa subiendo los pies, mordí uno de los pastelillos que había guardado.- Esto será interesantemente divertido._

Asintió.- Deberías de estar igual de risueña que Kailen -señaló dos sillas y yo negué.- Empecemos de una vez. Siéntense... verán que ustedes y los chicos me agradecerán lo que estoy haciendo.

- Creo que no exageré cuando dije que era peor que Abie... -me senté contra mi voluntad.

_Reí y me senté subiendo los pies a la silla, mordí el pastelillo._

Movió la varita y le quitó el pastelillo a Kailen.- Ya lo comerás después -nos puso una mezcla extraña en el rostro aunque no olía mal, pero no quise averiguar qué era. Ella también se sentó e hizo lo mismo.- Denle unos minutos y ya nos lo quitamos -y tuvimos que soportar varias mascarillas más.

_Me molesté cuando me quitó el pastelillo, mi gato se lo comió.-Ya me aburrí de mascarillas...-dije después de la tercera._

- Es la última -dijo y las retiró con la varita. Suspiré.- Ahora la cera.

- ¿Qué? Estás loca -me encogí en mi asiento.

_-¿Cera? -pensé en cera de abeja, luego en velas y por último en crayones. Supuse sería otra mascarilla extraña o una crema, algo por el estilo._

- Es más sencillo y la piel queda más suave...

- Pero es el más doloroso... -siguió moviendo su varita y se acercó a mí.- No quiero...

_-¿Doloroso? ¿De qué hablan?- las miré intrigada y con ganas de alejarme._

Con otro movimiento, me quitó los zapatos y las calcetas.- En serio, Vi, no quiero -cerré los ojos.

- Ni modo -sonrió, respiré profundo.

- Está bien, pero que sea rápido -sentí la cera caliente y quise gritar. _Tranquila..._ Comenzó a depilarme las piernas.

_Reí.- ¿Cera? ¿En serio? ¿Estamos en una escuela de magia y el método de depilación es muggle?-reí de nuevo._

- Supongo que hay otros métodos... -dije entre dientes.

- Pero éste es el mejor -Vi sonrió más y terminó conmigo.- Te toca, Kailen.

_-Un día investigaré y les diré un método mágico que sea mejor.-reí.-Si no te importa, me gustaría hacerlo yo misma.-sonreí._

Violette asintió y se encargó de sus propias piernas. La fulminé con la mirada.- Ahora me arrepiento de haber apostado contigo... -ella sólo rió.

_-¿En qué perdió la apuesta?-repetí lo que vi que hizo con Clary pero abarqué más espacio para terminar pronto con aquello, dolió, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y mi piel quedó algo rojiza, fruncí el ceño._

- Un partido de ajedrez mágico -dije en voz baja. Vi terminó de depilarse sin ningún gesto.- Eres una tipa rara... y loca -sonrió.- ¿Ahora qué?

- Lavarles el cabello -las sillas se giraron y se acercaron a unos cuencos con agua.

_Me agarré de las orillas de las sillas cuando de la nada se giraron.- Me arden las piernas._

- Ahora lo soluciono -aplicó un ungüento en nuestras piernas y mojó nuestro cabello.

- Ese es mío -le dije al percibir el olor. Asintió.- Ahora asaltas mi baúl -se encogió de hombros y aplicó varias esencias a nuestras cabezas.

_-No me gusta que le pongan cosas a mi cabello...-me ponía nerviosa porque por alguna razón siempre pensaba que lo iban a cortar._

- No pasa nada -cerró los ojos y se relajó. Traté de hacer lo mismo. Después de unos minutos, enjuagó nuestro cabello.

- Odio esto -suspiré.- Huele bien...

_-¿Es normal hacer tanta cosa para estas ocasiones? Generalmente solo me peinaban y ya en las fiestas a las que iba.-bostecé.- ¿Puedo comer el otro pastelillo?_

- No, no es normal -murmuré.- Violette siempre exagera.

- Nunca lo hago -sonrió y miró a Kailen.- Nícolas me dijo que tenías que presentarte con la orquesta, ¿es cierto?

_-Así es.-sonreí y me levanté por el pastelillo._

- Entonces tengo que arreglarte a ti primero -dejó la varita a un lado y empezó a buscar entre la mesa con el maquillaje.- Lo haré manual.

_-¿No debería ponerme primero el vestido? Y... ¿podrías no ponerme muchas cosas? por favor.-terminé el pastelillo.- ¿No deberíamos ir a comer antes de seguir con esto?_

- Hay comida en la mochila -dijo distraída mientras seleccionaba qué usar.- Y tranquilas, no pienso saturarlas de maquillaje. Sé bien lo que hago, ligero y discreto. El vestido al final -me levanté a tomar algo de la mochila.

_También fui por algo de comer.- ¿Pero cómo sabrás qué hacer si no has visto los vestidos?_

- Yo que tú ya no diría nada -me reí y saqué un sandwich de queso.

- Para mí no es necesario verlos, pero si insistes... -con la varita sacó los tres vestidos de sus respectivas cajas y los colocó en los ganchos. Los miró dos segundos y siguió buscando.- Justo lo que pensaba.

_-Lo decía porque en casa siempre se basaban en la ropa.- comí lo primero que saqué. Esperaba que no hiciera gran cosa, me quedé pensando en cuál fue el fin de tantas mascarillas y cosas en el cabello._

Asintió y yo regresé a mi asiento.- Estos quedarán bien -sonrió.- ¿Has pensado en algún peinado en especial?

_Negué.- Me resigné a que mi cabello no es muy peinable y no me gusta mucho tenerlo recogido.-me senté y seguí comiendo._

- No recogido, entiendo -empezó a cepillar su cabello y las miré curiosa.

- Lo que le pusiste es para que sea más manejable y no se enrede tanto, ¿verdad?

- Algo así -lo cepilló hasta secarlo por completo, miró la mesa.- Necesito un broche...

_Me quedé sentada, sin moverme ni decir nada, me empezó a dar sueño.-Abie echó cosas en la caja del vestido tal vez haya un broche.-bostecé._

Acercó la caja con su varita y la dejó en la mesa. Abrió los ojos sorprendida.- Tengo que conocer a esa niña -me reí.

- Lo sabía, juntas serían un desastre -ella rió y sacó varias cosas. Agarró un poco de cabello de un lado y le puso un broche no muy grande color plata. Dejó caer el resto y del otro lado sólo se lo recogió un poco, con algunos pasadores, para que no se viera disparejo el peinado. La miró de frente y sonrió.

- Deja de comer, toca el maquillaje.

_No había sentido que hiciera mucho en mi cabello y lo sentía aún rozar así que no le di mucha importancia, el maquillaje sí me importaba un poco más, jamás había usado más de un poco de brillo labial. Terminé rápido mi comida.-Lista._

- Bien -aplicó una delgada capa de polvo adecuado al color de piel de Kailen. También usó delineador y rímel color negro. Un poco de rubor y sombras grises, pero no en un tono demasiado fuerte ni en uno demasiado claro. Le puso brillo labial de un rosa discreto también y terminó rápido. Miró por la ventana, empezaba a oscurecer.- Ve a ponerte el vestido y los zapatos.

_No pude evitar hacer gestos mientras me ponía cosas en la cara, sobre todo cuando acercó algo a mis ojos, sentía que me picaría los ojos. Me llevé un par de protestas, cuando me dijo que me pusiera el vestido a eso fui directamente, aún no quería fijarme en cómo había quedado._

- ¿Necesitas ayuda, Kailen? -le grité mientras estaba detrás del biombo. Miré a Violette.- No puedo negarlo, Vi, te quedó muy bien -sonrió.- Ahora esperemos como se ve todo en su conjunto.

_Me puse el vestido.-No puedo subir el cierre.-dije mientras lo intentaba._

- ¿Te ayudo? -me puse a un lado del biombo.- ¿O espero?

_-¿Me ayudas?-no alcanzaba el cierre y mi varita la había dejado en la mesa.- ¿Y me ayudas a amarrar la cinta?- mi vestido era muy sencillo, strapless, que quedaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, negro y con una cinta del mismo color en donde comenzaba la parte de la falda, no tenía adornos, la misma tela era la que le daba el toque._

- Está bien -me puse detrás de ella y le subí el cierre.- A ver... -tomé los dos extremos de la cinta e hice un moño no muy grande, proporcional al tamaño del vestido. Sonreí.- Listo.

_-Gracias.-me puse los zapatos, que tenían un poquito de tacón, lo suficiente para contentar a Abie y caminar sin problemas.-Pues creo que ya estoy.-salí de detrás del biombo._

- Aquí está tu obra maestra, Violette -le dije y ella sonrió. Se acercó y le acomodó un poco el cabello, dejando varios mechones sueltos alrededor de su rostro y difuminó un poco el tono de las sombras.

- Te ves perfecta -la tomó de la mano y la puso frente a un espejo.- Nick me lo va a agradecer.

_Me miré en el espejo y reí un poco, me gustaba como me veía pero era extraño. -Gracias.- habían sabido qué hacer conmigo Violette y Abie. Me sentí más nerviosa pero a la vez más emocionada, entonces miré mi reloj.- ¡Ya se me hizo tarde! Ensayaremos antes de todo._

- ¿Dónde van a ensayar? -le pregunté mientras me le adelantaba a Vi y me cepillaba el cabello.

_-En el Gran Comedor, iremos primero por los instrumentos y a recibir instrucciones al salón de música.-puse la caja sobre una mesa.- Gracias Vi. Tengo que correr, las veo al rato.-sonreí y caminé a la puerta._

- De nada -sonrió emocionada.- Pero no corras, te arruinaras.

- ¿No prefieres que te acompañe y te ayude mientras Vi se arregla? -le pregunté antes de que se saliera.

_-Si quieres.-dije con una sonrisa a Clary.- Trataré de no correr.-reí._

Me puse los zapatos de nuevo.- Voy contigo -Vi asintió y me lanzó un abrigo.- Póntelo, hace frío afuera -se lo di a Kailen y abrí la puerta.- Ya vuelvo.

_Me puse el abrigo.-Nos vemos luego.-le dije a Vi y salí del salón._

- Aún pareces Kailen -me reí mientras caminábamos lo más rápido que sus zapatos le permitían.

_Asentí y sonreí.- Eso me gustó ¿Crees que sea mala idea andar descalza? Para ponerme los zapatos solo cuando ya vaya a empezar todo._

Me encogí de hombros.- No creo que haya problema -solté una risita.- Me recuerdas al cisne negro del Lago de los Cisnes... aunque te faltan las plumas, claro.

_-¿Porque el vestido negro?-reí.-Abie había escogido uno rojo pero se me hacía llamativo, luego vi este y le gustó porque dijo que contrastaba con mi piel, yo solo sabía que estaba sencillo y bonito._

Me reí también.- Sí, creo que por eso. Kailen parece una bailarina de ballet... y con Nick como tu pareja de baile... pff, será genial -sonreí.

_Sonreí.- Va a ser genial.-empecé a fantasear con el baile y casi me tropecé al llegar a unas escaleras, reí.-Kailen debería mantener los pies en la tierra._

Asentí divertida.- Queremos que llegues entera al baile y sin un solo cabello fuera de su lugar. Y que toques fabuloso, también.

_-Lo del cabello se me hace complicado.-reí.- No sé por qué siempre me despeino, además... la gente siempre quiere despeinarme.-llegamos al salón de música, ya no había nadie.-Rayos.-tomé rápido mi violín. _

- Presiento que sí tendremos que correr -dije al ver el salón vacío.- Violette arreglará tu cabello después. Vámonos.

_Me quité los zapatos.- Aún hay instrumentos ahí así que no soy la única que va tarde.-empecé a caminar descalza, se sentía curioso el frío en mis pies._

Me encogí de hombros.- Entonces... no corramos -me reí.- ¿Cómo no habría personas retrasadas? La mayoría de las chicas están arreglándose y los chicos... pensando que tonterías hacer con sus parejas...

_-Un día cometí la tontería de fijarme que pensaban los chicos más grandes de la orquesta respecto a las chicas para el baile y todo eso... al parecer muchos planean meterlas a sus dormitorios.-hice un gesto de desagrado._

- No me extraña -fruncí el ceño y después reí.- Lo más curioso de todo es que varias chicas lo aceptarían.

_-Mi nana solía decir "Llegará un día Kailen que se te olvidará hasta cómo te llamas y todo por culpa de un hombre", lo decía porque había una chica que se la pasaba encerrada con el hermano más grande. -negué.- Yo le dije que eso nunca pasaría y al menos dos chicas del dormitorio ya están así.-fruncí el ceño.- Luego me entero de cada cosa que preferiría no saber. Los amigos de Henry luego me perturban con las cosas que piensan._

- Desventajas de tu habilidad -meneé la cabeza y reí.- Agradezco no estar rodeada de tantos chicos.

_-No necesitas estar rodeada de chicos para que piensen cosas así de ti.-negué, llegamos al Gran Comedor, me puse los zapatos.-Nos vemos al rato.-se oía que ya estaban practicando, me despedí y entré pronto._

Me despedí con una mano y regresé rápido a donde Vi. Cuando entré, ella ya se había maquillado y estaba arreglando su cabello. Corrió hacía a mí y me jaló.- Tengo que lavarte el cabello de nuevo y ya es tarde -me sentó en la silla y empezó a mover la varita. Suspiré y dejé que hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo.

_Unos minutos antes de las ocho estábamos todos nerviosos, sobre todo los que esta era nuestra primera presentación. Me había despeinado un poco y tenía hambre, afortunadamente de la nada apareció Henry con un trozo de pastel._

_-Creí que Violette no les daría de comer.-me dijo mientras me acomodaba unos mechones de cabello y yo comía._

_-¿No tienes que ir por tu pareja?_

_-En un rato iré por ella. Violette tenía razón, te ves muy bien._

_-Tú tampoco te ves mal.-sonreí algo sonrojada, se había puesto ya su traje de gala y se veía elegante._

- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi vestido? -le pregunté al fijarme en él. Ella se estaba cambiando detrás de otro biombo.

- Le cambié el color, no podías ir del mismo que Kailen. Y lo recorté un poco -salió y la miré impresionada. Con su cabello se había hecho un moño bajo y flojo, dejando mechones lacios sueltos y llevaba un vestido ceñido al cuerpo, strapless y a la rodilla en color azul marino. El maquillaje era tan sencillo como el de Kailen y el mío, pero había usado un tono más fuerte para sus labios. Tomó la bufanda ligera que estaba colgada del biombo.- Quedó bien el vestido, no te quejes.

- No me quejo... de hecho me gusta más así -sonreí.- Te ves genial, Violette Rose.

- Y tú también te verás genial si te pones ya el vestido. Apresúrate -me reí y me cambié. Al salir del aula, Violette ya había metido todo a la mochila Nick que estaba afuera.

_-Ya me voy, no te pongas nerviosa, nadie se fija en la orquesta sino en los que bailan primero.-sonrió y fruncí el ceño.-Te despeinaría sino me matara Vi por hacer eso. -ya se iba pero regresó.- Olvidé que llegó hace rato la lechuza de tu hermano, te manda esto.-me dio una pulsera de plata, delgada y con un libro colgando.-Nos vemos al rato._

_-Gracias.-sonreí, lo vi irse, le pedí ayuda a una chica de la orquesta para ponerme la pulsera y luego nos llamaron a prepararnos._

- Llegaste tarde. Kailen ya está en el Gran Comedor -le dije mientras caminábamos.

- Ya lo sé -sonrió.

- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí? -fruncí el ceño.

- Gabor tuvo un... contratiempo. Y me mandó a cuidar a mi prima en lo que él llega al baile y en lo que Kailen se desocupa -asentí sin cambiar de expresión. Vi tomó otro camino al llegar al vestíbulo.

- Voy a dejar la mochila en la sala común y me reuniré con mi pareja. Los veo al rato -nos despedimos y mi primo me ofreció el brazo. Me reí y lo tomé para entrar al Gran Comedor.

_Henry esperó a la prima de Clary en el vestíbulo y entró con ella al Gran Comedor. Estaba poniéndome más nerviosa, sobre todo porque los planes habían cambiado, ahora la orquesta de Hogwarts tocaría durante la cena (nos pidieron disculpas porque no comeríamos más que los bocadillos que hubiesen a lo largo del baile), luego las Brujas de Macbeth harían el resto. Hubo varias protestas y unos cuantos chicos se fueron, los demás esperamos a que todos estuviesen en sus lugares, tendríamos que improvisar un poco el itinerario para ocupar toda la cena._

- ¿Y se va a perder la cena? -le pregunté al pararnos debajo del marco de la puerta. Asintió.

- No tiene de otra. Pero mientras... jugaré con mi querida prima -sonrió y entrecerré los ojos. Lo miré y me señaló una parte del salón.

- Te odio, Nick -dije en pársel. En esa parte estaba Henry con mi prima.

_Henry volteó en el momento que Clary lo hizo, sus miradas se encontraron y no pudo evitar sonreír. Le dijo unas palabras a su cita y se acercaron a ella y Nick.- Buenas noches Clary. Te ves hermosa.- se olvidó por un momento de con quién iba._

Nick quiso reírse... y lo hizo ya que se alejó de nosotros. No pude evitar sonrojarme y junté mis manos un poco nerviosa.- Buenas noches, Henry -sonreí y lo miré mejor.- Exageras, tú también te ves bien -se veía demasiado guapo con el traje, lo hacía verse hasta un poco más alto.

_Sonrió.- ¿Y tu pareja? _

_Teníamos aún algunos minutos en lo que empezaba la cena, dejamos los instrumentos en el cuarto donde habían entrado los campeones al saber que había sido seleccionados, busqué a Nick._

- Buena pregunta -me reí.- Llegará tarde, después o durante la cena. Parece que tuvo algunos problemas... -Nick encontró a Kailen y sonrió. Le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, tratando de no aplastar el moño.

- Encontré a una pequeña bailarina...

_-Cenemos los tres juntos entonces ¿les parece?-preguntó Henry a Clary y a su prima._

_Me sonrojé y sonreí cuando oí a Nick y sentí su brazo a mi alrededor. -Quería encontrarte primero.-reí y lo miré, me sonrojé aún más, no me importaba lo que otras dijeran. Nick era el más guapo de todos los de Durmstrang y en ese momento solo lo confirmaba, reí nerviosa._

- Te gané -sonrió más al verla de frente.- Estás espectacularmente preciosa, Kailen -dijo en voz baja.

- No sé si sea...

- _S'il vous plaît_, Clary -dijo Adélaïde con una sonrisa y me tomó de las manos.- Te ves fabulosa... ¡y tu cabello ha crecido de nuevo!

- Una amiga lo hizo con magia, es temporal -Vi había insistido para poder hacer una coleta que cayera por mi hombro, según ella, combinaba bien con mi vestido ceñido a la cintura y con una falda ligeramente amplia que me llegaba a la rodilla. Tenía tirantes de apenas una pulgada y ahora era de color marrón.- Gracias, tú te ves mucho mejor.

_-Gracias.-me sonrojé más y desvié la mirada apenada, sin poder dejar de sonreír._

_-Las dos son hermosas.-dijo Henry con una sonrisa, aunque se refería más a una que a otra._

- ¿Lista para deslumbrar a todos con el violín? -la hizo mirarlo al tomar su barbilla y sonrió.

Mi prima y yo nos miramos y reímos.- _Merci, monsieur Henry _-dijimos al mismo tiempo y alguien le habló desde la puerta. Parecían ser alumnas de Beauxbatons también, las saludó y miró a Henry.- Convéncela de cenar con nosotros -se fue a saludar a sus amigas.

_Asentí.- Lista.-reí.-Nos renunció un violín, dijo que no se iba a perder la cena así que se fue._

_-¿Entonces cenas con nosotros?-sonrió._

- Si supiera tocar el violín, me ofrecería sólo por estar más rato contigo -le guiñó un ojo.

- No estoy segura -dije con media sonrisa, pensando que no podía decirle que Nick estaría solo porque su pareja no estaba... se suponía que él no sabía que era Kailen.- Gabe puede llegar antes...


	20. Chapter 20

Cap. 20

_Reí.- En cuanto termine la cena tendremos todo el tiempo que queramos._

_-Pues cuando llegue que vaya por ti ¿no?_

- Eso espero -miró a su alrededor y suspiró.- Parece que el comedor se está llenando...

- Supongo... -me agarré el cabello un poco nerviosa.- Vi seguramente querrá que esté con ella durante la cena...

_Miré y asentí, un chico de la orquesta me hizo una seña.-Ya tengo que irme._

_-Pues le decimos que cene con nosotros también, aunque viene con su pareja ¿no?_

- Está bien, te prestaré un rato -le dio un beso en la nariz y la soltó.- Estaré con Clary.

- Tendríamos que esperar a que llegue para decirle -sonreí.- Pero mientras... ¿has tratado bien a Adélaïde? -entrecerré los ojos.

_Me sonrojé mucho y sonreí.- Está bien, nos vemos al rato -besé su mejilla y salí corriendo por mi violín._

_-Claro que la he tratado bien.-sonrió._

Nick sonrió y caminó hacia donde estaba.- Eso espero, Henry Stuart Daimon -me reí.- Se me acaba de ocurrir una tontería...

_-¿Qué se te ocurrió?-le acomodó un mechón._

- Sólo te faltan los lentes para tener una apariencia "seria" -meneé la cabeza.- Pero ni así me lo creería.

_-Pues puedo ser serio si la situación lo amerita._

- Ya me lo habías dicho e insisto en que no te queda -vi que Nick venía.- Creo que ya me voy, supongo que te veré al rato.

_-Cena con nosotros prin...Clary.-sonrió._

Lo miré con una sonrisa.- Dijiste media palabra, creo que será para la otra -solté una risita y Nick me hizo un gesto para que me acercara. Empecé a caminar.

_-Ni modo.-se susurró y fue a buscar a su pareja. A los pocos minutos ya estábamos listos en la orquesta, otros habían desertado. Empezamos a tocar poco antes de que los campeones entraran y cuando lo hicieron todos se sentaron en las mesas para la cena._

Vi llegó con su pareja después de que me reuniera con Nick. Miramos como tocaba la orquesta y me reí de la expresión de mi primo, estaba concentrado en ver a Kailen. Nos sentamos a cenar y pensé que sería bueno guardarle un poco a mi amiga. Miré varias veces hacia la puerta, me preocupaba un poco que Gabe aún no llegara.

_Tocábamos varias canciones que habíamos practicado a lo largo de lo que llevaba el año pero aun así nos íbamos quedando sin opciones. Entre canción y canción acordábamos cuál tocaríamos y terminamos tocando de tres en tres o menos o más para tener canciones diferentes. La otra violinista sabía una canción que yo conocía y aunque era un poco movida para una cena la tocamos, fue divertido ver como algunos movían las cabezas mientras comían._

Nick, Violette y yo nos reímos cuando tocaron una canción... fuera de lo normal. Pero seguimos comiendo con ganas de bailar un poco. Gabe seguía sin llegar y también miraba hacia donde estaba Henry. _Si sabía que esto iba a pasar, habría rechazado a Gabor. _

_Luego tocamos canciones más...muggle. Teníamos la suerte de que varios éramos de ese mundo, así que pudimos tocar más canciones variadas. El ver cenando a todos me daba hambre._

Extendí una servilleta y guardé varios pastelillos, Nick me miró y asintió. Hizo lo mismo con otra servilleta y sonreímos.- Terminará hambrienta y cansada -le dije, él rió.

_Nunca había tocado tanto pero fue divertido, sobre todo cuando nos fuimos quedando sin canciones y nos iban abandonando, entonces nos permitimos tocar lo que quisiéramos. Después de un buen rato llegaron las Brujas de Macbeth._

Cuando llegó el otro grupo, muchos gritaron de emoción, incluida Violette. Tomé las dos servilletas y corrí con Kailen para darle los pastelillos.

_Cansados y un poco desarreglados fue como terminamos después de tocar tanto, para entonces ya la cena había desaparecido, las mesas se habían hecho a un lado y al parecer iba a comenzar el baile inaugural. Fuimos a guardar los instrumentos de nuevo al cuarto._

Se me perdió por un momento pero después noté que iban hacia un cuarto. Sonreí y esperé afuera, maniobrando con las dos servilletas. Miré el salón, Nick venía detrás de mí.

_Me acomodé un pasador y caminé a la salida, vi a Nick y Clary, los saludé con la mano. -¿Qué tal?-sonreí._

- Hola -le extendí las dos servilletas.- Te guardamos algo de comida -Nick asintió y sonrió.

_-¡Gracias! Ya tenía hambre.-reí, tomé una servilleta y mordí un pastelillo. La música sonó, al parecer ya estaban bailando los campeones, no me interesaba mucho verlos._

- De nada -sonreí y le di la otra servilleta a Nick.- Te arreglaré un poco el cabello o Vi se desmayará -reí mientras acomodaba los pasadores y el broche.

_-¿Por qué no estás con Gabor?-pregunté antes de comenzar a comer otro pastelillo._

- Parece que tuvo algún contratiempo -me encogí de hombros sin dejar de arreglarla, Nick miró a Kailen, le guiñó un ojo y dijo "Henry" con sólo mover los labios. Después sonrió.

_Sonreí.-Ni modo, ya aparecerá.- comí otro pastelillo._

- Supongo que sí -dije con voz baja, empezaba a desanimarme.- Ya está, nada pasó en tu cabello. Ya pueden ir a bailar.

_-Gracias.-sonreí.- Te sugiero que vayas a buscar a tu prima.- había buscado a Henry y noté que estaba buscando a Clary mientras que su cita buscaba a otro chico. Tomé la mano de Nick y sonreí otro poco._

- No le encuentro sentido buscarla -le dije con media sonrisa. Nick apretó la mano de Kailen y la acercó a él.- Creo que... iré a dar una vuelta por el salón -empecé a caminar sintiéndome algo extraña.

_-Esperemos se encuentren y bailen.-dije cuando se perdió entre la gente, vi a Nick y sonreí._

- El salón no es muy grande -le sonrió.- Además... si hice todo bien, creo que Gabor no llegará al baile.

_-¿Qué hiciste?-lo vi con curiosidad. Por otro lado, Henry vio a Clary y en ese momento alguien invitó a bailar a su cita, terminó ella bailando con el otro chico y él fue con mi amiga._

- Métodos muggles -dijo en voz baja y rió.- Laxante... y le dije a Adélaïde que le diera espacio a Henry para que fuera tras mi prima. No fue tan difícil -sonrió inocentemente. Seguí caminando, mirando como Violette se divertía.

_Reí.- Eres genial.-reí otro poco._

_-¿Se perdió señorita?-le preguntó tras alcanzarla._

- Lo sé -sonrió.- ¿Ya terminaste de comer? -volteé pensando que era Gabor.

- Henry... -susurré.- No soy yo la que está perdida -le dije con media sonrisa.

_Asentí y sonreí. -¿No apareció?-le preguntó._

- ¿Quieres bailar un rato? -le dijo mientras la arrastraba hacia los demás.

- Eso parece -me encogí de hombros.- Supongo que empeoró su resfriado...

_-Sí.- caminé feliz a su lado._

_Él se inclinó caballerosamente y le ofreció su mano.- ¿Bailarías conmigo?_

- No podemos desperdiciar tan bello vestido -la tomó de la cintura y se incorporó a los otros que estaban bailando. Me sonrojé y me reí. Tomé su mano con duda.

- ¿Y Adélaïde?

_Comenzamos a bailar lentamente, no podía despegar mi mirada de él, recordé cuando bailamos bajo la lluvia._

_-Creo que ya me cambió.-rió y la guió adentrándose en la gente que ya bailaba._

- ¿Sigues pensando que eres torpe al bailar? -tampoco le despegó la mirada y sonrió.

- En lugar de que vayas por ella... -dije en tono serio pero me sentía contenta de que lo hubiera cambiado.

_-No lo soy cuando bailo contigo.-me sonrojé un poco y sonreí un poco más._

_-¿Para qué? Ella está feliz y yo estoy feliz de bailar contigo.-sonrió, tomó bien su mano y la tomó por la cintura._

- Ya vas aprendiendo -se rió, la acercó un poco más a él y bailó un poco más lento.

- Idiota -meneé la cabeza mientras sonreía.

_Sonreí otro poco y me acerqué un poco más a él._

_-Solo un poco.-sonrió y comenzó a bailar con ella._

- ¿Sólo un poco? -solté una risita y lo miré.- Eres un idiota completo.

Nick terminó por abrazarla completamente. Puso las manos en su espalda y recargó su barbilla en su cabeza. _¿Debería hacerlo ahora? _

_-Bueno, soy un completo idiota.-bailó encantado con ella._

_Lo rodeé con mis brazos y recargué mi cabeza en su pecho, cerré los ojos y no pude dejar de sonreír._

- Eso -me reí sin dejar de mirarlo.- Lo dije al revés.

Se quedó así y sonrió. _Creo que esperaré un poco más... _

_Rió y siguió bailando con ella.-En serio te ves muy bien hoy._

_Básicamente ahora solo nos movíamos un poco, más que nada era sentirnos uno junto al otro. Lo miré y sonreí._

- Y en serio tú también te ves bien hoy -sonreí y sin querer lo pisé.- Lo siento...

Él también la miró. _¿Qué puede pasar? _Miró sus labios. _Un poco más de tiempo..._

_Rió.-Descuida.-le dio una vuelta y siguió bailando con ella._

_Me pregunté si se atrevería a hacer algo, no dejé de mirarlo y me sentí nerviosa.-Tranquila Kailen, igual y no pasa nada.-pensé._

Sonreí y cuando me dio la vuelta, me acerqué un poquito más a él sin querer. _Vamos, Nícolas. ¿Qué esperas? _Quitó la mano de su cintura y acarició la mejilla de Kailen.

_Sonrió y la acercó otro poco a él. Miré a Nick y al sentir su mano sobre mi mejilla me puse aún más nerviosa y me sonrojé, sonreí._

Dejó la mano en su mejilla. _¿Qué más da? _Se acercó a ella lentamente sin dejar de bailar.

_Lo vi acercarse a mí y cuando estábamos muy cerca cerré los ojos, sonrojada, con mi corazón latiendo tan rápido que podía sentirlo en mis oídos._

Sonrió al verla cerrar los ojos. Hizo lo mismo y acercó más su rostro. Y se detuvo sólo para rozar levemente sus labios con los de ella.

_Fue un leve roce pero me sonrojé aún más, quise reír pero me aguanté._

Nick pensó en besarla bien, en hacerlo de nuevo, pero consideró que sería demasiado. Se separó de ella después de lo que pareció un largo rato y abrió los ojos. Sonrió al ver su sonrojo.

_Abrí los ojos al sentir como se separó y reí un poco. Iba a decir algo pero la música cambió a algo más movido y la gente empezó a gritar emocionada viendo a las brujas mientras saltaban o bailaban._

_-Bailas bien.-le dijo Henry cuando la música cambió, le sonrió._

- Te pise un pie -me reí.- No creo que sea tan buena.

Nick apretó su mano y esquivó a los demás para salir de la pista.

_-No tan buena, pero igual eres buena.-rió. Tomé bien la mano de Nick y lo seguí._

- Entonces supongo que se han divertido bastante, ¿no? -escuché una voz familiar cerca y volteé.

- Gabe...

Nick apenas y veía por donde iba por estar mirando a Kailen constantemente, como si temiera que desapareciera.

_-Buenas noches, Gabor.-dijo Henry.- Sí, nos hemos divertido.-sonrió._

_Nick me miraba mientras caminábamos y reía al pensar que en algún momento chocaría o tropezaría por ir viéndome. Pero yo tampoco me iba fijando._

- Gabe, ¿qué haces aquí? Creí que seguías enfermo...

- Y yo creí que te alegraría verme -tenía el rostro inexpresivo.- O que me extrañarías, pero ya veo que no...

- No, Gabe. Estás entendiendo mal... -Nick volteó a ver a Kailen justo cuando estaba a pocos pasos de Henry. Escuché un ruido y la mano con la que aún tenía agarrado a Henry se movió un poco. Volteé.- Nícolas.

_Nick chocó y se detuvo, me detuve también. Henry nos miró, y tras ver nuestras manos aún agarradas, frunció el ceño.-Henry..._

_-Kailen.-soltó a Clary y estaba a punto de empezar a reclamarme._

_-No te atrevas a decir una sola palabra.-fruncí el ceño. Me agarró por la muñeca y caminó hacia la puerta del comedor, mi otra mano se soltó de la de Nick y lo miré hasta que nos separó la gente._

- Rayos -susurré y miré a Gabe. Negué y miré a Nícolas.- Ve y explícale todo, es lo mejor -él asintió y se fue tras ellos. Suspiré al verlo desaparecer y volteé con Gabor de nuevo.- Mira, Gabe, tengo que hablar contigo.

- Sí, tenemos que hablar -se cruzó de brazos. Volví a suspirar.

_En cuanto salimos me solté de su agarre.-No me hables.-comencé a caminar por el pasillo._

_-Creí que ibas a ir con alguien más, no con él. ¿Cómo es que saliste con él? Creí que..._

_-¡Cállate! Ni sabes qué pasó. Y yo soy quien salió con él no tú. Métete en tus propios asuntos._

_-Eso haría si no te metieras en problemas y te fijaras en las cosas que haces. ¿Me estás escuchando?- vio que lo ignoraba y entró a un salón vació metiéndome con él._

- Primero hay que hacernos a un lado, ¿sí? -empecé a caminar pensando en qué le iba a decir. _Puedes empezar por la verdad... ¿y cuál es?_ No dijo nada y me siguió. Nick salió del Gran Comedor y se puso a buscarlos. Alcanzó a ver un pedazo de la cinta del vestido al dar vuelta en un pasillo y la siguió. Tenía que hablar con ellos.

_-¿Qué no recuerdas que él..._

_-¡Claro que lo recuerdo! Y ya lo hablé, ya lo perdoné y ya no debería ser tu problema._

_-Pero..._

_-¡Basta! Puedo cuidarme por mí misma, no necesito que te preocupes por mí._

_-¡No puedo evitarlo!_

_Nuestros corazones estaban acelerados por la discusión. Antes de saber siquiera cómo fue, nuestros labios se tocaron. No reaccionamos hasta que lo aparté de una manera un poco brusca de mí. Tanto él como yo nos miramos con duda y en silencio._

Al momento de tocar la puerta por donde le pareció que habían entrado, se detuvo. Escuchó cómo discutían y miró por la rendija que dejaba la puerta entreabierta_. _Entonces sucedió algo que no había previsto. Cerró los ojos y se alejó hasta topar con la pared que estaba enfrente. La imagen seguía en su cabeza y por más que la sacudía no podía borrarla. Abrió los ojos pero desvió su vista de la puerta. Se fue caminando a paso lento, cuando en realidad tenía ganas de correr.

_Después de un momento, sonreímos y reímos. Nos abrazamos._

_-Eres un idiota._

_-Tú lo eres más.- Me despeinó, sonreí._

_-¿Hermanos?_

_-Hermanos. ¿Me dejarás ya hacer lo que quiera?_

_-No confío en él._

_-Yo sí... y... me gusta más de lo que te imaginas.- sonreí sonrojada.-Y le gusto también.-reí._

_-Lo pensaré.-sonrió.-Violette me matará.-rió mientras me despeinaba más._

- Mira, Gabe -lo miré de frente.- Lo que pasa es que no creí que llegarías y me sentí mal porque me iba a quedar sin pareja para el baile... además, ahí estaba Henry y...

- Fue una buena oportunidad, ¿no? -tampoco desvió la mirada.

- Yo... él es... tú no... -sentí una mano sobre mi hombro, miré y la expresión de Nick me asustó.- ¿Qué pasó?

- Tenemos que hablar -asentí.

- Te explico después, Gabe -seguí a mi primo hasta las mazmorras.- ¿Me vas a explicar o te vas a quedar callado?

_-Nada de lo pensaré. Aunque no quisieras yo lo quiero.-sonreí.-Iré a buscarlo._

_-Espera, antes de que Vi te vea.-me acomodó el cabello.- Ya no te voy a estar cuidando tanto, pero seguiré al pendiente._

_-Está bien, eso me agrada. Y no vuelvas a hacer berrinches así.-rodó los ojos y reí.- Busca a una chica que ande por ahí seguro puedes seguir bailando toda la noche.-sonreí y salí del salón para buscar a Nick._

- ¡Habla ya! -le dije cuando me desesperé. Se recargó en una pared y cerró los ojos.

- Kailen y Henry se acaban de besar en un salón -lo dijo con toda tranquilidad. Me reí a carcajadas.

- Te pasas, Nícolas. Estaba a punto de decirle la verdad a Gabor y sólo me alejaste para hacerme esta broma -abrió los ojos y me miró. Jamás lo había visto con la mirada brillosa.- No te creo.

- No me creas -sacó su varita del bolsillo y me la lanzó.- Pero tal vez verlo te convenza.

_Lo estuve buscando por todo el comedor pero no lo encontré, no creí que se fuera a ir así... Busqué a Clarissa pero tampoco la encontré, Gabor me dijo que Nick se la había llevado y cuando me iba a preguntar algo me fui. Me senté en unas escaleras cercanas a esperar un rato, por si lo veía pasar, me sentí triste al no verlo._

Miré la varita.- Nunca lo he hecho...

- No es difícil, sólo hazlo y ya -cerró los ojos de nuevo. Extendí mi mano.

- _Legeremens _-dije con la mayor claridad que pude y vi lo que él quería. Fue tan vivo como si yo misma lo hubiera presenciado. Dejé caer la varita y me acerqué a él. Lo abracé.- Lo siento, Nícolas.

_Dio la medianoche y no lo vi, ya sabía que estaba cerca de las mazmorras ¿pero por qué no había vuelto? Mi cabello ya estaba todo despeinado y ya me había quitado los zapatos hacía un par de horas. Oí que la música se fue apagando y supuse que sería el momento de volver a mi casa, sin saber bien porqué un par de lágrimas resbalaron mientras caminaba. Todo iba bien y ahora todo estaba... ¿incierto?_

Nos abrazamos durante un rato.- Vamos a mi sala común -regresé por la varita y lo agarré del brazo. Entramos y no había nadie. Se acostó en el sillón y fui por una manta. Me cambié el vestido y me puse algo más cómodo, pero mientras buscaba encontré el suéter de Henry. Lo ignoré y volví con mi primo. Me senté a su lado y ninguno dijo nada. Se durmió al poco rato. Yo no pude.

_Me cambié y me limpié la cara. Vi a Emily y me pregunté si llevaría con él el pétalo, me acerqué a ella y sonreí un poco.- Hoy la pasé genial Nick. Gracias por todo. Deberían hacer bailes cada año ¿no? Nos vemos mañana. -dudé.- Te quiero.- sonreí y me acosté tapándome con su abrigo. Henry ya no molestaría, ahora podía estar con él sin preocuparme._

En un momento, Nick se movió entre sueños y algo rodó de su bolsillo. Lo tomé. Era el frasco donde estaba el pétalo de Emily, leí lo que decía y suspiré. Lo puse junto a él al igual que su varita. _No entiendo nada._ Vi regresó y se sentó frente a mí. Le platiqué lo que pasó y ella nos miró con tristeza.- Si quieres salir, no diré nada -asentí agradecida y cuando estuve afuera, me dieron ganas de correr como el día del mundial. Llegué a la torre de Astronomía en poco tiempo.

_No vi contestación, supuse estaría dormido. Me acosté antes de que mis compañeras llegaran y me quedé dormida, estaba cansada. Soñé con él, dormí tranquila._

Me había mantenido firme por Nick, pero estaba realmente confundida. Había querido negar que Henry me gustaba pero con "aquello" lo había confirmado. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Alejarme de ellos y hacer obvio que me gusta, provocando -tal vez- que se sienta mal por no corresponderme? ¿O seguir como si nada hubiera sucedido, como si yo no sintiera nada por él, como si aquello me alegrara? _¡¿Por qué no puedo ni siquiera decir eso por su nombre?! ¡Fue un beso, tonta! ¡Se gustan! ¡Cómo si tú no lo hubieras hecho antes...! _Me aferré a la orilla de la torre. No me permití llorar... sabía perfectamente qué hacer.

_Al día siguiente me levanté con dolor de cabeza, sueño y hambre. Henry ya me esperaba en la sala común.-Tengo sueño todavía.-me cargó de caballito y caminó al Gran Comedor.- Quiero desayunar con Nick._

_-Pues ve._

_-¿En serio no me vas a detener?_

_-Te dije que no lo haría así que no lo haré.-sonreí._

Estaba cansada y Nick seguía durmiendo. Tal vez sonaría dramático pero presentía que él no quería despertar por el momento. Violette se ofreció a traernos algo de comer y le agradecí con media sonrisa. Así que ella se fue y entró al Gran Comedor topándose con Gabor.

- ¿Y Clary? Quisiera disculparme con ella y...

- Nick no se siente bien y ella lo está cuidando en nuestra sala común -se encogió de hombros.- Pero ya la verás después -él asintió y se reunió con los otros chicos del instituto.

_No vimos ni a Clary ni a Nick y se nos hizo extraño. Me senté en la mesa de Hufflepuff y miraba a cada rato a la puerta, esperando ver entrar a Nick. Henry y sus amigos hablaban de cómo habían pasado el baile._

Violette pasó cerca de la mesa de Hufflepuff y saludó a los chicos. Lo pensó mejor y se detuvo. Los miró con una sonrisa.- Kailen se veía fabulosa ayer, ¿verdad, Henry? -soltó una risita.- Me alegra saber que todo lo que le hice valió la pena, chicos -su pareja de baile le llamó desde la otra mesa.- Supongo que ya no tendrán que esconderse en salones vacíos, ¿no? -se despidió con la mano y se fue.

_-¿De qué habla?-miré como se iba, me encogí de hombros; los amigos de Henry rieron._

_-Ya no vimos a la pequeña Kailen arreglada.-dijo Steve.- Ya me imagino a Henry con su "hermanita". Una noche divertida ¿eh?_

_Sonreí.- Sí, fue divertida, hasta que Henry apareció.-por supuesto que yo me refería a Nick... pero ellos entendieron otra cosa, rieron y empezaron a molestar a Henry quien solo rió. No entendí bien cuál era la gracia así que solo seguí comiendo._

Nick despertó algo... diferente. Estuvimos platicando un poco y comiendo lo que Vi nos había traído del desayuno. Me dijo que sentía herido, pero que, de cierta manera, ya esperaba que sucediera algo así, que no hablaría con Kailen de nuevo... por lo menos hasta que se sintiera mejor. Al preguntarme sobre lo que yo haría, me encogí de hombros.- Felicitarlos, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo son como mis hermanos. Tengo que apoyar sus decisiones -meneó la cabeza y lo acompañé de regreso a su barco... y me encontré con Gabor.

_-Quiero verlo.- dije cuando estábamos sentados en una terraza, estaba con los pies colgando del balcón._

_-Te habías estado reprimiendo mucho ¿verdad?_

_-De cierta forma sí, ahora ya no me preocupa poder decir que me gusta. Y ahora no lo he visto.-fruncí el ceño y suspiré.- No han pasado ni veinticuatro horas y ya lo quiero ver._

_-La pequeña Kailen crece y se vuelve una joven adolescente enamorada.-rió._

_-Como si tú no quisieras ver a Clary.-reí y él sonrió._

Me sentí reconfortada de cierta manera al verlo y después me sentí culpable.- Lamento lo que pasó ayer, Gabe. Debí...

- No te disculpes, princesa Clarissa -sonrió.- Yo soy quien actuó mal, estabas en tu derecho de buscar a alguien más... -negué.

- No, Gabe. Tengo que actuar como lo que soy -sonreí y tomé su mano.- Soy tu novia y debí preocuparme por ti, en lugar de andar bailando por ahí -me acarició la mejilla.

- No podría enojarme contigo, Clary -se acercó y me dio un beso. Lo correspondí con gusto.

_-¿Y si los vamos a buscar?-sonreí y él asintió.-A Nick no lo puedo encontrar pero sí a Clary.-la busqué y cuando la encontré jalé de la manga a Henry en dirección a donde estaba._

Se separó un poco de mí y sonrió.- Por un momento creí que no te gustaba -agachó la mirada. Puse mi otra mano sobre su hombro y apreté la otra.

- Si no me gustaras, ¿por qué habría aceptado ser tu novia? -me miró de nuevo y esta vez fui yo quien lo besó.

_Nos fuimos acercando a Clary, estaba con Gabor y lo estaba besando, Henry frunció el ceño.- Te ves peor tú cuando tienes novia.-le dije._

_-Aquí te espero.-se recargó en un árbol._

_-Como quieras.-caminé hacia ellos dispuesta a interrumpirlos._

Volvió a sonreír cuando lo besé, me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y me acercó más a él. Supuse que me sonrojaría pero no fue así, sólo dejé mis manos sobre sus hombros y seguimos besándonos.

_Pensé la mejor manera de interrumpirlos y terminé decidiendo solo haciéndolo.- ¡Hola!-exclamé con una sonrisa.-Buenos días._

Escuché la voz de Kailen y abrí los ojos. Gabe volteó a verla y sonrió.- Hola, Kailen -dije con media sonrisa, él asintió.- ¿Qué haces por acá? -Gabe alcanzó a ver a Henry y me abrazó más fuerte.

_-¿Sabes dónde está Nick?-me pregunté el porqué de esa sonrisa incompleta, supuse que era porque los interrumpí. Henry sonrió y le hizo un gesto ofensivo sin que Clary se diera cuenta._

- Nick está en el barco -dijo Gabe con una sonrisa, tanto para ella como Henry.- ¿Verdad, princesa Clarissa? -asentí y me encogí de hombros.

- No se siente bien.

_-¿No? ¿Qué tiene? Anoche cuando volví al baile ya no estaban...-quise ir a verlo. Henry se cruzó de brazos a esperar._

- Parece que se resfrió ayer.

- Y está descansando ahora -dije como dando a entender que no podía ser molestado. Gabe me susurró algo al oído y miré a Kailen.- ¿Hablamos después? Quisiera estar un rato más con Gabe.


	21. Chapter 21

Cap.21

_Levanté una ceja. ¿Desde cuando tanto interés por su novio?- ¿Le podrían decir que le hablaré al rato por Emily? Y que espero que se mejore pronto y podamos vernos. Por favor.-sonreí un poco, en verdad quería verlo._

- Yo le digo -de repente la idea de Gabe se me antojaba excelente. Lo tomé de la mano y empecé a caminar hacia el lado contrario.- Nos vemos -él se despidió con la otra mano y me siguió.

_Fruncí el ceño y volví con Henry.-De pronto se me hizo muy Slytherin de nuevo. Quiero verlo y siento que en realidad me mintió._

_-Podrías saber fácilmente si te miente._

_-No quiero hacerlo... quisiera que no me mintieran.-caminé hacia el castillo, no me siguió._

Caminamos por un rato en silencio pero se detuvo y me miró.- Algo anda mal, ¿verdad? -asentí y él sonrió.- Desahógate conmigo -suspiré.

- ¿Por qué busca a mi primo? Ya está con Henry, ¿qué más le da el bienestar de Nick? -me solté de su mano y quise golpear algo.- Y claro que no le voy a pasar ningún recado. Sí, son mis amigos y me alegra que estén juntos, pero no pienso deprimir más a mi primo, o peor aún, ilusionarlo con que ella se interesa en él. Me da mucha rabia, Gabe.

_Estuve un buen rato caminando por todo el castillo. Me puse a practicar un poco varios hechizos. Cuando iba hacia la torre de astronomía me encontré a Steve quien empezó a molestarme con cosas relacionadas con Henry pero no entendía realmente a que se refería_

- Diles lo que piensas -negué.

- Nick no querría verse vulnerable. Y no quiero perder a mis amigos tampoco.

- Entonces, ¿cómo le harás si te sigues comportando así? -lo miré.- Si te alejas de ellos y te portas diferentes, van a sospechar. No son tontos, Clarissa.

- Es que no puedo hacer nada por el momento, tengo que esperar a hablar con Nick mientras... - _esconderé mi mente aunque Kailen diga que ya no mira sin permiso_.- Tengo que ser la Clary de siempre.

_Estuve buscando qué hacer pero siempre volvía a la idea de que quería ver a Nick, así que terminé encaminándome al barco de Durmstrang_

- ¿Nick sigue durmiendo? -le pregunté ya que estuve más calmada.

- Supongo... porque llegó directo a la cama -se encogió de hombros.- Tranquila, él se pondrá bien.

- No puedo dejar de preocuparme, Gabe -suspiré y lo abracé.- Se la había pasado tan bien con ella, su mente estaba repleta de ideas e ilusiones. Pensaba hacer tantas cosas... e hizo muchas otras para conseguir su perdón. Es injusto para él...

_Subí a la cubierta del barco y recordé que había una puerta que llevaba a donde dormían. No sabía si buscarlo, ni cómo encontrarlo. El barco parecía vacío así que supuse que no importaría si exploraba un poco._

- No puedes hacer nada ya. Ni él ni tú pueden entrometerse...

- Ya lo sé. Quisiera hacerlo y que mi primo luche por Kailen... pero no, ella ya hizo su elección, y Nick no está dentro. Tal vez sea mejor que Nick se vaya antes de que terminen las vacaciones...

_Entré con cuidado a un pasillo que terminaba en escaleras. Bajé alerta a los pensamientos alrededor y lo más silenciosa que pude para no ser descubierta. El lugar era frío, oscuro, lúgubre, todo de madera algo oscura. Afortunadamente las puertas tenían una pequeña ventana por la que podía asomarme, me fijaba en las habitaciones donde no oía pensamientos._

- Tal vez sea lo mejor, Clary -ahora que Nick no estaba, pude llorar un poco.

- Quería tener a mi primo más tiempo conmigo, no es justo. Ahora que tiene oportunidades de estar cerca, algo tenía que pasar para arruinarlo todo...

_Por fin logré encontrar el cuarto correcto, estaba acostado así que abrí con cuidado la puerta y caminé hasta él.-Nick.-susurré, estaba dormido pero no se veía que durmiera bien.- ¿Qué tienes?-puse mi mano en su frente para ver si tenía fiebre y lo tapé bien..- Espero te recuperes pronto... quiero que vayamos por ahí o que pasemos horas sentados platicando...-me senté en el suelo junto a su cama y lo miré dormir, sonreí un poco.- Me gustas mucho Nick ¿lo sabes? -me acerqué un poco a él y tras dudarlo le di un beso, recordé el mío con Henry pero eso no había significado más que la confirmación de que éramos como hermanos, el roce de los labios de Nick en el baile... eso sí tenía importancia, sonreí.- Quisiera hacer eso cuando estés despierto..._

Un chico del instituto llegó corriendo con Gabe, lo miramos curiosos.- Se activó la alarma, hay un intruso en el barco -mi novio asintió y me miró.

- Voy contigo -lo seguimos. Tres chicos se pusieron a buscar en el barco y llegaron al compartimento de Nick, descubriendo al intruso.

_Estuve un rato viéndolo y hablando quedito, olvidé que no debía estar ahí, hasta que me encontraron._

- Así que es una chica, ¿no? -dijo uno de ellos y después rió. Notó que seguía dormido.- Iré por el director -se fue y los otros dos tomaron a Kailen por los brazos para levantarla y sacarla del barco.

_Aparecieron unos chicos de Durmstrang, dijeron algo de llamar al director y antes de que pudiera decir nada me conducían fuera. -Puedo caminar sola... no estaba haciendo nada malo..._

La ignoraron y la sacaron a cubierta en el momento en el que nosotros íbamos llegando.- Kailen... -los demás me miraron.- Yo la conozco, suéltenla -Nick se despertó con tanto alboroto y le preguntó a un chico lo que estaba pasando.

_-No tienen que ser bruscos...-me zafé de sus agarres y fruncí el ceño.-No estaba haciendo nada malo._

- Se metió una chica del colegio al barco, pequeña y de cabello extraño -le dijo el chico y continuó su camino. _Kailen_... Sacó algo de su baúl y lo siguió.

- Ven, Kailen -le dije al verla libre. Me acerqué un poco más al barco, esperando que me hiciera caso. Detrás aparecía el director Karkarov, avanzando con paso rápido

_Vi a Clary y caminé hacia ella pero en ese momento llegó el director y ya no pude ir a ningún lado. Por un momento lo vi como un mortífago y no quién era ahí y en ese tiempo, me sentí intimidada pero traté de estar calmada._

Me solté de la mano de Gabe y subí por Kailen. Enfrenté al director tratando de calmarme.- Disculpe a mi hermana, director Karkarov -miré de reojo a Kailen y empecé a empujarla hacia abajo por la rampa. Él permaneció callado mientras un chico le informaba lo sucedido.

- ¿Qué pretendía al entrar al barco? -preguntó con voz fuerte pero no me detuvo y llegamos a tierra.

- Ha sido mi culpa, director -dijo una voz familiar con acento búlgaro detrás de él. _Nick_.

_Clary fue por mí y me condujo a tierra. Escuché la voz de Nick, me detuve y volteé, si lo regañaban o algo volvería a decir la verdad. Me alegré de verlo ya despierto._

El director lo miró pero Nick se mantuvo firme.- Le dije a mi prima que recogiera algo de mi camarote.

- Pero le pedí a mi pequeña hermana que entrara en mi lugar -le seguí el juego a Nick y él me lanzó algo que traía entre sus manos. Lo atrapé y se lo di a Kailen.

- ¿Son parientes suyas? -le preguntó el director con el rostro inexpresivo. Mi primo asintió.- Debería confirmar esa historia.

_Vi lo que me dado, había olvidado que se la di el día que bailamos en la lluvia. Lo miré, ¿por qué me la devolvía?_

No me gustó lo que dijo y a Nick tampoco.- No es necesario, director -dijo mi primo sin perturbarse. Miré a Kailen.

- Es mejor que regreses al castillo -susurré y le di un empujón.

_-Pero...-no me moví. No quería meter en problemas a Nick, me intimidaba su director y ahora me sentía un poco confundida, quería que Nick me mirara._

- Anda, no pasará nada -volví a empujarla y le sonreí para darle ánimo. Miré al director.- Puedo confirmar la historia si lo así lo quiere, director. Sé que teme que haya entrado para obtener información de su competidor, pero no es así -Nick me miró y meneó levemente la cabeza. Después miró por pocos segundos a Kailen y se dirigió al director.

- Sabe que mi lealtad ahora está con usted y el instituto.

_-Lo siento.-dije sinceramente. No supe si hacerle caso a Clary y caminar al castillo._

- Está bien. No pasa nada -volví a sonreír.- Ve y quédate con Henry, ¿sí?

_Sonreí un poco y caminé hasta el árbol más cercano, quería saber qué pasaba, así que me enteré escuchando los pensamientos de uno de los chicos._

Cuando la vi irse, me relajé un poco. El director no se opuso a que ella se fuera y me miró.- Quiero confiar plenamente en ustedes -asentí al escucharlo y me acerqué a la rampa. Nick volvió a negar pero ya no dijo nada. El antiguo mortífago sacó su varita y me mantuve firme. _Es hora de demostrar lo que has aprendido, Clarissa_.

_Me subí al árbol, desde ahí podía verlos. Quería hablar con Nick, no había querido causarles problemas, solo quería estar con Nick. Miré la bufanda y alejé preguntas de mí._

- Mi primo está junto a usted y los suyos, al igual que yo estoy de parte de mi colegio. No pretende obtener nada en relación al Torneo... si puede -me erguí y escuché como practicaba Legeremancia conmigo. A Nick le había dado información porque quise, pero esta vez, tras tambalearme un poco, evité que se metiera en mi mente.

_Tuve el presentimiento de que Nick de nuevo me evitaría, de que había pensado algo o algo había pasado que lo haría alejarse y traté de no molestarme. ¿Por qué seguía haciendo eso? ¿Ahora sería yo la que estaría atrás de él? Eso ya lo había hecho los años anteriores...además nos había estado yendo muy bien ¿por qué de pronto se venía todo eso abajo?_

El director me miró con el ceño fruncido al bajar su varita y volteó con Nick.- No quiero que vuelva a suceder algo así en mi barco... y esta vez no lo notificaré a Dumbledore -se metió al barco, seguido de la mayoría de los chicos. Gabe me sostuvo y Nick se acercó.

- Podría haber visto muchas cosas, Clarissa...

- Pero no lo hizo -lo miré cansada.- Vete y no me fastidies... ya tienes suficiente con lo tuyo -miré a Gabe.- Acompáñalo, me voy a mi sala común.

_Decidí esperar a que Clary pasara, aunque fuera con Gabor, igual quería preguntarle porqué estaba esa vez así. Nícolas no estaba enfermo, lo noté en los pocos minutos que lo vi ya despierto, y no pensaba estar sufriendo si no sabía el por qué esta vez, aunque... ya lo estaba sufriendo._

Ambos asintieron y se metieron al barco. Me bajé de la rampa con dolor de cabeza.- Ahora sólo falta que me desmaye... -susurré mientras caminaba de regreso al castillo.

_Cuando la vi salté del árbol y corrí a alcanzarla.-Hola. _

Brinqué al escucharla y me volteé.- ¿Por qué no me extraña que no me hayas hecho caso? -suspiré y seguí caminando.- Hola.

_-Perdona que los haya molestado... es que quería ver a Nick -caminé de espaldas para quedar de frente a ella.- Ambas sabemos que no está enfermo..._

- De cierta manera sí está enfermo... -me encogí de hombros y desvié la mirada sin dejar de caminar.- No hay problema, Kailen. Supongo que quieres hablar con él para dejarle en claro todo, ¿no? Pero yo no puedo hacer nada, no puedo entrar al barco y no sé cuándo quiera, o lo dejen, salir de ahí.

_-¿Dejarle en claro qué? Lo que sea que tuviera que decirle creí que él ya lo sabía. No por nada estuve mintiendo a Henry ni fui con él al baile ¿no?- me detuve frente a ella.- ¿Ahora qué tonta idea tiene? ¿De nuevo va a empezar a evitarme como lo hacía cada que concluyera algo sin saber si era cierto? -por alguna razón se me pusieron llorosos los ojos, no quería que de nuevo todo se complicara... todo había sido tan genial..._

- Ay, Kailen -suspiré.- A mí no me digas nada, no es de mi incumbencia. Y tampoco sé si se va a poner de cierta manera o no -la esquivé para seguir caminando.- Él dijo que no volvería a sacar conclusiones equivocadas, pero sí crees que eso está haciendo, ahora debe tener pruebas más... válidas.

_-Es que ni siquiera sé qué piensa.-la seguí.- ¿Por qué primero todo era perfecto y de un segundo a otro todo cambia? -me detuve.- ¿O está jugando?-susurré, quise llorar ante la idea y sentí que no contaba realmente con Clary en ese momento, decirle a Henry no era una opción ¿y si yo estaba sacando conclusiones adelantadas? Por fin mi amigo se iba a portar bien y si me veía con los ojos llorosos por él se enojaría de nuevo._

- Sólo sé que no está jugando, él no es de esos -me detuve pero no volteé.- No quería meterme, pero... a fin de cuentas, es mi primo -seguí avanzando.- Creo que deberías pensar bien las cosas, aunque parece que ya lo hiciste.

_-¿Pensar qué? ¿Qué ya hice? ¿Por qué nadie puede decir las cosas claras? Yo solo sé que...-me callé, suspiré y caminé el lago, pero del lado opuesto de donde estaba el barco.- No entiendo a la gente... ¿Ahora qué hice? Lo que menos quería era alejarlo...-susurré y me senté en la orilla del lago a pensar un rato, tratando de no llorar._

- No puedo creerlo, como si no supiera lo que le hizo... -susurré ya dentro del castillo y fruncí el ceño.- Dije que no me portaría diferente, no quiero perder a ninguno de los tres... -me dirigí al Gran Comedor, tal vez comer me ayudaría con mi dolor de cabeza.

_No fui a comer, se me había ido el apetito y no tenía ganas de nada, solo de acostarme ahí y ver las copas de los árboles. Henry había estado con sus amigos, hablando de las mismas cosas de siempre, cuando vio entrar a Clary al comedor alzó una mano para saludarla con su sonrisa habitual._

_Maldito dolor de cabeza_. Me dirigí a la mesa sin buscar a Violette, sólo quería estar calmada un rato... y aunque era una buena amiga, no ayudaba mucho a veces. Me serví lo primero que encontré y empecé a comer sin entusiasmo.

_Sus amigos se rieron de él, frunció el ceño.- Eso pasa por meterte con la hermana menor de la chica que te gusta.-dijo Steve y rieron más._

_-No hay nada entre nosotros y ellos no saben nada. Terminando la comida iré a saludarla.-se sirvió un poco de todo e ignoró los comentarios que hacían._

Después de unos minutos de meterme alimentos al azar a la boca, me levanté para irme. _No sé cómo le hace Nick para cerrar su mente todos los días sin que le den dolores de cabeza_. Metí mis manos a los bolsillos y me dirigí a la puerta, esperando poder descansar un rato en mi sala común.

_-Se te va.-le dijo otro de sus amigos, así que tomó rápido un trago de jugo y fue a alcanzarla._

_-Hola Clary._

_Sí, descansar me ayudará..._ Escuché una voz lejana y volteé mientras me detenía. Miré a Henry con cara inexpresiva y seguí avanzando.- Hola.

_-¿Estás bien?-preguntó mientras caminaba a su lado, sin despegarle la mirada de encima.- Te ves algo cansada ¿Todo bien?_

- Estoy bien -dije con voz fastidiada. _No sólo es que hayan herido a Nick, no me han dicho nada sobre lo que hay entre ellos... Buenos amigos_. Seguí caminando.

_Notó que no estaba bien, supuso que lo mejor sería dejarla en paz, ya luego vería que había pasado.- No te molesto entonces -sonrió un poco y le acomodó el cabello.- Descansa._

- Gracias -me hice a un lado cuando me acomodó el cabello y continué con mi camino. _Digo, son mis amigos, aunque Nick esté involucrado o no, no es justo que no me digan nada. Supongo que me lo dirán después... ¿no?_

_La vio marcharse preguntándose qué habría pasado, pensó que si Gabor le había hecho algo lo lamentaría, frunció el ceño y se fue a practicar transformaciones. _

Nick se rehusó a salir del barco durante unos días pero cuando lo hizo fue al comenzar las clases. Si veía a Kailen, simplemente la ignoraba, me había dicho que era mejor para él no hablarle. Al notar que ninguno de los dos me decía nada sobre el beso, me desesperé y un día antes de irme a mi clase de Historia de la Magia, hablé con Henry.

_Henry me contó que Clary se había estado portando rara con él, le dije que lo mismo pasaba, que al parecer había hecho algo malo. Me sentía culpable, no sabía ni qué había pasado pero me sentía mal, cuando me encontraba con Nick me ignoraba peor que como yo había hecho con él, hubo ocasiones que tuve que desviarme en mi camino a clases porque sentía que iba a llorar. No le dije nada a Henry pues no quería más problemas entre él y Nick. Un tiempo después mi culpa se convirtió en enojo, yo no había hecho nada y no podía permitir que me lastimaran tanto, Nick ya lo había hecho varias veces. Un día Clary se acercó a Henry y no al revés, como solía ser._

- Necesito hablar contigo -lo miré de frente.- ¡Ya me tienen harta! ¿Tengo que venir yo en lugar de que ustedes hablen conmigo?

_-¿De qué hablas? Todos los días voy a saludarte, te hablo y tú me ignoras o te portas rara -alzó _una ceja.

- Porque me desespera que no me hayan dicho nada -me crucé de brazos.- Soy su amiga, por lo menos debían decirme que ya andaban... y no enterarme por otros medios. Recuerdo que me habías dicho que te gustaba una chica y ahora que ya hasta la besaste, ¿no le dices nada a tu hermana? Eso no es justo.

_Mientras la oía hablar la miraba sin entender, cuando ella terminó de hablar y él entendió el problema rió.- ¿Así que por eso es todo? Creí que nadie sabía de eso. Así que todo por un malentendido._

- No te rías, no es justo que supiera a través de Nícolas. Pero me alegra mucho saber que Kailen era la chica que te gustaba y a la que no podías decirle nada –vi que el profesor atravesaba la pared de salón.- Tengo que irme, pero te felicito. Ya era hora, me alegra en verdad que estén juntos ahora -caminé hacia el salón.

_-Espera, Clary. Estás entendiendo todo mal -quiso detenerla para explicarle pero cerraron la puerta del salón, corrió a clase, ya le explicaría luego. -Hola Kailen.- me saludó cuando se sentó a mi lado, lo vi unos segundos y volví a recargarme en la mesa.- Al rato hablaré con Clarissa.-me encogí de hombros.- Igual y todo se arregla ya.-sonrió._

Entré para ocupar mi lugar. Sí, me sentía feliz por ellos. Siempre se habían llevado bien y siempre habían estado juntos, eran inseparables. Sí, me alegraba… pero, ¿por qué sentía que algo me oprimía el pecho? Sacudí mi cabeza. _Tonta, tu novio es Gabe, quieres a Gabe, concéntrate en Gabe. _Traté de poner atención a la clase, pero era el profesor Binns... era imposible lograr eso.

_-No me interesa.- le respondí a Henry, me pasé una mano por el cabello.- Iré con las chicas del dormitorio, parece que ya nacerán los gatitos y quieren que Hagrid la revise y no sé qué tanta cosa._

_-Bueno, te busco cuan..._

_-No me interesa.- tomé mi mochila y salí del salón, salió tras mí pero corrió al salón de Clary._

Tal vez me quedé dormida con los ojos abiertos durante el final de la clase. Pero al escuchar como se iban los demás, guardé mis cosas y me colgué la bolsa para salir del salón. Gabe quería que comiéramos juntos.

_Henry llegó poco antes de que saliera y la interceptó.- ¿Me regalas unos minutos? _

- No, llevo prisa. Tengo que ir con Gabe -lo miré.- Quítate.

_Negó.- Tendrá que esperar.-la cargó asegurándose de que no pudiera golpearlo demasiado y la llevó a un salón vacío donde la bajó con cuidado.- La chica que me gusta no es Kailen y no hay nada entre nosotros._

Cuando iba a protestar, ya me estaba bajando. Lo miré enojada.- No me mientan, por favor. Ya lo sé, si querían esconderlo, se hubieran asegurado de que Nick no los hubiera visto -lo esquivé para salir del salón.

_No la dejó pasar y se recargó en la puerta.- ¿Por qué íbamos a mentirte? -la miró serio.- Eso fue... emoción del momento. Admitiré que a veces he visto a Kailen diferente pero siempre termino viéndola como mi hermana menor que se la pasa cambiando de humor y que se toma todo a pecho. Si Nícolas hubiera tenido el mínimo sentido común sabría que ella está enamorada de él a más no poder y que la está perdiendo poco a poco. Después de que Nícolas vio eso y se fue, ella y yo aclaramos que no somos nada más que mejores amigos y luego fue a buscarla. _

Lo miré incrédula mientras hablaba y luego me enojé.- O sea... ¿me estás diciendo que sabías que todo era un malentendido desde el principio y no dijiste nada? -saqué la varita de mi bota y lo apunté.- Quítate o no respondo.

_Permaneció en el mismo lugar.- No sabía que todo fue por un malentendido hasta hace rato que me hablaste. Si lo hubiera sabido hubiera hablado antes contigo. ¿Sabes lo fastidioso que es estar ahí tratando de hablar con alguien y que te esté ignorando o cortando fríamente? Ya te había dicho que me iba a portar bien contigo ¿no? Además ¿crees que es divertido estar viendo a Kailen como se traga las ganas de llorar o gritar cada que la ignoran?_

- ¿Y tú crees que es divertido ver a tu primo deprimido durante días porque la chica que le gusta se besó con otra persona? Pero tú... tú sabías que Nick estaba al tanto del beso, ¿verdad? -apreté la varita.- Déjame salir, Stuart. Cuando dijiste que te ibas a portar bien conmigo, eso también aplicaba a mi primo, y parece que no cumpliste. Quítate.

_Metió las manos en sus bolsillos y agarró la varita.- No sabía que él sabía hasta hace rato que se me ocurrió, tras lo que dijiste. Si no me crees habla con ella, de todos modos no me tomas en serio. Y ¿sabes qué? la verdad no me importa tu primo, me importas más tú ¿por qué crees que sigo buscando hablarte aunque seas así? Tienes dos opciones, o sigues enojada y sin darte cuenta o aceptas que tenemos todos la culpa por no haber hablado nada._

- Maldito mentiroso. Precisamente porque no te importa mi primo, porque le tienes tirria desde el año pasado por lo que le hizo a Kailen, no te creo nada. Está bien, acepto mi parte de la culpa por el embrollo en el que estamos metidos. Pero no seré yo quien hable con Kailen sobre esto, te toca a ti hacerlo. ¿Contento? Ahora déjame salir.

_-Yo no tengo que hablar con ella, ya lo he estado haciendo y no he logrado nada. Si te importa tu amiga ve y arregla su problema tú, ella ya trató de hablar contigo muchas veces.- abrió la puerta y salió._

- Siempre soy yo a quien no le importan las personas. Bien -salí detrás de él y tomé el camino contrario, sin creerle todavía. Esperaba encontrarme a Gabe lo antes posible.

_Al volver al castillo me dirigí a la biblioteca, ahí encontré a Henry, se veía molesto y frustrado, suspiré.- No te fue bien ¿verdad?-negó, me senté a su lado.- Que hagan lo que quieran... no tiene por qué afectarnos.- abrí un libro._

_-No finjas. Te afecta tanto o más que a mí-se levantó y se fue, suspiré y me recargué en la mesa._

_-No tiene por qué afectarnos.-susurré._

Hablé con Gabe pero no con Nícolas. Henry podía estar mintiendo y si yo metía la pata, todo iba a ser peor. Mi novio estuvo de acuerdo y me consoló mientras me abrazaba.

_Las cosas estuvieron un poco más... dispersas, por así decirlo. Incluso con Henry hablaba menos. Parte del tiempo lo pasaba con los chicos del equipo de Quidditch y ayudábamos a Cedric con ideas para la próxima prueba, la cual llegó pronto. Esta vez nos reunimos en el lago, Henry y yo buscamos un buen lugar en las gradas que se habían puesto._

_-¿Y ese botón? -preguntó mi amigo al notar uno diferente en mi bufanda._

_-Una chica de Gryffindor me lo dio el otro día, algo de los derechos de los elfos domésticos.-reí._

El día de la segunda prueba, me fui con Vi a ocupar un lugar en las gradas, mientras Nick y Gabe se iban con el instituto. No estaba muy interesada en la prueba, siempre veía el lago por mi ventana, así que no le encontraba gran chiste a lo que se podían enfrentar los campeones. Saqué un libro de mi bolsa y me puse a leer. Violette me miró y se rió.- ¿No te interesa ver? -negué sin levantar la mirada.- Deberían hablar los cuatro juntos y dejarse de tonterías -me encogí de hombros.

_-¿Qué crees que sea lo que les hayan quitado?-saqué un par de chocolates, le di uno y el otro lo comí yo._

_-No sé. ¿Su oso de peluche favorito?-comió y reí._

_-Si fuera así a ti te quitarían esa pijama que tanto usas una y otra y otra vez._

_-Sería mi armónica seguramente, no la pijama.-rió.- O hay otras cosas que pueden quitarme._

_- Si te quitaran cosas así... me pregunto qué le quitarían a Cedric, sería genial que fuera algo vergonzoso.-reí y en eso la prueba comenzó._

- Clarissa, la prueba está interesante -dijo Vi mientras veía como se sumergían en el Lago.

- No me interesa, Violette -a pesar de que no habla con mis amigos, seguía investigando el caso de Henry... aunque no entendía muy bien lo que el libro decía. _Odio Transformaciones._

_-Esta será seguramente la prueba más aburrida, no podemos ver qué pasa allí. ¿Por qué aún no se mete bien el chico Potter?- me estiré y abrí otro dulce._

_-Tal vez espera a que el calamar gigante le dé un aventón ¿no?-reí._

_-Payaso. Ya entró. Ahora... a esperar. Qué aburrido..._

- Olvídalo, no está interesante -se rió y se puso a leer conmigo.- ¿Transformaciones? ¿Es en serio, Clarissa? Ni te gusta...

- ¿Y qué? Quiero aprender un poco -seguía en la misma página desde hace cinco minutos.

- Ajá -se cruzó de brazos.- No te creo...

- No me creas.

_-Ya me aburrí.-bostecé, saqué mi cuaderno y unos lápices y empecé a dibujar a la gente._

_-Mejor juguemos otra cosa.- me quitó un lápiz, el cuaderno y trazó cuatro líneas y un tache._

_-Siempre te gano jugando gato.- dibujé un círculo, estuvimos jugando hasta que salió Cedric, entonces nos levantamos con los demás de la casa a nuestro alrededor y nos unimos al festejo._

- Ya salió uno, Clary -se asomó.- Es el de casa de Hufflepuff.

- Que bueno -pasé otra página.

- Ni siquiera porque es de nuestro colegio. Si hubiera sido Gabe o Nick no estarías tan tranquila...

- No estoy tan segura -dije en voz baja y ella abrió los ojos.

- Malinterpretaré eso.

_Vi que aquello que le habían quitado a Cedric era su novia.- Así que ese es el tipo de cosa valiosa que te quitan._

_-Si fuéramos de la edad y elegidos..._

_-Probablemente ellos estarían allí abajo en lago ¿verdad?- lo miré y reímos._

_-Sí, ellos estarían abajo._

- Interprétalo como quieras -fruncí el ceño y regresé la página.

- ¿Como quiera? -asentí.- Entonces iré a decirle a Henry que te gusta -le tapé el paso con la pierna.

- Dije que lo interpretaras, no que abrieras la boca con tus ideas tontas -la miré y volví a la lectura. Bufó.

- Me alegra no estar enamorada, andaría como ustedes... No, gracias -se rió.

_La chica de Beauxbatons salió sin nada y luego salió Krum, quien tenía cabeza de tiburón que volvió pronto a su forma humana, con la chica de los elfos domésticos._

_-Su transformación no estuvo bien pensada, ese animal no creo que fuera bueno, podría haber herido a la chica.-y empezó a hablar sobre qué habría hecho él, suspiré, una vez que empezaba no había manera de callarlo._

_-¿Te has dado cuenta que este ha sido el año más tranquilo en Hogwarts?-lo interrumpí y me miró.- No han habido trolls que entran en Halloween, ni serpientes que amenazan a los alumnos, ni prisioneros que se han escapado y se esconden aquí. De cierta manera ha sido el más tranquilo.-rió._


	22. Chapter 22

Cap.22

- Sólo falta uno por salir, Clarissa.

- Qué mal.

- Me entusiasma tanto tu gran interés por la vida -dijo con una sonrisa y volvió a reír.

- Qué bueno.

- Aburrida -miró como salían los tres que restaban.- Vaya, el chico Gryffindor salvó a dos.

_-Dos personas. Eso debe de darle más puntos ¿no?-pregunté y él se encogió de hombros.- Me preguntó qué habrá usado él para estar en el agua.- me senté bien.- ¿Sabes qué? Ambos sabemos que de estar entre los campeones tanto Nícolas como Clarissa estarían allá abajo. Ya estoy cansada de que nadie haga nada.-estuvo a punto de protestar.- Y que funcione.-frunció el ceño y reí.- Voy a enfrentar a Nick, él le contará a ella y entonces tal vez los dos se den cuenta de que tenemos razón._

_-Kailen, creciendo a cada día y siendo inocente.-rió.- ¿Lo harás de una vez?_

_-Cuando la gente comience a irse, antes de que se vaya mi pequeño momento de valentía._

_-Suerte, te esperaré en la entrada del castillo.-negué.- ¿En la sala común?-asentí.- Está bien.-esperamos a que dieran los puntajes._

- Ya se terminó, Clarissa -cerré el libro y me levanté.- ¿No vas a esperar a escuchar los puntajes?

- No me interesa, me voy a adelantar -se encogió de hombros y se quedó. Empecé a caminar para irme, sin preocuparme por buscar a Nick o a Gabe. Ellos estaban celebrando con su escuela que el chico Krum hubiera superado la prueba.

_Dieron los puntajes y Cedric y Potter habían quedado juntos en primer lugar. Supimos que habría celebración en la sala común. Se informó cuándo sería la prueba siguiente y la gente emocionada comenzó a retirarse. Respiré hondo._

_-Suerte._

_-Gracias.- lo dejé ahí y me acerqué rápido a donde Nick estaba._

Cuando bajé de las gradas, pasé cerca del profesor Moody y percibí un olor extraño. Me quedé parada y volví a inhalar. Me resultaba familiar pero no le di importancia y seguí caminando. Nick estaba con sus amigos, aunque un poco alejado del grupo. Había querido que Krum no hubiera pasado la prueba para ya irse de ahí.

_Logré alcanzarlo entre la gente.-Nícolas.- exclamé para que me escuchara y terminé de acercarme a él.- Tenemos que hablar._

Miró a Kailen, después a su alrededor, había mucha gente y no podía escapar.- ¿Qué?

_-No aquí, hay mucha gente.- lo tomé por la manga y lo jalé hasta donde estaba casi vacío.- Tarde o temprano iba a venir a buscarte como las veces anteriores así que ¿para qué me evitas?-no sabía realmente qué le iba a decir, me puse algo nerviosa pero por fuera me mantuve aparentemente tranquila.- Tú y Clarissa han estado en un malentendido y la verdad no se me ocurre porque sacaste esa conclusión sin saber qué había pasado y sobre todo después de cómo nos habíamos estado llevando._

- ¿Malentender? -bufó y desvió la mirada.- Ahora no estoy sacando conclusiones equivocadas. Sé lo que vi, sé lo que hago.

_Negué.- No sabes qué pasó y solo sabes lo que crees que pasó. ¿Se te ocurrió siquiera si significó algo para mí? ¿Acaso tuviste la idea de querer saber qué había pasado realmente? No, porque eres un desconsiderado que saca sus propias conclusiones, si no te hubieras comportado como... no sé... adolescente impulsivo y no me hubieras estado ignorando te habría aclarado todo antes._

- ¿Aclarar qué? Para mí todo sigue estando claro -se sintió un poco mal de repente al recordar el beso.- Y no soy desconsiderado.

_-¿No eres desconsiderado? Cada que me evitas es porque sacaste alguna conclusión tonta y no consideras mi versión ¡Lo hemos pasado ya varias veces! Si hubieses considerado saber mi versión sabrías que no me gusta Henry, que no somos nada y te habrías dado cuenta de que no estuve solo porque sí buscando la manera de pasar tiempo contigo sin que él lo notara. ¿No crees?_

- El beso dice otra cosa -fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

_-¡Ah! Nícolas, eso no significó nada.- me empecé a desesperar, quería ya dejar claro eso... aunque para ello tuviera que dejar en claro que pensaba ser la mejor legeremante de nuestro grupo de amigos.- Si no me crees con palabras te lo mostraré y no me importa si quieres saberlo o no._

Se rió.- ¿Mostrarme cómo? Si no recuerdo mal, sigo siendo hábil cerrándote el paso.

_-Tú aprendiste esa habilidad, yo crecí con la mía.-tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo obligué a mirarme, ese enojo, más desesperación que nada, lo aproveché para romper su barrera.- ¿Me oyes verdad?-dije en su mente, sabía que estaba dentro y sonreí. Mi manera de mostrar recuerdos era metiendo gente a mi mente no proyectando, pero hacer eso por la fuerza era más fácil proyectarlo._

Lo tomó desprevenido y quiso zafarse. _Suéltame. _No quería ver ni escuchar nada, ella no era la única que se sentía mal después de todo ese tiempo.

_-No lo haré.-susurré y le proyecté lo que había sucedido tras el beso, la conclusión a la que llegamos Henry y yo, le mostré que lo estuve esperando, le mostré cuando entré a su cuarto pero no le mostré que lo había besado, le enseñé también que había estado esperando a que me respondiera con Emily, cómo había tratado de hacer que me hiciera caso y finalmente lo solté.- Ahí está mi versión, como quieras tomarla... será lo que defina como seguiremos.-me sentí cansada._

Vio todo lo que Kailen le mostró y cerró los ojos. Se sentía mal, confundido, enojado, frustrado, triste... idiota. Cuando abrió los ojos, miró a Kailen con los ojos borrosos. Lo menos que había querido era mostrarse vulnerable y ahí estaba... a punto de llorar. Cortó la distancia que había entre ellos en un sólo paso y la abrazó.- Lo siento...

_Había visto sus ojos llorosos antes de que me abrazara y sentí como si hubieran apretado mi corazón.- Tonto desconsiderado...- susurré.-Tonta desconsiderada...-pensé y lo abracé. Lo había hecho llorar, era cierto que había querido hacerlo varias veces pero... ahora no quería que nada ni nadie causara eso._

- Sí, soy un tonto desconsiderado -se le resbalaron dos lágrimas y trató de reprimir más el llanto.- Dije que no te haría sufrir de nuevo... y mira lo que hice.

_No supe qué decir, sabía que estaba llorando y eso me hizo también hacerlo, reí un poco.- Olvídalo... No fue toda tu culpa finalmente...-me separé un poco y le sonreí mientras le secaba unas lágrimas.-Estás muy alto..._

Sonrió y se hincó.- Ya no tanto -y la volvió a abrazar, aunque ahora estaban del mismo tamaño.- Y tú eres muy pequeña.

_-No tanto.-me quedaba casi de mi tamaño, lo abracé y acaricié el cabello de su nuca, no quería que siguiera llorando, no quería que volviera a llorar._

Se calmó después de un rato de tenerla abrazada.- ¿Me puedes regresar tu bufanda? -se rió.

_No pude evitar reír. La bufanda que traía en ese momento era precisamente la que me había regresado, me la quité y le quité el montón de botones que tenía, se la acomodé alrededor del cuello._

- Así que ya la traías -sonrió al sentirla en su cuello.- No vi lo de Emily, estaba dormido en ese momento... seguro fue Clarissa quien lo leyó.

_-Estuve otros días tratando.- hice un puchero y luego reí._

- No tengo excusa para los demás días -se levantó y le dio un beso en la cabeza.- En verdad lo siento. Creo que hacer promesas, trae más problemas. Pero no me importa. Ahora sí la voy a cumplir, pase lo que pase. Ya no haré daño, Kailen.

_Asentí, quise reír porque sabía que en algún momento volvería a pasar algo así y volveríamos a pasar por el ciclo vicioso de sufrir y luego estar felices de un momento a otro.- Olvidémoslo ¿sí? Y la próxima que algo pase, no te olvides de preguntarme primero._

Asintió sonriendo.- Ahora... tengo que hablar con Clarissa -suspiró.- Vaya, será más difícil.

_-Si quieres yo hablo con ella. _

Negó.- Si le digo yo, es más fácil que lo crea. Henry lo intentó y no pudo -frunció el ceño.- Hablando de Henry...

_-Es que Henry es un tonto y no sería lo suficientemente serio con ella.-metí las manos en mis bolsillos.- ¿Qué hay con Henry?_

Se encogió de hombros.- También tengo que reivindicarme con él, a fin de cuentas creo que sigue enojado conmigo, ¿no? -se rió.

_Me encogí de hombros.- Prometió que ya se calmaría y lo ha estado haciendo bien, pero creo que se molestaría y ya... o no sé. Con que Clary se disculpe por no haberle creído creo que a Henry no le importaría nada más._

Volvió a reír.- Es que ese es el problema: mi prima -meneó la cabeza.- Si el orgullo se lo permite, se va a disculpar. Pero de todas maneras quiero hablar con Henry. Será mi cuñado algún día, ¿no? -se rió a carcajadas y la miró.

_Reí algo sonrojada.- No si sigues igual... y aunque así fuera no estés tan seguro.-reí un poco más sonrojada._

- Ya me encargaré de eso después -sonrió.- Y mi primo político también... bonita combinación -volvió a reír.

_-Su seguridad a veces me inquieta.-reí.- Sería gracioso que a la mera hora pasara algo que derrumbara la seguridad de ambos... pero no creo que pase.-me quedé pensando un poco, me di cuenta de que tenía un pequeño dolor de cabeza y tenía hambre, reí._

- No, no pasará... bueno, en mi caso ya no. Pero si aquel no se aplica, no sé qué pueda pasar -se rió aunque conocía a su prima y creía en la confianza de Henry. La tomó de la mano.- ¿Vamos al castillo?

_Sonreí y comencé a caminar con él.- Hay celebración en mi sala común por Cedric. Últimamente han estado metiendo comida rica._

- El beneficio de tener las cocinas a un lado y de que los elfos sean amables -se rió.- Hace mucho que no piso la cocina... bueno, entonces aprovecharé para hablar con Clarissa.

_Había pensado en tomar comida y comerla con él pero tal vez sería bueno que todo quedara claro de una vez.- Está bien.-sonreí._

Asintió y siguió caminando en silencio, organizando su cabeza de nuevo, recogiendo todas las ideas que había tenido antes de que surgiera aquel malentendido.- ¿Te gustó nuestro regalo de cumpleaños? -le preguntó de repente a medio camino hacia la sala común de ella.

_-Sabía que era tuyo.-sonreí otro poco y asentí.- Lo he leído varias veces._

Negó.- Digo nuestro, porque confieso que fue idea de Clarissa que te regalara algo mío, que fuera el libro ya era idea mía -sonrió y la miró.- Me alegra que te haya gustado.

_-Gracias.-me estiré sin soltar nuestras manos.- Supe que era tuyo porque dejaste algunas notas y reconocí tu letra._

- Ups -se rió.- Creí que Clarissa te había dicho... o lo habías leído de su mente, o algo así.

_Negué.- Ella solo me dijo que era su regalo y no he leído mentes sin permiso... hasta hace rato._

Le despeinó el cabello.- Así que Kailen ya no es tan traviesa...

_-Sólo cuando la situación lo amerita... o estoy aburrida o quiero fastidiar a los amigos de Henry.-reí._

- ¿Casi siempre? -se rió con ella.

_Sonreí y bostecé, nos fuimos acercando cada vez más a la sala común.- Quiero jugar Quidditch._

- Ya jugarás el próximo año -soltó una risita y le pasó su brazo por el hombro.- Ahora parece que tienes sueño, mejor vete a descansar.

_-Comeré, veré si le dijeron algo interesante a Cedric, chismearé un rato y luego me iré a dormir hasta la cena.-acababa de recordar algo- ¿Quieres un gato?-reí._

- No, gracias. Me gustan más las lechuzas -sonrió.

_-Está bien.-sonreí.- ¿Crees que Clary quiera uno?_

- Posiblemente... pero no sé si lo quiera, por temor a que Litza se lo coma -frunció el ceño.

_-Luego le preguntaré- llegamos a la entrada a mi casa.- Nos vemos luego entonces._

Asintió.- Nos vemos luego, pequeña Kailen -sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. La soltó para que entrara.

_Sonreí.-Nos vemos Nick.-entré y busqué a Henry entre la multitud.- Todo bien.- le dije cuando lo encontré._

_-Me alegra.- sonrió.-Esperemos funcione lo que dijiste y ya Clary también se encontente.- asentí, comimos, platicamos un rato y, como dije, me fui a dormir hasta la cena._

- Así que Henry no mentía -le dije mientras me recargaba en el sillón sin dejar de leer.

- Exacto y ahora todo está bien de nuevo. Y te tienes que disculpar.

- ¿Disculparme? -fruncí el ceño.- El problema era que tú y tu pequeño cisne negro arreglaran sus diferencias y estuvieran juntos de nuevo.

- ¿Cisne negro? -me miró confundida. Suspiré, cerré el libro y lo puse sobre la mesa.

- Por el día del baile. Recordé que algunos dicen que el cuento es prueba de las primeras demostraciones de la existencia de animagos -me estiré.- Me iré a dormir, deberías hacer lo mismo -él sólo asintió y me fui a mi habitación. Miró la portada del libro que había dejado y todas las piezas encajaron. Sonrió.

- Interesante, muy interesante...

_Cuando desperté la celebración ya había terminado, encontré a Henry leyendo, me senté frente a él y comimos algunos bocadillos. -Tranquilo, ya estará feliz._

_-Eso espero, si no..._

_-Hablaré con ella de todos modos, hay cosas que me gustaría protestarle y agradecerle. Se ha estado portado de tal manera que he llegado a pensar que Violette es más divertida, me estresa cuando se enoja contigo pero también por ella es que he conocido a Nick y que no me sentí totalmente sola cuando entramos a la escuela._

_-En ese caso, tú eres la culpable de que lleve pensando en una chica por tanto tiempo.-reí y negué._

_-Yo solo los presenté, tú te enamoraste y tú te lo has callado, es tu culpa ser infelizmente enamorado._

- ¡Clarissa! -gritó Nick desde el otro lado de la puerta de mi habitación. Suspiré y salí.

- ¿Qué quieres? -me jaló del brazo y me regresó a la sala común.- Quiero dormir...

- Mentirosa, además es temprano -frunció el ceño.- Henry merece que te disculpes.

- ¿Sigues con eso? -me hice un ovillo sobre el sillón.

- Sí. No hice que Gabor no asistiera al baile para nada -se rió cuando lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.- También hablé con Vi y con Adélaïde.

_-No es mi culpa.-se acostó recargando su cabeza en mis piernas con el libro frente a su cara._

_-Sí es tu culpa, al menos Nick y yo sabemos que nos gustamos y ustedes ni siquiera ad... -me callé, había estado a punto de hablar de más._

_-¿Qué ibas a decir?-me miró con curiosidad._

_-No te importa.- le puse el libro en su cara.- Ponte a leer._

- Eres un tonto -me puse boca abajo.

- ¿Por qué no lo admites ya? -sonrió.

- ¿Admitir qué?

- Ahora tú eres la tonta. Dime que te gusta Henry, no diré nada -ensanchó su sonrisa y lo miré.

- Ni quien te la crea -cerré los ojos.

_-No, dime qué ibas a decir._

_-No, averígualo tú solito.-me levanté, fui a mi dormitorio, volví con un paquete para él.- Olvidé decirte que Abie me escribió y me dijo que te diera dos.- le di dos bolsitas con lunetas, sonrió._

_-Se tardó mucho en mandarlas, yo creo ya se le había olvidado. Mañana se las daré a Clary._

_-Suerte.-reí.- Me iré a cuidar un rato mis plantas, nos vemos mañana.-lo despeiné y me fui dejándolo allí pensando en ella._

- Bueno, no lo admitas. Pero por lo menos pórtate bien con él...

- Me irrita -lo interrumpí y fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Ahora te irrita? -se rió.- Está bien, está bien. Sigue andando por ahí con Gabe pero vuelvan a ser amigos como antes. Kailen se pondría feliz.

- Todo por ver a tu amada contenta... ¿ya me puedo ir? -asintió y corrí a mi habitación mientras se reía.

_Estuve experimentando un poco, gracias a Henry había podido descubrir algunas cosas que no entendía de mis plantas y poco a poco lograba lo que quería, era más difícil experimentar ahora que habían gatitos traviesos por todos lados y que tenían un padre irresponsable que estaba quien sabe dónde. Un par de horas después me dio sueño y miré a Emily, sonreí.- Buenas noches, Nick.- le dije y me acosté a dormir._

Nick iba a camino al barco cuando vio que algo brillaba en su bolsillo. Sonrió al ver el pétalo y lo recargó en su mano para escribir.- Buenas noches, pequeña bailarina -lo guardó y siguió su camino para irse a dormir.

_-¿Quién necesita lechuzas?-reí y tras un rato dormí. Al día siguiente no encontré a Henry en la sala común y Steve me dijo que ya no estaba en el dormitorio, no le di mucha importancia, subí al Gran Comedor sola._

Nick y yo nos levantamos temprano, él para esperar a Kailen afuera del comedor pero yo me fui a dar una vuelta por el castillo.

_Henry se había despertado temprano por falta de sueño y se había ido a seguir practicando transformaciones a la Sala de Menesteres. Iba distraída pensando en mil cosas así que me tardé un poco en darme cuenta que la persona parada fuera del comedor era Nick, sonreí._

Nick le extendió la mano sin despegarse de la pared.- Te tardaste un poco -sonrió. Leía mientras caminaba, sin fijarme por donde iba. Seguía sin entender bien el contenido del libro y pensé que andar por ahí ayudaría un poco.

_-Me quedé dormida.-sonreí y tomé su mano. En cierto momento a Henry le dio hambre así que salió de la Sala de los Menesteres para ir a desayunar._

- ¿Dormiste bien? -tomó bien su mano, no se movió y siguió sonriendo. Cuando me cansé de leer, cerré el libro y miré a mi alrededor tallándome los ojos.

- Creo que estoy lejos... -reí y empecé a caminar.

_-Sí. -le sonreí.- ¿Vamos a desayunar?_

_Henry iba revisando sus notas y no se fijó que estaba cerca de Clary_

Asintió.- ¿En dónde nos sentamos? -miró las dos mesas. Abracé el libro con un brazo mientras que con la otra mano me tallaba un ojo. Creí que estaba sola en el pasillo hasta que choqué con alguien, haciendo que me cayera al suelo.

_-En la de... Slytherin.-dije cuando vi a Steve mirándonos con esos ojos de estar a punto de molestar._

_-¿Estás bien? Lo siento, venía distraído.-dijo mientras levantaba a Clary después de tirarla tras chocar._

- Vamos -le pasó el brazo por los hombros y le llevó hasta la mesa.

- Creo que sí -pero no dejé que me ayudara a levantarme.- Estoy bien en el suelo, gracias.

_-¿Tú dormiste bien?-le pregunté mientras empezaba a servirme un poco._

_-¿Ah sí? -se sentó en el suelo frente a ella.-Mmm pues es fresco.-sonrió y sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta las lunetas.-De Abie para ti.-se las dio._

Asintió y también se sirvió comida.- ¿Henry ya sabe que arreglamos todo?

- ¿Qué es eso? -tomé el libro que se me había caído y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.- ¿De Abie?

_-Sí, anoche le conté.-sonreí y comí._

_-Lunetas, ¿recuerdas que te hablé de ellas? Abie te las mandó._

- Supongo que te fue mejor que a mí...

- Ah... Sólo porque son de Abie -las tomé rápido y me apoyé para levantarme, pero me dolió la muñeca.- Genial, ahora ya me lastimé... -murmuré y me sobé.

_-¿Qué pasó?-lo miré._

_-Te ayudo.-con cuidado la levantó y revisó su muñeca.- ¿Te torciste?_

- Primero: no quiere disculparse con Henry. Segundo: no quiere admitir que le gusta -rió.- Y tercero: dijo que se portaría bien pero sólo por nosotros, no porque le nazca -se encogió de hombros.

- Sí, me torcí por tu culpa -sostuve el libro y las lunetas con el otro brazo.

_-Se terminará sintiendo mal así que en algún momento se disculpará.-comí.- No necesita admitirlo, está consciente de ello y en algún momento no podrá seguir negándolo. -me serví jugo._

_-Lo siento.- repitió y cargó las cosas por ella.- Te acompaño a la enfermería para que te revisen._

- Algún momento... -masticó lentamente su comida.- Sí, supongo que tienes razón en las dos cosas, pero si fuera más rápido posible, mejor...

- No es necesario que me revisen -moví la muñeca.- Ya se me quitará -lo miré de reojo.- También fue mi culpa.

_Asentí.-Nick, sabías que si entrabas a esa escuela... ¿vendrías acá?_

_Henry se encogió de hombros.-Vas al comedor ¿no?_

Él también asintió y le sonrió inocentemente.

- Pues sí... -le respondí en voz baja y suspiré. _Ay, ya. Clarissa, compórtate_.- Me he portado mal contigo, perdóname.

_-¿Así que entraste a esa escuela solo para venir?-lo vi._

_Henry la miró y sonrió un poco.-Descuida._

- Ajá -la miró mientras tomaba jugo.

- Bueno... ahora que ya me disculpe, ¿me regresas mis cosas? -le dije con media sonrisa.

_-¿Y lo hiciste por las dos?_

_Henry negó con una sonrisa.-Te torciste la mano, en el comedor te las devuelvo._

Se quedó pensando mientras se terminaba el jugo.- Digamos que sí... más por una que por la otra, pero sí -sonrió y siguió comiendo.

- Ya no me duele -fruncí el ceño y estiré mi brazo.- Dame mis cosas.

_-Qué suerte tiene Clarissa.-sonreí y tomé un pan._

_-Está bien... reina Clarissa.-rió y le dio sus cosas, caminó a su lado.-Lo siento, no te diré así.-sonrió._

Nick rió y meneó la cabeza.- No le veo lo afortunada...

Hice cara de asco y tomé mis cosas.- Reina se escucha horrible, princesa es mejor.

_Me encogí de hombros, comí y me recargué en él, reí._

_-Lo sé. Pero dije que ya no te diría así. Tampoco me gusta cómo suena con reina.- le sonrió._

- ¿De qué te ríes? -sonrió y dejó que se recargara en él.

- A pesar de todo, eres un niño obediente -sonreí y traté de abrir la bolsita de lunetas.

_-Estaba recordando cosas.-sonreí._

_-Permíteme.-le abrió la bolsa de lunetas y se la dio. -Provecho._

- ¿Qué estabas recordando? -se movió un poco para abrazarla.

- Gracias -tomé una luneta y me la comí. Me reí.- Saben rico.

_Puse mi mano sobre la suya.- Se sigue viendo chica mi mano en la tuya.-sonreí._

_-Qué bueno que te gustaron. Le diré a Abie que te mande unas galletas con lunetas.-tomó una luneta._

- Y se seguirá viendo así... espero -se rió.

- Son realmente buenos -asentí y le golpeé la mano aunque ya hubiera agarrado una.- Consíguete las tuyas.

_-Sí, eso espero.-reí._

_-Está bien.-rió y sacó su paquete de lunetas._

- ¿Sabes qué otra cosa no ha cambiado? -le dijo al oído y sonrió.

- Abie es una buena niña -lancé una luneta y la atrapé.- Que mal que tenga un mal ejemplo de hermano -me reí.

_-¿Qué cosa?-dije con un ligero sonrojo._

_-No soy un mal ejemplo.-comió un par de lunetas.- O eso pretendo._

- Aún tengo cosquillas -susurró de nuevo en su oído y rió al verla sonrojarse.

- Claro que eres un mal ejemplo -tomé un puño de lunetas y me las comí, mientras masticaba recordaba lo que había estado leyendo.- Un hermano que hace cosas misteriosas y de repente aparece con un brazo en cabestrillo, por ejemplo.

_Reí, le pase un dedo por la espalda, sentí como se estremeció.-Me agrada que tengas cosquillas._

_-No era mi plan quedar en cabestrillo y no está mal experimentar... ya he estado con más cuidado -sonrió._

- A mí no me agrada -dijo en voz baja pero se rió. Le detuvo la mano.- ¿Tú tienes?

- Fuera tu plan o no, quedaste en cabestrillo -lo miré mientras me comía otra luneta.- Ya, dime. ¿Qué es lo que tanto practicas?

_-Sí, pero sé aguantarlas.-sonreí y tomé jugo._

_-Transformaciones.-dijo y comió más lunetas._

- ¿En serio? -levantó una ceja y le sopló suavemente al oído.

- Eso aclara muchas cosas -le quité las lunetas.- Dime exactamente lo que haces.

_Hice una mueca pero logré evitar el escalofrío._

_-Transformaciones de una especie a otra.- le quitó sin brusquedad sus chocolates._

Nick sonrió y con la nariz acarició su mejilla. La miró curioso esperando su reacción.

- ¿Qué te parece si eres más específico todavía? -le volví a quitar las lunetas y me comí una, ya que me había terminado las mías.


	23. Chapter 23

Cap.23

_Me sonrojé y reí, no por cosquillas sino por lo que acababa de hacer._

_-Por ejemplo, transformar un ratón en una lechuza y luego devolverlo a ser un ratón.-no le quitó ya las lunetas, solo tomó dos._

Sonrió y le apartó el cabello a un lado. Sopló sobre su nuca.

- Interesante... -le devolví las lunetas.- Bueno... si dices que eso haces, te creeré.

_Reprimí el escalofrió pero cerré los ojos._

_Henry no le había mentido, a veces hacía eso para practicar.-Está bien.-sonrió.-Lo más difícil es devolverlo a su forma original._

Le rodeó la cintura y la atrajo más hacia él.- Vaya que eres difícil, Kailen -le dijo en voz baja aún cerca de su nuca.

- ¿Por qué? -le pregunté con repentina curiosidad.

_-Las personas te molestan cuando saben que eres cosquilluda por eso aprendí a ocultarlo.-reí, tratando de seguir reprimiendo el escalofrío._

_Henry se encogió de hombros.-Porque la manera más sencilla sería volver a transformar al objetivo pero lo que quiero es eliminar la transformación ya hecha._

- ¿Cómo tú me molestas a mí? -se rió y usó su nariz de nuevo para acariciar su nuca.

- Ah... -fruncí el ceño.- ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a alguien?

_-Solo te he molestado una vez.-ya no pude reprimirlo y me estremecí._

_-Le dije a la profesora y me dijo que me esperara a avanzar más con esas transformaciones._

- Dos veces -se rió al ver que se le daba escalofrío.- ¡Lo logré! Vencí a la pequeña Kailen.

- Tal vez ella tenga razón -me encogí de hombros.- ¿Por qué no te esperas un poco?

_Me crucé de brazos y le di la espalda.- Me habrás ganado en cosquillas pero soy mejor en legeremancia.- sonreí._

_-Porque si no lo hago ahorita que estoy determinado a lograrlo tal vez luego se me olvide._

La abrazó por la espalda.-Lo admito, en eso eres poquito mejor que yo -se rió.

- Pero si es algo que realmente quieres hacer, no creo que se te olvide -fruncí el ceño y luego sonreí.- Tengo una idea.

_-Un día seré más... mejor que tú.-reí._

_-¿Qué idea?-la vio con curiosidad._

Puso su barbilla sobre su hombro.- Preferiría que no lo fueras.

- Tú me motivaste a experimentar con las pociones, ¿no?

_-¿Por qué?_

_- Sí.-metió las manos en sus bolsillos sin dejar de mirarla._

- Te vuelve más fuerte, te hace un punto "fascinante" para atacar... y no me agrada -dijo en tono serio.

- Entonces puedo yo ayudarte a que no se olvide lo que sea que estés haciendo, motivarte también a que experimentes... aunque salgas con mil heridas -sonreí.

_-Sé manejarlo, si no fuese así hubiera tomado un rumbo diferente al saber qué podía hacer realmente ¿no crees?_

_-Me agrada.-sonrió, le agradaba saber que lo apoyaría._

- Lo sé, pero de todas maneras no me gusta -frunció el ceño y después suspiró.- Bueno... me consuela pensar que estaré para evitar que te pase algo malo.

- Ah, eso sí -lo miré.- Llévatelo con calma, si te dicen que debes esperar, hazlo.

_-Eso me suena a que vas a volver de alguna manera el próximo año.-lo miré y sonreí._

_-Pero no tengo paciencia.- se estiró.- Pero me lo llevaré con más calma, un paso a la vez._

- Puede ser... -le guiño un ojo y se encogió de hombros.- Siempre encuentro la manera de hacer lo que quiero, así que es posible...

- Ya ves, ya nos vamos entendiendo -sonreí.- Es mejor que seas paciente a que termines realizando lo que quieres pero con un miembro desprendido... -me dio escalofrío.

_-Sonaste como Slytherin.-reí._

_-No creo que pase eso.-rió.- Ya había pensado esa posibilidad y es poco probable que suceda._

- Así soy. ¿Qué podemos hacer? Además, no lo uso para cosas perversas -sonrió.

- Poco probable o no, ten paciencia -meneé la cabeza.- Siempre tienes que reírte cuando hablamos de algo serio, ¿verdad?

_Asentí y sonreí.- Espero verte como profesor el próximo año, si fuera de Aritmancia sería genial.-reí._

_-Es mi manera de liberar tensión... supongo. No lo hago al propósito, pero tienes razón parece que no me lo tomo en serio si río, aunque sí lo esté tomando con seriedad._

- No podría quitarle el trabajo a la profesora Vector, es demasiado buena en lo que hace -soltó una risita.- Te ayudaré en Aritmancia de todas maneras.

- Exacto, eso parece... pero no importa, creo que ya me voy acostumbrando...

_-No se me dificulta mucho, más que nada no debo distraerme más de lo normal cuando hago las tareas... pero si fueras el profesor apuesto a que me iría mejor en cuanto a las calificaciones.-reí._

_-Trataré de portarme más serio cuando hablamos._

- No -puso una expresión seria.- Sería justo con todos, señorita King.

- Serio... -ahora fui yo quien se rió y miré el techo.- No sé cuántas veces he escuchado que te vas a portar bien o serio... es como algo imposible para ti.

_-¿Así que chiste tiene que seas mi profesor? -fruncí el ceño y reí._

_-Me he intentado portar bien, no lo puedes negar y serio lo soy cuando la situación lo demanda._

- Bueno... -tomó su mano y la miró.- Podría hacer algunas excepciones...

- Intentarlo ya es algo -lo golpeé en el brazo.- Ya quisiera verte realmente serio, eso lo tengo que ver con mis propios ojos para creerlo.

_Reí.- Me conformo con que no me regañes si me quedo dormida._

_-Tal vez un día, pero espero que ese día no llegue.-sonrió, el camino que habían tomado era el largo pero por fin ya iban a llegar al comedor._

- Si quieres puedo tener una almohada en el escritorio por si acaso -se rió a carcajadas.

- Pues yo sí quiero verte serio -miré mi reloj y me reí.- Creo que nos perdimos el desayuno.

- De hecho sí, te perdiste el desayuno -Gabe estaba cerca de nosotros, sonrió y me tomó de la mano.- Hola, Henry.

_Reí con él.- Estaría perfecto.-reí más._

_-Hola Gabor.- dijo Henry sin dejarse perturbar y miró a Clary.- Tal vez aún alcancemos algo. Los dejo para que desayunen, nos vemos luego.-sonrió, le acomodó un mechón de cabello y entró al comedor._

- La pequeña Kailen quiere todas más comodidades, ¿verdad? -sonrió.

- Nos vemos, Henry -sonreí, me relajé un poco, no había tanta tensión... _creo_. Miré a Gabe.- Vamos a ver si alcanzo algo de comer -asintió y entramos. Saludé a Nick y a Kailen.

_-No me molestaría tenerlas.-sonreí, mi amiga y su novio aparecieron, los saludamos y miré a Henry en la mesa de Hufflepuff, también me miró sonriente y reí._

- Primero veamos si puedo volver o no -soltó una risita y me miró.- Creí que seguías en tu plan de berrinche.

- Nick tan gracioso como siempre -sonreí y me senté para comer lo poco que quedaba. Gabor se sentó junto a mí.

_Me alegraba ver a todos sonrientes, aunque Gabor era el menos feliz ahí. Me senté de forma que quedé de frente a Henry, él hizo lo mismo mirando a la mesa de Slytherin y mientras comía solo pan me contó mentalmente lo que había pasado._

Aunque había llegado tarde, comí poco pues los chocolates que Abie me había mandado llenaron un poco mi estómago. Nick y Gabor empezaron a platicar, pero no les presté mucha atención. Cuando ya estuve a punto de terminar de comer, mi primo miró a Kailen.- ¿Está bien si te dejo sola un rato? -sonrió.

_Lo miré y asentí con una sonrisa. Henry ya me había terminado de contar y había estado hablándome de otras cosas, estaba feliz de que ya hubieran tenido una plática bien._

Le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y se levantó. Lo seguí con la mirada, de repente sentía que se estaba portando de manera sospechosa. Me encogí de hombros y terminé de comer. Nick subió hasta el quinto piso y se dirigió al aula de música, esperando que el profesor estuviera ahí para hablar con él.

_Sonreí ante su beso y reí tontamente.- ¿Qué me cuentas Clary?_

Meneé la cabeza.- Seguro que menos cosas que tú, ¿no? -me reí de su expresión. Afortunadamente, el profesor de música sí estaba en su despacho y lo dejó entrar. Después de platicar un par de minutos, lo reconoció.

- ¿Señor Temple? -mi primo asintió.- Sí, estuvo hace cinco o seis años en el grupo, ¿verdad? Espero que siga siendo tan bueno en música como en ese entonces...

_-Nada que no te haya contado Nícolas, supongo.-reí._

Asentí con una sonrisa.- Hay una tradición mágica muy curiosa que te haría sonrojar y que mi primo seguro ya olvidó -ensanché más mi sonrisa.

_-¿Tradición mágica?- mi curiosidad se encendió.- ¿Cuál?_

- Aprovecharé que no está para que no me regañe -me reí.

- Gracias, profesor -dijo Nícolas con media sonrisa.- De hecho, vengo a visitarlo por algo relacionado a la música. Me dijeron que está próximo a abandonar su puesto como maestro de música, ¿no?

- Se tiene la tradición de que los magos se casan en cuanto se gradúan -entrecerré los ojos.- Se me hace extraño que Nick ya lo haya olvidado ahora que ya se gradúo...

_Reí.- Las tradiciones cambian con el tiempo, unas desaparecen, otras evolucionan.- sonreí.- Además aún no me gradúo yo.- quise añadir pero me lo guardé para mí misma._

- Ajá -la miré y me reí.- No me digas que no te agrada la idea por un momento, porque presiento que sí...

_-Tengo catorce años, soy muy chica para pensar en esas cosas, si pensara algo así ahorita serían tontas fantasías, pero en realidad le huiría al matrimonio o cosas parecidas. Además Nick y yo no somos novios ni nada, mucho menos algo cercano a prometidos._

- Y tú eres la que habla de tradiciones que evolucionan. ¿Necesitan una anunciación oficial de su noviazgo? -me reí y me levanté.- De todas maneras tienes razón, es demasiado pronto. Sólo quería fastidiar un rato -me estiré.- Creo que me iré a estudiar un rato...

Nick salió sonriente del despacho del profesor de música.- Una cosa menos en mi lista -dijo mientras se dirigía a buscar a Kailen.

_-Pues no me fastidiaste- dije con una sonrisa, me levanté.- También iré a estudiar un rato. -miré a la mesa de mi casa- ¡Stuart! ¿Vienes a estudiar? _

_Henry volteó.- ¿Irán las dos? -me encogí de hombros.- Voy -se levantó y se acercó a nosotras. _

- ¿Puedo acompañarte? -preguntó Gabe mientras se levantaba también. Asentí.

- Supongo que sí, ¿por qué no? -sonreímos y volvió a tomar mi mano.- ¿Nos vamos?

_-Vamos los cuatro pues.- dijo Henry con una sonrisa que pareció auténtica, reí y lo empujé a la puerta. -Espera, no tienes porqué empujarme.-se detuvo y choqué contra él._

_-Aburrido.-reí._

- ¿A dónde van? -preguntó Nick cuando vio que íbamos a salir del Gran Comedor.

- A estudiar un rato. ¿Vienes, Alessandro? -negó.

- De hecho, necesito tu ayuda, Gabor -él sólo lo miró y Nick le dio un golpe en el hombro.- Así que nos vemos después -me soltó la mano y se lo llevó.

_- Uh... no se despidió de Kailen.-dijo Henry y rió, le di un zape._

_-No tiene por qué estarme saludando y despidiéndose cada que me ve._

_-Pero apuesto a que Kailen quería otro beso en la mejilla ¿no?_

_Me sonrojé y miré a otro lado.- No espíes a la gente, métete en tus asuntos -lo oí reír._

Me reí de ellos y le pasé un brazo por los hombros a Kailen.- Déjalo, tiene algo de envidia porque hace rato que no tiene novia -empecé a caminar.- Además, mi primo debe tener sus razones, tal vez es algo urgente.

Gabor no estaba muy contento pero había seguido a Nick. _Es una buena manera de reivindicarme, dejándosela un rato,_ pensó mi primo entre risas.

_-No he tenido novia porque no quiero.-dijo y reí._

_-Claro, esa es la razón.-seguí riendo._

_-No molestes.-me despeinó, alcanzó a Clary. - ¿Y cómo te va con Gabor?_

- Son tan divertidos... -susurré y lo miré riendo.- Bien, gracias por preguntar -miré a Kailen.- Vamos a la biblioteca, ¿no?

_Asentí y me estiré.- Iré a dormir._

_-¿No que a estudiar?-pasó un brazo por los hombros de Clary._

_-Ya veré.-reí._

- La biblioteca es un buen lugar para dormir también -me reí.- Seguro terminaremos durmiéndonos los tres ahí.

_-No tengo sueño -dijo él._

_-Yo tampoco, pero siempre me da sueño. ¿Qué ibas a estudiar, Clary?_

- Historia de la Magia -dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza porque recordé que lo quería investigar era más sobre Transformaciones.- Y tengo que regresar un libro.

_-Historia... que flojera. Es interesante y aburrida a la vez.- bostecé.- De solo pensarlo me dio sueño.-sonreí._

- Y terminarás contagiándome el sueño -meneé la cabeza.- Mejor vayamos a dormir a biblioteca -me reí.- Olvídenlo, ya digo tonterías.

_-Vamos a dormir a la biblioteca entonces. ¡Aparto mi sillón de siempre!_

- Bien, dormiré sobre una mesa -me reí y llegamos a la biblioteca.- Bueno... creo que primero iré a entregar el libro. Deberían ir a revisar que no estén los sillones ocupados... aunque lo dudo.

_-Está bien. Allá te vemos.-le dijo Henry con una sonrisa.- ¿Una carrera, Kailen?-asentí.- Uno...dos... fuera.-corrimos entre los libreros._

Los vi irse corriendo.- Parecen niños pequeños -fui con la encargada y le regresé el libro que había intentado leer, decidí darme por vencida en esa búsqueda. Fui a nuestro lugar de siempre con calma.

_Llegó antes que yo, como siempre, ocupé el sillón que solía ocupar y me acosté. Henry se distrajo viendo libros del estante frente a nosotros._

- Parece que ya estás cómoda, Kailen -sonreí al verla acostada en el sillón. Fruncí el ceño.

_Iba a contestar pero noté que frunció el ceño.- ¿Qué pasó?_

- Sólo hay dos sillones y somos tres -me encogí de hombros y me acosté en el que quedaba.- Al cabo que Stuart dijo que no tenía sueño.

_Reí y en eso apareció él.- Pero sí quiero leer un poco ¿quién me va a hacer un espacio?_

_-Te morderé si me intentas quitar._

Negué.- Alguien me lastimó la muñeca y necesita un poco de descanso -sonreí.

_-Yo sé cómo descansarás mejor.-la levantó un poco con cuidado y se sentó.- Recárgate y tendrás una almohada.-rió, los miré en silencio, aguantando la risa._

- Quiero el sillón para mí sola -lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

_-Pero yo soy mejor que un sillón. Hago masajes.- le empezó a masajear la cabeza, despeinándola un poco, reí quedito.-Y acomodo cabello.-le acomodó un par de mechones y le masajeó los hombros._

Sentí escalofrío cuando me masajeó los hombros.- Ya, ya, ya entendí -me recargué en él resignada.

_Sonrió y abrió el libro, aunque en realidad la observaba. Reí y traté de dormir._

Cerré los ojos.- Eres peor que un sillón, por lo menos ellos no hablan -me reí.

_-Pero los sillones son solo sillones.-se quitó el suéter, lo hizo bolita y lo puso bajo su cabeza.- Ahora estoy acolchonado._

Me reí sin abrir los ojos.- Los sillones son cómodos, tú no aunque ahora estés acolchonado.

_-Me transformaré en un sillón entonces, uno más cómodo que los de aquí.-rió._

- Te falta mucho para aprender a transformarte en un sillón... y no creo que seas más cómodo -me puse de lado.

_-Bueno, seré un sillón que te ayude a dormir.-le acarició el cabello para darle sueño._

- Me siento gato -susurré mientras me daba sueño.- Por lo menos eso funciona...

_Sonrió y siguió acariciando su cabello, esperando a que se quedara dormida.- Que tengas buenos sueños.-susurró._

Volví a acomodarme un poco antes de quedarme dormida y entre sueños puse mi mano sobre la suya cuando me estaba acariciando el cabello, pero en lugar de quitarla, la dejé ahí.

_Sonrió cuando la vio dormir y más aún cuando su mano tocó la suya, la tomó con cuidado y le dio un beso. La vio girarse quedando boca arriba, lo pensó poco y la besó, confiado en que no había nadie por ahí y que yo dormía._

- Lo que daría para que Clary viera esto -dijo Nick recargado en uno de los libreros que estaban cerca. Evitó reírse.

_Se sobresaltó y frunció el ceño. Esperaba que no le dijera ni mostrara nada sobre aquello a Clary._

- Tranquilo, Daimon -sonrió y levantó en brazos a Kailen para sentarse en el sillón.- No diré nada, es tu asunto y yo no me meto en eso.

_Henry asintió pero no dijo nada más, miró a Clary bien dormida y no pudo evitar sonreír. Me había quedado dormida poco después de mi amiga, al ya no oír nada divertido, sentí que me movieron pero no desperté, me acurruqué un poco._

Nick soltó una pequeña risa. _Supongo que es la misma cara que pongo al ver a Kailen dormida._- ¿Y qué tal va tu transformación a animago? -le preguntó en voz baja.

_Lo miró.- ¿Quién te dijo?...-frunció el ceño._

- Clarissa... pero de manera indirecta -se acomodó bien a Kailen en los brazos.- Estuvo averiguando, experimentó con un par de plumas que te quitó, leyó algunos libros... pero al final yo entendí que has estado haciendo.

_-¿Ella no sabe?-la miró de nuevo, le agradaba haber provocado que experimentara y averiguara de transformaciones pero no quería que aún supiera, no hasta que ya lo hubiera logrado bien._

Negó.- No niego que lo pensó, pero lo descartó al considerarlo demasiado peligroso -bufó.- Y me dijo que has tenido problemas con eso, es verdad, ¿no?

_Se encogió de hombros.- ¿A dónde quieres llegar con todo esto?_

- Es simple. A mí me gustan las criaturas mágicas, tú quieres transformarte en una de ellas. Puedo ayudarte a que realices la transformación completa en menor tiempo.

_-Necesito a alguien bueno en transformaciones no a alguien que puede cuidar animales. En todo caso ¿para qué querrías ayudarme?_

Nick se rió bajito.- Creéme, te puedo ayudar. Además, ¿qué manera de agradecer es esa? Te he quitado a Gabor del camino varias veces y ni un "gracias" a cambio... Vaya, cuñado -se volvió a reír.

_Frunció el ceño.- Aunque así fuera no tengo porqué agradecerte, finalmente es tu culpa que me haya enojado contigo y haya tenido que estar viendo pasar mal rato a mi hermana.-bufó. _

- Está bien, no me agradezcas nada. Y sobre lo otro, ya sé que fui un idiota y que hice sufrir a Kailen, pero ya lo pagué y se lo estoy recompensando -sonrió al ver a Kailen.- Al grano, Henry. Quieres ser un animago, ¿sí o no? -lo miró con seriedad.

_Frunció el ceño en lo que lo pensaba, luego solo tenía el rostro algo serio.- Sí._

- Bien, señor Daimon -sacó una hoja de su bolsillo con dificultad y se lo dio.- Tómalo.

_-¿Qué es?-preguntó mientras la tomaba y la desdoblaba._

- Lo que Clary nunca ha querido escuchar de la abuela. El procedimiento para que te conviertas en animago y algunos consejos de las cosas que saldrán mal en el proceso.

_Miró la hoja con interés y resolvió algunas dudas que tenía.-Gracias-dijo mientras leía._

- De nada -sonrió.- La abuela dijo que no hablaría nada sobre esto con Clary, sabe que es un secreto. Así que no tienes de qué preocuparte -se recargó en el sillón.- Mi prima me golpeará cuando sepa que te ayudé algún día, pero supongo que no importa.

_Henry sonrió, esas notas le ayudaban mucho.- No creo que tenga que enterarse de que me ayudaste.-lo miró y fingió seriedad.- Te voy a dejar en paz con Kailen, pero vuelves a hacerle algo a mi hermana y ni con ayuda así voy a dejar que de nuevo le hables._

- Sé que se enterará de alguna manera -miró a Kailen de nuevo.- No volveré a dañar a tu hermana, estoy seguro.

_-Bueno, dejaré pasar todo porque tengo que llevarme bien con el primo de mi algún día futura novia, así como con el que será mi cuñado, supongo.-rió quedito._

- Pues te estás viendo lento, Stuart -asintió.- Supones bien -le quitó a Kailen unos mechones del rostro.

_-Lento pero seguro... creo. -la miró dormir y sonrió.- Explosiva, segura, pero dormida...-susurró y sonrió como tonto, acarició su cabello._

Nick sólo se encogió de hombros y ladeó la cabeza para ver mejor a Kailen. _Tiene razón, lento pero seguro_. Sonrió y la atrajo más hacia él cuidadosamente. Volví a moverme mientras dormía.

_Henry siguió acariciando su cabello mientras pensaba. Me recargué mejor en Nick y seguí durmiendo profundamente._

Fruncí el ceño entre sueños y me di la vuelta de nuevo para quedar de costado, acercándome más a Henry sin darme cuenta. Nick estiró la mano para tomar un libro del estante más cercano y se puso a leer sin dejar de abrazar a Kailen.

_-¿Quién te hace enojar?-susurro y le acomodó el cabello. Me moví un poco, soñaba con Quidditch._

_Tan inquieta como siempre_, pensó Nick con una sonrisa al notar como se movía ella. Me encogí más sobre el sillón y puse mis manos debajo de mi cabeza.- Idiota... -susurré sin cambiar mi expresión.

_-Así que yo soy quien te está molestando.-sonrió y acarició su cabello._

Me relajé al escuchar una voz entre mis sueños. Sonreí y esta vez tomé su mano entre las mías, lo jalé un poco soñando que era juguete que me querían quitar.- Mío...

_Henry rió quedito, siguió acariciando su cabello con la mano libre. Soñé que terminaba el partido y desperté, bostecé._

- Kailen ha despertado -dijo Nick con una sonrisa y la miró por encima del libro. Dejé de moverme y de hacer gestos al volverse más tranquilos mis sueños.

_-Hola.-sonreí y me senté, me pasé una mano por el cabello. Henry siguió viéndola con esa sonrisa de siempre._

- Hola dormilona -puso una mano en su cintura y le dio un beso en la sien. Recargó el libro en las piernas de ella y siguió leyendo.

_Reí sonrojada, me recargué en él y miré a Henry, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido y acariciaba el cabello de Clary._

- Tu hermano ya me perdonó -le dijo en voz baja, sin dejar de leer.

_Sonreí.-Genial -me quise levantar para tomar un libro pero Nick me detenía por la cintura._

Cerró el libro y se lo dio.- Ahora me toca dormir a mí -sonrió, le dio otro beso y se recargó cerrando los ojos, pero no la soltó.

_Sonreí y acaricié con una mano su cabello, con la otra abrí el libro. -Que sueñes bonito -Henry se había quedado dormido con su mano sobre el hombro de Clary._

Asintió levemente y se quedó dormido. Después de un rato, mi cerebro me hizo consciente de donde había estado durmiendo. Ni me preocupé por abrir los ojos, me sentía cómoda.

_Seguí leyendo un buen rato, los tres dormían y de nuevo me dio sueño. Me pregunté qué habría hecho ahora Nick para que Gabor no estuviera ahí._

Después de un rato abrí los ojos. Lo primero que vi fue la playera de Henry, luego vi su rostro y quise reírme. Estaba profundamente dormido, así que me puse a jugar con los dedos de la mano que había agarrado en sueños. Traté de no moverme mucho, para no despertarlo.


	24. Chapter 24

Cap.24

_Noté que Clary despertó y se puso a jugar con una mano de Henry, sonreí y fingí no haberlo notado, agradecí que él no estuviera roncando. Me aburrí del libro y me puse a tararear mientras acariciaba el cabello de Nick._

Sonreí al escuchar a Kailen tararear pero no dije nada y seguí jugando. Despacio, me acomodé boca arriba y junté las dos manos de Henry, como si estuviera aplaudiendo y solté una risita.

_No sabía que había hecho Nick para alejar a Gabor pero lo que hubiese sido no lo había retenido más tiempo, estaba entrando a la biblioteca, recordé que había querido hablar con él para confirmar o desechar esa cierta desconfianza que le teníamos. Me levanté con cuidado de no despertarlo, lo recosté y fui a interceptar al novio de Clary, quien parecía entretenida con Henry que seguía bien dormido._

Gabor estaba buscándome por el castillo después de haberse quedado dormido repentinamente en el barco, afortunadamente aún no sospechaba de Nícolas. Recordó que le dije que iríamos a estudiar, así que fue a ver si estaba en biblioteca. Vi de reojo como se iba Kailen pero no le di importancia, Nick parecía estar muy dormido al igual que Henry, así que entrelacé nuestras manos y sonreí.

_Henry se movió un poco pero solo para acomodarse, seguía igual de dormido, sonrió. Alcancé a Gabor lo suficientemente lejos para que no nos oyeran mis amigos.- Hola Gabe.- lo saludé con una sonrisa._

Volteó al escuchar su nombre mal pronunciado.- Hola Kailen -sonrió y miró detrás de ella.- ¿Y Clarissa?

_-Por ahí, supongo.-me quedé pensando unos segundos.- Hay algo de lo que tengo curiosidad. Jamás hemos hablado los dos sin Clary y debería conocer al novio de mi mejor amiga ¿no? -sonreí._

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió, pero por dentro alzó una ceja.- Supongo que sí -metió las manos a los bolsillos.- Si está en mis manos saciar la curiosidad, adelante. Pregunta lo que quieras.

_-Perfecto.-sonreí y nos sentamos en una mesa cercana, comencé una plática normal, tranquila sobre el Quidditch, la escuela y la fui llevando hasta donde quería de manera que no se viera "brusco" el cambio de tema, no sabía cómo era él aún, logramos llegar a temas más oscuros.- No sé, creo que más que nada la Legeremancia, la Oclumancia y algunas maldiciones son las que me llaman la atención._

No le causaba confianza que ella platicara con él, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, se relajó un poco y no le prestó tanta atención a lo que hablaban.- Esas no son gran cosa, las maldiciones imperdonables son mucho más efectivas, depende tu objetivo, claro.

_Asentí.- Pero no siempre son las más divertidas, la imperio la he hecho pero no sé, no me llena... la cruciatus la conozco, esa... es curiosa pero no sé, a mí me parecen más divertidas otras.-sonreí un poco._

- ¿Qué otras pueden ser más divertidas que las tres maldiciones? -se rió a carcajadas.

_Me encogí de hombros.- Tal vez es porque soy más infantil, pero a mi punto de vista esas no tienen mucho chiste. Puedes jugar con una persona con el imperio pero en algún momento te aburrirías ¿no? , es divertido ver como uno grita y se retuerce con la cruciatus -reprimí algún gesto o escalofrío- pero si la usas mucho y dejas loca a la persona se vuelven un fastidio, si los matas ¿ya qué chiste tiene?- había pensado en lo que Nick había dicho sobre que a veces le recordaba a Collins._

-No es tan infantil. A tu edad pensaba parecido pero ya que los practicas constantemente, le encuentras el gusto -se estiró.

_-Así que lo has practicado mucho, interesante. ¿Te las han aplicado a ti? -apoyé mi mejilla en mi mano, sonreí.- Tu familia es de mortífagos y magos así ¿verdad?-estaba leyendo su mente, pero prefería oír las cosas de la boca de las personas, además ayudaba a saber si alguien miente._

- Claro que... -_los he practicado, precisamente porque mis padres fueron mortífagos... _Se irguió de repente y la miró, quedándose quieto un par de segundos.- Tengo que irme, buscaré a Clarissa después -se levantó y se fue con aparente calma.

_Reí, me levanté y lo seguí.- Quien diría que nos parecemos tanto Gabor.- pronuncié su nombre correctamente y le sonreí, aunque ahora sentía un poco de miedo y de rencor contra él. _

Se detuvo y la miró.- ¿Parecernos? -entrecerró los ojos, recordando lo que le había contado sobre mis amigos... dándose cuenta de que no me prestaba tanta atención como lo fingía. No bajó la guardia.- ¿En qué nos parecemos?

_Sabía que él no conocía de mí más que mi nombre.- En la familia.- dije con tranquilidad y me encogí de hombros.- Y en el interés por las maldiciones._

Levantó una ceja y lo pensó por un momento.- Sí, tal vez nos parezcamos -siguió caminando.

_Reí y me estiré.- Es curioso conocer a alguien así, no siempre conozco a alguien que tiene ese mismo aspecto en común.- pensé en Collins.-Clarissa no está en la biblioteca, dijo algo de un libro que dejó en la sala común y no ha vuelto.- dije con naturalidad y le metí la idea de que decía la verdad._

- Gracias por la... información -se dirigió hacia la entrada de mi casa, pensando en que tal vez había hablado de más... tal vez.

_Suspiré, me había costado hablar tan tranquilamente mientras oía lo que me decía y leía lo que pensaba, también mentir pero era más fácil cuando solo decías verdades a medias. Volví a donde estaban mis amigos, tratando de estar calmada._

Vi a Kailen acercarse, los otros dos seguían dormidos.- ¿Todo bien? -le pregunté en voz baja.

_Asentí con una sonrisa y busqué en mi mochila un chocolate o algún otro dulce.- ¿Ya dejaste de jugar con las manos de Henry?-reí._

No recordaba que aún teníamos las manos entrelazadas.- Algo así -sonreí pero no lo solté.

_-¿Ya todo bien con él?-sonreí y me senté junto a Nick a comer un par de chocolates._

- Supongo que sí -me reí.- Pero de todas maneras siempre nos estaremos peleando, es mi naturaleza.

_-No esperaría otra cosa.-reí y despeiné a Nick. _

Sonreí y Nick se levantó sobresaltado al sentir como lo despeinaba Kailen. La miró con los ojos adormilados todavía y se talló un ojo. Me reí de él.- Pareces un niño de tres años...

_Reí ante su sobresalto y su gesto, sonreí y lo abracé._

- Les daré un poco de privacidad -volví a reír y me puse las manos de Henry en los ojos. Nick sonrió y también la abrazó tras bostezar.

_Pensé en mostrarle luego a Henry como Clary jugaba con él, reí. Cuando se puso sus manos en los ojos él las bajó y la abrazó, recargó su cabeza en su hombro, respiró profundo. -¿Aún tienes sueño?-le susurré en el oído._

Solté una risita y cerré los ojos para no ver a la parejita del otro sillón. Nick asintió.- No mucho -le dijo con media sonrisa.- Pero los muebles del barco no son muy cómodos y dormir aquí... es genial -volvió a bostezar.

_Henry se resbaló un poco y se recargó más en ella, estaba a punto de empezar a roncar. -Entonces sigue durmiendo.-le acomodé el cabello despeinado, ya le contaría luego lo que había hablado con Gabor._

Abrí los ojos y miré a Henry. _Hasta dormido, das lata._ Nick negó.- Ya estoy despierto -pero volvió a cerrar los ojos.

_Mi amigo se movió un poco para acomodarse y solo siguió respirando profundo._

_-Descansa.-sonreí y le acaricié el cabello, miré a Clary y Henry, era divertido verlos así._

Nick volvió a abrir los ojos y negó.- No debo dormir tanto -sonrió tratando de despertarse completamente. Me recargué en su cabeza.

_-Si no descansas en el barco, está bien que lo hagas aquí.-le sonreí, le di un beso en la frente y sonreí un poco sonrojada. Henry se quedó tranquilo durmiendo._

- Por lo menos no está roncando -susurré con una sonrisa. Nick le sonrió y le puso una mano en la cabeza.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien ya.

_Henry de pronto hacía muecas y de pronto sonreía pero fuera de eso estuvo tranquilo._

_-Bueno.-sonreí._

- Pásame el libro, ya que estás despierto -le dije a Nick mientras liberaba uno de mis brazos. Me miró y sonrió, lo lanzó y alcancé a agarrarlo.- Gracias, Alessandro -me ignoró y miró a Kailen, la atrajo hacia él y se recargó en el sillón.

_-Hablé con Gabor hace rato.-susurré en su oído. Henry se quejó un poco aún dormido._

La miró con las cejas levantadas. La tomó de la mano y se levantó.- ¿Qué tal si vamos a otro lado? -sonrió y lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y me van a dejar con la cosa quejumbrosa? -él asintió y suspiré.- Vayan, enamorados.

_-Te dejamos con la cosa a quien le sostenías la mano.-sonreí.- Nos vemos al rato, si te aburres despiértalo y golpéalo un rato, seguramente se dejará.- reí y caminé tras Nick._

- Es la primera vez que lo hago y haces un alboroto -los vi caminar con el ceño fruncido. Nick se rió.

_-Desde el año pasado podría molestarte con él y no lo he hecho.-sonreí y me despedí con un gesto de la mano._

- Graciosa -susurré y me puse a leer. Ya que estuvieron afuera, miró a ambos lados del pasillo.

- ¿Buscamos un lugar para hablar? -le preguntó.

_Me encogí de hombros y caminé con él a una terraza cercana.- Más que nada quería confirmar si no es de fiar, si sentíamos desconfianza con razones o sin ellas, así que empecé a hablar con él._

- Cuéntame lo que pasó -la miró atento.

_-Primero hablamos de cosas normales... luego llegamos a hablar sobre nuestros hechizos favoritos y cosas así, llegamos a nuestras maldiciones favoritas -hice un gesto de desagrado.- Quería agradarle para que no sospechara y me dijera todo sin problemas, así que hablamos de las maldiciones imperdonables, le dije que no eran divertidas como otras y me dijo que lo eran cuando las practicabas mucho e ibas agarrando como experiencia.- me senté en el barandal._

- La gran parte de los chicos de ese instituto han practicado alguna maldición al menos una vez en su vida -dijo en voz baja pero se puso a pensar.- ¿Te dijo algo más... o leíste algo de su cabeza?

_-Al inicio sabía que solo hablaba por hablar, cuando empezamos a hablar de esas cosas ya puso atención, cuando habló de las maldiciones... recordó varias personas y animales a quienes las ha aplicado, no estaba solo y le pregunté si su familia era de mortífagos y su silencio más sus pensamientos me dijeron que sí._

Nick frunció el ceño y no dijo nada.- Bien, creo que esto no le va a gustar a Clarissa -la miró.- ¿Te arriesgaste a hablar con él a solas?

_-Estábamos en la biblioteca, no había riesgo alguno y conforme iba pasando la conversación iba previendo más o menos qué podía decir y estaba atenta si pasaba algo.- por eso había terminado diciendo que teníamos semejanzas, para no tener problemas en algún futuro cercano, aunque ahora pensaba que eso no había sido muy cuidadoso._

- Bueno, ya no importa -suspiró.- Debería sentirme mal cuando le diga a Clary que su novio es un mentiroso, pero como sé que no le interesa tanto... sentiré hasta un poco de felicidad.

_-Tarde o temprano iba a saberse ¿no? ¿Deberíamos decirle los dos?-empecé a balancearme un poco, miré el cielo, estaba un poco nublado._

- Esperemos un poco -dijo sin titubear.

_Asentí, me estiré y lo vi.- ¿Ahora cómo lo alejaste?_

- Lo amarré al mástil del barco -rió.

_-¿En serio?-reí con ganas.- Genial, hubiera querido ver eso.-reí otro poco.- Ahorita ha de estar sentado frente a la entrada a la casa de Slytherin esperando a que Clary aparezca._

- ¿Eso le dijiste? -siguió riendo y meneó la cabeza.- Le di un poco de pócima para dormir, en realidad. Lo del mástil... algún día lo haré.

_-Ponlo de cabeza en el mástil.-sonreí.- Se me están ocurriendo varias cosas como podríamos molestarlo teniéndolo atado ahí -negué tratando de alejar esas ideas._

- Kailen traviesa -le puso un dedo en la frente.- Esas cosas no se piensan...

_-Uno no controla qué piensa o no -agarré su dedo.- Pero sí decide que hacer y qué no -lo mordí, sonreí._

- ¿Ahora muerdes? -levantó una ceja.- Yo también muerdo -sonrió.

_-¿Ah sí?- sonreí._

Asintió.- Pero no te voy a morder.

_- Está bien.-le volví a morder la mano y reí._

- Quieres que te muerda, ¿verdad? -entrecerró los ojos y sonrió.

_Me encogí de hombros.- Solo sé que te morderé cuando te quiera morder y te haré cosquillas cuando lo quiera hacer.- le pasé un dedo por la nuca._

_Henry se despertó un rato después de que nos fuimos, pero estaba tan cómodo y feliz de estar ahí con Clary que fingía seguir durmiendo._

Nick se estremeció y rodeó su cintura.- Kailen debería comportarse -le dijo al oído. Yo seguía leyendo el libro que había sacado Nick pero empecé a sentir que se me dormía el brazo.

_-No me estoy portando mal.-reí un poco sonrojada. Henry se movió un poco, la abrazó y se acostó bien en el sillón, sonrió sin abrir los ojos y fingiendo aún dormir._

Soltó una risita y le mordió ligeramente la oreja.- Sí te portas mal, Aeryn -la miró. Despegué la mirada del libro y miré cómo seguía durmiendo.

- Voy a terminar cayéndome del sillón -susurré mientras pensaba en cómo levantarme.

_Me sobresalté un poco cuando mordió mi oreja, me sonrojé y miré a otro lado.- No me porto mal. _

_Henry la oyó y se arrimó un poco más al respaldo así cabían bien los dos y siguió fingiendo dormir._

- Está bien, si tú lo dices... -sonrió y aprovechando que había desviado la mirada, le agarró la mejilla como a una niña pequeña.- Kailen es una niña bien portada -rió.

Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y lancé el libro al otro sillón.- Bueno, ya no están... podría cambiarme al otro...

_Hice un gesto y me alejé separándome del agarre.- Ya no tengo cinco años para que me pellizquen las mejillas -le enseñé la lengua. Henry no la soltó._

- ¿No para que te pellizque las mejillas pero sí para sacarme la lengua? -se rió.- ¿Te dolió?

- Veamos... -con la mano que tenía libre intenté zafarme.

_-Nunca se está lo suficientemente grande para tener que dejar de mostrar la lengua. No me dolió pero me molesta un poco.- me volví a balancear. Henry siguió sin soltarla._

- ¿Por qué? -ladeó la cabeza. Mis esfuerzos fueron inútiles, suspiré.

- Creo que me tendré que quedar así...

_- Porque cuando eres la única chica en una familia de chicos tus familiares se la pasan "ay qué bonita niña", "que bonito vestido le compraron", "que bonito cabello" y empiezan a jalonear tu cabello, las mejillas y todo como si jamás hubieran visto antes una niña.-fruncí el ceño.- Y lo peor es cuando llegas a la pubertad y adolescencia, lo bueno es que mi adolescencia ya no la pasaré con ellos._

_Henry sonrió ante su victoria._

- Entiendo -sonrió y la despeinó.- No lo haré otra vez, entonces.

- Henry, despierta -le dije moviéndolo un poco.- Stuart, ya dormiste suficiente... quiero salir de aquí...

_-Gracias.- sonreí un poco._

_-Pero estoy cómodo aquí.-contestó aguantando la risa._

- Supongo que no entiendo algunas cosas porque no tengo hermanos -le dijo con media sonrisa. Levanté una ceja al escuchar a Henry.

- Idiota, yo no estoy cómoda... -y como pude empecé a hacerle cosquillas.

_Agaché la mirada.- Mis hermanos no son... no son como hermanos... creo. Apenas me empecé a llevar con Jim cuando entré aquí y con Dante cuando les conté de la magia... Fuera de eso solía desear no tener hermanos._

_-Espera.-dijo mientras trataba de resistir a las cosquillas, pero él es cosquilludo._

La abrazó.- Bueno, pero ahora tienes dos "hermanos"... que dejamos solos, por cierto -se rió. Seguí haciéndole cosquillas sin percatarme que estaba a punto de caerme del sillón.

_-Espero la estén pasando bien.-reí. Henry siguió riendo y en lo que intentaba escapar de ella... los dos fueron a dar al suelo._

- Es posible... ¿no está Gabor rondando cerca? Sabemos que les arruinaría la diversión si se aparece -sonrió. Aunque el sillón era bajo, me dolió la espalda al caer en el suelo. Pero no me importa y me reí.

- Stuart tonto.

_-Por eso lo mandé a la sala común de Slytherin.-sonreí y lo busqué.- Va rumbo al barco._

_-Lo siento.-dijo entre risas, se levantó y le ofreció la mano para ayudarla._

- Supuse que no duraría mucho esperando -la miró.- Podemos ir a amarrarlo al mástil...

- Siempre es tu culpa -me senté y tomé su mano pero lo jalé para que se cayera otra vez.

_-¿Podemos?-lo miré sonriente._

_Se cayó y por poco cae sobre ella, se pegó con la mesa frente a los sillones.- Eso fue tu culpa.-rió y se sobó._

- Podemos... -meneó la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.- Pero no debemos... por ahora.

- Perdón. ¿Te duele mucho? -no creí que se golpearía con la mesa.

_Hice un puchero.- Me emocionas para nada.-reí._

_Negó y siguió sobándose.- Ahorita se me quita.-sonrió._

- Ya lo haremos después. Te lo prometo -levantó la mano seriamente.- Ya que Clary lo haya mandado a freír espárragos.

- Que bueno -sonreí y me subí al sillón de nuevo, ocupándolo por completo.

_Reí y asentí.- Hazme espacio -le dijo Henry cuando se levantó._

- Mientras tanto... ¿qué podemos hacer? -levantó una ceja.

- No, no te haré espacio -extendí los brazos.- Me toca el sillón.

_Me encogí de hombros.- ¿Qué quieres hacer? -sonreí._

_-Clarissaaaaa, hazme espacio.-rió y se sentó en el suelo de nuevo, recargo en el sillón.- No creo que te vayas a dormir de nuevo ¿o sí?_

- No tengo ideas, por eso te pregunto -se recargó en el barandal.

- ¿Dónde quieres que te haga espacio? -me encogí lo mejor que pude.- No me voy a dormir, pero no cabes de todas maneras.

_-¿Volar? puedo sacar mi escoba y la de Henry y damos una vuelta.-sonreí._

_-Me siento aquí.-levantó los pies de Clary, se sentó y los puso sobre sus piernas.- ¿Tienes tareas que hacer?_

- No es mala idea -sonrió.- Además dijiste que tenías ganar de jugar Quidditch.

- Creo que no -le dije mientras lo pateaba un poco.

_Sonreí y bajé del barandal.- Voy por las escobas entonces.- caminé._

_-Creo que yo sí, pero no quiero hacerlas.-se acostó en el espacio entre Clarissa y el respaldo del sillón.- Un día no vamos a caber aquí.-rió._

- Vamos -la siguió.- ¿Qué tal si te llevo de caballito? Creo que hace mucho que no lo hago.

- Si sigues creciendo y te conviertes en un gigante, definitivamente no -me reí.

_Sonreí y asentí. Henry rió y agarró un mechón de cabello de ella, empezó a jugar con él.- Ya no creo crecer mucho más._

Nick la subió a su espalda y se dirigió a la sala común de Hufflepuff. Me reí y también me puse a jugar con su cabello.- Eso crees tú.

_Me recargué bien, le soplé atrás de la oreja. -No creo crecer mucho más.-sonrió y acomodó el mechón, se acercó para darle un beso en la frente._

- Kailen... -Nick se estremeció un poco.

- Yo sí creo que vas a crecer más -hice bizcos.- ¿Qué haces?

_-¿Sí?-sonreí y soplé atrás de la otra oreja._

_-Te veo hacer bizcos.-rió y besó su frente, sonrió._

- Usa tus propios trucos -dijo tras otro escalofrío. Cerré los ojos cuando sentí sus labios en mi frente, agaché la cabeza y me acerqué a él, escondiendo mi rostro levemente sonrojado.

- No hagas eso -susurré.

_-Está bien.- me separé un poco y pasé mis dedos por su espalda, reí._

_- ¿Por qué?-con una mano levantó suavemente su rostro, sonrió al verla sonrojada, se decidió y se volvió a acercar a ella._

- Bien, te di ideas -se rió y tembló un poco.- Si sigues, vas a terminar en el suelo.

- Porque no -dije en voz baja y le puse una mano sobre su boca.- ¿Qué pretendes?

_-Confiaré en que no me dejarás caer.-le pasé un dedo por la nuca, reí._

_-Ya verás.- la abrazó con un brazo y se acercó para besarla._

- No confíes tanto -movió un poco el hombro como si con eso pudiera reprimir el escalofrío. Me asuste y me puse más roja. _Bien que quieres, Clarissa. _Lo miré esperando que no lo hiciera. _Pero no así. _

- Vamos, hazlo -dijo una voz fría detrás de nosotros, me asusté más y hubiera caído si no tuviera el brazo de Henry alrededor de mi cintura.

_-Igual confiaré en ti.-recargué mi barbilla en su hombro._

_Henry sostuvo a Clary cuando ella se asustó, se enojó pero trató de mantener una imagen serena. No había pensado en la posibilidad de que Gabor apareciera de la nada._

- Soy confiable -sonrió y le tocó la nariz.- Pero no cuando me hacen eso.

- Bien. Yo buscándote y tú aquí con este mocoso -dijo sin cambiar el tono, me zafé del abrazo de Henry y me senté.

- No estábamos haciendo nada malo -_creo..._ lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

_-Son solo cosquillas.- bostecé._

_Henry se sentó y frunció el ceño también, más que nada porque estaba enojado por la interrupción. _

- Soy demasiado sensible -se rió.- No puedo creerlo, ¿ya te dio sueño?

- ¿Nada malo? -bufó.- Sólo estaba acostados en un sillón demasiado pequeño para dos personas a punto de besarse. Sí, nada malo, sobre todo porque tienes novio.

- Si quieres malinterpretar las cosas, allá tú -me levanté enojada.- Ya me harté de estar disculpándome por todo, hasta por cosas que no hago.

_-No, es que eres cómodo -reí._

_Henry se levantó.- Y en caso de que quieras malinterpretarlas Gabor, es obvio que la culpa es mía - lo odiaba, pero no quería ver enojada a Clary, incluso si eso implicaba tener que esperar más._

- Soy cómodo, sensible y mordible -se rió.- Perfecto.

Gabor miró a Henry.- Tienes razón, tú eres el problema -y sacó la varita de su bolsillo.

- Atrévete a hacer cualquier movimiento -le dije al ver lo que pretendía hacer.- Lo prometiste, no hagas algo tonto y menos aquí.

_-Molestable, un poquito.-reí._

_Henry metió las manos en sus bolsillos por si acaso pero pretendía no hacer nada.- Un caballero cumple sus promesas y no tiene duelos enfrente de una dama -sonrió, aguantando la risa y las ganas de romperle la nariz o convertirlo en una tetera._

- Ok, eso también entonces -fingió que escribía en un papel.- Molestable... añadido a la lista de cómo soy -rió.

Gabor dudó pero levantó la varita. Lo miré más enojada.- Excelente, me largo de aquí -empecé a caminar hacia la puerta.

_Reí.- Pero solo yo tengo derecho a molestarte libremente.-sonreí._

_-Espera Clary.-dijo Henry y la siguió, sintió que debía disculparse con ella o de nuevo dejarían de hablarse por un tiempo._

Asintió.- Ahora sólo a ti te pertenece ese derecho -sonrió. Seguí caminando, estaba verdaderamente enojada, pero no con Henry, en realidad me la había pasado bien con él; me irritaba la actitud posesiva y egoísta de Gabor. _No entiendo como pude pensar que eran iguales, que sería capaz de sustituir a Henry._ Y empecé a pensar que dejaría de usar al sustituto, pues en lugar de solucionar las cosas, sólo las empeoraba.

_-Me parece bien.-le soplé en la nuca._

_Henry alcanzó a Clary- Lamento haberte causado problemas._

- Contigo me basta para que me molesten -rió nerviosamente al sentir el vientecito en su nuca.

- No te preocupes -le dije sin detenerme.

_Reí, estábamos ya cerca de la entrada a la sala común._

_-¿Segura? -le preguntó en pársel, ya mejor pronunciado que antes._


	25. Chapter 25

Cap.25

Nick sonrió, también sabía que la sala común estaba cerca, así que brincó para acomodarse mejor a Kailen y empezó a correr. Lo miré con media sonrisa.

- Tú no tienes la culpa, niño que habla pársel.

_Me abracé a él cuando empezó a correr, me daba cosa que me fuera a caer. -Deja que tenga la culpa o no, me preocupa si estás bien o no. -dijo combinando el pársel con su idioma original, pues aún había vocabulario que desconocía._

Se empezó a reír mientras corría.- No los combines, se oye extraño -meneé la cabeza.- Bien, no estoy. Más que nada me siento algo enojada, pero ya se pasará... supongo.

_Llegamos a escaleras y me abracé más a él._

_-Toma.-sacó de su bolsillo lunetas que aún tenía y se las dio._

No eran muchas escaleras así que las brincó de un sólo salto, riéndose más.

- No, gracias. No quiero dulces.

_Grité un poco cuando saltó las escaleras._

_-Bueno. Igual tómalas. -le sonrió.- ¿Quieres que te deje sola un rato?_

- Es divertido, ¿no? -le dijo al escucharla gritar, no se detuvo. Las tomé mientras pensaba que podía ser adecuado que me dejara sola, pero si Gabor se acercaba a disculparse, si es que planeaba hacerlo... no, no quería estar sola si él aparecía, no estaba de humor para verlo en ese momento. Sólo negué con la cabeza.

_No dije nada, solo seguí abrazada a él. Henry asintió y caminó a su lado en silencio, aunque la verdad estaba feliz por dentro._

Llegaron en poco tiempo a la entrada de la casa de Hufflepuff, frenó de repente y rió. Seguí caminando, sintiéndome mal de repente, porque de cierta manera, Gabor tenía razón pero era Henry con quien estaba, era mi mejor amigo... Suspiré.

_Había cerrado los ojos en algún momento, los abrí cuando frenó, soplé en su oído como protesta. Henry la miró cuando la escuchó suspirar._

Se estremeció y la bajó con cuidado.- Divertido -la miró y sonrió como niño con juguete nuevo. Volví a suspirar y meneé la cabeza, si otra persona nos hubiera visto, seguramente pensaría lo mismo que Gabor, pero...

-_ Me sentía feliz estando con él_ -susurré en pársel.

_Negué y sonreí un poco, abrí la entrada. Henry no entendió bien qué había dicho, así que se quedó pensando un poco tratando de encontrarle sentido a las palabras._

Nick se recargó en la pared para esperarla.- Creo que Gabor tiene razón -le dije en voz baja, pero no en pársel.- Se vio mal que estuviéramos ahí...

_Fui por mi escoba y tomé la de Henry, supuse no se daría cuenta, luego salí. Henry la vio.- Depende desde qué perspectiva lo quieras ver, desde la que él la vio o desde la que tiene que ver más con amistad - él estaba del lado de la perspectiva de Gabor pero estaba bien para él lo que hiciera sentir más tranquila a Clary_

- Es como cuando viste a tu novia de Gryffindor el año pasado con otro chico... bueno, más o menos -fruncí el ceño.- Pero él también me irrita...

_Sonrió un poco triste, esa niña sí le había gustado, miró al techo y metió las manos a los bolsillos.- Eso fue diferente, ella lo acababa de conocer, él era mayor y los dos tenían una relación mientras estaba conmigo y los dos lo sabían. Había decidido engañarme con un prácticamente desconocido cuando si me hubiera dicho simplemente que estaba enamorada de otro la habría dejado ir sin problema. Tú y yo somos diferentes, tenemos historia detrás y él debería entender eso. Debería saber que tiene suerte de tenerte con él y que no estarías ahí solo porque sí._

Lo miré.- Genial. Ahora hice que pensaras en recuerdos tristes. Pff... -me acerqué un poco para despeinarlo.- Esa niña no te merecía. Llegará alguien que sepa valorarte y ella se va a arrepentir de haberte dejado ir -le dije con media sonrisa.

_Sonrió otro poco y quiso abrazarla pero pensó que lo mejor en ese momento sería no hacer lo que sus impulsos le pedían. Le pasó un brazo por los hombros.- Algún día y un día tú encontrarás un chico que sepa hacerte feliz como mereces - le sonrió._

Me reí y meneé la cabeza.- Algún día -le sonreí.- _O tal vez ya lo encontré_ -dije en pársel mientras lo miraba.

_-No es justo aun no entiendo mucho vocabulario en pársel- sonrió._

- Que bueno -me reí.- Es la única manera en la que puedo decir lo que quiero sin que los demás entiendan... excepto cuando Kailen está cerca -entrecerré los ojos.

_-Inventaré mi propio lenguaje y se llamará... mmm Henrish -rió._

Me reí a carcajadas.- Tonto... sólo me avisas cuando aprendas bien pársel, para dejarlo todo en mi cabeza... o cambiar de idioma -sonreí.

_Sonrió, le alegraba haberla hecho reír después de que se había enojado.- Ya pensaré si decirte o no.-rió.- No creo aprenderlo bien, es complicado pronunciarlo._

- _¿En serio es complicado?_ -dije en pársel y volví a reír.- Honestamente, prefiero que no lo entiendas. Ya tengo suficiente con la niña que también lo habla y un primo que puede ver cosas en mi cabeza. Ya ni mi propia cabeza es segura -sonreí.- Además, ¿para qué quieres hablar con serpientes? Como si las viéramos a diario...

_-Pero entendería qué tanto se secretean y podría secretear con ustedes.- rió.- Y nunca está de más saber cosas ¿no?_

- Es cierto, nunca está de más -sonreí y me puse un dedo sobre los labios.- Secretos de mujeres.

_Se encogió de hombros.- Todos tenemos secretos.-sonrió._

-Exacto, todos tenemos secretos -le guiñe un ojo y le revolví el cabello de nuevo.- Eres un buen... amigo, Henry -estuve a punto de decir hermano, pero ahora esa palabra se me hacía algo extraña cuando se trataba de él.

_Sonrió y no dijo nada, la palabra amigo no le gustaba mucho cuando se trataba de ella._

A los pocos días Gabor vino a disculparse y decidí darle una última oportunidad, porque había estado pensando que realmente había hecho algo malo. Pero no fue lo mismo, no me sentía cómoda cuando me abrazaba y siempre evitaba que me besara, porque no podía evitar compararlo con cierto amigo mío. Por otro lado, me alegraba ver a Nick y Kailen juntos cada vez que tenían la oportunidad.

_Henry se la pasaba con Clary cuando Gabor no estaba y él no estaba practicando con Nick, parecía que nunca se hubiera enojado, aunque había veces que parecía molesto. Cada que tenía un espacio libre lo pasaba con Nick o él estaba con nosotros cuando estábamos haciendo tareas o practicando algunos hechizos. Gabor me hablaba más y fingía que me agradaba pero en realidad cada vez que lo veía pensaba en Collins._

Nick había estado averiguando un poco más sobre la vida de Gabor, a mis espaldas, claro. Y juntó su información con la que Kailen extraía de sus pláticas y de su mente. Durante las vacaciones de Pascua, decidió que ya era hora de decirme todo lo que sabían, pero antes le preguntó a Kailen durante la cena.

_-Pues lleva tiempo portándose rara con él, creo que sería un buen momento decirle - comí y lo pensé un poco, asentí.- Es un buen momento para contarle._

- ¿Después de la cena? -le preguntó después de tomar un poco de jugo. Violette estaba entre él y yo, así que no escuchaba lo que hablaban, además de que Vi me estaba diciendo un par de chismes. Del otro lado tenía a Gabor, callado y apenas le prestaba atención.

_Asentí y comí, me recargué en él.- Ya le conté a Henry ¿crees que sería conveniente que esté allí?_

- Hmmm... Puede que sí -se quedó pensando mientras terminaba de comer.- Si su presencia influye para que ella lo corte, entonces sí... pero no estoy seguro. ¿Qué piensas?

_-Henry ha estado últimamente mucho con ella y no la ha hecho enojar, tal vez ayude que esté ahí...-tomé un trozo de pastel.- Le diré._

- Está bien -asintió y le sonrió.

_Sonreí.- ¡Stuart!- grité a la mesa de Hufflepuff, me miró y le dije mentalmente, asintió y siguió comiendo.- Que cuando queramos._

- Clarissa -me llamó Nick, lo miré por encima del hombro de Vi.

- ¿Qué pasó? -miró hacia donde estaba Gabor.

- Necesitamos hablar un momento -bajó un poco la voz. Fruncí el ceño.

- ¿Ahorita? -ya había terminado de comer. Él asintió.

_No dije nada y esperé a que se levantaran, entonces le hice una seña a Henry y nos alcanzó.- ¿A dónde vamos?_

Me disculpé con Vi y con Gabor. Los seguí y fruncí el ceño cuando Henry se nos unió. _¿Qué traman ahora?_- Busquemos un aula vacía -dijo Nick mientras caminábamos.

_Caminé tranquilamente hasta el primer salón vacío que encontramos, entramos y cerré la puerta tras el último en entrar, me senté sobre una mesa. - ¿Quién empieza? -no sabía que decirle así que esperaba que Nick tomara la palabra, Herny estaba como apoyo más que nada._

- No entiendo, ¿qué se traen? -los miré confundida.

- Es sobre Gabor, Clarissa -dijo Nick, recargado en la mesa donde Kailen estaba sentada.- Hay varias cosas sobre él que no te van a gustar...

- ¿Cosas? -me crucé de brazos.- ¿De qué hablas?

- Primero, es un mentiroso... ¿recuerdas que nos dijo que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente? -asentí.- Realmente es hijo de mortífagos... y ha seguido sus pasos también.

_Henry se sentó en una silla cerca de Clary, solamente a ver y escuchar, intervendría sólo si era necesario.- Ha utilizado varias veces las maldiciones imperdonables y otras tantas sobre varias personas diferentes, sobre todo muggles...-dije._

- No están bromeando conmigo, ¿verdad? -los miré sorprendida. Nick negó.- ¿Cómo están tan seguros?

- Yo me puse a averiguar con algunos chicos del colegio -miró a Kailen.

_-Yo hablé con él y mientras lo hacíamos leía su mente para saber si mentía u ocultaba información. Hemos hablado de cosas relacionadas a magia oscura._

_-Ellos me contaron.-dijo Henry._

- ¿Por qué no me habían dicho antes? -sentí un escalofrío al pensar que había estado compartiendo mi tiempo con un mortífago. Nick se encogió de hombros.

- Creí que sería bueno asegurarnos de que estábamos en lo correcto...

_-Y no pasaría nada si no te decíamos hasta ahora._

Asentí y otro escalofrío recorrió mi espalda.- ¿Algo más que deba saber? -Nick miró a Kailen de nuevo.

_-Ah... pues...-miré por unos segundos a Henry, sabía que él había pensado muchas veces en maneras crueles de fastidiarlo pero no supe si era buena idea decirlo.- Es... cruel... en sus pensamientos -empecé a recordar las cosas que sabía de él, me dio un escalofrío recordarlas pero no sabía si decirlas, ni a Nick o Henry les había contado todo.- Es cruel en persona también. Es bueno fingiendo también..._

- Fingiendo ya lo noté -fruncí el ceño y suspiré.- ¿Qué descubriste en su cabeza?

_- Pues... -volví a mirar a Henry.- digamos que... se ha limitado en los duelos que ha tenido con Henry... y mucho - frunció el ceño.- Y... ha usado todas las maldiciones imperdonables, todas._

Nick le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Kailen. Abrí los ojos sorprendida y algo asustada.- ¿Todas? -mi primo asintió y miré a Henry, aún más asustada. Sentí más escalofríos.- Tengo que hablar con él... -susurré más para mí.

_Henry la notó asustada así que la abrazó por los hombros, queriendo tranquilizarla y hacerla sentir segura.- Teníamos que decírtelo.- dije._

Asentí.- Gracias por decírmelo -me sentía confundida. No desilusionada, porque ya había perdido el interés en Gabor desde hace poco, pero tampoco creí que fuera ese... tipo de persona, además de que sentía cierto alivio porque tenía bases para terminar con él cuanto antes.- No tiene ni idea que saben eso de él, ¿verdad? -los miré.

_-Pues... ha sospechado de mí -reí un poco.- Pero cuando eso pasa le he metido la idea de que nos parecemos y no tiene nada que desconfiar. De que Nick lo ha investigado no sabe nada y de que le hemos contado a Henry tampoco._

Nick frunció el ceño y la acercó más a él. Volví a asentir, mirando el suelo.- Entonces... no hay que ponerlos en peligro. Terminaré con él cuando sea conveniente e inventarme una manera de que no sepa que ustedes lo han estado vigilando...

_-Simplemente no le menciones nada de nosotros y no pensará en ello, su manera de pensar es de cierta forma sencilla.-sonreí un poco. - Poco a poco se le olvidará que me ha contado cosas de más y no sabe nada de los otros dos._

- Está bien, terminare con él en cuanto pueda y de manera sutil.

- ¿Y después podemos amarrarlo al mástil del barco? -dijo Nick para relajar el ambiente.

_- ¡Sí! Hay que amarrarlo de cabeza y hacerle cosquillas en los pies.- sonreí y oí a Henry reír, él seguía abrazando a Clary._

- No es mala idea -dijo Nick con una sonrisa. Los miré y traté de sonreír, mi cabeza estaba en otro lado... de repente sentí algo de náuseas.

- En verdad les agradezco que me hayan dicho esto, pero creo que me iré a mi habitación de una vez... es como mucha información para un rato...

_Asentí.- Descansa -sonreí un poco, miré a Henry y asintió._

_-Te acompaño a la entrada a tu sala común.-le dijo con una sonrisa._

- Gracias -Nick se despidió con una mano y salí del aula con Henry detrás de mí. Mi primo nos vio salir y suspiró.

- Creo que fue adecuado esperar -le dijo a Kailen y la abrazó más.- Habría sido medio desastroso hacerlo cuando estaba más ilusionada con él.

_Henry caminó a su lado, sin decir nada y mirándola de vez en cuando, tras un buen tramo decidió romper el silencio.- ¿Te gustan los acertijos?_

_Asentí y me recargué en él.- Si le hubiéramos dicho antes, cuando él le importaba, la habríamos lastimado, confundido y tal vez lo negaría. Aunque realmente nunca estuvo muy ilusionada de él._

- Pero lo poco que estuvo supongo que habría bastado -se rió.- Ya no tendré que darle pociones para retenerlo en el barco.

- ¿Acertijos? -lo miré extrañada y después reaccioné.- ¡Ah! Acertijos... pues sí.

_Reí.- Ya no, a menos que sea necesaria una para poder colgarlo de cabeza.-sonreí._

_-"Las raíces no se ven y es más alta que un árbol. Arriba y arriba sube, y sin embargo no crece."-sonrió._

- Cierto... -volvió a reír.- Bueno, sí es para eso, no me importaría.

Fruncí el ceño sin dejar de mirarlo. Me quedé pensando un buen rato y negué.- No sé.

_-Se me ocurren muchas cosas que hacerle -reí y lo miré.- ¿A ti no?_

_-La montaña -se estiró.- Te toca decirme uno._

- No negaré que también -le revolvió el cabello.- Pero pienso que quien debería hacerlo en lugar de nosotros, es Henry. Se la debe.

- Guau... -dije con media sonrisa y me puse a pensar en uno. Me reí.- Está bien cursi el que se me ocurrió...

_Asentí.- Hablando de Henry... ¿qué es lo que hacen exactamente en la Sala de Menesteres?_

_-¿Ah sí? dímelo -sonrió._

Se encogió de hombros.- Nada interesante -le sonrió.

- Creo que va así: "Si el mundo me quieres regalar, el mar dentro debe guardar" -me reí.- No lo recuerdo bien, pero éste también tiene la misma respuesta: "Arriba cielo, abajo cielo, en medio agua"

_-Si no fuese interesante no lo ocultarían ¿no crees?_

_- ¿Arriba cielo, abajo cielo, en medio agua? - se puso a pensar la respuesta, tenía un gesto de concentración.- ¿La nube? -la miró._

- Posiblemente... pero lo siento, no puedo decir nada.

Negué mientras reía, señalé su rostro.- Eso es lo más cercano que he visto de seriedad en ti -sonreí.- Es el coco.

_-Bueno, supongo algún día lo sabré -me encogí de hombros._

_-¿El coco? La nube también podría serlo, están hechas de agua y hay cielo alrededor de ellas ¿no?-sonrió.- Treinta caballos blancos en una sierra colorada. Primero mordisquean, luego machacan y luego descansan._

- Sí, algún día lo sabrás -la despeinó.

- Sí, también podría serlo... pero el coco tiene la forma del planeta -sonreí y pensé en la respuesta de su acertijo.- Eres bueno en esto, no se me ocurre nada.

_Sonreí, besé su mejilla y bajé de la mesa.- Tengo tarea que hacer -me estiré, no quería hacerla._

_-Mi papá me contaba acertijos para distraerme cuando lo de la quemadura y se nos quedó la costumbre de retarnos -sonrió.- Son los dientes._

- ¿Y me vas a dejar solo aquí? -la miró con fingida tristeza, sólo para que se quedara más tiempo con él.

- Que tonta -me reí.- Eran dientes -bostecé.- Es una buena manera de convivir entre familia.

_-No aquí pero sí en la salida del castillo al lago -le sonreí y reí.- Puedo hacerla en la sala de estudio._

_-Actualmente usamos eso para los permisos -rió.- Si mi papá no me quiere dejar hacer algo o ir a algún lugar nos retamos, también cuando mamá quiere que arreglemos algo de la casa, saquemos la basura o los gnomos del jardín nos retamos entre nosotros y con Abie, quien pierda le toca hacerlo -la vio bostezar, sonrió y la cargó._

- Kailen mala -entrecerró los ojos y empezó a sonreír.- Te acompaño a que hagas tu tarea...

- Al oír eso me haces sentir una niña mimada que sus padres le dan todo -volví a bostezar.- No tienes que cargarme...

_-O podría no hacerla sino hasta al rato...-lo pensé, últimamente me desvelaba por posponer mis tareas._

_Henry se encogió de hombros y caminó.- Disfruta el paseo, ya no falta mucho para que lleguemos._

Negó.- Te acompaño -la abrazó por los hombros y empezó a caminar.- Y te puedo ayudar para que termines rápido.

- ¿Y si tomas el camino largo? -me recargué en él y cerré los ojos.- Mejor no, debo pesar mucho...

_-Tengo tarea de Historia de la Magia -tomé su mano y caminé a su lado._

_-No pesas -sonrió y tomó camino largo._

- Está bien, puedo soportarlo -se rió.- Y si me aburro, me distraigo en algo...

- Ya quiero salir de clases -susurré y me agarré de su espalda, pasando mi brazo por debajo del suyo.

_-Está bien.- sonreí, balanceé nuestras manos mientras caminábamos y empecé a tararear._

_-Aún falta para eso -sonrió otro poco, quería que eso se repitiera.- Pero ya falta cada vez menos._

Nick no dijo nada y sonrió mientras la miraba de reojo. _O en alguien..._

- Quisiera que faltara todavía menos -bostecé de nuevo.- ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

_Vi nuestras manos, reí y empecé a cantar quedito -Yeah I´ll tell you something, I think you´ll understand, when I´ll say that something, I wanna hold your hand._

_- Dime -bajó escaleras con cuidado._

Nick sonrió más y la siguió con la canción.- Oh please, say to me, you'll let me be your man. And please, say to me, you'll let me hold your hand...

- No es exactamente un favor -abrí los ojos y lo miré.- ¿Recuerdas que te pedí dos cosas cuando nos enojamos antes del baile?

_Reí.-Now let me hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand -reí y lo miré con una sonrisa. - Así que sabes de música muggle._

_-Ajap -siguió caminando y dejó que prosiguiera._

- Al tío de Clary le gusta mucho The Beatles -sonrió y se encogió de hombros.- Desde pequeño los he escuchado y me empezaron a gustar.

- Sobre los duelos, no he cambiado de opinión y menos ahora -cerré los ojos de nuevo y escondí mi rostro un poco.- En cuanto a lo otro... puedes olvidarlo.

_-Genial -sonreí.- Tengo casetes de ellos y discos de los grandes pero esos ya no se oyen. Bueno, los discos supongo ya no son míos míos, se quedaron en casa de mis padres adoptivos._

_Sonrió.- ¿En serio?_

- Yo sólo puedo escucharlos cuando voy a su casa, aunque siempre tengo las canciones en mi cabeza -le sonrió.- Pero varias veces Clary me prestó los walkman para escucharlos cuando me aburría.

- Sí... no debí pedírtelo pues tú tiene derecho sobre ese apodo porque tú fuiste quien empezó a llamarme así, ¿no? -no abrí los ojos.

_-Ahora se está haciendo popular algo que se llama discman, pero se me hace menos práctico que el walkman, sirve para oír música pero es más sensible.- bostecé._

_-Sí, supongo, además extraño decirte así._

- Interesante... -se encogió de hombros y la miró.- Mejor haz la tarea después, ya debes tener sueño...

- Tonto... -puse una mano sobre su pecho y lo golpeé despacio varias veces.- Pues ya me puedes decir así.

_-Aún no tengo ojeras y no tengo mucho sueño -señalé donde deberían estar las ojeras y sonreí._

_-Genial -estaba feliz de poder volverle decir así sin problemas.- Princesa Clarissa._

- Aún no, pero ya casi -entrecerró los ojos.- ¿Y qué les dejó el profesor Binns?

- Stuart tonto -sonreí y dejé de golpearlo pero mi mano ahí se quedó.- Creo que el sueño me está venciendo...

_-Una investigación sobre los magos hindú más famosos del siglo pasado -me estiré, tratando de despertarme._

_-Ya casi llegamos -la acomodó bien._

- Recuerdo algo de ese trabajo -sonrió y llegaron a la sala de estudio.- Vamos a hacer tu tarea entonces.

- Es tu culpa que me esté durmiendo -me abracé más a él.

_Asentí, saqué pergamino y escribí el título, me di cuenta de que ya tenía mucho sueño, busqué algo dulce en mi mochila._

_-¿Mi culpa?-no podía dejar de sonreír._

- Si quieres te ayudo a quedarte despierta -le dijo mientras la veía buscar dulces en su mochila, aunque su plan era que ella descansara y él pudiera hacer la tarea en su lugar. No quería ver a su pequeña Kailen con ojeras y cansada.

- Ajá -volví a bostezar.- _Por ser tan cómodo_ -dije en parsel.

_-¿Cómo? -saqué unas galletas y comí una._

_-¿Por ser tan qué?- no había entendido la última palabra._

- Jugando con tu cabello, soplando en tu oído... cosas así -sonrió.

- Olvídalo -me relajé un poco.

_Reí.- Si quieres -sonreí y saqué el libro que necesitaba, comí otra galleta._

_-Ya casi llegamos -dijo al notar que se estaba quedando dormida y en efecto, ya casi llegaban._

Empezó a acariciar su cabello y miraba cómo hacía su tarea. Apenas escuché lo que dijo, ya estaba más dormida que despierta.

_Traté de concentrarme en la tarea pero que Nick acariciara mi cabello me daba más sueño, sin darme cuenta empecé a cabecear. _

_-Clary, ya llegamos._

Recargó lentamente la cabeza de Kailen en su hombro y siguió acariciando su cabello hasta que se quedara dormida. Me quejé pero no desperté, el brazo con el que lo estaba agarrando quedó colgando.

_No me di cuenta en qué momento me quedé dormida, estaba pensando en la tarea y en otro momento ya estaba soñando. Henry notó que no despertaba._

_-¿Cuál es la contraseña de tu casa?-preguntó sin pensar que realmente recibiría una contestación._

Ya que estuvo dormida, tomó la pluma y empezó a hacer su tarea, recordando algunas cosas y copiando otras del libro, pero lo hizo sin descuidarla. La miraba cada minuto para verificar que siguiera durmiendo y descansara.- Emblema esmeralda -contesté en voz baja mientras me acomodaba bien en sus brazos.

_Henry repitió en voz alta la contraseña y entró en cuanto se abrió el acceso a la sala común. Recordó cuando entró allí y caminó a la entrada al dormitorio de las chicas. -Clary, ya no puedo llevarte más lejos.-la movió con cuidado para que despertara. Llevaba varias noches sin dormir bien, así que dormí profundamente, teniendo muchos sueños tras sueños._

Nick se apresuró para no ser castigados por estar ahí tan tarde. Kailen aún dormía, enrolló el pergamino y guardó todo en la mochila.- ¿Ahora qué hago contigo? -la miró con una sonrisa. Me removí de nuevo.

- Hay sillones... allá... -me aferré con la mano a su suéter.


	26. Chapter 26

Cap.26

_No me di cuenta de que Nick hizo mi tarea, ni que la sala se vació, ni que guardó todas mis cosas, mucho menos cuenta me di cuando me cargó, me recargué en él aún dormida._

_-Deberías dormir en tu cama, descansarás más -miró a la sala común, afortunadamente estaba vacía._

Se colgó la mochila y la cargó en sus brazos. Salió y buscó un aula vacía, encontró una al dar vuelta en el pasillo. Abrió la puerta como pudo y se aseguró de cerrarla bien. La dejó sobre una mesa, apareció mantas y almohadas como el día de la pijamada. Sonrió y la acomodó sobre una colchoneta y la cubrió.

- Stuart... aburrido... -fruncí el ceño pero seguí sin despertar.

_En cuanto estuve en una colchoneta me acurruqué, hacía algo de frío todavía en las noches, abracé una almohada._

_-Está bien, princesa Clarissa -caminó de vuelta a los sillones, la acostó en uno y la cubrió con una manta que estaba ahí.- Descansa -aprovechó que estaba más dormida que despierta y besó su frente._

La miró con una sonrisa. _Podría sustituir a esa almohada..._ Meneó la cabeza y le puso otra manta. Acomodó otra colchoneta cerca de la puerta para dormirse ahí. Sentí que el lugar donde dormía cambiaba, volví a fruncir el ceño y me moví un poco para acomodarme.

_Balbuceé en pársel mientras me giraba un poco y seguí abrazando la almohada. Henry se le quedó viendo un rato, sonrió.- Dulces sueños -le acomodó un mechón de cabello._

Se sentó en la colchoneta y volteó a verla. _Rayos... ¿qué más da? _Tomó otra manta y se levantó, revisó bien la puerta y se acercó a Kailen, poniendo una colchoneta junto a ella. Se acostó y se cubrió con la manta, le quitó lentamente la almohada y la puso bajo su cabeza.

- Supongo que no hago nada malo... -susurró mientras la miraba y la abrazó.

Sentí su mano cuando acomodó mi cabello y la tomé con una sonrisa.

_Sentí que me quitaron la almohada y protesté, me acurruqué un poco en busca de calor y seguí durmiendo. Henry sonrió más, la acomodó con cuidado cerca al respaldo del sillón y se acostó él en la orilla.- Como el día de la biblioteca -susurró y la miró._

La acercó más hacia él y le acarició el cabello. Empezó a quedarse dormido. Estuve a punto de quejarme cuando me movieron pero me tranquilicé cuando mi nariz captó un olor familiar. Sonreí y me acerqué.- _Lavanda... _-dormidas era cuando más hablábamos pársel.

_Me acurruqué más, dije su nombre en pársel y seguí durmiendo. Henry no entendió que dijo ella pero le gustaba verla sonreír._

Soltó una risita al no entenderle y se quedó dormido con ella en brazos. Me relajé, su nombre se quedó atorado en mi garganta y empecé a soñar.

_No desperté en toda la noche, solo hasta que en la mañana Nick me despertó. Henry estuvo mirándola un rato y finalmente se quedó dormido también, poco antes de que amaneciera despertó, supuso que tal vez no era bueno que Clary lo viese ahí con ella así que se sentó en el suelo, recargado en el sillón. Se quedó dormido de nuevo._

Nick durmió bien hasta la mañana siguiente y, en contra de su voluntad y después de estarla viendo un largo rato, despertó a Kailen.- Pequeña Kailen, ya es hora de despertar -le dijo al oído. En cierto momento me moví un poco y noté que tenía mucho espacio a mi alrededor, abrí los ojos y vi a Henry dormido recargado en el sillón. _¿Para qué te bajaste? _Con una mano, agarré un poco su cabello y me volví a dormir.

_Sentí algo en el oído y me quejé, me encogí en mi lugar sin querer despertar aún, sentía había olvidado algo pero no quería despertar. Henry estuvo durmiendo hasta que oyó pasos cercanos, entonces despertó sobresaltado, por suerte para él Violette era quien lo había despertado._

- Kailen... ya es tarde... -no era cierto pero supuso que tenían el tiempo justo para ir a cambiarse y desayunar. Violette vio la escena en la sala común y soltó una risita.

- Vuelve a dormir, son vacaciones y todos se levantan tarde. Disfrútala mientras está dormida -meneó la cabeza y se regresó al dormitorio, aguantando la risa. Su voz me inquietó un poco y me di la vuelta en el sillón.

_-No quiero...-contesté mecánicamente mientras me tapaba hasta la cabeza con la manta. Henry se pasó una mano por la cara, vio a Clary, bostezó y se acostó a su lado, siempre podía decir alguna mentirilla para liberarse de problemas, durmió otro rato._

Se cubrió con las mantas también y le dio un beso en la nariz.- Kailen...

Me desperté al sentir que había poco espacio de nuevo en el sillón, sonreí mientras despertaba. Henry estaba acostado junto a mí otra vez, puse mi mano sobre su mejilla y se me quitó el sueño.

_Me dieron cosquillas al sentir su beso, reí y me giré, aún medio dormida y sin carburar aún. Henry sonrió y siguió durmiendo profundamente._

La abrazó por la espalda y empezó a tararear.- And please, say to me, you'll let me hold your hand... -sonrió. Le acaricié el cabello y parte del rostro, se veía tranquilo mientras dormía y sin roncar era mucho mejor.

_Empecé a tararear aún medio dormida, cuando de pronto recordé lo que había olvidado, me senté.- La tarea -miré a mi alrededor desubicada, no recordaba haberme dormido, miré a mi lado y vi a Nick, me sonrojé y me cubrí toda con una manta. Henry sonreía ante el contacto de la mano de Clary y poco a poco empezó a perder el sueño._

Se rió de ella y la buscó debajo de las mantas.- Tu tarea ya está hecha -le dijo con una sonrisa.- Buenos días.

Evité pasar mi mano por sus labios, ya era suficiente con la mejilla y el cabello. Suspiré y la dejé sobre su cuello, pero seguí mirándolo.

_Sentí que estaba muy roja, una cosa era dormir un rato en el pasto o en la biblioteca, no recordar haberte dormido y despertar con él a tu lado era diferente.- ¿Ya está hecha?-pregunté tratando de controlar mi sonrojo. Henry se movió un poco cuando estaba a punto de despertar._

Asintió.- La terminé por ti cuando te quedaste dormida. Tenías que descansar -sonrió. No me moví... pensando en que podía fingir que seguía durmiendo, pero no, en lugar de eso, fui yo quien le dio un beso en la frente.

_-¿En serio? -sonreí.- Gracias-sonreí más. Henry sintió algo en la frente y terminó de despertar, bostezó y se estiró._

- De nada -le dio otro beso en la nariz.- ¿Dormiste bien?

Me reí.- ¿Te puedes estirar a pesar del tamaño del sillón y el tuyo?

_Me sonrojé, reí y asentí.- Creo que hasta soñé muchas cosas pero no me acuerdo._

_-Buenos días princesa Clarissa -dijo con un bostezo.- No quepo todo para estirarme-sonrió._

- Me alegra -sonrió y se estiró.- Esto es muchísimo mejor que el barco.

- Sí lo pensé -también sonreí.- Buenos días, Henry.

_Recordé los cuartos del barco y asentí.- Se ven duras y frías sus camas._

_-¿Descansaste?-le preguntó sin dejar de mirarla._

- Y lo son... pero me hace feliz que pronto ya no dormiré en ellas.

- Sí, afortunadamente no hubo ronquidos que lo impidieran -sonreí.- ¿Y tú?

_-Aún falta para eso -bostecé._

_-Ya casi no ronco, pero hay alguien que habla en pársel dormida -sonrió.-Dormí bien._

- Sí... mientras tanto ¿qué? ¿Seguiré durmiendo aquí para descansar bien? -bostezó también. Me reí.

- Genial, hablo pársel. Eso me consuela -miré hacia una ventana que daba al lago, el agua estaba ligeramente menos oscura.- Creo que ya está amaneciendo.

_-Podría ser o te puedo enseñar la clave para entrar a la casa común de Hufflepuff, si quieres -me tallé un ojo._

_Miró la ventana y asintió.-Creo que debo irme antes de que todos despierten ¿no?_

- No te preocupes -le apartó un mechón de la cara.- Clarissa siempre me da las contraseñas de la casa de Slytherin... las cuales tendré que usar después de que ella termine con Gabor -se rió.

-Supongo que sí... aunque son muy flojos cuando se trata de vacaciones -me estiré.

_Reí y asentí.- ¿Crees que lo termine pronto? Sería genial que lo termine y acepte que le gusta Henry y entonces él deje de estar de cobarde._

_-Hablando de flojos... tengo flojera._

- De que lo termine rápido, estoy seguro -frunció el ceño.- De que acepte que le gusta Henry, se va a tardar.

- Eres un tonto y flojo, Stuart.

_-Debería ya aceptarlo -cerré los ojos, tentada a dormir de nuevo._

_-Para qué digo que no, si sí -rió._

- Aceptándolo o no, se la pasan muy bien los dos... empiezo a creer que Clarissa podría conformarse con eso -le acarició la mejilla.- Mereces dormir un poco más, son vacaciones.

- Además de sinvergüenza -bufé y sonreí, mirando como levantarme.- Pero como yo no soy floja... -no quería pero me podría entumecer si seguía acostada en ese sillón.

_-Si se llevan bien y todo va bien tal vez Henry se anime -bostecé. - Es que me da insomnio otra vez y me pongo a hacer cosas y me duermo tarde._

_Se volvió a estirar y al levantarse se cayó del sillón, rió. -Ya me desperté._

- ¿Tal vez? -Nick se rió y la miró.- ¿Tienes insomnio de nuevo?

- Pero aún tienes cara de tonto con sueño... no, espera... así la tienes -lo miré desde el sillón y me empecé a reír.

_Asentí y recargué mi cabeza en mis brazos.- Ya había estado durmiendo bien pero otra vez ya me da insomnio._

_-Que linda-le sonrió.- Pues tú estás más despeinada que después de un partido de Quidditch._

- ¿No tienes pócima para dormir? -le acarició debajo de los ojos.

- Gracias -sonreí y me senté con los pies arriba del sillón.- Por lo menos a mí se me quita con cepillarlo, a ti ya no se te puede quitar -solté una risita y me estiré.

_Negué.- Ya me la acabé y no quiero seguir tomándola._

_-Que linda, no me quieras tanto -rió._

- Entonces... -se sentó y se estiró.- Usemos métodos más... sencillos.

- Nadie quiere a Stuart. Pobrecito -me reí.

_-No me había dado cuenta de que estaba cansada.-sonreí y me senté._

_Río.-Si nadie me quiere, me voy ya -se levantó.-Nos vemos en el desayuno -le pasó las manos por el cabello acomodándolo un poco._

- Pues lo estás -se levantó y empezó a desaparecer todo con la varita.- Así que te voy a ayudar con tus tareas.

- Sí, en el desayuno nos vemos -sonreí y le di un manotazo para que me dejara el cabello en paz. Me levanté

_Me levanté, me estiré y lo abracé.- Gracias._

_-Me voy entonces.- le volvió a pasar las manos por el cabello, sonrió y se fue a nuestra casa._

Sonrió y también la abrazó.- De nada. Ahora tienes que comer, te acompaño al camino de tu casa, tengo que ir al barco.

- Dormiste bien, ¿no? -dijo Vi cuando entré al dormitorio, la miré y sonrió. Asentí.- ¿Y Gabor? -ya no me acordaba de él, me senté en mi cama y le platiqué lo que había pasado ayer.

_-Está bien -sonreí, tomé su mano y caminé. -Tengo ganas de hot cakes._

_Henry fue a bañarse y cambiarse pronto, ignoró las preguntas de sus amigos y se dirigió al Gran Comedor a esperarla._

Nick rió y apretó su mano.- Puedes pedírselos a los elfos, son amables -se aseguró de que todo estuviera en su lugar y salieron del aula.

- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas -rió a carcajadas.- Es bueno que Kailen parezca tan pequeña -la miré confundida.- Le ayuda, nadie creería que tiene una habilidad tan sorprendente.

- Es cierto -sonreí.- Hay que arreglarnos para bajar a desayunar.

_-Tal vez luego se los pediré.-sonreí y caminé a su lado._

- Cuando lo hagas, quiero unos cuantos también -sonrió.

- ¿Cuándo terminarás con Gabor? -me preguntó Violette cuando íbamos camino al Gran Comedor. Sentí un escalofrío.

- No lo sé... me da algo de miedo -me encogí de hombros.

_-Pediré para los dos entonces. Estás despeinado -reí._

- ¿En serio? -se rió y la soltó para acomodarlo.- Creo que ya debería cortarlo...

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer mientras se te quita el miedo?

- ¿Esconderme? -solté una risita nerviosa.- ¿Evitarlo tal vez...?

_-Solo un poco -me gustaba cómo se veía con el cabello un poco largo, me estiré.- Me apuraré y nos vemos en el comedor ¿sí? -sonreí y me colgué bien la mochila, si nos separábamos en ese momento más rápido nos veríamos de nuevo._

- Está bien, nos vemos en el comedor -le dijo mientras seguía tratando de acomodarse el cabello.

- No puedes huir de él, no es así de fácil, Clary -meneó la cabeza.

- Ya lo sé, pero podría evitar los lugares donde él esté...

_Le aplasté el cabello un poco, sonreí y corrí a mi casa, poco antes de llegar a las escaleras me encontré con Clary y Vi, las saludé con un gesto de la mano._

Nick sonrió y se dirigió al barco para cambiarse. La saludamos y levanté una ceja.- ¿Vas para tu sala común? -Vi también la miró y soltó una risita.

- ¿No es la misma ropa de ayer? -me miró.- Así que se la pasan haciendo travesuras las dos...

_-Me quedé dormida anoche mientras hacía tarea y cuando desperté estábamos en un cuarto con colchones y cobijas como el día de la pijamada. Ahorita voy a cambiarme - reí, estaba a punto de seguir mi camino cuando entendí lo que vi había dicho.- ¿Travesuras las dos? No me digas que Henry tampoco llegó a la sala común - reí._

- Vaya... a mi primo le encanta consentirte -sonreí y después me sonrojé. Vi asintió con una sonrisa.

- Cuando desperté, los dos estaban en la sala común...

- Me quedé dormida también... -susurré y miré hacia otro lado.

- Tal vez Henry se quedó a cuidarla porque tenía miedo... -soltó una risita y la miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

_Reí.- Puedes contar con que Henry siempre estará ahí cuando lo necesites, sin importar qué ahí estará, incluso aunque no lo quieras en ese momento._

- Concuerdo con Kailen -dijo Vi con una sonrisa, miré el techo.- Incluso podrías pedirle que te ayude con el asunto de Gabor.

- Ya veré como arreglo eso -dije en voz baja.- No deberías hacer esperar a Nick, vete a arreglar.

_- Simplemente dile que ya no es como antes y que ya lo lamentas pero no lo quieres igual, que eres tú y no él -reí, no me gustaba que me apresuraran, me estiré._

- Sí, lo típico -Violette se encogió de hombros.- Pero mientras te decides cómo... podemos ayudarte a que no estés mucho tiempo con él, ¿verdad, Kailen? -la miró con una sonrisa. Las miré algo aliviada.

_Asentí.- Podemos secuestrarte cada que él se acerque o distraerlo a él._

Lo pensé y sonreí.- ¿En serio? -Vi asintió.- Gracias... ¿Nos vemos en el comedor, Kailen?

_Asentí.- Me iré a apurar, las veo allá -sonreí y corrí, al llegar a mi dormitorio ya no había nadie. Me apuré, Shasta apareció con un gatito en su boca, reí y lo cargué. -Haciéndole de papá responsable, solo porque lo ves todos los días.-le rasqué las orejas y salió corriendo, el cachorro maulló y encajó sus garritas en mi mano, me la llevé al comedor. Cuando Henry las miró entrar al Gran Comedor, alzó la mano saludándolas._

Vimos irse a Kailen y seguimos caminando al Gran Comedor. Saludamos a Henry cuando entramos.- Gabor aún no llega -susurró Violette y asentí. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa.

_Cuando llegué al comedor ya estaban todos ahí, incluso Nick y Gabor. Iba a ir hacia la mesa de Slytherin pero Henry me jaló a la de Hufflepuff, quería contarme su día anterior así que me senté junto a él y desayunamos mientras platicábamos, no le hizo mucha gracia que haya estado con Nick._

Nick se sentó a un lado de mí, dejando que Gabor tuviera que estar más lejos que yo, porque Violette estaba sentada de mi otro lado. Lo saludé brevemente pues Vi empezó a platicarme de los nuevos cambios que pensaba hacerle a mi guardarropa, en las pausas que ella hacía, Nick me decía cómo se la había pasado ayer con Kailen.

_Le conté que estaríamos alejando un poco a Clary de Gabor en lo que se animaba a terminarlo, él dijo que nos ayudaría, terminamos pronto de desayunar y fuimos a saludar bien a la mesa de Slytherin._

_- Di hola a las chicas, Aravis -dije mientras movía una patita de la gatita que había llevado, era gris con las patas negras, maulló._

- Aún estoy viendo qué cambios le quedarían mejor, tal vez en un mes esté lista -nos estaba diciendo Violette cuando los chicos se acercaron. Sonreímos.

- Bonito nombre -le dije y extendí la mano.- ¿Puedo cargarla?

_-Sip -se la pasé con cuidado, maulló de nuevo. - Hay más gatitos buscando una familia, Aravis ya me la quedé, Shasta se la pasa cuidándola más que a los otros gatitos. Si quieren uno se los puedo regalar._

_-No son solo tuyos -me dijo Henry, me encogí de hombros._

- Yo sí quiero uno -dijo Vi mientras jugábamos con la gatita.

- Es muy bonita. ¿Cuántos quedan? -le pregunté.

_-Mmm… fueron nueve en total, ella se queda cuatro y yo cinco pero Aravis es una y Abie quiso un gatita también, Vi quiere otra, entonces tengo dos. -dije mientras veía como Aravis se movía aún con un poco de torpeza pero curiosa._

- Uno puede quedárselo Nick -dije mientras lo miraba.

- Apenas estoy organizando mi vida después del colegio y ya quieres que tenga otra mascota -me reí y asentí. Miró a Kailen y le sonrió.- Está bien, quiero uno... si es macho mejor.

_Sonreí, ya sabía cuál le daría a él.- ¿Tú quieres uno? Podríamos decirle a Litza que si se siente tentada a comérselo Henry la convertirá en un ratón -le dije a Clary y reí._

- Se convertiría en su propia comida -me reí y le pasé la gatita a Vi mientras lo pensaba.- Podrían casar ratones juntos... Sí, yo también quiero uno.

_-Genial, iré a decirle a Hannah para que no ande buscando de más -Henry me miró, reí.- No les dije que la dueña de la gata era ella ¿verdad? Por eso se enojó -reí y caminé de regreso a la mesa de Hufflepuff._

- Espero que su gata no sea como ella -Nick y yo nos reímos.- Sino... pobres gatitos. Prefiero que se parezcan al papá.

_-Qué bueno que mi gato es más discreto, si ha tenido cachorros ni nos hemos enterado -dijo Henry. Hablé con Hannah y volví a la mesa._

_-Se los paso luego, andan en el dormitorio -vi como Aravis empezó a maullar buscando a Shasta. - Creo que quiere a su papá y él quién sabe dónde anda._

_-Buscando gatas -dijo Henry, me encogí de hombros. -Bueno, las dejo chicas, iré un rato a practicar._

Violette le regresó la gatita a Kailen. Miré a Henry.- Que te vaya bien -sonreí y Nick me dio un codazo.- ¿Qué? -señaló detrás de él, me encogí de hombros. Susurré.- No me importa.

- Ya quiero tener mi gato -dijo Vi entusiasmada, la miré y me reí de ella.

- Presiento que usarás de modelo a tu pobre gato -ella asintió.- Sí, pobre gato.

_Henry rió, le acomodó un mechón a Clary y salió del comedor.- Alguien está feliz -reí.- Si quieres de una vez podemos ir por él o ella._

- ¡Sí! -se levantó de un brinco y sonrió.

- Me dan mi gato después, tengo algo que hacer -Nick también se levantó y lo miré entrecerrando los ojos.- También tengo cosas que hacer, Clarissa -le dio un beso en la mejilla a Kailen y se fue. Lo seguí con la mirada.

_Fruncí el ceño.- Quiero saber qué hacen. -suspiré y sonreí.- Vamos por el gato._

- También me gustaría saberlo -me levanté y Vi me agarró del brazo.

- Vamos -dijo con una sonrisa más grande. Seguimos a Kailen.

_Fuimos a mi casa y las dejé afuera, metí a los gatitos disponibles en la canasta donde dormían y los llevé seguida por Shasta que iba siguiendo a Aravis que correteaba tras mi agujeta desabrochada. Henry por su lado seguía practicando lo que fuera que practicaba._

Nick alcanzó a Henry en poco tiempo y le estuvo ayudando con sus prácticas. Esperamos pacientes afuera... bueno, no estuve paciente. Violette no dejaba de sonreír y cuando vio salir a Kailen, aplaudió de emoción.- Siempre he querido tener un gatito -me dijo.

_Reí, puse la canasta frente a ellas. -Escoge el que quieras -algunos gatitos las vieron curiosos y otros no les hicieron caso. Aravis intentó meterse en la canasta pero era muy alta para ella, Shasta la tiró con una pata y la dejó jugar con él. -¿Quieres hembra o macho?_

- Yo pido hembra -dije mientras veía a los gatitos.- Tal vez así se lleve mejor con Litza.

- No importa... -contestó Vi y acarició a los que nos miraban.- Todos son tan lindos...

_Saqué de la canasta las hembras.-Estas son gatitas y los de adentro son gatitos._

- Quiero... -vi una con las patitas color marrón claro y un par de manchas en la cola del mismo color. El resto de su pelaje era blanco, la agarré.- Ésta -Vi no podía decidirse.

_-Está bien -sonreí, le mostré un gato a Vi, era blanco con marquitas negras.- Este es tierno, un poco juguetón, se deja agarrar y le gusta que lo consientan -miré a los demás tratando de identificarlos._

- Sí se deja hacer lo que quieras, es para ti, Violette -acaricié a mi gatita mientras ella miraba el que Kailen le mostraba. Le pasó un dedo por el lomo y el gatito maulló.

- ¡Él! -dijo emocionada.- Pero si pudiera, me llevaba todos...

- Alguien quiere poner una granja de gatos... -me reí.

_Reí.- Puedes luego conseguirle una gatita -reí y devolví los demás a la canasta. Shasta se acostó y movió la cola mientras Aravis intentaba morder la cola de la gatita de Clary.- Iré a devolverlos al dormitorio -regresé dentro. _

Asentimos mientras la veíamos entrar.- Creo que ya tiene gatita -le dije a Vi y señalé la mía. La bajé para que jugara con Aravis. Violette se rió y empezó a hacerle mimos al suyo.- Deberíamos buscarle nombres ya...

_Había escogido a Aravis porque era una gatita inquieta y Shasta se la pasaba regresándola a la canasta y había terminado persiguiéndola por todos lados. Cuando volví Aravis estaba mordisqueando la oreja de la gatita de Clary y el gatito de Vi estaba ronroneando, Shasta solo los miraba mientras movía la cola._

Miré a Shasta.- ¿Qué sentirá ver que se llevan a sus gatitos? -Vi se encogió de hombros y siguió concentrada en su gatito.

_-Tomen, necesitan esto ahorita que aún están pequeños -les di unas bolsitas que tenían lo que parecían dulces.- Son vitaminas y ahorita solo comen cosas blanditas así que pueden darles pan y galletas remojadas, bueno eso les doy yo. Ya que están más grandes comen otras cosas, Shasta no sé cómo consigue su comida pero no siempre le dejo yo.-acaricié sus orejas y se estiró._

- Gracias -Vi tomó las bolsitas y las guardó en su bolso.

- No es un padre tan desobligado, entonces...

_Negué.- Al inicio sí le daba igual pero como que a la gata le dio igual también, solo les daba de comer y ya y entonces Shasta empezó a estar ahí y pronto todos estaban queriendo jugar con él, sobre todo Aravis, por eso me quedé con ella, no podía separarlos -sonreí._

- Sí, espero que tengan los genes del padre -fruncí el ceño y reí.

- No quieren a la dueña de la madre, ¿verdad? -preguntó Vi. Negué.

- Es demasiado boba... pero no es como para odiarla o algo así.

_-Es la ex de Henry -reí.- Creo que fue la primera ¿no? -jugué con los gatitos, el de Vi se durmió._

- Sí, la primera -dije de repente. Vi me miró y cargó a su gatito, mientras reía.

- Creo que ahora entiendo.

_Reí también, separe a las gatitas que se estaba mordisqueando.-Shasta, tus niñas se pelean -bostezó y aplastó con su pata a una. -Es medio tonta y es rara, me peleo seguido con ella porque hace cosas que no me parecen y yo hago cosas que no le parecen._

- Bien, mi gatita no sabe defenderse -la agarré y la miré de cerca.- Si es así, Litza te va a comer más fácil...

- ¿Y cómo es que fue la novia de Henry?

_-Sí sabe, pero la desperté cuando la acomodé en la canasta, seguramente aún tiene sueño. Pues a muchas chicas les gusta él y él entonces... bueno, Henry es un tonto y decidió salir con ella para olvidar a alguien pero no le gustaba mucho, es un tonto -reí y cargué a Aravis quien maulló._

- Aaaah... -me miró de reojo y rió.- Entonces, en ese intento de olvidar a alguien, ¿cuántas novias ha tenido? -mi gatita empezó a jugar con mi nariz usando sus pequeñas garras.

_-No sé... deja las cuento porque ha tenido más de las que le hemos visto -miré a los gatos y conté.- Alrededor de seis... creo._

La miré.- ¿Es en serio? -mi gatita llamó mi atención rasguñándome la mejilla y fruncí el ceño.- Tranquila, fierecita.

- Su esfuerzo ha sido en vano, por lo que veo... -dijo Vi sin dejar de reír.


	27. Chapter 27

Cap. 27

_Reí también.- Ya desistió de olvidarla así que al menos eso bueno resultó de tanta novia - Shasta se levantó en sus patas traseras recargándose en Clary, con una pata empujó un poco a la gatita._

Mi gatita maulló y miré a Shasta.- No pasa nada -la sostuve en una mano y acaricié al padre en las orejas.- Tu hija es muy traviesa.

- Sí, eso parece -su gatito seguía dormido y sonrió.- Pero pienso que si tiene una más, podría tener mejores resultados...

_-Ya no quiere, solo la quiere a ella y está decidido -me encogí de hombros. Shasta maulló, lamió a su hija y corrió hacia las cocinas._

- El padre desaparece de nuevo -lo miré alejarse y la gatita volvió a llamar mi atención.- Ok, ya entendí. Sólo quieres que esté atenta contigo, ¿verdad? -maulló, fruncí el ceño.- Sí, te llevarás muy bien con Litza.

- Está decidido, pero parece que le falta motivación -meneó la cabeza.- Si se duerme, le van a ganar la presa... y ya lo ha visto que es posible.

_-Pero ella también quiere, es sencillo de ver pero los dos son torpes y algo tontos respecto al tema -reí.-A final de cuentas no hay otra opción mejor para ellos que quedar juntos ¿no? Se aguantan bien -volví a reír, vi a Aravis dormir._

Vi asintió.- Ya lo noté en la sala común -sonrió. Me toqué las mejillas.

- Bueno, tus garras aún no están muy afiladas -se movió en mi mano.- Ahora te aguantas.

_Asentí.- Me hubiera gustado ver eso -Shasta volvió y maulló, se acostó panza arriba y se estiró, reí.- No tengo comida ahorita - maulló y se metió entre los barriles hacia la sala común._

- No soy una dueña paciente -la miré con el ceño fruncido, maulló.- Bueno... un poco.

- Pero puedes verlo si quieres, ¿no? -sonrió.

_La miré.- ¿Verlo? -no sabía que ella ya lo sabía y no estaba prestando atención a nada más allá de lo que hablábamos._

- A Clary se le salió decírmelo cuando me platicó lo de Gabor -dejó a su gatito en el suelo con cuidado.- Pero supongo que verlo de la cabeza de Henry, sería aún más divertido.

_-Oh... ya veo - no me sorprendió que se lo tomara con tanta calma ya me estaba acostumbrando a la persona tan rara que era. -A la mente de Henry tengo acceso libre y él a la mía pero me lo contó en la mañana y estaba tan feliz que no creí necesario fijarme -sonreí._

Violette soltó una risita.- Clarissa también estaba feliz... vi poco de todas maneras, pero con eso fue suficiente, aunque lo niegue por más tiempo, le gusta y tendrá que admitirlo algún día -yo estaba distraída evitando que mi gatita me volviera a rasguñar.

_-Solo espero sea antes de que sean viejos -reí._

- Seguramente -tomó a su gatito de nuevo.- Vamos a dejarlos en nuestro dormitorio, Clary- asentí.- Tendremos que buscarles una canasta como la de los otros gatitos.

_-Cuando Shasta era cachorrito lo tenía en una caja con una cobija y ya, ahora duerme donde quiere -cargué a Aravis.- Las veo entonces luego ¿no?_

- Sí, nos vemos luego -le dije con una sonrisa, Vi asintió.

-Gracias -empezamos a caminar hacia nuestra sala común.- Tal vez el suéter extrañamente más grande que tu talla pueda servirnos para los gatitos.

- ¿Has revisado mi baúl? -asintió y rió.- Ese suéter no se toca, Violette.

_Le di después a Nick su gato, su personalidad era tranquila pero a la vez era un gato curioso así que creí que le gustaría y afortunadamente así fue. Dejé de insistir un rato sobre qué hacían cuando "practicaban", volver a clases nos quitaba el tiempo que teníamos para estar pensando en otras cosas. Nick me ayudaba con mi tarea así no me dormía tan tarde, Clary seguía evitando a Gabor y la apoyábamos aunque a veces intentaba hacerle ver que era mejor terminar todo esto pronto._

Nick y Henry estaban progresando en sus prácticas, mientras que Vi y yo le poníamos nombre a nuestros gatitos: Ely y Eddy, como eran hermanos, nos pareció gracioso ponerles nombres parecidos. Desafortunadamente Kailen tenía razón, debía terminar el asunto de Gabor lo más rápido posible, pero aún sentía algo de miedo. Así que un día que salí de clases en la tarde, decidí hablar con él.

_Hubo un día que Clary se animó a hablar con Gabor, le deseé suerte y fui a buscar a Nick o Henry pero no encontré a ninguno, supuse estaban entrenando de nuevo. Sabía que él llevaba un avance satisfactorio pero aún le fallaban algunas cosas, seguían sin querer contarnos._

Cuando regresaba de mi clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, lo encontré en el vestíbulo del castillo. Respiré profundo y me paré frente a él.- Necesitamos hablar -él asintió y nos movimos un poco hacia las escaleras, mientras pensaba cómo se lo iba a decir. Nick estaba con Henry en la sala de Menesteres practicando y cuando creyó que todo había salido bien... notó que no era del todo correcto.

_Estaba leyendo algo sobre Aritmancia cuando oí a Henry fuerte en mi mente, pero no entendí qué quería decirme, cerré los ojos, era tan fuerte que dolía. Tomé mis cosas y fui rápido hacia la Sala de Menesteres, recordé la vez que me había llamado._

Nick no sabía exactamente cómo sacarlo de ahí pero como pudo trató sin lastimarlo. Gabor me miró y sentí un escalofrío. _Vamos, sé valiente._- Mira... sé que me he portado algo... diferente contigo pero eso tiene una razón...

-Y deseo escucharla -me enfrenté a su mirada.- Yo también sé que podemos solucionarlo...

_Llegué a donde debía estar la entrada y repetí lo mismo de aquella ocasión, en cuanto se abrió la puerta entré, me asustó más que aquella vez lo que vi. Henry tenía un brazo como aquella vez pero ahora la piel estaba estirada y pegada a los huesos, el otro brazo parecía partido a la mitad, una de sus piernas parecía rota y doblada, le faltaba una oreja y parecía que se estaba ahogando con algo al tratar de respirar. Nick trataba de ayudarlo, los huesos en uno de los brazos crujieron y pude ver cómo se movieron bajo la piel, respiré hondo y ayudé a sacarlo de ahí._

- No, Gabor, no hay manera de solucionarlo -empecé a jugar con mis dedos.- Desde hace varias semanas... o meses, he estado diferente contigo y lo has notado, lo sé. Es sólo que... ya no siento lo mismo por ti, ¿entiendes?

- ¿Qué hice para que te dejara de interesar? -tomó mis manos y no dejó de mirarme. Nick vio a Kailen y respiró un poco aliviado.

- Tenemos que llevarlo a la enfermería -le dijo en voz baja y entre los dos pudieron sacarlo para ir con la señora Pomfrey.

_Henry de pronto no podía evitar gritar o hacer algún sonido, cerré lo mejor que pude mi mente a él pues era doloroso lo que transmitía. -Vamos por el camino corto -dije mientras nos encaminábamos, me daba miedo mirar a Henry y sentía ganas de regañarlo tanto como estaba preocupada. Tras unos minutos que fueron dolorosos para él, logramos llegar a la enfermería, donde la señora Pomfrey nos recibió con un gesto de horror._

- Sólo me haces las cosas más difíciles -me zafé de sus manos.- Gabor, deberíamos terminar nuestro... intento de noviazgo ya.

- ¿Qué? -me miró sorprendido.- ¿Por qué? Dame buenas razones, Clarissa. Tú me gustas...

- Disculpe que la molestemos -dijo Nick y se metieron a la enfermería para dejar a Henry sobre una cama.- Deberías ir por Clary, Kailen.

_Henry cerró los ojos en cuanto estuvo en una mesa, estaba mareado y desorientado a causa de la falta de aire. La señora Pomfrey inmediatamente buscó qué era lo que le obstruía la respiración, Henry ya le había dicho lo que trataba así que no se le hizo difícil tener varias suposiciones. Lo vi preocupada y algo asustada, luego miré Nick y asentí.- Te lo encargo -salí corriendo a buscar a Clary._

Nick asintió y vio como salía Kailen. Miró a Henry de nuevo y lo que la señora Pomfrey hacía, esperando que llegáramos pronto.

- Lo sé, Gabor...

- ¿Entonces?

- Son muchas cosas... -suspiré, ¿por qué me costaba trabajo hacerlo?- Hay muchas cosas sobre ambos que no encajan...

_Encontré pronto a Clary y me dirigí corriendo a ella, sin importarme que estuviese hablando con Gabor.- ¡Clary! Henry está en la enfermería, peor que otras veces -le dije con la respiración un poco agitada._

Volteé cuando escuché el nombre de Henry, era Kailen. La miré asustada al entender lo que me dijo.- ¿Que Henry qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quién está con él?

_-No sé qué pasó... pero... -le mostré rápidamente una imagen de él que no fuese tan mala.- Nick está con él y ya lo está viendo la señora Pomfrey._

- No es cierto... -vi lo que ella me mostró y me asusté más. Después miré a Gabor, quien esperaba que yo terminara de hablar. La volví a mirar.- Adelántate, en cinco minutos llego.

_Asentí y corrí de regreso, cuando llegué la señora Pomfrey había logrado que Henry respirara con normalidad y estaba dormido recibiendo más atenciones. Miré a Nick queriendo saber qué había ocurrido._

- Se pondrá bien, Kailen -se acercó a ella y la abrazó. A pesar de todo, no iba a decir nada todavía. Suspiré y miré a Gabor.

- Nunca me interesaste. Sé que se escucha mal, pero te usé como un sustituto... al principio tenías muchas similitudes con... otra persona y creí que sería más fácil hacerme la idea de que no me gustaba si lograba que tú me gustaras...

- Te gusta el mocoso, ¿cierto? -había algo de ira en su rostro, debía asustarme pero no lo hice, no tenía tiempo. Quería llegar a la enfermería cuánto antes.

- Su nombre es Henry y sí, me gusta. Él es demasiado diferente a ti, ni siquiera entiendo como pude creer que se parecían... él jamás ha fingido y nunca ha usado una maldición imperdonable sobre alguien -se irguió asombrado.- Sí, lo sé... sé que me has mentido todo este tiempo, así que aquí terminamos -saqué de mi bolsillo el collar que me había regalado y se lo lancé. Subí las escaleras de dos en dos para llegar a la enfermería más rápido.

_Suspiré y correspondí su abrazo, sabía que no me iba a decir nada y eso me desesperaba un poco, pero esto realmente no me importaba, el ver a Henry así me asustaba y preocupaba. Él era mi hermano mayor, mi mejor amigo, verlo vulnerable era desagradable, suspiré._

Corrí por los pasillos. _Por favor que esté bien, por favor que esté bien... tiene que estar bien._ Llegué a la puerta de la enfermería y la abrí de golpe. Ahí estaba Nick, Kailen, la señora Pomfrey y Henry... verlo en persona fue peor. Cerré la puerta y me recargué en ella sin dejar de mirarlo.- ¿Qué le pasó? -susurré, miré a la señora Pomfrey y después a mi amiga y a mi primo.- Se pondrá bien, ¿verdad? -volví a mirarlo, queriendo acercarme para verificar por mí misma que estaría bien. Pero no me moví... tampoco debía llorar.

_-La transformación se... destransformará solita, pero lento... la señora Pomfrey le ayudará a que sea más rápido y se haga bien -eso nos había dicho poco antes de que mi amiga llegara._

Asentí y seguí observando a Henry.- Está dormido, ¿verdad? -se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar lo doloroso que iba a ser que volviera a la normalidad.

_-Sí, tenía algo en el cuello y después de que se lo quitó lo durmió para que no le doliera tanto un rato -sonreí un poco para animarla.- Va a estar bien pronto._

- Más vale que se ponga bien pronto -cerré los ojos y recargué mi cabeza en la puerta.- Se va a llevar un buen regaño...

_Asentí.- Primero lo regañas tú y luego lo regaño yo -vi a Nick.- No me vas a decir qué estaban haciendo ¿verdad?_

Miré a mi primo y negó.- No puedo -abrí los ojos y lo fulminé con la mirada.- Ya que lo regañen, le preguntan... a ver si les dice.

- Puedo esperar.

_Suspiré.- Bueno -se oyó un crujido de huesos de nuevo, Henry hizo un gesto y despertó._

Respiré un poco aliviada al verlo despertar y no pude evitar acercarme a la cama.- ¿No debería volverlo a dormir? -le pregunté a la señora Pomfrey.

_-Despierto estoy bien -se adelantó a decir él, la señora Pomfrey se encogió de hombros y entró a su despacho en busca de vendas y algunas pociones que le sirvieran. -Regáñenme luego -dijo con una leve sonrisa al vernos a las dos ahí._

Me crucé de brazos.- Y si quiero regañarte ahora, ¿qué? -suspiré y le acomodé un poco el cabello.- Eres un idiota...

_-Lo sé -sonrió otro poco más, le alegraba verla ahí pero a la vez se quería regañar por haberla preocupado, naturalmente se olvidó de mí y de Nick en cuanto ella le acomodó el cabello._

- Está en tu naturaleza ser así -le dije con media sonrisa y meneé la cabeza, pensé en tomar una de sus manos pero me dio miedo que le doliera algo.- Te regañaré después entonces.

_-Me parece bien, dejaré que me digas todo lo que quieras -hizo otro gesto y gimió de dolor cuando los huesos crujieron de nuevo. La señora Pomfrey regresó, le dio a beber una posión maloliente y le untó una pomada violeta y otra naranja en ciertas zonas, las vendó y volvió a su despacho._

Asentí y observé con detalle lo que hacía la señora Pomfrey. Cada que un hueso crujía, fruncía el ceño.- Si tu esqueleto sigue haciendo música, el regaño será largo... -susurré cuando estuvimos los cuatro solos de nuevo.

_-Cada hueso tiene que volver a su lugar y...-se interrumpió cuando el crujido fue en su pierna y esta tomó de nuevo la forma correcta de una extremidad humana. Casi grité al imaginarme lo que debió haber sentido pero solo abracé otro poco a Nick._

Nick sólo hizo un gesto y la abrazó más, frotando su brazo. Cerré los ojos cuando escuché el crujido de su pierna.- Por Merlín... -susurré y puse una mano en su hombro.

_-Ya se pasará...-dijo un par de minutos después. - Ya tengo pierna -rió, quise darle un zape._

- No te rías... no es gracioso -lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

_-Es mejor reírme a que esté chillando como lechuza ¿no? -cerró los ojos un momento, no sólo los huesos se movían sino que la piel se desprendía y se pegaba de nuevo adaptándose a su forma correcta, además de que las plumas iban desapareciendo, por dentro también cambiaban algunos órganos._

Meneé la cabeza y suspiré cuando cerró los ojos. Me senté en la cama que estaba a un lado y miré a Nick.- Ya lo sabía... no te quieras desquitar conmigo -me dijo en voz baja.

_Henry pensaba en qué decir para calmarla un poco, pero supuso que todo terminaría en una discusión o algo, entonces dijo la primer cosa que se le ocurrió.- Tengo hambre -abrió los ojos. - Quiero un trozo de pastel o algo así._

_Reí.- Qué tonto eres -me miró y me dijo algo sin mover la boca, asentí.- Iré por algo para ti, vamos Nick -le sonreí y caminé hacia la puerta._

Nick asintió y la siguió.- ¿Quieres algo, Clary? -negué mirando mis pies.- Está bien... Vamos, Kailen, antes de que el caldero explote... -suspiré y se fueron.

_Henry la miró. - Lo siento, es la segunda vez que tienes que venir por mi culpa -sonrió un poco._

_-No tiene hambre, solo quiere estar con ella e intentar hacerla reír -le dije a Nick cuando estábamos fuera caminando hacia las cocinas. - Pero al rato sí tendrá hambre._

- Pensé en algo así... -le dijo mientras caminaban. Se rió.- Ya se le pasará, sólo está preocupada y él siempre logra hacerla reír de todos modos.

- El que nunca había visitado la enfermería... -subí los pies a la cama y rodeé las rodillas con mis brazos.- No tiene sentido que te disculpes.

_Asentí, sonreí.- ¿Valió al menos la pena que haya quedado así? ¿Puede que vuelva a pasar?_

_Se encogió de hombros. -De todos modos quiero hacerlo -rió.- ¿Sabes qué se me antojó?_

- Tal vez vuelva a pasar, siempre se tiene ese riesgo sin práctica -miró el techo y después le sonrió.- Pero creo que sí valió la pena.

- ¿Qué se te antojó? -lo miré.

_-Eso espero... si sigue pasando y no logra nada me molestaré con los dos._

_-Unas uvas -sonrió._

La despeinó y sonrió.- Ya nos encargaremos de que no vuelva a pasar.

- No te las mereces, Stuart -quise sonreír pero no lo hice. Me tallé un ojo.- Hoy sí te pasaste...

_-Bueno -sonreí un poco.- Cuando fui por Clary ella estaba hablando con Gabor, los interrumpí._

_-Pero casi lo logro -se oyó otro crujido e hizo una mueca.- Solo es cosa de práctica._

- ¿En serio? -la miró, no recordaba que le había dicho que terminaría con él ese día.

- Cuestión de práctica... -bufé.- No me importa que ya casi lo hayas logrado, estás mal y punto.

_-Sí. No supe qué hablaban pero él no parecía feliz._

_-Bueno, bueno, estoy mal y punto -la miró y sonrió._

- Tal vez Clary logró cerrar el asunto pendiente que tenía con él...

- Nos asustaste, Henry -lo miré sin sonreír.- No pretendas que lo deje pasar de un momento a otro y menos mientras sigas en esa cama.

_Asentí.-Ya le preguntaremos luego o... podemos saberlo de él -dije al verlo a pocos metros de nosotros._

_Henry suspiró y cerró los ojos, supuso no la haría sonreír, al menos no ese día. Se oyó otro crujido más fuerte sintió que los ojos se le ponían acuosos, no los abrió y no dijo nada, seguiría aguantando._

- ¿Mirar en su cabeza o preguntárselo de frente? -dijo Nick en voz baja mientras seguía su mirada. Suspiré y me bajé de la cama. Evalué cual era el brazo con el menor daño... me senté en el suelo, recargándome en la cama y tomé su mano, tratando de no lastimarlo.

- Sé que no quieres gritar y sufrir en silencio... pero mejor aprieta mi mano cuando algo se reacomode.

_-Preguntar me da cosa, si quieres preguntarle de frente dile tú... pero igual echaré un vistazo._

_-Gracias princesa Clarissa -dijo con una sonrisa, no pensaba apretarla pero tomó su mano bien._

- Prefiero preguntarle a Clarissa -sonrió y la tomó del brazo para dar vuelta en el siguiente pasillo. Asentí y no dije nada.

_-Está bien, ya le preguntaremos -sonreí y tomé su mano. Henry estuvo mirando el techo sin decir nada, se quedó dormido tras un breve periodo en el que nada se movió, soltó la mano de Clary cuando se acomodó algo en ese brazo._

Tomó bien su mano y asintió. Me levanté cuando sentir que Henry me soltaba, estaba dormido. Escuché que la puerta se abría y volteé. Era Violette.

_Fuimos a las cocinas, saludé a los elfos, quienes ya se habían acostumbrado a verme seguido ahí, nos dieron algo de comida para Henry y caminamos de regreso. Henry estuvo durmiendo casi tranquilo ya que no estaba teniendo ningún cambio grande._

- ¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? -se quedó en la puerta y sonrió.

- Tu ex novio me lo dijo y creí que estarías algo... mal -se metió cargando una canasta. Sonreí.- Así que traje a unos amiguitos a alegrarte el día -era la canasta que había conseguido para Ely, Eddy y el gatito de Nick, Ayax, a quien nosotras también cuidábamos.

_En el camino de regreso me puse a pensar en mis amigos como pareja que bien sabía que querían ser pero no eran, luego me puse a pensar en Nick y yo, luego en que faltaba cada vez menos para terminar ese año. La señora Pomfrey desvendó y revisó a Henry cuando aún dormía, luego le puso más pomada y lo vendó de nuevo._

Escondimos a los gatitos mientras la señora Pomfrey le cambiaba las vendas a Henry, ver lo que había debajo me provocó escalofríos.

- Gabor está muy enojado, ¿qué le dijiste? -me preguntó Vi mientras sacábamos la canasta debajo de la cama. Acaricié a Ely... no quería responderle.

_-¿Cómo crees que sea la última prueba del torneo? -le pregunté mientras subíamos escaleras. Ahora no les habían dado información o al menos Cedric no nos la había compartido si la tenía._

- No tengo idea... pero tiene que ser algo impresionante, mejor que las otras dos pruebas, ¿no? -se encogió de hombros. Al notar que no contestaba, siguió hablando.

- Estaba torturando a un par de arañas cuando lo encontré -la miré.- Y también había roto el collar que te regaló.

-Sólo le dije la verdad y terminamos -seguí acariciando a Ely.- Bueno... pero no tenía que tomárselo de esa manera... es exagerado.

_-Sí, supongo. Si lo piensas no estuvieron tan difíciles las pruebas para ser un Torneo de magia de ese estilo -acomodé mi cabello.- Creo que ganará Hogwarts, espero que sea Cedric -sonreí._

- Cedric es bueno, mucho mejor que Krum. Yo también espero que gane -dijo con una sonrisa. Violette no dejó de mirarme, suspiré.

- Le dije que lo usé como sustituto para olvidarme de Henry y que sabía que era un mortífago en potencia -susurré rápidamente.- O algo así le dije.

_- La chica es la que no sé bien cómo quiso entrar, ha sido la menos hábil en ambas pruebas. ¿Cuando todo esto acabe volverás a Bulgaria y de ahí volverás a Londres? -lo miré. Henry empezó a roncar quedito._

- Es lo más seguro -frunció el ceño.- Aunque he pensado en abandonar el colegio después de la tercera prueba y no viajar en el barco.

- Así que eso le dijiste -meneó la cabeza mientras sonreía. Miré a Henry.

- Sí, eso dije... la verdad -metí a mi gata a la canasta. _Dijo que casi no roncaba..._

_-Pide permiso para que puedas viajar con nosotros en el tren -sonreí, aunque luego pensé que tal vez eso era difícil. Henry siguió roncando pero sin hacer mucho ruido, hasta que un crujido fuerte lo despertó de golpe._

- Trataré... pero no estoy seguro de lograrlo -la miró.- No importa, ya veré qué hago.

- ¿Estás bien? -me acerqué a él al escuchar el crujido.

_- Igual y podrían prestarte la red flu del colegio. Hay que vernos los cuatro en vacaciones ahora sí. _

_Su brazo menos afectado acababa de recobrar ya la forma de un brazo humano, solo parecía algo magullado pero las vendas lo tapaban bien. Asintió y respiró hondo, eso le había dolido considerablemente._

- También -sonrió.- Ahora no dudo que nos veamos en vacaciones.

- _Mentiroso_ -dije en pársel y volví a tomar su mano. La apreté y Vi no pudo evitar reírse un poco. La miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

- El chico ave sólo está preocupando a Clarissa... -se recargó en la cama.

_Asentí.- Y en caso de que no nos viéramos... ahora sí no dejaré pasar que mis cartas sean ignoradas -reí. A Henry le dolió cuando tomó su mano pero no dijo nada, sonrió un poco._

_-¿Chico ave? No me digas así -rió._

- No las ignoraré. Te lo prometo -sonrió y la despeinó.

- Vi unas cuantas plumas mientras te cambiaban las vendas, te queda -rió y buscó algo en su bolsa.- ¿Qué tal si quitas esa cara de sufrimiento? Tal vez no sea el momento, pero...

- Violette, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora? -escuché un maullido y solté a Henry para evitar que Ayax se cayera de la cama.- Gatos traviesos.

_-Más vale que así sea -reí._

_-Ya decía yo que no había alucinado maullidos -dijo Henry, se sintió aliviado cuando Clary soltó su mano._

- Así será -también rió.- De todas maneras, Clarissa no dejaría que se me olvide.

- Los traje para que Clary se calmara... ¡Ajá! -sacó algo de su bolsa.- No tenía planeado que Henry metiera la pata otra vez, pero aquí la tengo, podemos aprovecharla...

- ¿Una cámara fotográfica? ¿Es en serio, Violette? -bufé y dejé la canasta en el suelo.

_-Cierto -sonreí._

_- ¿Quieres sacar una foto cuando estoy en la enfermería? -levantó una ceja._

- No tienes de qué preocuparte -sonrió.- Y ya que se recupere Henry, podemos planear nuestras salidas en verano.

- Así es ella -dije en voz baja y vi como Eddy iba corriendo hacia la puerta, fui a alcanzarlo.- Guárdala, Violette.

- ¿Por qué? -frunció el ceño y miró a Henry, bajando la voz.- No me digas que no quieres una foto con ella, porque no me la creeré...

_Asentí. - Quiero ir al mar, no sé dónde está exactamente... pero creo que el mapa de mi mamá y las runas que tiene ahí me mandan al mar, además de que lo he soñado, pero tal vez luego, no sé._

_Henry rió.- Tienes una personalidad curiosa, Violette. - no se iba a oponer a una foto con ella pero tampoco quería decirlo abiertamente. Cuando Clary alcanzó al gatito de Vi apareció Shasta seguido de Aravis y del gato de Henry._

- No es mala idea -dijo con media sonrisa.- Nunca hemos visitado una playa.

- Lo sé -dijo Vi con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Qué dicen entonces?

- Excelente. Hay una reunión de gatos -dije al ver a los demás, regresé con ellos.- Me opongo, Henry no está bien, Vi. Además, Nick y Kailen no han regresado.

_-¿No? Entonces sí tenemos que ir un día, alguna vez me enseñaron a manejar un bote -sonreí.- Fue divertido hasta que llegó el turno de Emile, mi hermano más grande, frenó muy duro y Jim y yo fuimos a dar al agua._

_-Como quieran -dijo Henry con una sonrisa, su gato saltó a su cama y se recostó a sus pies, Shasta se acostó a ver a sus gatitos._

Nick rió.- Realmente sería una buena idea, pero si no podemos este verano, ya habrá más.

- Ya te dije que no, Violette -me senté en la cama y miré a Shasta.

- ¡Por favor, Clary! -me fulminó con la mirada.- Si tienes una con tu ex novio, ¿por qué no una con tu mejor amigo?

_-Muchos más - ya estábamos cerca de la enfermería, nos habíamos desviado un poco y tomado el camino largo. - Quiero viajar fuera del continente algún día, cuando sea más grande y trabaje supongo._

_Henry rió. - Sabes que no te dejará en paz hasta que le des gusto, princesa Clarissa._

- No he salido del continente, pero sí he hecho algunos viajes -sonrió.

- Pues ni modo, no voy a ceder -seguí mirando a los gatos.

- Eres mala conmigo, Diane -se sentó junto a mí y susurró a mi oído.- Abriré la boca...

_- Es genial viajar ¿verdad? Quisiera un día recorrer todo el mundo -reí, quería eso desde siempre. Henry no dijo nada pues de nuevo sintió como algo se movía pero no dejó de ver si Vi lograba convencer a Clary._

- Si lo quieres, puedes hacerlo -se encogió de hombros.- Eso siempre me decía mi padre.

- No te atreverías... -la miré sorprendida, ella asintió.- ¿Serías capaz?

- Por supuesto, Diane -sonrió.

- Que quede como testimonio que lo hice bajo amenaza -suspiré.

- ¡Eso es un sí! -brincó de la cama y preparó la cámara.- Si puede sentarse, saldría mejor.


	28. Chapter 28

Cap.28

_-Mi papá me decía que si quería recorrer el mundo aprendiera bien la carrera que me escogieron y tal vez me darían un negocio que implicara viajar -reí.- ¿Sabes qué sería genial? Recorrer el mundo en escoba -estaba empezando a emocionarme como si lo fuera a hacer en fin de semana que viniera._

_Henry rió y tratando de no apoyarse en los brazos se sentó._

- En escoba... es tentador -se rió.- Pero arriesgado, los muggles podrían verte.

- Eres un fastidio, ¿lo sabías? -la miré, ella asintió y me senté sobre la mesa de noche para no sentarme en la cama.- Apenas puede sentarse... otro día, Vi...

_-Si un muggle te ve pasar en una escoba dirá que eres un OVNI, irá a decirles a sus amigos y le dirán que está loco - lo miré.- Además, si las cosas no tuvieran un poquito de riesgo serían aburridas ¿no? -sonreí._

_-Ya me senté Clary -le puso la mano sobre la suya como dándole a entender que ya estaba mejor._

- Supongo... -miró el techo y soltó una risa.- Sólo es mi yo preocupado hablando.

- Pero tus huesos aún no se acomodan... -lo miré y un flash me cegó.- ¡Violette Rose!

- Apreté el botón sin querer -sonrió.

_- Pues si te preocupa entonces vía... -reí por lo que había pensado. - Sería divertido, pero no creo que lo haría porque si llueve o hace frío no sería buena idea, sobretodo porque no puedes hospedarte en un lugar con tu escoba sin llamar la atención._

_Henry rió. - ¿Al menos saldremos bien en la foto?_

- Puedes usar un encantamiento de espacio en alguna mochila y guardar la mochila para no atraer la atención -la miró.- ¿Qué ibas a decir al principio?

- Seguramente -dijo Vi y rió.- Ahora sí, acomódense para la foto.

_-Encantamiento de espacio, es una buena opción -sonreí e ignoré la segunda pregunta, apenas me di cuenta que nos habíamos detenido hacía un rato. Henry miró a Clary y luego a la cámara._

- Sí, siempre es buena opción. Cuando quieras, puedes pedirme mi mochila -sonrió.

- Está bien, Vi... -suspiré y sonreí.

- Sonríe más natural, Clary... -bufé y miré de reojo a Henry. Volví a sonreír y Vi tomó la foto.- Esperen, otra -volvió a tomarla y sonrió.- Listo.

_-Gracias -sonreí. _

_Para la segunda foto Henry había visto de reojo a Clary, sonrió al notar que ella también lo veía._

- De nada -sonrió más y le tomó la mano.- ¿No deberíamos apurarnos?

- Quedaron perfectas, le daré una copia a cada uno -dijo Vi mientras miraba a los gatitos y también les tomaba fotos. Me sonrojé un poco y me bajé de la mesa.

- Ya deberías acostarte de nuevo -le dije a Henry sin mirarlo.

_-Sí, creo que ya tuvieron un buen tiempo solos ¿no? -reí y caminé con él._

_-Gracias, Vi -se volvió a acostar y sonrió._

- Tal vez Clarissa ya lo hartó de regaños... pudieron pasar muchas cosas en nuestra ausencia... -rió.

- De nada, chico ave -se levantó.- No te acuestes, quiero una foto con Clary...

- Violette, te estás pasando...

_-Tal vez romancearon -recordé lo que me había contado Henry acerca de unas uvas y sonreí, esperaba que hubieran hecho algo así._

_-Ahí si te fallo, Violette. No puedo agarrar cosas con facilidad._

- Esperemos que sí -dieron vuelta y tomaron el pasillo que daba a la enfermería.

- Que bueno... -susurré y ella me miró con un puchero.

_-Espera a que lleguen los otros dos y ya les pides que te tomen la foto -quiso estirarse pero supo que le dolería.- En todo caso, ya se tardaron ¿no?_

- Bien, ¿hicieron fiesta mientras no estábamos? -dijo Nick mientras abría la puerta de la enfermería. Me volteé a verlos.

- Violette tiene la culpa -dije más relajada.

_-Qué lindo, la familia reunida -dije con una sonrisa al ver como los gatitos se amontonaban sobre Shasta y le mordisqueaban las orejas o trataban de atrapar la cola._

_-¿Me trajeron algo? -dijo Henry, le pasé una servilleta con panecillos y me senté en el suelo a jugar con los gatos._

- Traje una cámara para tomarnos fotos -dijo Vi y se la dio a Nick.- Tómame una con Clarissa -él asintió y se puso junto a mí pasándome un brazo por los hombros. Sonreí y la tomó. Suspiré.- ¡Tomemos muchas!

_-No sé si Vi es la chica más normal de esta bolita y todos somos raros o ella es la rara y nosotros normales -susurré a Henry, rió y se encogió de hombros, también reí y le robé un panecillo._

Violette empezó a tomar fotos como desesperada: mis amigos comiendo pastelillos, Nick y Kailen sentados en la misma cama, yo jugando con Ely... Estuvo así durante un buen rato, hasta que la regañé porque me mareó el flash.- Ya basta...

- Aburrida -dijo, guardando su cámara.- Después les enseño las fotos.

_-Me parece bien -me estiré.- Henry me contagias tu sueño._

_-Siempre tienes sueño de todos modos -bostezó._

- ¿Será por qué ya está anocheciendo? -dije mientras veía por la ventana. Miré a Nick.- Lleva a tu cisne a que se duerma y yo me voy con Vi a mi sala común.

_-Te imaginé con plumas -me dijo Henry._

_-Aquí el emplumado eres tú -reí y asintió. -Buenas noches._

_-Buenas noches, tráeme en la mañana algo del comedor._

_-Lo pensaré -cargué a Shasta y a Aravis._

Tomé la canasta y Nick se adelantó para abrir la puerta.- Buenas noches a todos -dije mientras caminaba, Vi asintió y me siguió. Mi primo soltó una risita.

_-Buenas noches a todos -respondió Henry y cerró los ojos. Salí tras mis amigas y esperé a Nick. La señora Pomfrey salió de su despacho con el ceño fruncido tras "tanto escándalo" y lo revisó._

Nick cerró la puerta y me miró.- Deberías quedarte con él -fruncí el ceño.

- Está bien solo...

- Pero compañía no le haría falta.

- Scott se quedó con él.

_-Puedes quedarte en la cama de a lado, no creo que te diga nada la señora Pomfrey -imaginé que Henry despertaba y la veía durmiendo casi a su lado, entonces no dormiría en un buen rato y al otro día me contaría feliz su noche._

- Ya les dije que no. Hasta mañana -caminé rápido hacia mi sala común con una Vi risueña a mis espaldas. Llegando a nuestro dormitorio, dejé a los gatitos dormidos cerca de la cama, donde siempre. Aunque dentro de mí sí quería quedarme con Henry, pensaba que se merecía estar solo. Vi me miró con una sonrisa perversa.

- Pobre Henry... imagínate si de repente alguno de sus huesos no encaja bien y la señora Pomfrey no lo escucha -guardó su bolsa.- O alguien peligroso a quien cortaron por culpa de él y que conoce dónde está...

- Gabor... -susurré y me asusté porque sus palabras tenían sentido. Tomé un suéter y mi varita del baúl, aún no me cambiaba.- No se lo digas a nadie -asintió y me dirigí a la enfermería casi corriendo.

_Vi a Clary apurarse y reí.- Mañana va a ser la primera en la enfermería-le dije a Nick mientras caminábamos. Henry se quedó dormido cuando la señora Pomfrey terminó de revisarlo, así que no notó que Clary había vuelto._

- Deberíamos venir temprano para averiguarlo -le sonrió.- Sólo para fastidiarla.

Afortunadamente no me encontré a mi primo ni a mi amiga de regreso a la enfermería. Abrí la puerta con cuidado... pero la señora Pomfrey me escuchó y le pedí que me dejara quedarme.

_-Sip, intentaré no quedarme dormida-sonreí. Henry se despertó hasta cerca de medianoche cuando todo dentro de él cambió y se ajustó lo cual le hizo sentir unas fuertes nauseas._

- Y si te quedas dormida... yo te cuento lo que pase -rió pensando cómo burlarse de su prima. La señora Pomfrey sólo asintió y regresó a su despecho. Me senté en la cama de a lado, recargándome en la pared y subiendo mis pies. No pude dormir, aunque cabeceaba de vez en vez. Escuché un par de ruidos extraños provenientes de Henry y me levanté rápido.

_-Me parece bien -reí, nos despedimos en la entrada a mi sala común. Henry despertó y se dio cuenta de que Clary estaba allí, sonrió aunque se sentía mal._

- Nos vemos mañana, pequeña Kailen -le dio un beso en la frente y se fue al barco. Fruncí el ceño.- Tienes muy mal aspecto -miré los frascos que había en su mesa de noche.- Voy por la Señora Pomfrey...

_-Solo tengo náuseas, ahorita se quitan._

No dejé de fruncir el ceño y abrí los frascos para olerlos, para ver si alguno le serví. Cuando encontré el adecuado, le levanté la cabeza con cuidado e hice que bebiera un poco.- Mi efusión de canela es mejor, pero éste también te puede servir.

_Tomó un poco y sonrió.- Me gustó oír eso de que el tuyo es mejor._

- ¿Por qué? -dejé su cabeza en la almohada de nuevo y tapé el frasco de nuevo, acomodándolo justo donde estaba. Lo miré, esperando que las náuseas se le hubieran pasado.

_-Porque me gusta que experimentes, hagas tus pociones y queden mejor que las de otros -se sintió mejor._

- Hago lo que puedo... aunque por lo menos no me han salido plumas en el cuerpo -su expresión cambió y volví a sentarme en la otra cama.

_Rió - Entonces tú serías el cisne blanco._

- El cisne blanco... -meneé la cabeza y me recargué en la pared.

_-Te imaginé cubierta de plumas -sonrió y cerró los ojos._

- Gracioso -susurré y miré la pared de enfrente, esperando que se durmiera de nuevo.

_-¿Por qué viniste? -la miró._

Me congelé ante su pregunta, había planeado quedarme ahí hasta el amanecer con un Henry dormido, pero nunca se me ocurrido que despertaría... y que me preguntaría._ Por nada en especial, sólo temía que Gabor te hiciera algo después de que le dije que lo había usado para olvidarte. ¿Ves? Nada importante_.- Si te molesta, me voy.

_-No me molesta, al contrario -bostezó y cerró los ojos._

- Entonces duerme ya -me puse a jugar con mi varita para no dormir.

_-Duerme un rato tú también -intentó dormir._

No contesté y dejé mi varita a un lado, cabeceando de nuevo pero decidida a no quedarme dormida.

_Se quedó dormido y soñó con ella, se despertaba a ratos cuando algo tronaba fuerte._

Cada que despertaba le acariciaba el cabello para que volviera a dormir. A la tercera vez, hice las pócimas a un lado y me senté en la mesita para estar más cerca. _Me dolerá la espalda después... pero no me importa._

_Sentía que le acariciaba el cabello y esperaba que pudieran seguir así un buen rato pero siempre volvía a quedarse dormido. En la madrugada ya tenía la pierna del todo bien, su interior y la mitad de un brazo también. En cierto momento, como consecuencia de lo incómodo que dormía por los dolores, comenzó a roncar._

Cerré los ojos y golpeé mi cabeza en la pared. _Bien, ya empezó..._ Lo miré entre la oscuridad de la habitación, aunque por las ventanas entraba un poco de luz. Me bajé de la mesita y recordé algo que me había dicho durante las vacaciones de verano. Sonreí.- Stuart, cállate -susurré cerca de su oído.

_Henry roncó más bajito y quiso girarse pero el dolor del brazo evitó que lo hiciera, hizo una mueca y siguió roncando._

- Pobre Stuart -le acaricié la mejilla al ver que hacía un gesto y acomodé su brazo cuidadosamente. Cuando me caía o sufría algún golpe, mi madre solía darme un beso en la parte herida, diciendo que así se me quitaría el dolor... después me ponía alguna poción, claro. Le di un beso en la mano.

_Henry sonrió un poco y roncó un poco más bajo._

- Dormido pareces ser tan vulnerable... no podía dejarte solo después de lo que Vi me dijo... -susurré y acaricie su rostro de nuevo, pasando el pulgar peligrosamente cerca de su labio inferior. Suspiré.

_Poco a poco fue dejando de roncar, soñaba con ella en las gradas del campo de Quidditch después de un partido, solo los dos._

Sonreí cuando dejó de roncar, recargué mi frente con la suya y lo miré.- ¿Por qué me enamoré de mi mejor amigo? -recordé las veces en que nuestros labios se habían rozado, siempre por accidente. Me sonrojé un poco.

_Henry suspiró y siguió durmiendo tranquilo, con una sonrisa en sus labios._

- ¿Todavía me lo pregunto? Es obvio -me dije al verlo sonreír.- Has dejado de roncar, mereces un premio... no puedo evitarlo, quiero hacerlo... y está vez no por accidente -me acerqué y le di un beso en los labios, algo preocupada por su despertaba.

_Henry sonrió entre sueños, sintió aquél beso de su sueño como real pero sabía que solo era un sueño, no podía ser real._

Por un momento deseé que despertara y correspondiera el beso... pero sabía que no iba a ser así. Me separé de él y vi su sonrisa.- Debes tener lindos sueños, te dejaré descansar entonces -volví a la otra cama con menos ganas de dormir y sin dejar de verlo.

_Henry no despertó ya y siguió soñando con ella, luego con el Quidditch. Cuando los primeros rayos del sol entraron por las ventanas despertó y encontró que Clary finalmente se había quedado dormida, sonrió. -Gracias por quedarte, princesa Clarissa -susurró._

No pude dejar de pensar muchísimas cosas mientras lo miraba. Pero después el sueño me venció al final y me quedé dormida recargada en la pared por un par de horas.

_Se levantó con un poco de dificultad, apoyando su peso en la pierna buena, con la mano que ya estaba mejor la recostó con cuidado, se agachó y besó su mejilla. Volvió a su cama antes de que la señora Pomfrey se diera cuenta de que se había levantado y se quedó mirándola hasta que despertó._

Me desperté sobresaltada al darme cuenta de que me había quedado dormida. Abrí los ojos rápidamente y lo primero que vi fue a Henry mirándome._ Está bien_. Suspiré aliviada.

_-Buenos días -dijo con una sonrisa._

- Buenos días -noté que estaba en una posición diferente a la que recordaba haber dormido. _Supongo que me acomodé mientras dormía_.- ¿Cómo van tus huesos?

_Levantó la mano menos lastimada y movió los dedos, dobló la pierna y la estiró.- La pierna yo creo ya logra sostenerme bien y la mano ya agarra y no me duele casi, solo falta que se unan dos dedos, o al menos eso siento -la venda le impedía ver bien._

- Que bueno -miré por la ventana y me levanté.- Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya...

_-Gracias por pasar aquí la noche -sonrió, realmente le había alegrado aquél gesto y esa felicidad le había ayudado a aguantar cuando los grandes huesos se juntaban y además había ayudado a que se mejorara más rápido._

- No hay de qué -me estiré y bostecé. Busqué mis zapatos y me los puse.- Vuelvo al rato con los chicos.

_-Está bien, te veo al rato -en ese momento entró la señora Pomfrey a revisarlo y cambiarle las vendas, ese día entero se quedaría allí._

- Hasta después -me despedí con una mano.- Gracias, señora Pomfrey -abrí la puerta y salí de la enfermería. Aún tenía tiempo para arreglarme, tomar mis cosas e ir a desayunar.

- Así que volviste -dijo una voz detrás de mí cuando bajaba las escaleras. Era Nick con una sonrisa burlona.

_Cuando desperté no era tan temprano como hubiera querido pero me apresuré para encontrarme con Nick, sin embargo él se encontró a Clary antes de que yo lo encontrase a él._

Lo miré con rostro inexpresivo.- No sé de qué hablas -seguí bajando.

- No importa, no me digas. Puedo averiguarlo con Henry -me siguió.

- Tenía miedo de que le pasara algo, ¿contento? -dije resignada sin detenerme.

_Los encontré platicando en las escaleras, subí con tranquilidad, me crucé con ella. -Buenos días -dije con una sonrisa._

- Rayos, juntos son peores -dije cuando vi a Kailen llegar. Nick sonrió y se puso junto a ella.

- Buenos días. ¿A quién crees que acabo de encontrar saliendo de la enfermería? -la miró.

_Reí.- Ya me dará los detalles Henry, pero por lo que veo se quedó allí toda la noche ¿en serio esperaremos hasta sexto para hacer algo al respecto?_

- ¡Por Merlín! -bajé corriendo las escaleras, no quería escucharlos y ya debía estar en mi habitación para llegar a tiempo a clases. La risa de Nick me siguió hasta la mitad del camino.

- Depende de cómo se desarrolle todo este asunto. Ya veremos -sonrió.- ¿Vamos por los detalles?

_-Pasemos primero por algo al Gran Comedor, la comida en la enfermería es generosa pero es sana y falta lo delicioso del azúcar -me estiré y caminé. -Además tengo hambre -reí._

- Está bien, vamos -rió y caminó junto a ella. Llegué a mi habitación y me arreglé lo más rápido que pude, apenas alcanzaría a comer algo antes de clases. Violette dijo que me esperaría pero me negué.

- Voy a tardarme, Vi. Mejor adelántate y guárdame algo -asintió y se fue.

_Pasamos por algo de comida y le llevamos a Henry, mientras desayunábamos con él nos contó que había despertado en la noche y había descubierto que Clarissa estaba con él cuidándolo. Le había ayudado con unas náuseas y habían platicado un poco, había pasado la mayor parte de la noche en vela vigilándolo hasta que en algún momento se quedó dormida. Todo lo contó con una sonrisa._

No pude secarme el cabello porque miré el reloj y supe que iba más tarde de lo que creía. Noté que en mi mesa de noche seguía la foto de Gabor y yo, la tomé y con la varita la incendié. Los gatitos se pusieron a jugar con las cenizas, tomé mi bolsa y corrí al comedor. Afortunadamente, todavía había comida.

_Llegó el momento de ir a clases, le dije a Henry que tomaría apuntes por él, le sonreí a Nick y corrí para no llegar tarde a Aritmancia. Mi amigo comió todo lo que le habíamos llevado._

Comí rápido y poco, no tenía mucha hambre. Si Gabor estuvo en la mesa, no me di cuenta. Corrí al aula de Estudios Muggles y ya que estuve sentada, recordé que Henry no asistiría... pero no iba a pasarle apuntes, él ya sabía bastante de la materia. Empecé a quedarme dormida a mitad de clase. Nick se quedó otro rato con Henry y después fue a ver qué tal se la estaba pasando el ex novio de su prima.

_Henry aprovechó para descansar y lo pasó durmiendo la mayor parte del día, luego tuvo unas visitas gatunas y siguió durmiendo. Me aburrí en algunas clases sin él pero aproveché para poner un poco más de atención y tomaba los apuntes para los dos al mismo tiempo. A la hora de la comida fui de nuevo al Gran Comedor y me senté en la mesa de Slytherin._

En la siguiente clase, Violette fue quien me mantuvo despierta, después de que la profesora Charity me llamara la atención en Estudios Muggles. Me llevó casi arrastrando a comer, caminaba prácticamente con los ojos cerrados. Nick buscó a Gabor en el barco y en parte del castillo, pero no lo encontró. No le importó tampoco y cuando estuvo en el Gran Comedor, vio entrar a Kailen, quien se sentó junto a él.

_-Las clases han sido aburridas hasta ahora -bostecé y tomé un pastelillo.- Y nos dejaron mucha tarea -fruncí el ceño. - Parece que los profesores no recuerdan que alguna vez fueron estudiantes adolescentes que prefieren hacer otras cosas que solo tareas._

Nick soltó una risa.- Que bueno que ya no estoy en clases -le sonrió y siguió comiendo.- Prometo no olvidar eso cuando sea profesor.

_Lo miré - ¿Cuándo crees que sea eso? _

- Si tengo suerte... en un par de años -se volvió a reír.

- Hola, chicos -dijo Vi con una sonrisa y me dejé caer en la banca. Sólo solté un gemido a manera de saludo.

_-Bueno -vi a Vi y Clary, reí. -¿Cansada? -pregunté a mi amiga._

La fulminé con la mirada y puse mi cabeza sobre la mesa.- Vi tiene la culpa...

- ¿Yo? -se mostró ofendida pero después soltó una risita.

- No es bueno echarle tu culpa a los demás, Diane -dijo Nick en tono aparentemente serio.

_-Hoy duerme mucho, puedo yo pasar ahora con Henry la noche, aunque él cree que no necesitará otra noche ahí -guardé un par de panecillos para él._

- Eso cree él -dije en voz baja y cerré los ojos.- La señora Pomfrey me comentó que tal vez lo deje más días, pero no me dijo cuántos. No te preocupes, me quedaré hoy de nuevo.

- Habrá gente feliz si lo haces... -Nick rió, seguido de Violette.

_Sonreí.- Pero duerme o pronto estarás tú ahí por no dormir._

- Tengo clase en la tarde todavía -suspiré y levanté la cabeza mientras me tallaba los ojos.- Pero en cuanto salga me iré a dormir un rato y haré mis deberes en la enfermería.

- Vaya, pensaste en todo... -susurró Vi y la ignoré. Empecé a comer, con las risas de ella y Nick.

_- Está bien, tal vez haga las tareas con ustedes en la enfermería así Henry puede leer lo que voy haciendo y no se atrasa, sino luego dará lata con que le explique todo._

- Como quieras -me encogí de hombros.

- ¿Has visto a Gabor, Nick? -preguntó Violette al no verlo en la mesa, me concentré en mi comida, pues sabía que preguntaba por lo que me había dicho anoche. Mi primo negó.- Es extraño... espero que no esté torturando arañas de nuevo... -me estremecí.

_-¿Lo busco? -me serví un poco más de comida._

- Tal vez sea... -empezó a decir Nick pero lo interrumpí.

- Sí, Kailen... por favor -ahora estaría en alerta constante durante mucho tiempo.

_-Está bien -mordí un trozo de pan y lo busqué. -Está en la cubierta del barco, pensando cosas desagradables sin hacer nada en especial._

Suspiré aliviada.- Gracias -Nick me miró.

- Creo que es buen momento para ir a hablar con él -dijo mientras terminaba de comer.

_Me daba curiosidad lo que hablarían, lo miré esperando que me dejara acompañarlo, si no pensaba ir de todas formas. _

- ¿Para qué quieres hablar con él? -le pregunté.

- Para que puedas descansar, prima. Además... tengo algo de curiosidad -sonrió y se levantó. Miró a Kailen.- Te busco después.

_-Está bien -pensé en ir y espiar, pero luego me regañé no era bueno estar espiando a la gente._

Asintió, le sonrió y se fue al barco. Lo seguí con la mirada.- ¿Ya es hora de irnos, Vi? -ella miró mi reloj y asintió.- ¿Entonces nos vemos en la enfermería? -miré a Kailen.

_Asentí.- Allá las veo -me estiré._

- Está bien -nos levantamos, tomamos nuestras cosas y nos fuimos a la siguiente clase. Afortunadamente era Pociones, si no... me habría dormido. Nick llegó al barco y le habló a Gabor desde la orilla del Lago.

- Hey, ¿cómo estás? Clary me dijo que rompió contigo...

_Tenía algo de tiempo antes de clase de música y tenía curiosidad de lo que diría Gabor, así que le pasé a dejar a Henry la comida, salí de la enfermería como si tuviese prisa y sin que Nick me viera me dirigí hacia el barco, me escondí en un árbol lo suficientemente cerca para saber que sucedía de la mente de Gabor._

Gabor sólo apretó los puños pero no dijo nada. Nick suspiró, sabía que sería difícil.

- ¿Le hiciste algo? -el chico búlgaro se atrevió a mirarlo con un poco de rabia.

- ¿Yo? Tu... prima es una tonta.

- Sin ofensas, Gabor -Nick estaba tranquilo.

_Balancee los pies mientras los veía de lejos y a través de él a la vez, pensé que tal vez sería una plática normal y no tendría realmente nada de interesante._

- Eso es lo que es -golpeó la orilla del barco con un puño.- Mira que usarme a mí como un sustituto, como si valiera menos que el mocoso...

- Así que eso te dijo -Nick sonrió sin que el otro lo viera.- ¿Qué más te dijo?

- Que no sentía lo mismo por mí ya, pues lo que quería era olvidarse de su amigo Henry... -se quedó callado de repente, no pensaba mencionar lo demás.

_Así me enteré de lo que habían platicado, negué, me pregunté cómo sería hablar ahora con él de cosas oscuras como habíamos estado platicando, supuse que no era algo que realmente necesitara saber pero tenía curiosidad._


	29. Chapter 29

Cap.29

- ¿Y? Hay algo más, ¿no? -preguntó mi primo sin moverse.

- Eso fue todo -respondió Gabor en voz baja. Nick estuvo tentado a decirle lo que sabíamos sobre él, pero se contuvo. Aún faltaba tiempo para que el curso terminara y no quería poner en peligro a nadie, así que sólo se encogió de hombros.

- Lo lamento, Gabor. Clary no era para ti -y empezó a caminar de regreso al castillo.

_Así que al final no había pasado nada interesante, bajé del árbol y corrí de vuelta al castillo antes de que Nick me viera, luego fui por mi violín, pronto sería mi clase de música._

Salimos de la clase de Pociones y nos fuimos directo a nuestra sala común. Guardé en mi bolsa todo lo que necesitaría para hacer mis deberes y me dormí unas cuantas horas, antes de bajar a cenar. Escuchaba a Violette reír de vez en cuando entre sueños. Nick recordó que Kailen tenía clase de música, así que después de dar una vuelta por las cocinas y enviar una carta, la esperó afuera del aula.

_El profesor nos dio clase y luego empezó una aburrida plática sobre que debíamos practicar más y experimentar con más instrumentos y que la música era pasión y que su viaje y que su libro y más cosas. Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando nos dejó salir del salón._

Nick esperó pacientemente mientras escuchaba algo de música con mi walkman y leía un libro sobre lechuzas. No notó que ya estaban saliendo por estar tan concentrado.

_Sonreí al ver que Nick estaba afuera, me asomé en el título del libro aprovechando que estaba concentrado. -¿Lechuzas? -le pregunté._

Nick la miró con una sonrisa y cerró el libro.- Me gustan las criaturas mágicas, ¿recuerdas? -le dijo mientras se quitaba los audífonos.- ¿Qué tal tu clase?

_-Lo recuerdo -me estiré.- Aburrida fue más plática sin sentido del profesor que práctica._

- Que mal -sonrió, _ya será diferente el siguiente año. _Tomó su estuche con la mano donde tenía el libro y con la otra tomó la mano de Kailen.- ¿Irás a la enfermería ya?

_Negué - Le dejé mis apuntes cuando le dejé comida y ya me dio flojera hacer tareas -reí.-Tal vez después de cenar._

Se rió.- ¿Entonces vamos a cenar? -empezó a caminar.

_Asentí y balanceé nuestras manos mientras tarareaba, me quedé pensando en las lechuzas y recordé algo.- Dante me escribió y nunca le contesté -pensé en voz alta._

- Deberías contestarle, ¿no? -la miró y sonrió.- ¿Quieres que vayamos a donde las lechuzas?

_-No quiero contestarle… me escribió un regaño, pero por otro lado me mandó galletas de mantequilla._

- ¿Por qué te regañó? Agradece que no conozca los vociferadores -rió.

_- Porque no le regalé nada por su cumpleaños, porque no he contestado cartas, porque me fui y dejé cosas en mi cuarto así que no puede usarlo, porque Jim le contó algunas cosas, porque le protesté y otras cosas -bufé._

- Ya veo... -sonrió.- Sólo agradécele por las galletas y ya -soltó una risa.

_Reí.- Haré eso y le diré que no se comporte como hermano mayor si no lo hizo antes, me dijo que era pequeña para estarme metiendo en cosas de chicos grandes, aunque no entendí bien a qué se refería, pero me sonó sobreprotector... luego le preguntaré a Jim._

- Me parece bien -volvió a reír.- Pero, ¿qué hacemos primero entonces?

_-No sé -reí.- Lo que quieras -le sonreí._

- Supongo que... -miró su reloj.- Tenemos tiempo para que dejes tu violín y después cenar.

_-Vamos entonces -vi el barandal de las escaleras, reí, solté a Nick, usé el barandal de resbaladilla, llevaba tiempo queriendo hacer eso, caí de sentón al final y reí._

Nick bajó las escaleras meneando la cabeza y sin dejar de sonreír. Le ayudó a levantarse.- Siempre haciendo travesuras -le dio un beso en la frente.

_Reí un poco sonrojada.-No siempre -tomé su mano y bajamos hasta mi sala común, para entonces Clary ya estaba en la enfermería con Henry._

Violette me despertó poco antes de que anocheciera. Le pedí que me llevara comida a la enfermería, ella asintió con una sonrisa perversa. Tomé mi bolsa y me fui bostezando por todo el camino, con Ely en brazos pues se había quedado dormida conmigo sobre la cama. Nick acompañó a Kailen hasta su sala para poder ir a cenar juntos.

_Me apresuré a dejar mi violín, encontré al gato de Nick mordiendo una planta, lo aparté. -¿Tú qué haces aquí? -vi a Shasta durmiendo con los demás y lo dejé en la canasta, luego fui al dormitorio de los chicos a tomar algunas cosas que Henry me había pedido y finalmente salí con Nick._

_-Te ves cansada -le dijo Henry en cuanto la vio, estaba leyendo unos apuntes antes de que llegara._

Nick volvió a distraerse con los walkman, esta vez tenía los ojos cerrados y cantaba en voz muy baja.- I know your eyes in the morning sun, I feel you touch me in the pouring rain...

- No es nada -cerré la puerta al entrar y me senté en la cama de siempre. Dejé a Ely sobre ella, ya estaba algo despierta.- ¿Cómo sigues?

_Lo encontré recargado en la pared y cantando quedito, sonreí, consideré todas las opciones que se me ocurrieron para llamar su atención, opté por picarle las costillas mientras besaba su mejilla._

_-Ya mejor- le mostró que ya no tenía la pierna vendada y que ambos brazos ya tenían forma humana, al menos uno completamente ya._

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió que alguien le picó las costillas y sonrió al sentir que Kailen le daba un beso en la mejilla. Tomó sus manos e hizo que le rodeara el abdomen y la abrazó mientras se movía un poco y seguía cantando.- I wanna feel you in my arms again...

- Eso está bien -dije mientras miraba cómo iba mejorando.- Tal vez salgas en una semana... -empecé a sacar mis cosas para hacer mis deberes, cuidando que Ely no se cayera de la cama.

_Me sonrojé y reí un poco, lo miré mientras cantaba, sentía ese impulso de querer hacer algo más… pero me contuve a mirarlo._

_-Deberías dormir un rato, te ves cansada -se estiró, algo tronó, hizo una mueca y regresó a como estaba.- Saldré antes de la semana._

Nick se detuvo al terminarse la canción y se quitó los audífonos. Le sonrió.- ¿Hambrienta?

- Estoy bien, ya dormí hace rato -escuché el crujido y lo miré.- Tal vez -me quité los zapatos y me recargué en la pared, me puse a leer mientras Ely mordisqueaba mi pie.

_-Lo normal -reí, no lo había soltado aún._

_-Los cachorros son curiosos -dijo al mirar a Ely.- No he tenido uno desde mi gato y ya está algo grande._

- Eso es un sí -se rió, le dio un beso en la frente y no se movió.

- Nunca había tenido uno -miré por un momento a Ely y seguí leyendo.- Bueno, sí... pero Litza no cuenta.

_Cerré los ojos y sonreí.- ¿Por qué no hace nada más? -pensé y me di cuenta de que no tenía realmente hambre, recargué mi frente en su pecho._

_-¿Cuándo supiste que hablas pársel? -dejó a un lado los apuntes y la miró._

Nick sonrió un poco y caminó un par de pasos hacia adelante hasta tocar con una pared. Tomó las manos de Kailen que estaban en su espalda y las entrelazó con las suyas. Esperó a que ella lo mirara.  
- Bueno... -cerré el libro y traté de hacer memoria.- Creo que fue después de que Ian muriera, a los seis o siete años, ya que hablaba bien, supongo...

_Topé con pared y miré a Nick, nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas, sonreí fijándome en su mirada. _

_-¿Con Litza? -la miraba atento, atrapó con la mano que estaba mejor a Ely antes de que cayera._

No despegó la mirada, sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Podía hacer lo mismo que el día del baile de Navidad... pero no, tenía que ir despacio con ella. Aun así se agachó un poco más hacia ella.

- No, Litza llegó ya que sabíamos que hablaba pársel... -tomé a Ely de su mano.- Pero mi abuela era aficionada a tener serpientes en su casa, así que cuando fuimos varios meses después de la muerte de Ian... me puse a hablar con una de repente.

_Se agachó acercándose a mí un poco más, me pregunté qué haría ¿otro beso en la frente? ¿O en la nariz? ¿O tal vez en la mejilla?_

_-Oh ya veo. Es curioso como algunas personas tienen esas habilidades._

Pasó sus labios cerca de su rostro, rozando con su mejilla con la nariz y con su aliento. Posó su boca debajo de la barbilla y mordisqueó ligeramente el cuello de Kailen. Me encogí de hombros y la puerta de la enfermería se abrió. Era Violette.- Les traje un poco de comida, ya que Clary se quedará esta noche -sonrió y dejó un pequeño plato en la mesa de noche.- Recordé que te gustaban las uvas, Diane, así que puse unas cuantas.

_No supe qué hacer cuando se acercó tanto y no sucedió nada de lo que esperaba, me puse roja y al sentir su aliento me dio un escalofrió, su mordida me sobresaltó un poco y no entendí por qué había hecho. No me moví, ni dije nada._

_- ¿Te vas a quedar de nuevo? -preguntó a Clary mirándola con curiosidad._

Apretó sus manos entrelazadas y suspiró aún sobre su cuello. _Bien, no querías besarla, pero esto es peor que un beso, Alessandro_. Se reprendió a sus adentros pero por fuera todo era distinto, no se avergonzó y se separó muy poco de ella, lo suficiente para que ninguno se mirara. Asentí y le di la gatita a Violette.- Llévala con los demás, te veo mañana -ella asintió, se despidió de Henry y se fue. Tomé mi libro de nuevo.

_Miré a otro lado, quise correr y volver a mi dormitorio pero me sentía acorralada y a la vez no quería irme, no entendía por qué había hecho eso y por qué no se apartaba. Empecé a sentirme tensa así que reí un poco y dije la primer tontería que se me ocurrió.- ¿Te sentiste vampiro?_

_Henry sonrió, aunque también se sentía mal porque Clary no dormiría bien otra noche aunque lo que más le importaba es que estaba allí por él.- ¿Puedo agarrar uvas, princesa Clarissa?_

Nick soltó una risita sin apartarse todavía.- ¿No sabías que soy un vampiro, pequeña Kailen? -se irguió de nuevo y con una de sus manos aún entrelazadas, la obligó a que lo mirara.

- Toma lo que quieras, no tengo hambre de todas maneras -saqué un trozo de pergamino y la tinta para comenzar con mis deberes.

_-No creo que seas un vampiro, aunque eso sería interesante -me encogí de hombros y me obligó a verlo._

_-Al rato te dará hambre._

Nick no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas, la soltó y se separó de ella.- Vamos a cenar, pequeña Kailen.

- Si me da hambre, le pido algo de comer a Nick.

_Asentí, no tenía ganas de cenar, seguía algo avergonzada y sin entender por qué lo había hecho, si hubiese sido de juego me habría dado igual pero no estábamos jugando antes._

_-Está bien -agarró un par de uvas y las comió._

Sonrió, la tomó de la mano y empezó a caminar. _Soy un sinvergüenza, debería disculparme... ¿pero de qué?_ Asentí y seguí haciendo mi tarea, sin prestarle atención.

_Pensé en que Steve podría explicármelo, siempre hablaba de cosas que no entendía pero de ese estilo. La segunda uva se le cayó y frunció el ceño, le había dolido el brazo._

Nick siguió caminando, pensando que tal vez sí se había pasado un poco con Kailen... además, todavía no eran novios y él hacía esas cosas. Sí, estaba educado al estilo de la antigua escuela. Lo miraba de reojo a veces y noté que se le cayó una uva. Dejé mis cosas a un lado y la recogí del suelo.- ¿Estás bien?

_Sí, Steve y los demás serían la opción pues no pensaba decirle a Henry que a veces se molestaba. Él asintió con el ceño aún fruncido._

Suspiró. _Ya tienes 20 años, Alessandro. Compórtate como adulto..._ Lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.- Voy a estar cuidándote el tiempo que permanezcas aquí, por lo menos dime la verdad para poder ayudarte.

_-Me duele el brazo -dijo y suspiró. Bostecé._

- Bien... -miré su brazo, pero seguía cubierto de vendas y tampoco iba a interferir en los procedimientos de la señora Pomfrey. Puse mi mano en su cabeza.- ¿Los huesos de nuevo o qué sientes?

Nick la miró bostezar.- ¿No prefieres ir a dormir o tiene mucha hambre?

_-No sé... es un dolor extraño, como si estuviera cansado y lo cansara más -se encogió de hombros._

_Busqué a Steve y ya estaba en el dormitorio de los chicos.-Creo que mejor dormiré -sonreí._

- Entonces... no tienes que moverlo -miré el plato de comida.- ¿Tienes mucha hambre?

- Está bien -también le sonrió y la cargó, aunque estuvieran cerca de su sala común.

_-No mucha -aunque sí la tenía._

_-Estamos cerca- reí._

- ¿No mucha? No sé por qué pregunté, si ya conozco el ritmo en el que comen tú y Kailen -tomé el plato.- ¿Te importa si te doy de comer?

- No importa -se encogió de hombros.

_-Adelante -sonrió, en realidad eso esperaba__._

_-Está bien -me recargué en él._

Sonreí y le di una uva.- ¿Forzaste tu brazo en algo más que agarras uvas? -tomé otra para mí. Nick sonrió más y siguió caminando, aunque un poco más despacio.

_-Sí -dijo tras comerla.-Ya lo estaba usando como si nada._

_Bostecé, pero traté de alejar el sueño._

- Aunque tus huesos ya estén en su lugar, no debes usarlo -meneé la cabeza mientras le daba otra uva.- Esto te costará un par de días más aquí, supongo...

Nick soltó una risita y por más que lento que caminó, llegó a la entrada de la casa de Kailen.

_-Pero ya me quiero ir -la comió._

_Bajé y abrí la entrada.-Hasta mañana -sonreí y entré antes de que me dijese nada._

- Pero si te sigues descuidando, más te vas a tardar -me comí otra y lo miré.- No conoces la palabra paciencia, ¿verdad?

No pudo despedirse de ella y suspiró.- Creo que me pasé un poco... -susurró y sonrió.- Pero ya se acostumbrará.

_-No realmente -rió y suspiró.- Seré paciente entonces. _

_En cuanto entré fui al dormitorio de los chicos, ya no me regañaron, ya estaban acostumbrados a verme ahí. -Steve, tengo algo que preguntarte -me senté en la cama de Henry y me miró con una ceja levantada, le conté lo que había pasado con Nick y rió._

- No te creo -le di otra uva. Nick se fue a cenar sin Kailen y después se dirigió a la enfermería, antes de irse a dormir.

_-Trataré de serlo entonces -comió la uva._

_-Vine a que me explicaras no a que te rieras de mí -fruncí el ceño y rió más._

_-Eres tan pequeña, pequeña Kailen - le arrojé una almohada.- Verás, los chicos tenemos ciertas... cosas que queremos hacer cosas chicas -alcé una ceja, sonrió.- Te estás metiendo en cosas de grandes._

_-No te entiendo -lo miré feo, leí su mente y abrí los ojos.- Eres un pervertido, Steve._

- Siempre dices lo mismo, Henry -cambié las uvas por un pastelillo.- Las demás me las quedo yo.

_-Me parece justo -mordió el pastelillo._

_-Yo no soy el pervertido que te anda mordiendo el cuello -rió más._

_-No es un pervertido, tú eres el pervertido. No debí preguntarte -le arrojé otra almohada y caminé a la puerta._

_-Eso pasa cuando tienes un novio más grande -rió._

_-Ni siquiera es mi novio, entonces no es lo que tu dices -le enseñé la lengua y me fui a mi propio dormitorio._

- No es necesario, te traje más -dijo Nick al entrar a la enfermería.

- ¿Y Kailen? -le pregunté mientras tomaba la servilleta de sus manos.

- Se fue a dormir, tenía mucho sueño -se encogió de hombros.- Y vine a ver si no se te ofrecía algo... pero ya vi que no -se rió.

_-¿Se fue a dormir sin cenar y venir?-alzó una ceja._

_Me puse a experimentar un rato tratando de ignorar lo que había visto en mente de Steve.-Odio a los chicos adolescentes y sus mentes...-susurré._

- No le hice nada, si eso te preguntas -se cruzó de hombros.- Íbamos a ir a cenar pero después me dijo que tenía sueño y se metió a su sala común.

- Tal vez tenía algo que hacer -dije tratando de darle lógica al asunto.

_Henry ya no dijo nada pues sabía que terminaría discutiendo, mejor agarró un panecillo._

- Te dije que no usarás el brazo -se lo quité y miré a Nick.

- Ya hablaré con ella mañana -dijo mientras salía de la enfermería, aunque pensaba usar el pétalo de Emily. Seguí dándole de comer a Henry.

_Henry comió feliz mientras ella le daba de comer, pronto se le olvidó la tarea y otros asuntos. Quería que Henry estuviera ahí conmigo y no en la enfermería, era una buena ayuda en mis experimentos, me frustré y me acosté a leer._

Cuando terminamos de comer, regresé a mi cama y seguí haciendo mis deberes, tratando de no dormirme. Nick llegó rápido a su camarote y sacó el pétalo del frasco. _¿Hice algo malo...?_

_Henry empezó a bostezar, se estaba aburriendo. Empecé a cabecear cuando noté el cambio en Emily, leí lo que tenía escrito.- Nop- dije y bostecé._

- Deberías descansar ya -le dije cuando lo vi bostezar.- ¿O no tienes sueño y mi presencia te aburre?

Nick suspiró. Entonces... ¿te pasa algo...?

_-Esque ya me aburri de no hacer nada... es cansado no hacer nada._

_-¿Porqué creés que me pasa algo? -no quería decirle porque pretendía ignorar que le había preguntado a Steve y lo que me había dicho._

- ¿Quieres que hagamos algo? -lo miré y sonreí.- Pero sin que tengas que moverte, claro.

Te fuiste estrepitosamente... sin dejar que me despidiera bien de ti...

_-Jugamos a... ¿hacer preguntas?_

_-Lo siento -bostecé.- No me di cuenta-mentí._

- ¿Preguntas? -empecé a guardar mis cosas pues ya había menos luz.- ¿Cómo?

Oh... está bien... te dejo descansar... Buenas noches...

_-No sé, de cualquier cosa -le sonrió._

_La flor delataba su humor, sonreí un poco.-Te quiero -cerré los ojos._

- Está bien -me bajé de la cama y lo moví.- Hazte a un lado, me voy a sentar a aquí.

Nick dudó un poco. _Te quiero también..._ Guardó el pétalo y se fue a dormir, pensando que ya se controlaría al estar con ella.

_Le hizo espacio.-Empieza tú._

_Miré el pétalo y sonreí, me dormí._

- Veamos... -me recargué en la cama y me puse a pensar.- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

_-Mi color favorito...-lo pensó un poco.- Creo que el verde o el café._

Me reí.- ¿Por qué te gustan?

_-Porque son el color del pasto y de la madera, me gusta ver vegetación -sonrió._

- Interesante... -me volví a reír, pensando en que él poseía los mismos colores tanto en su cabello como en sus ojos.- Henry es vegetación -dije en pársel.

_-¿Que soy qué? -la miró con curiosidad._

- Dije: Henry es vegetación -me reí de nuevo y mejor me acosté.

_-¿Soy vegetación? -se encogió de hombros.- Voy ¿Qué estación del año te gusta más?_

- Otoño -dije sin pensarlo.- ¿Cabello marrón y ojos verdes?

_Rió.- Me siento árbol ahora -sonrió.- También me gusta el otoño._

- Stuart es un árbol -sonreí.- El otoño es la mejor estación del año... me dijiste que las uvas eran tu segunda fruta favorita, ¿cuál es la primera?

_- Es la fresa -rió, siempre se le había hecho una fruta algo... femenina, eso le decía Abbie, pero le gustaba mucho._

- ¿En serio? -lo miré y también me reí.- Odio las fresas.

_-¿Ah sí? Que mal, entonces un día si te invito una tarta no le pondré fresas -sonrió.- Dime algo que siempre hayas querido hacer pero te da miedo._

Asentí.- Algo que haya querido hacer... -me puse a pensar.- Experimentar con las pociones ya no vale, porque ya lo hago... -solté una risita.- Es algo tonto, amo volar en una escoba y siempre me he querido subir a un... se llama avión ¿no?... pero me da algo de miedo...

_-Nunca he viajado en un avión, pero me llama la atención... un día subiremos a uno -le sonrió._

- De todas maneras prefiero los medios mágicos -sonreí y lo despeiné.- Si tuvieras la oportunidad de cambiarte tu nombre, ¿conservarías el que tienes o por cuál lo cambiarías?

_- Cambiaría Stuart -rió. - ¿Cómo me dirías para regañarme si no tuviera el Stuart?_

- Stuart no es feo, bueno a mí no me lo parece -fruncí el ceño.- ¿Daimon, tal vez? No sé... no te imagino con un sólo nombre.

_- Stuart me recuerda a una antigua historia de mi familia. "Un mago torpe y enojón, de nombre Stuart Daimon, quiso hacerle cosquillas a un dragón, era un mago confiado y de más se acercó. ¡Mira! Asado de Stuart Daimon" No sé quién inventó eso pero mi papá nos lo contaba mucho y sé que sí hubo un Stuart antes que yo -frunció el ceño._

Lo miré y no pude evitar reírme.- Un mago valiente y atrevido, diría yo.

_Rió. - Te toca preguntarme -ya estaba oscuro y se hizo a un poco más a la orilla para dejarle un espacio más cómodo._

- Creo que ese nombre trae mala suerte, ayer podría haber encontrado "Picadillo de Henry Stuart Daimon" o algo así -fruncí el ceño y lo miré.

_Negó.- No había manera de que quedara picadillo de Henry Stuart Daimon -sonrió un poco.- Habrías encontrado algo raro nada más._

- ¿Una especie de rompecabezas? -entrecerré los ojos.- ¿Qué hacías exactamente en la Sala de Menesteres ayer cuando te trajeron a la enfermería?

_-Transformaciones y destransformaciones._

Suspiré.- Te toca pregunta -miré el techo.

_- Si pudieses elegir un lugar donde pasar una semana con todos los gastos pagados y todo lo que quieras hacer ¿a dónde irías?_

- Esa sí es difícil... -seguí mirando el techo.- Bueno... no tanto. Australia.

_La miró esperando a que le explicara porqué._

Me encogí de hombros.- Siempre he querido ver a los canguros de cerca, son lindos... bueno, Australia más la Isla de Pascua, las piedras que hay ahí me parecen interesantes.

_Rió y asintió.- Australia parece un buen lugar, quiero intentar surfear ahí._

- También es un lugar adecuado para eso -solté una risita.- ¿Luna o Sol?

_-Luna, es más interesante que el Sol y más reveladora._

- ¿Más reveladora? -lo miré.

_-En adivinación, astronomía y otras cosas te da más información que el sol._

- Cierto... pero ambos se complementan. Son uno mismo -dije con media sonrisa.- Vas.

_- ¿Qué elemento crees que serías? - pensó que ella era fuego o tierra, pero más que nada fuego._

- No sé... ¿agua o viento, tal vez? -me reí.- Me dejé llevar por mi nombre.

_- Yo creo que no eres ninguno de esos -sonrió.- Eres más fuego, el porqué me lo guardaré._

- No es justo -lo miré con el ceño fruncido.- Me da curiosidad, dime porqué.

_Negó con una sonrisa. -Tal vez después, princesa Clarissa._

Me crucé de brazos e hice un puchero.- Ya no juego.

_Rió.- Quisiera la cámara de Violette para tomarte una foto así._

- Stuart tonto. Mejor ya me voy a mi cama...

_-Eres fuego por peligrosa, explosiva, de cuidado pero a la vez cálida y necesaria._

No me moví y me sonrojé al escucharlo. Agarré la almohada que estaba bajo mi cabeza y me tapé el rostro, sin decir nada.

_Henry aguantó la risa y sonrió complacido. -Me gustas tanto -pensó y cerró los ojos. -Te toca preguntar._


	30. Chapter 30

Cap.30

Ya no quería preguntar. ¿Por qué tiene que decir esas cosas? Ah... pero tú andas abriendo la boca y preguntando_._- Ahmm... -pensé en algo rápido.- ¿Piano o violonchelo? -_pésima pregunta, Diane_.

_-Violonchelo -se estiró lo suficiente para no tronar feo._

- ¿Por qué? -no me quité la almohada, me había sonrojado más.

_-No cualquiera lo toca, el piano es más común y me gusta más el sonido de las cuerdas -la miró._

- Ah... Te toca preguntar -_debería terminar con este juego..._

_- ¿Frío o calor?_

- Creo que frío... -me quité la almohada al pensar que no me vería sonrojada, ya que estaba más oscuro el cuarto. La abracé.

_-Te toca preguntar -bostezó._

- ¿No deberíamos irnos a dormir ya? -dije con la intención de cambiarme a la otra cama.

_-No tengo sueño -bostezó de nuevo y rió._

- Estás bostezando y no tienes sueño -puse la almohada en su lugar de nuevo y me senté.- Así que me voy a mi cama...

_Tomó su mano y la miró.- Buenas noches, princesa Clarissa -sonrió y la soltó._

- Buenas noches -no lo miré y me acosté en la otra cama todavía sonrojada. Le di la espalda pero no me dormí. Seguía en mi plan de estar alerta el mayor tiempo que pudiera.

_-Clary, no te desveles toda la noche ¿sí? -cerró los ojos._

- Lo voy a pensar -susurré y miré a la ventana.

_-Duerme, por favor - sonrió e intentó dormir._

No contesté. _No mientras sepa que Gabor te puede hacer daño y que necesitas que alguien te cuide en lo que te recuperas. _Me cubrí mejor con la manta a ver si lo convencía de que me iba a dormir.

_Esperó que sí durmiera no quería verla cansada al otro día, le importaba más su descanso que su propia recuperación. Finalmente después de un rato se quedó dormido._

Escuché que su respiración se hacía más pausada y sonreí. _Ya se durmió. _Me volteé quedando boca arriba, pensando en la tontería que había dicho sobre el fuego y lo demás. _Afortunadamente hace tiempo que notó el violonchelo... _Suspiré, poniendo en duda si era afortunado o no eso.

_Esa noche fue más tranquila para Henry, casi no lo despertaron dolores muy agudos aunque sí uno que otro inesperado. Alrededor de la una de la mañana se terminaron de meter en su lugar unos huesos y no pudo dormir en un buen rato por el dolor, entonces Clarissa ya estaba dormida, así que distrajo su mente mirándola._

A pesar de que había dormido durante la tarde para compensar el desvelo de la noche anterior, el sueño volvió a vencerme y me quedé dormida más temprano que aquella vez. Mis sueños estuvieron repletos de canguros y violonchelos que tocaban solos, después estaba dentro de un círculo de fuego... No me gustó eso y de alguna parte de mi cabeza una voz me dijo: si tú eres flama, él miedo debería tenerte...

_Después de un rato volvió a quedarse dormido y afortunadamente esa noche no roncó. Nos soñó a todos, en verano ya, de pronto aparecía Gabor en su sueño y no quería dejarlo ver a Clarissa, entonces Henry se transformó en una lechuza grisácea y voló sobre él hasta ella._

Tardé un poco más en despertarme y ya había algo de luz asomándose por la ventana. Me estiré y miré a Henry. Estaba dormido, sonreí y me senté para ponerme los zapatos.

_La señora Pomfrey salió temprano de su despacho, encontró ya despierta a Clary y despertó a Henry para revisar su brazo, ya estaba mejor pero aún debía permanecer ahí._

_Desperté temprano y pasé a saludar a mis amigos en la enfermería pero ambos estaban dormidos, fui al Gran Comedor a esperar a que estuviera el desayuno. Cuando él despertó y no la vio a su lado, supiró y sonrió, la idea de pasar más tiempo en la enfermería no le molestaba mucho si implicaba que ella estuviera ahí al pendiente._

Me quedé con Henry todas las noches que estuvo en la enfermería, tratando de acomodar mi tiempo entre clases, deberes y descanso. Nick fue más... cuidadoso con Kailen, no pasaba de acompañarla, tomarle la mano y darle besos en la frente, sabía que tenía que ir despacio antes de pedirle que fuera su novia... ¿cuándo? Aún no lo sabía.

_Después de casi una semana por fin Henry salió, estaba harto de la enfermería y no pretendía volver pronto así que por un tiempo estuvo practicando cosas más sencillas, luego volvería a la complejidad que lo había mandado allá. Pronto el ambiente comenzó a ponerse competitivo de nuevo, la última prueba del torneo estaba cerca. A veces el equipo de Quidditch pasábamos horas en la sala común creando teorías de lo que habría allí y pensando en cosas que a Cedric podrían ayudarle._

Aunque muchos estaban ansiosos por la tercera prueba, no podíamos olvidar los exámenes finales, que terminaban el día de la tercera prueba. Agradecí que Henry hubiera salido antes de la enfermería, así tenía más tiempo de estudiar.

_Henry se apresuró a ponerse al corriente pero aun así había cosas que no entendía del todo y conforme se acercaban los exámenes más nervioso se ponía. Llegamos a un acuerdo, si no sabía algo me preguntaría mentalmente y si yo no sabía le robaría la respuesta a alguien más, pero solo nos daríamos cinco chances de estas. De cierta manera tuvimos más ayuda para estudiar que los demás pues teníamos un graduado de nuestro lado. De Gabor no supimos nada en un buen rato._

Nick nos ayudaba con lo que no entendíamos, pero también nos apoyábamos entre todos, incluyendo a Violette también, que tenía una memoria increíblemente escalofriante. Los exámenes me mantuvieron ocupada y olvidé el tema de Gabor por completo. La mañana de la prueba me sentí aliviada de que lo más difícil ya hubiera pasado, traté de no pensar en todos los posibles errores que podía haber cometido en ellos.

_Pasamos los exámenes con cierta tranquilidad pues habíamos terminado ayudándonos entre Henry y yo en las respuestas, aunque luego me sentí culpable. Antes de que nos diésemos cuenta estábamos en las gradas para la nueva prueba._

El campo de Quiddtch estaba muy diferente. Arbustos de unos seis metros de alto nos impedían observar que había detrás. Las tribunas están frente a esos y llegamos a ocupar nuestros lugares. Pasamos junto a los profesores y directores de las otras escuelas. Volví a captar ese aroma familiar cuando el profesor Moody bebía de la pequeña cantimplora que siempre llevaba.

_-Esto es ridículo ¿Para qué permiten espectadores si no podemos ver? -dije mientras ocupábamos unos lugares vacíos._

_-Quejumbrosa. Hoy amaneciste de malas-contestó Henry._

Fruncí el ceño y los seguí, al notar que me había retrasado un poco. Nick se fue con los de Durmstrang pero Vi y yo nos sentamos con nuestros amigos.

_-Tú tienes la culpa -bostecé. La noche anterior él había tenido insomnio así que no me dejó dormir._

- ¿Por qué tiene él la culpa? -preguntó Violette curiosa. Yo estaba mirando al profesor Moody todavía confundida.

_-No me dejó irme a mi dormitorio, estuvimos jugando ajedrez mágico, baraja, jugando con los gatos, platicando, practicando -bostecé.- Dormí poquito._

- Podrías dormir durante la prueba -sonrió Vi y me dio un codazo.- Clarissa, regaña a Henry por molestar a su hermana menor.

- ¿Que yo qué? -la miré confundida y se rió de mí.

_-¿En qué piensas?-preguntó él._

- No, en nada... -sacudí la cabeza.- ¿Qué decías, Vi?

- Olvídalo -me encogí de hombros y volvió a reír.- Ya debería empezar la prueba, ¿no?

_-No creo que tarden mucho -dijo Henry, me recargué en él y cerré los ojos._

- Creo lo mismo, los chicos estaban despidiéndose de sus familias cuando salimos del castillo... no deben tardar, Vi -sonreí.- De todas maneras, no podremos ver...

- Por eso, mientras más tarden, más durará la prueba... por lo tanto, más tiempo estaremos aquí sentados.

_-Ahí vienen -dije con los ojos aún cerrados y bostecé._

Del castillo venían los campeones junto a sus familias, las cuales se instalaron en la tribuna con el resto de los alumnos.

- Esperemos que Cedric gane... -susurré, Vi asintió.

_-Tiene muchos puntos en favor. Apuesto que la primera en caer será Delacour o como se llame._

_-Seguramente, es guapa y todo pero no ha sido muy buena que digamos -dijo Henry._

- Es cierto, pero Fleur podría dar una sorpresa...

- Aunque lo crees casi imposible -completó Vi y nos reímos.

_Reí también y comenzó la explicación de la última prueba del torneo, no le puse especial atención. Alcanzar la copa era lo único importante en realidad._

- Bien, mientras tanto nosotros nos quedamos sin saber lo que pasará detrás de los arbustos -dijo Vi cruzándose de brazos.

- Ya te mantendrás entretenida en algo durante ese tiempo...

_-¿Quieren que sea su locutora de deportes personal un rato? -reí._

Violette asintió con una sonrisa.- No es mala idea -también asentí.

_-Solo un rato -bostecé y miré como entraban los campeones de Hogwarts. -Es como un laberinto, Harry escogió el camino de la izquierda y Cedric el de la derecha -dije después de un rato._

- Está bien -dijimos mientras la mirábamos.

- Un laberinto... interesante... -susurró Violette con una sonrisa.

_-Ya están todos adentro... ¿En qué orden quieren que los vaya siguiendo?_

_-Cedric en primer lugar -dijo Henry. -Luego Harry, luego Krum y luego Fleur._

- Ni sigas a Fleur, no tiene chiste -rió Vi, meneé la cabeza con una sonrisa y asentí.

_- Bueno... Cedric está tratando de iluminar todo, Harry está algo perdido, Krum está pensando que va a ganar y la chica tiene miedo._

- Tenía que ser francesa -dijo Vi con un bufido.

- Hey, yo tengo sangre francesa, ¿recuerdas? -nos miramos y reímos.- La chica es simplemente tonta y ya.

_Reímos.- Cedric se topó con un escogruto ¡le quema la sudadera! ya se liberó... se topó con Harry. Ya tomaron rumbos distintos. Krum está medio perdido._

_- Así que de algo sirvieron los escogrutos -dijo mi amigo._

Me reí ante el comentario de Henry.- Eso parece -seguimos mirándola.

_-Cedric está corriendo directo a Krum, Harry está de cabeza, no localizo a Fleur._

_-¿No la localizas?_

_Grité y me cubrí la boca con una mano -Lo siento, Krum usó crucio contra Cedric, Harry acaba de encontrarlos..._

- ¿Crucio? -fruncí el ceño.-No deberían...

- Es una competencia, Clary -Vi se encogió de hombros.

_-Krum está fuera, Delacour sigo sin encontrarla... y Krum no era muy Krum... Harry está con una esfinge y Cedric se topó con algo parecido al lazo del diablo._

_- Qué bueno que está fuera._

- Uno menos -sonrió Violette.

- ¿Por qué no la encuentras? -fruncí el ceño.- ¿Y cómo que Krum no era él?

_-Me das a veces escalofríos Violette. Krum no pensaba como Krum, creo que ni sabía lo que... ¿Imperio? - me quedé pensando._

_-Kailen, la prueba -dijo Henry al notar que me perdí en mis pensamientos._

_- Están enfrentando una araña... ahora solo están parados frente a la copa, discutiendo -reí y cerré los ojos, ya me dolía la cabeza._

- ¿Imperio...? -susurré para mí, pensando en el olor de nuevo.

- Un par de minutos y ya te duermes -le dijo Vi cuando la vio cerrar los ojos.

_Fruncí el ceño y la miré.- No dormí, hay miles de mentes diferentes y escandalosas aquí, ellos están lejos y también tienen planes diferentes, encontrarlos entre todo y no perderlos es cansado, no es un juego -bufé, no estaba de buen humor y me cansaba un poco más.- ¡Han desaparecido!_

Vi se quedó a medio suspiro y yo reaccioné, la miré.- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que desaparecieron? -miré hacia donde estaban los profesores y los organizadores del Torneo.- ¿Será parte de la prueba?

_-No sé... no los encuentro. Puedo asegurar que no están ya en el Colegio-miré a donde ella miraba.- No estarían todos allí si tuvieran que ir a otro lugar..._

_-Seguramente es parte de la prueba y volverán._

- Seguramente... -dije y me recargué en Vi. Ella suspiró.

- Bien... ¿tendremos que esperar entonces?

_-Supongo -me recargué de nuevo en Henry.- Volvemos con la transmisión después de estos cortes comerciales -cerré los ojos, él rió._

Vi frunció el ceño.- Clary... estoy aburrida...

- Calla y deja que Kailen descanse -mi cabeza empezó a insistir de nuevo.

_-Gracias -susurré y me dormí unos minutos, pero desperté antes que las cosas cambiaran._

Violette se cruzó de brazos y no dijo nada. _Tal vez sea una simple bebida embriagante, no sería extraño que una persona como él tome algo así... no, es diferente. _Me perdí en mis pensamientos durante un rato.

_Desperté justo antes de que aparecieran Harry y Cedric.-No...- se me pusieron llorosos los ojos en vez de aclamar como todos._

Violette se levantó junto con los demás y se inclinó para ver. Alcancé a escuchar a Kailen y la miré.- ¿Qué pasó? -el ruido de celebración ahogaba un poco mi voz.

_-Cedric está muerto... y...-no pude evitar asustarme y sollozar. Henry me abrazó, estaba leyendo de mí todo lo que pasaba abajo, quise saber más a pesar de todo._

La miré sorprendida, no le encontraba sentido a sus palabras. Me levanté al igual que Violette para ver lo que estaba pasando. Alcancé a ver un poco a Cedric, era cierto... estaba muerto.De la nada, Nick apareció junto a nosotros y lo miré.- Lo saben, ¿verdad? -asentí.

- ¿Y tú cómo...?

- No necesito usar _legeremens _para saberlo, Clary -miró a Kailen.

_Mi curiosidad al final se hizo presente. - ¿Los sigo...?_

_-No, Kailen -dijo Henry._

- Henry tiene razón -dijo Nick y se puso en cuclillas.- ¿Estás bien, Kailen?

Apenas escuché lo que estaban hablando, misteriosamente lo que Nick dijo, me había ayudado. _¿Qué relación tienen? _En mi cabeza apareció la cocina de mi casa, seguido de un humo verde. _¿Mi tío Dave? _Recordaba ese día, había ido a la casa por algo... Mis ojos se agrandaron de golpe.- No es cierto...

_Ignoré a Nick y vi a Clary.- Tiene lógica, eso explica sus pensamientos extraños... -quise seguirlos pero Henry tomó mi muñeca antes de que hiciera nada._

- Tenemos que avisarles, alguien tiene que saberlo... -susurré y la miré. A mí nadie me detenía, así que me moví entre la gente para toparme con un profesor, adulto, cualquiera.

_Henry notó que Clary se escabullía, así que me soltó confiando que Nick me vigilaría y la alcanzó. -Espera un poco._

_-Dijo algo de quien no debe ser nombrado...-quise seguirlos para saber qué sucedía._

Nick se levantó y retuvo a Kailen.- No podemos meternos en esto... -entendió lo que dijo y la miró.- ¿El Señor Tenebroso? ¿Estás segura?

- ¿Esperar qué? -apenas lo miré y seguí buscando, pero había mucha gente y no podía ver bien, me confundía un poco. _Lo supiste desde hace mucho, eres una tonta._

_-Estoy segura-le dije.-Si voy puedo enterarme de más cosas_

_-A que las cosas se calmen._

- No, Kailen. Ya lo averiguaremos después, ahora no es adecuado.

- ¿A que se calmen? -me detuve y lo miré.- El profesor Ojoloco estaba usando poción multijugos, lo supe desde hace un tiempo y no me había dado cuenta, ¿y quieres que espere? Alguien lo ha estado supliendo todo este tiempo, debemos decirle a un profesor...

_-Pero...-tomé su mano, me sentí más cansada.-El mundo no será lo mismo._

_-Ya lo sabrán. Si no esperemos Clary, no es el momento._

- Lo sé, Kailen... -le apretó la mano y la cargó.

- Puede ser cualquier persona... cualquiera... -susurré y sentí un escalofrío.- ¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes...?

_Lo abracé, sentí miedo, sabía que era cierto, lo leí y eso no significaba un solo mago tenebroso sino que mortífagos también._

_-Tranquila... lo sabrán...-la abrazó tratando de tranquilizarla. Mantener la calma era importante._

- Tiene que descansar -le dijo Vi a mi primo mientras nos buscaba, él asintió y la siguió. Nick se daba una ligera idea de lo que estaba sintiendo Kailen y no quería verla mal. Violette no parecía alterada, a pesar de que había escuchado parte de lo que ella había dicho, como dije alguna vez, ella no era de las personas que se asustan fácilmente.

- ¿Y si lo saben tarde? -seguí hablando mientras me abrazaba.- No puedo estar tranquila, Henry -cerré los ojos y me aferré a su suéter. Era el problema de pensar las cosas demasiado, las personas que amaba habían estado en peligro, si el que suplía al auror era una persona con malas intenciones... tenía que serlo para usar una poción multijugos.

_Abracé más a Nick, en todos lados había miedo e incertidumbre, mi cansancio no me permitía bloquearlos. Cerré los ojos, la cabeza me daba fuertes punzadas y aun así trataba de encontrar información útil._

_Henry acarició su cabello con una mano sin soltarla con la otra.- Los profesores de la escuela lo descubrirán. Todo estará bien, Clary -le pasó un brazo por los hombros abrazándola aún y la llevó fuera de las gradas antes de que la gente comenzara a amontonarse._

Nick la acercó un poco más hacia él cuando sintió que ella lo abrazaba más fuerte y siguió a Violette para regresar al castillo, tenía que sacarla de ahí rápido. Me dejé llevar por Henry sin mirar por dónde íbamos, yo sólo esperaba que él tuviera razón.

_En la entrada al castillo nos esperaban Henry y Clary, él la abrazaba a ella y acariciaba su cabello._

Esperamos a que llegaran Nick con Kailen en brazos. Violette venía delante de ellos y cuando nos vio a los cuatro juntos, meneó la cabeza y soltó una risita.- Vamos a un mejor lugar -se dirigió a las escaleras que iban a las mazmorras y la seguimos. Era la única que tenía auto control en ese momento.

_-A veces me asustas Violette -repetí, me permití tratar de relajarme. Henry no soltó a Clary._

- Gracias -sonrió y siguió caminando.- Estoy acostumbrada a estas cosas, mi abuelo fue mortífago. Por eso puedo controlarme cuando usan el imperio conmigo.

_Creí haber sabido eso de ella en algún momento pero no le había prestado atención a ese pequeño pensamiento.- Igual no es normal acostumbrarse y menos permanecer tan tranquila como tú -empecé a cabecear._

Se encogió de hombros.- Vi no es normal -dije en voz baja y me sonrió.

- Ninguno de nosotros es normal, ¿o me equivoco? -se detuvo donde el camino a cada casa se dividía.- Sugiero ir a la casa de Slytherin o cada uno a su casa...

_Me tallé un ojo -Cedric era Hufflepuff... y los Hufflepuff estamos con los nuestros cuando necesitamos unos de los otros -dije, Henry asintió. A estas alturas la muerte de Cedric ya debería ser muy sabida. - Supongo iremos a nuestra casa._

Nick frunció el ceño por un momento pero lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.- Está bien, tienen razón -traté de sonreír.- Cada quien se va a su casa -Nick bajó con cuidado a Kailen.

_-Hasta mañana -sonreí un poco, Henry me cargó en su espalda, me recargué en él, hacía tiempo que no me cargaba._

_-Nos vemos mañana -dijo a todos, luego miró a Clary y le sonrió un poco.- Descansa, Clary._

- Adiós chicos -asentí y fuimos tras Violette de nuevo.- ¿No deberías irte al barco?

- No quiero estar allá -se cruzó de brazos.

_Llegamos a la casa de Hufflepuff, fue peor de lo que imaginé, esperaba tristeza pero eso era peor, además había enojo y otros sentimientos así, sentí náuseas. Nos unimos al equipo de Quidditch._

Los de Slytherin ya estaban en sus habitaciones, como siempre, sin que les importara lo que pasaba en el exterior. Suspiré y me tumbé en el sillón con Nick a un lado de mí, me recargué en él y cayó sobre mí todo lo que había pasado. No pude evitar llorar un poco. Violette se sentó en el otro mirando la chimenea, estaba triste también pero apenas se le notaba.

_En la sala común de Hufflepuff quedó una especie de homenaje a Cedric, iniciada por la prefecta y un cazador del equipo, luego el equipo completo nos unimos, así como otros alumnos. La mayoría permaneció en la sala común toda la noche, me impresionó y conmovió lo unidos que éramos realmente a pesar que muchos ni nos conocíamos. Recuerdo que algunas personas estaban llorando, amigos suyos sobretodo y personas que se afectaban mucho fácilmente, luego solo recuerdo que Henry me abrazaba, me quedé dormida en algún momento._

Después de un rato de estar en silencio, Vi le dejó una manta a Nick para que durmiera en el sillón, mientras nosotras nos íbamos a nuestra habitación. Aunque habíamos conocido poco a Cedric, era un alumno del colegio, era de cierta manera nuestro compañero... aunque hubiera varios que no lo sintieran así. Mi amiga no pudo esconder que tardó en dormirse, yo lo logré al poco rato mientras miraba a la ventana del lago.

_Al otro día desperté en el dormitorio de los chicos, miré a Henry, sonreí un poco y volví a dormir hasta que él me despertó para ir a desayunar. El ambiente seguía igual, aunque a algunos ya no les importaba el asunto. Cuando estuve lista me encontré a Henry esperándome, me dijo que el equipo de Quidditch quería desayunar todos juntos, así que los esperamos, luego partimos al Gran Comedor._

Nick despertó temprano y se fue a cambiar al barco, aprovechando para actualizarse en noticias. Nos reunimos con él en el vestíbulo y mientras caminábamos al comedor, nos dijo de lo que se había enterado, que no era mucho en realidad. Sólo sabía que ya no había director en su escuela, que al sentir que ardía la Marca Tenebrosa de su brazo había huido, confirmando lo que Kailen le había dicho.

_Subimos al Gran Comedor y nos sentamos todos juntos, el ambiente en general era tenso, Henry me despeinó y sonrió un poco, correspondí su sonrisa y comí sin prestar mucha atención a mi alrededor. Miré a la mesa de Gryffindor, no estaba el chico Harry Potter y esa habría sido la mejor fuente de información en ese momento._

Nos sentamos en la mesa, sumergidos en nuestra plática en susurros y nos servimos un poco de comida. El ambiente estaba un poco tenso todavía, era de esperarse. Nick me dijo que no sacara conclusiones tan rápidas, que debíamos esperar a lo que diría el director, al cabo que faltaba menos de una semana para terminar el curso.

_Terminamos pronto de desayunar y nos sentamos en las escaleras más cercanas al comedor, a esperar a nuestros amigos. Henry mientras me trenzó el cabello._

- Parece que Henry sabe cosas de niñas -dijo Vi para calmar un poco el ambiente cuando alcanzamos a los chicos después de desayunar.

_-Eso pasa cuando tienes hermanas menores -sonrió y terminó de agarrarme el cabello, bostecé._

- Ajá -también sonrió y Nick suspiró al ver bostezar a Kailen, pero no dijo nada. Me sentía un poco incómoda todavía por lo sucedido, no sabía si los demás también.

_-¿Qué haremos hoy? -pregunté mientras me tallaba un ojo.- En todos lados todos estarán igual._

- Si en todos lados están así, pienso que no tiene sentido que hagamos algo -me encogí de hombros. Nick suspiró.

_Henry pensó en como distraernos. -Ya sé, vamos al salón de música y hagamos un concurso para ver quién es el peor tocando un instrumento que jamás haya tocado._

_-Vas a perder._

- Pero suena divertido -miré a Nick y sonreímos.

- ¿Vamos entonces? -dijo Violette.

_-Vamos -me levanté y me estiré. Henry sonrió y comenzó a caminar._

- No sabía que el salón de música estuviera tan arriba -me reí al llegar a la puerta.

- Qué fácil te cansas, Clarissa -dijo Nick y le di un golpe en el hombro.

_-No son muchos pisos -abrí la puerta y entré. - ¡Pido el piano!_

_- Espera, hay que asignárnoslos entre nosotros o al azar._

- Entre nosotros, ¿no? -sugirió Violette y se encogió de hombros.- O puedo decirles yo cuáles, al fin y al cabo que no sé tocar ningún instrumento.

_-Entonces dinos tú -dijo Henry con una sonrisa, esperaba me tocara algo no tan complicado._

- A ver... -nos miró con los ojos entrecerrados y recordando que tocábamos cada uno.- Henry: guitarra. Kailen: flauta, Nick: violín y Clary: piano. ¿Está bien así?


	31. Chapter 31

Cap. 31

_Me había tocado justo el tipo de instrumento que no quería, quise mentir y decir que sabía tocarlo pero Henry se me adelantó.- Así está bien._

- Yo observo y evaluó quién toca peor -sonrió y se sentó frente a los instrumentos. Nick sonrió y fue a buscar un violín. Yo me puse frente al piano, tal vez no sería tan difícil.

_Tomé una flauta y la miré, fruncí el ceño, en la escuela muggle iba a aprender a usarla pero quise enfocarme en el violín, me senté en el suelo y soplé tapando distintos agujeros, comparando el sonido. Henry tomó la guitarra, recordó que uno de sus primos sabía tocarla e imitó lo que él hacía, pronto encontró un sonido que le gustó y trató de repetirlo._

Nick trató de acomodarse el violín sobre el hombro y me reí de él. Ya que encontró la posición más cómoda, puso en práctica sus conocimientos en música e intentó que el violín no sonara tan mal. Yo miré el piano, pensando que eran demasiadas teclas, me reí de mí misma y empecé a picar un par, tratando de recordar algo de unas viejas clases de música.

_Vi a Nick, oí lo que estaba haciendo y no pude evitar reír, aunque yo no iba nada mejor que él. Seguí intentando._

Fruncí el ceño al ver un recuerdo borroso y traté de seguir la pieza que había en mi cabeza lo más fluido posible, pero no era fácil. Nick la reconoció a pesar de lo mal que la tocaba y me miró, le sonreí y ambos cerramos nuestra mente como acto reflejo. Vi nos miraba curiosa y con ganas de reír.

_-Me rindo -dije después de un rato, era la que peor lo estaba haciendo y no lograba mejorar._

- Kailen fuera -sonrió y nos miró al resto, empecé a agarrar velocidad en la melodía, con errores pero más fluidez. Nick también cometía pocos errores mientras practicaba.

_Me senté junto a Vi a verlos. Henry estaba ya logrando tocar algo que sonaba bien, era muy sencillo pero no sonaba mal._

Nick se cansó de tener el brazo levantado.- También me rindo -guardó el violín y se sentó con las otras dos. Sonreí más y eso me motivó un poco más a continuar tocando la misma melodía hasta que me saliera bien.

_Me recargué en él, miré a Clary y Henry, sonreí, ninguno parecía dispuesto a perder. Él empezó a hacer la melodía más movida pero no por ello sonaba mal, ella también iba mejorando poco a poco, no supe a quién animar._

- No es lo mismo sólo observar que practicarlo, ¿verdad, Diane? -dijo Nick con una sonrisa mientras le pasaba un brazo por los hombros a Kailen. Yo asentí.

- Pero ayuda -le contesté con media sonrisa, no me iba a rendir aunque mis dedos estuvieran algo torpes.

Vi de reojo a Henry y recordé otra melodía, un poco más sencilla, así que hice el cambio sutilmente, lo mejor que había tocado hasta ahora, y me salió mejor. Nick soltó una risita.

_-Henry, recuerda la canción de tu papá -le dije y asintió. Sonrió, su papá tenía una guitarra y sabía una sola canción pero era bonita y sencilla. Henry usó su memoria y le completé con la única vez que yo lo había visto, movió las manos igual que su papá y sacó bien la canción._

_-Hay que meternos en verano a clases de guitarra, Kailen -dijo con una sonrisa._

- Eso no es justo -dije con el ceño fruncido. Nick se rió.

- Si ella ayuda, yo también -me dijo y asentí mientras sonreía.- Dobla un poco las muñecas y relaja los dedos, no son cuerdas ni arco, Diane -obedecí y la canción salió mejor.- No fue hace mucho, puedes recordar todo, confío en tu memoria.

_-Ya te equivocaste._

_-La estoy cambiando un poco- sonrió y siguió tocando, le estaban empezando a doler los dedos de que apretaba de más las cuerdas._

_-Rasga con las yemas de los dedos y no aprietes tanto, no es necesario._

_-Ok, profesora Aeryn._

_-No me digas así -le mostré la lengua._

- Mi memoria... -bufé mientras meneaba la cabeza.

- Posición erguida -siguió hablando.- Madame Heloïse, ¿recuerdas?

- ¿Ne me quittez pas? -lo miré y asintió.- Tenía 7 años, Alessandro.

- Era de su autoría y es más sencilla, sólo haz memoria, Diane. No fue hace mucho -fruncí el ceño de nuevo, recordando algunas cosas sin dejar de tocar.

_Henry tocaba ya como si supiese tocar bien. -De cierta forma eso no es tocar un instrumento desconocido ¿no? ambos tenían bases ¿no?-pregunté mientras los veía._

- Tienes razón -rió Nick, ya recordaba la canción de nuestra antigua maestra de música solía tocar, era una canción algo triste.

- ¿Declaramos empate? -preguntó Violette divertida.

_-Me parece bien-dijo Henry y luego me miró. -¿Habrá castigo para la perdedora? -fruncí el ceño, guardó la guitarra._

- Perdedores -corregí y troné mis dedos cansados.

- No es mala idea -dijo Vi con una sonrisa perversa. Me reí y Nick sólo se encogió de hombros.

_-Pues creo que no tengo opción ¿o sí?_

_-¿Qué se les ocurre de castigo?-se sentó en el suelo frente a nosotros._

Vi negó todavía sonriendo. Me levanté y me senté junto a Henry.

- Un castigo... no sé me ocurre nada... -susurré.

_-Tienes el honor de elegir el castigo, Vi- dijo Henry y sonrió._

- Dejarle el castigo es arriesgado... -dije entre risas al ver la sonrisa de Vi. Ella lo pensó por dos segundos y se levantó de un brinco.

- ¡Lo tengo! -miró a Kailen.- Pero no se vale mirar en las mentes.

_-Está bien -me encogí de hombros._

_-¿Qué se te ocurrió?_

- Vamos a hacerles unos pequeños cambios de apariencia -me reí al escuchar la palabra "pequeños".- Los vamos a separar y tienen que encontrarse. Si fallan 2 de 3, buscamos otro castigo.

- Me gusta -sonreí y la miré.

_Henry rió. -Bien, les dejo los cambios a ustedes, yo solo veré cómo se buscan._

_-¿Pequeños cambios? -no me había sonado bien - Algo temporal ¿verdad?_

Violette asintió.- Tú escondes a Kailen y Clary esconde a Nick -la miró sin dejar de sonreír.- No te preocupes, sólo temporales.

- Te apoyo -me levanté.- Y te ayudo.

_-Bueno, entonces empiecen con Kailen que creo que les llevaría más tiempo y ya la escondo -sonrió. Así terminé en un salón siendo "cambiada" por ellas._

El primer cambio consistió en transformar a Kailen en niño. Vi le cortó el cabello, más o menos al estilo de Henry y se lo tiñó de rubio, todo con la varita.

_Henry veía como me transformaban, sonrió. -Cámbienle el color de los ojos y puede ya pasar por un niño de segundo o tercero._

_-¿Me veo tan pequeña?_

_-Pequeño -sonrió, fruncí el ceño._

Vi asintió y le puso los ojos color gris.- Dame tu suéter, Henry -le dije cuando ya casi estaba lista, se vería más curiosa.

_Henry le hizo caso y se lo pasó. Con su varita convirtió mi falda en un pantalón flojo que me quedaba un poco grande. -Me siento rara -quería verme._

Le pasé el suéter a Kailen para que se lo pusiera.- Un chico con el uniforme usado de su hermano mayor -sonreí y Vi asintió.

- Iré a cambiar a Nick -dijo mientras salía.

- Llevaba a nuestro hermanito al baño de chicos para que vea cómo quedó -le dije a Henry entre risas y seguí a Violette.

_-¿Al baño de chicos? -dije con curiosidad pero a la vez algo de pena._

_-Bien y de una vez lo escondo ¿no? -me despeinó._

Asentí sin dejar de reír y corrí tras Violette. Al contrario de Kailen, le hizo crecer un poco más el cabello, lo volvió marrón oscuro y lo agarró en una coleta baja. Le puso los ojos del mismo color y unas gafas, después le cambiamos el uniforme por uno de Ravenclaw.

_Henry esperó a que no hubiera nadie en un baño un poco lejano y entró conmigo, no pude evitar reír al ver los orinales, me miré en el espejo sorprendida._

_-Pequeño Kailen -rió, esperamos ahí un rato.- Sal en cinco minutos y lo empiezas a buscar - salió, estaba esperando cuando un chico entró al baño, me saludó y asentí como saludo, salí corriendo del baño._

Violette les dijo que tenían sólo 20 minutos para encontrarse y que los íbamos a esperar en la entrada del castillo. Me llevé a Nick a la torre de Astronomía y lo dejé ahí.

_Caminé por el pasillo fijándome en las personas a mi alrededor, buscaba a una persona que estuviera buscando algo o alguien. Después de unos diez minutos me empecé a impacientar, me recargué en un pilar a ver a la gente pasar, de la nada una chica de primero comenzó a hablarme, me crucé de brazos y miré a otro lado._

Bajó las escaleras con calma y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, buscando discretamente entre la gente a alguien... pequeño, la estatura no podíamos cambiarla a fin de cuentas. Varias chicas lo miraron admiradas pero no les hizo caso y consultaba su reloj de vez en vez.

_La chica siguió hablando y me desesperó, no entendía como Henry las aguantaba tanto. -No me interesas -dije tratando de hacer mi voz un poco más grave y si no hubiera caminado habría decidido una cachetada, fruncí el ceño. - Por chicas como tú creen que las mujeres son todas iguales de fáciles-caminé, buscando a Nick._

Siguió caminando. _Pequeña Kailen, ¿dónde estás? _Cuando dio la vuelta en un pasillo, notó que una chica estaba coqueteando con un chico. Lo habría pasado por alto si no hubiera notado que era de Hufflepuff y la ropa le quedaba algo grande. Lo siguió con la mirada cuando lo vio caminar. _¿Es ella? _Quiso reírse y fue tras el chico rubio para comprobarlo.

_Metí las manos en los bolsillos y sentí como se resbaló el pantalón, lo subí bien. Seguí caminando viendo a la gente alrededor, buscaba un chico alto que no estuviera platicando con nadie._

Cuando estuvo un poco más cerca, pensó que podría ser, era de la misma estatura que Kailen... pero ¿y si no era? Podría arriesgarse... se le adelantó y al dar vuelta en un pasillo más vacío, lo miró y sonrió. _Es ella. _Se recargó en la pared esperando que diera vuelta.

_Me distraje y choqué con un chico alto al dar la vuelta a un pasillo, no dije nada y seguí caminando, buscando a Nick, faltaba poco tiempo._

Al chocar el chico rubio con él confirmó que era Kailen. Sonrió más, notó que no había nadie en el pasillo y lo alcanzó rápido. No sabía qué hacer exactamente, siguió sus instintos, lo tomó de la mano y lo acorraló en la pared.

_Sentí un tirón en la mano y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba acorralada por aquél chico alto, me espanté e intenté escapar por debajo de su brazo pero no me dejó. - Pero si soy como un chico en este momento -pensé._

Impidió que escapara. _Es un chico adorable... _Se quería reír pero lo evitó, al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta de quién era. La miró y le gustaba como se veía con los ojos grises. Se acercó un poco más a ella.

_Miré a otro lado, no entendía que sucedía con ese chico y no me animaba a mirarlo, además tenía poco tiempo para encontrar a Nick y él me detenía. Metí la mano al bolsillo y agarré mi varita._

Se acercó tanto que quedó muy cerca de su rostro, casi se rozaban sus narices. Nick se movió un poco y le sopló al oído. Soltó una risita y la miró de nuevo con una sonrisa.

_Me dio un escalofrío, lo miré sorprendida y reí. No me había fijado en la altura del chico y por intimidarme no lo había visto bien, la mirada era la misma. -Me espantaste -sonreí._

- Tú más a mí. Eres un chico realmente tierno -sonrió y se irguió.

_- ¿Chico tierno? -reí. Le desamarré el cabello, sonreí._

- Sí, tierno y adorable -le tomó la mano y empezó a caminar.- Ya casi es la hora, vámonos.

_Tomé su mano y hasta que pasaron un grupito de chicas junto a nosotros, noté lo extraño que debía ser eso, reí. - Somos dos chicos agarrados de la mano caminando por ahí._

Asintió y le sonrió.- Sí, pero jamás volverán a ver al chico rubio ni al chico de Ravenclaw que caminaron tomados de la mano un día -se rió.

_-Cierto - pensé en varias cosas que podían ser más raramente graciosas si siguiéramos otro rato así pero ninguna de ellas pasarían, balanceé nuestras manos.- ¿Sabes qué sería gracioso? Hacer lo mismo pero con personas que sí existan, que parezca que esos chicos están juntos pero somos nosotros y luego los molestarían... Sería divertido hacerlo con Steve, me la debe._

- Interesante... podríamos hacerlo algún día -soltó una risita.- Lástima que nos quedan pocos días aquí.

_Fruncí el ceño.- ¿Y si dejamos esta prueba aquí y nos vamos por ahí? -lo miré.- Aunque se queden esperando -sonreí, noté que mi cabello había crecido un poco._

- ¿No te parece divertido este "castigo"? -dijo con media sonrisa.- Además, Violette nos encontraría en algún momento... -abrió los ojos fingiendo estar asustado.

_-Violette me asusta -reí, miré el reloj.-Tenemos cinco minutos para llegar._

- ¿Qué tal una carrera, pequeño Kailen? -sonrió y le soltó la mano.

_-Dame ventaja -sonreí y corrí._

Contó hasta 10 y corrió tras ella, la alcanzó en las escaleras.- Eres lento -la adelantó un poco.

_-Tengo piernas cortas y tú eres muy largo -en vez de correr bajando las escaleras fui saltando de un barandal a otro, era como saltar de una rama a otra y con el cabello aún corto era más rápido, aunque sentía que se me desacomodaba la ropa un poco._

Nick se rió mientras la veía saltar.- Eres como un animalito salvaje -dijo brincando de dos en dos las escaleras.- Tenemos que llegar al mismo tiempo para que sea punto a nuestro favor, ¿no?

_-Sí, supongo -me subí como koala a su espalda, reí, lo abracé bien.-Así llegaremos al mismo tiempo._

- Bien, entonces agárrate fuerte -siguió corriendo y brincando las escaleras. Al llegar al final, saltó unas cinco, impulsándose fuerte y tomando los brazos de ella para que no se soltara.

_Grité cuando saltó los cinco escalones y cerré los ojos. Reí, era tonto como me daba miedo eso pero no me daba miedo estar sobre una escoba a varios metros de altura, el cabello ya me llegaba a los hombros._

Los vimos acercarse casi corriendo. Llegaron a tiempo. Ambos venían riendo.

- Parece que esta vez sí se encontraron -le dije a Vi mientras sonreía. Cuando estuvieron frente a nosotros, sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos.

_-Y se esfumó el hermanito Kailen -dijo Henry, reí y bajé de la espalda de Nick._

- Era divertido tener un hermanito -sonreí y miré a Vi.- Te ganaron, ¿qué sigue?

- Otro disfraz -sonrió de manera misteriosa.- A separarlos de nuevo.

_-¿Otra vez voy primero?_

_-Supongo que sí -le di su suéter y con un movimiento de mi varita ya tenía mi propia ropa de nuevo._

_-Apurémonos, ya me empezó a dar hambre -reí._

- Ya comerás después -dijo Vi mientras la tomaba del brazo.- Esta vez, te escondo yo sola. Y ahorita vuelvo con Nick.

- Suerte, Kailen -me reí y Violette se la llevó a un salón del primer piso. Lo que ella pretendía hacer era crear una pequeña imitación, le puso el cabello y los ojos iguales a los míos y sólo le cambió el color al uniforme.

_-Dudo que esto sirva, mi cara es diferente de todos modos y es como diez centímetros que yo o más -dije mientras comprendía qué pretendía hacer._

- Va a servir. Sal en cinco minutos -sonrió y la dejó ahí. Corrió de regreso a donde estábamos nosotros y se llevó a Nick hacía el Bosque Prohibido.- ¡Quédense ahí! -nos gritó a Henry y a mí. E hizo lo mismo con mi primo, una pequeña imitación de Henry. Él se rió y asintió cuando Violette le dijo que esperara un rato. Regresó rápido.- Vayan detrás de la puerta que lleva a las mazmorras, ahora los esperaré yo sola aquí.

- ¿Por qué? -la miré confundida y sólo nos empujó.

_Henry se encogió de hombros, tomó una mano a Clary y la condujo a donde Violette les había dicho. -Tal vez es parte de su prueba._

_Salí cinco minutos después como ella dijo y me puse a buscar a alguien alto con la mirada de Nick, esa era la manera más efectiva de encontrarlo._

- Tal vez -nos escondimos ahí, mientras Nick caminaba hacia el castillo. Al entrar, no nos encontró, Vi se había metido al comedor y tampoco estaba a su vista. Empezó a subir las escaleras, buscando a la pequeña Kailen.

_Fruncí el ceño después de un rato, me fui asomando en las terrazas, me detenía a ratos y me asomaba por las escaleras pero no lo encontraba. Creí haber visto a Henry y pensaba pedirle ayuda pero luego pensé que no era él, Henry era un poco más bajito, seguí buscando._

Nick siguió buscando pero no la encontraba. _Violette hizo bien su trabajo esta vez. _Notó que andaba vagando por ahí, pero no le dio importancia, su objetivo era toparse con Kailen. Miró su reloj, faltaban cinco minutos. _Creo que ya perdimos._ Aunque iba de camino a la entrada del castillo, no dejó de mirar a todos lados.

_Vi el reloj, faltaban pocos minutos, supuse que en todo caso podría encontrarlo de vuelta a donde los habíamos dejado esperando, así que caminé hacia allá._

Violette los esperó recargada en la pared con una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras nosotros espiábamos por la puerta. Nick fue el primero en llegar. Solté una risita.- Un Henry grande.

_-Ahora veo porqué nos mandó acá. _

_Llegué poco después de Nick y cuando lo vi negué. -Te vi pero no sospeché que fueras tú._

- Yo también te vi -rió al verla.

- Una Clary pequeña -volvi a reírme.

- ¿Dónde están los otros dos? -le preguntó a Vi.- ¿Están cerca? -sonrió como a veces lo hacía Violette. Ella asintió.

_-Esa es una manera interesante de saber cómo te veías pequeña -rió._

_-¿Nos vas a transformar de nuevo?_

Asentí y seguí riendo.- Sí -contestó Violette.- Pero parece que Nick quiere hacer algo antes, ¿no? -él sólo siguió sonriendo y tomó a Kailen por la cintura, acercándola a él.

- Quiero que hacerle una pequeña broma a Henry y Clary -le susurró al oído.

_Me había sonrojado un poco. -Está bien -sonreí y lo miré esperando saber qué quería hacer. Henry se nos quedó viendo y luego vio a Clary._

- Bien, ya se pusieron en plan romántico -dije con una risita sin darme cuenta de lo que Nick pretendía hacer. Él sonrió y primero le di un beso tiernamente en la nariz, después, separándose un par de centímetros se dirigió a su frente y le dio otro beso.

_Sonreí sonrojada y me di una idea de lo que planeaba, me paré de puntas y besé su mejilla. Henry quería fruncir el ceño pero se mantenía tranquilo, también quería suspirar, se imaginó estando realmente así con Clary._

Dejé de sonreír y me sonrojé un poco al entender lo que estaba haciendo mi primo. _Eso es jugar sucio, Alessandro._ Nick sonrió más y la abrazó más fuerte, recorriendo con su nariz la orilla de la oreja de Kailen sin dejar que esa sonrisa perversa desapareciera de su rostro.

_Me dio un escalofrío y reí, lo abracé, me paré en puntitas y quedé muy cerca de besarlo, me sonrojé. -Espera Kailen... están molestando a Clary y Henry nada más...-pensé y recargué mi frente en su hombro, sin dejar de sonreír, aguantando las ganas de reír. Henry frunció el ceño._

Me sonrojé más y no miré a Henry. _Primo, estás muerto. _Nick se la estaba pasando muy bien a pesar de que sólo estaban fastidiando. Hizo que lo mirara tomando su barbilla y se acercó como ella lo había hecho.- Sólo es para burlarnos de ellos -susurró demasiado cerca de los labios de Kailen.- Un par de segundos así... ya pasará entre nosotros cuando sea tiempo...

_- ¿Te he dicho que tu seguridad me asusta? -cerré los ojos. Yo no era precisamente alguien paciente y que estuviera haciendo cosas así... no pensaba esperar mucho tiempo, me iba a terminar fastidiando o aburriendo, pero por esa vez... lo dejaría pasar. -Me dan ganas de cuando llegue el momento decir que no -sonreí. Henry no pudo evitar suspirar._

- No dejaré que me digas que no -sonrió y recargó su frente en la suya.- Ni tiempo tendrás para hacerlo... -escuché a Henry suspirar y lo miré de reojo. _Ya... es demasiado. _Decidí que era hora de interrumpirles el momento.

_-Me siento retada - aunque sabía que él tenía razón. Henry miró a Clary y se regañó por no ser capaz de simplemente en ese momento besarla y decirle que seguramente era mejor de lo que se veía, o alguna cosa tonta así._

- Ya gané una apuesta una vez... puedo ganar de nuevo -sonrió más y cerró los ojos también. Abrí la puerta tratando de tranquilizarme.

- ¿No tenías hambre, Kailen? -le dije mientras caminaba hacia ellos.

_-Me toca ganar a mí -reí y aterricé en tierra cuando Clary me habló, ya se me habían olvidado. - Ya se me quitó un poco._

_-Se te olvidó, ahorita te rugirá seguramente el estómago -dijo Henry siguiendo a mi amiga._

- Pero falta una última transformación -dijo Vi apareciendo de repente con un par de panecillos y se los dio.- Se han divertido bastante, pero un castigo se debe cumplir.

_Reí y comí el panecillo.- Terminemos con esto entonces._

- Perfecto. Sígueme, Clary.

- Como digas -empujó esta vez a Kailen hacia afuera del castillo.

- Se las pondré más fácil, sólo porque me gustó lo que hicieron hace rato -se rió y sacó su varita. La miré con los ojos entrecerrados. Con un movimiento, el cabello de Kailen se volvió lacio, conservando su color y le acortó ligeramente la falda. También le quitó el suéter y convirtió su uniforme en uno de Slytherin.- Con eso es suficiente.

_-Bueno ¿espero cinco minutos? -jalé un poco la falda hacia abajo queriendo alargarla._

Asintió y regresó al castillo por Nick. La seguí.- Ustedes espérenme aquí -dijo mientras lo llevaba hacia el campo de Quidditch por otra salida. _¿Después de lo que pasó nos vas a dejar aquí? _Me recargué en la pared con los brazos cruzados. Le cortó ligeramente las puntas a su cabello, el uniforme de Hufflepuff se lo dejó, pero también le quitó el suéter y le acomodó la camisa, desabotonando los dos primeros botones. Hizo aparecer un sombrero y se lo puso. Asintió.- Un castigo sencillo por hacer bien su trabajo hace rato -sonrió y se fue a vagar.

_- Es aburrido solo esperar ¿no? -dijo Henry mientras se sentaba en el suelo. En cuanto dieron los cinco minutos caminé hacia el castillo, buscándolo._

- Ajá -dije sin moverme. Nick decidió rodear el castillo cuando pasó el tiempo acordado.

_La vio, sacó su varita y dibujó con ella una pequeña cuadrícula en el aire.- ¿Jugamos gato? -sonrió. Salí a una terraza y me asomé a los jardines por si podía verlo desde allí._

- No sé jugar gato -contesté algo incómoda. Siguió caminando, por si estaba en algún lugar de las afueras, mirando de vez en vez al castillo.

_-Ya jugamos una vez -trazó un tache en una casilla.- ¿Recuerdas?_

_Vi a un chico alto cerca del campo de Quidditch, caminaba mirando a un lado y a otro, sonreí, Violette lo había dejado demasiado sencillo. Salí corriendo._

- Pero sigo sin entender el juego -aun así saqué la varita e hice un círculo en cualquier espacio. Nick estuvo tentado a buscar en el Bosque Prohibido, pero después pensó que era absurdo que ella estuviera ahí. Lo más probable era revisar el interior del castillo.

_Pasé corriendo a su lado cuando él iba entrando y yo saliendo, me detuve, volteé y reí. -Hola ¿podrías decirme tu hora? -le dije cuando lo alcancé, sonreí._

Estuvo a punto de mirar su reloj pero la reconoció y sonrió.- Es la hora de encontrarnos -la tomó de las manos y la miró sin dejar de sonreír.

_- ¿Y si fuera solo una extraña pidiéndote la hora? -sonreí._

- Pero no eres una extraña... me gusta como se ve tu cabello así -soltó una de sus manos para acariciarlo.

_-Lo siento extraño -reí.-Te ves bien con sombrero._

- Gracias -se quitó el sombrero y le agradeció con una inclinación. Volvió a ponérselo entre risas.- Creo que ya saldamos nuestro castigo.

_Reí y asentí.-Nos la puso muy fácil esta última._

- Se divirtió con lo que hicimos hace rato -rió.- Y creo que no es tan insensata como para regresar con Henry y Clary... tampoco deberíamos regresar y dar un paseo, ¿qué dices?


	32. Chapter 32

Cap.32

_-Me parece bien -sonreí.- ¿Ya es hora de la comida?_

Revisó su reloj y asintió.- Falta poco -la miró.- ¿O quieres que vayamos de una vez?

_-Cuando dé la hora - tomé su mano y comencé a caminar.- ¿A dónde vamos?_

- Hmm... No lo sé... tú dime -la siguió.

_-Vamos a...-no sabía a donde ir, pero realmente no me importaba mientras estuviera con él. Tenía razón, pronto volveríamos todos a casa. -Solo caminemos -sonreí._

- Está bien, lo que Aeryn diga -sonrió y caminó junto a ella en silencio.

_Los días que pasaron aún había algo de tristeza por lo que había sucedido. Henry nos mantenía ocupados, sobre todo a mí para que no fuera a ponerme triste también. Antes de que nos diésemos cuenta ya estábamos en el Gran Comedor listos para la última cena, aún estaban allí los estudiantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang_

El resto de la semana pasó rápido y en la última cena del año escolar, el director Dumbledore dio un discurso en honor a Cedric, haciendo que nos pusiéramos un poco tristes... o al menos nosotros.

_El discurso del director sobre Cedric nos afectó a los Hufflepuff pero luego él habló sobre el regreso del señor tenebroso y de que debíamos mantenernos unidos. Sentí de nuevo miedo, pero no me permití sentirlo demasiado, miré a Henry, me puso las manos en los hombros. Era claro que todo cambiaría, me sorprendió de cierta manera notar que había muchos escépticos._

Me sentí extraña al ver que Nick y Violette no se perturbaban, o sólo fingían tranquilidad, al escuchar sobre el regreso del Señor Tenebroso. Tenía algo de miedo, no podía negarlo, y más, cuando supe que mi teoría sobre la poción multijugos era cierta. Pero pensé que tenía que mostrar control como ellos lo hacían porque algo estaba empezando...

_El discurso terminó, la cena terminó y estuvo extraño el ambiente. Había personas enojadas, asustadas, incrédulas, a quienes les valía y otros sentimientos. Salimos del comedor pronto y esperamos cerca a nuestros amigos_

Cenar en la mesa de Slytherin se volvió insoportable esa noche, la mayoría no se creía nada, aunque estuvieran escondiendo el miedo a que eso fuera real. También nos apresuramos en salir del comedor y nos reunimos con los chicos, sin saber qué decir.

_-Tengo sueño -dije cuando caminábamos todos en silencio._

Sin pedir permiso, Nick se acercó a ella y la cargó sin decir nada. Aparentaba bien, pero él era quien más recordaba aquella época y sabía lo que venía. Su instinto protector creció, sobre todo hacia Kailen.

_Lo abracé, me empezó a incomodar un poco el silencio. -Nick ¿ya viste lo de tu regreso?_

- Aún estoy en eso -le dijo con media sonrisa.

_-Está bien -besé su mejilla, empecé a hablar mentalmente con Henry_

Sonrió y no le dijo más, lo miré pensando en por qué no le decía la verdad de una vez. Violette y yo ya la conocíamos... o por lo menos una parte de ella.

_-Eres un tonto Henry -dije en voz alta y reí. Él sonrió, me recargué mejor en Nick, metí mis dedos entre su cabello y me entretuve en él._

- Ya lo sabíamos -dijimos Nick, Vi y yo al mismo tiempo. Nos reímos. Violette vio como Kailen jugaba con el cabello de Nick y sonrió.

- ¿Me dejas peinarte, Clary? -la miré y asentí. Ella alzó las cejas pero se puso detrás de mí.- Debes estar enferma para dejar que toque tu cabello.

_-El peinado que mejor le queda a Clary es el de los días de partido de Quidditch -dijo mi amigo mientras se estiraba, sonreí al ver lo que había pensado._

_-Nícolas -le susurré en el oído.- Hoy es la última noche antes de volver a Londres y separarnos._

Violette soltó una risita, mientras yo desviaba un poco la mirada.- Ya será el próximo año -dijo intentando hacer una trenza.- Dile a tu cabello que crezca rápido -ahora yo me reí. Nick asintió y la miró.

- Pero confío en que no sea por mucho tiempo.

_Henry sonrió. -Con el cabello así se ve bien también - lo abracé otro poco, no dije nada y fruncí un poco el ceño sin que me viera, esperaba que me dijera que hiciéramos algo o que nos quedáramos platicando un rato o algo por el estilo._

- Sí tú lo dices... -dijo Vi con una sonrisa, metí las manos a mis bolsillos y me reservé comentar algo.- Quiero hacerte una trenza pero no hay cabello suficiente...

- Pero todavía nos queda la parte de la mañana -sonrió.

_-Hazla desde arriba -dijo Henry mirándolas. Asentí, sonreí un poco, no había empacado nada y no tenía ganas de empacar._

Vi hizo lo que Henry le dijo y fruncí el ceño porque me estaba jalando mucho el cabello.- No sale bien de todas maneras...

- O sólo que quieras hacer algo desde hoy -le dijo mientras recargaba su cabeza en la suya.

_- Mira -Henry se colocó detrás de Clary, le deshizo la trenza y con cuidado comenzó a hacerle dos trenzas desde arriba. Me encogí de hombros, ahora por alguna razón no quería nada, tal vez era porque sentía que era como despedirse._

- Por lo menos él no jala el cabello -murmuré mientras Vi se reía y observaba. Nick miró a Kailen y se le ocurrió algo.

- Clary, ¿tus padres ha dicho algo sobre qué harán en las vacaciones?

- No, parece que no hay planes...

- ¿Podemos ocupar tu casa un par de semanas, Henry? -lo miró para ver qué decía.

_Lo miré extrañada y luego miré a Henry, él se encogió de hombros sin dejar de peinarla. -Tendría que preguntarles a mis papás, pero no creo que haya problema._

- Sería una buena manera de pasar el verano todos juntos, ¿no? -miró a Kailen y sonrió.

- ¿Vendrías, Vi? -la miré y negó.

- Mis padres tienen la idea de hacer una extraña excursión por el Congo...

_Reí. -Les preguntaré mañana a mis papás -dijo Henry, terminó de peinarla. -Listo -sonrió._

Nick asintió. Me toqué la cabeza y Vi sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño espejo. Me lo dio.- Henry está aprobado -dijo ella al ver cómo había quedado la trenza. Me miré dudosa por el espejo y le eché un vistazo.

_Henry sonrió. Llegamos al punto donde nuestros caminos se separaban, bajé de los brazos de Nick, no sabía si iría con Henry y conmigo pero igual prefería caminar en las escaleras._

No veía bien con ese espejo, me encogí de hombros y se lo regresé.- Ya me veré en nuestra habitación -miré a Nick.- ¿Dónde dormirás hoy?

- En el barco, tenemos que organizarnos para manejarlo de regreso... así que creo que me voy de una vez -sonrió y le dio un beso en la cabeza a Kailen.- Hasta mañana -y se fue.

_Hice un puchero cuando se fue, Henry me despeinó.- Escucho lo que piensas pequeña hermana._

_-Chismoso -dije algo sonrojada.- Hasta mañana -dije con una sonrisa a Vi y Clary, Henry rió._

Violette y yo nos reímos.- Hasta mañana, chicos -sonreí y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta de piedra de nuestra casa.

_- También escucho yo lo que piensas Henry -reí, nos fuimos a nuestra casa, terminé empacando esa noche todo._

- Henry sabe peinar -me dijo Vi cuando miré mejor la trenza.

- Eso parece -en realidad me había gustado lo que había hecho con mi cabello. Se rió.

- A Clarissa le gusta que Henry la peine -se acostó en la cama y la ignoré algo sonrojada.

_Al día siguiente nos levantamos temprano, como pude guardé a Shasta, Aravis y la gatita para Abie. Luego subimos corriendo al comedor, llegamos cuando apenas empezaba a llenarse._

Ya teníamos todo listo desde la noche anterior, así que nos levantamos a tiempo para subir a desayunar. Nick nos alcanzó cuando estábamos llegando al Gran Comedor. Tenía una extraña sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Qué hiciste? -levanté un ceja. Sólo se encogió de hombros.

_Íbamos a esperar a Nick, Clary y Violette pero nos ganó el hambre y nuestro instinto competitivo, así que por última vez competimos para ver quién comía más._

Al entrar, lo primero que vimos fue a los dos comiendo. Nos reímos y los saludamos mientras nos íbamos a nuestra mesa.- ¿Qué hiciste, Nick? -repetí.

- Nada -dijo sin dejar de sonreír. La noche anterior le había dicho tantas cosas a Gabor sobre Henry y su prima, que aquel se había enojado y pensaba que en cualquier momento iba a llegar con ganas de un duelo.

_Terminamos de comer, esta vez fui la ganadora pero quedé sintiéndome terriblemente llena. Fuimos a la mesa de Slytherin a saludar bien. -Iré a terminar de guardar algunas cosas, los veo luego -dijo después de un rato Henry y salió en dirección a la casa de Hufflepuff, yo me quedé allí esperando a que terminaran de desayunar._

- ¿La última competencia? -le dije a Kailen cuando se sentó a esperarnos. Gabor estaba entrando al castillo cuando Henry salió del Gran Comedor. Lo siguió pasando frente a la puerta. Nick alcanzó a verlo.

- ¡Hey, mocoso! -le gritó mientras agarraba la varita de su bolsillo.

_-Sip y gané -sonreí. Henry lo miró y alzó la ceja, metió las manos en su bolsillo agarrando su varita._

_-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? -dijo con calma._

Le sonreí y seguí comiendo. Nick se quedó pensando si debería seguirlos o no... Gabor comenzaba a enojarse, la sola mención del nombre del chico que tenía enfrente, lo encolerizaba.

- Me estuvieron viendo la cara, ¿verdad? Tú y la estúpida de Clarissa estuvieron jugando conmigo todo este tiempo -agarró con más fuerza la varita, repasando todos los hechizos con los que podía causarle gran dolor.

_Henry sacó la varita y le apuntó.- No voy a permitir que la ofendas. Además que tú no hayas sido suficiente para ella es tu culpa - ya llevaba tiempo con ganas de enfrentarlo y era evidente que sucedería pero esta vez estaba decidido a ser el vencedor._

- Tú no vas a decirme a quién ofender o no -se rió, estaba demasiado confiado en sí mismo. Miró la varita.- ¿Qué crees que puedes hacer con eso? Te he vencido antes... y pude hacerlo más veces si tu tonta novia no te hubiera defendido.

- Áyax sigue en su sala común, ¿no? -me preguntó Nick. Asentí y se levantó.- Iré por él, no tardo.

_-Me subestimas estimado compañero -sonrió.- ¿Quieres ver qué puedo realmente hacer? Vamos ¿por qué no sacas tu varita?_

- ¿Lo que te he hecho no te bastó? -sacó su varita pero la dejó abajo.- No deberías enfrentarte con un mortífago, niño.

Nick salió del comedor con calma y tomó el camino hacia nuestras casas, escuchó voces y se detuvo. Se escondió para que no lo vieran.

_Se encogió de hombros.- Llegará el momento en el que tenga que hacerlo y ¿qué mejor que tú para ser el primero al que deje en ridículo? -se mantuvo alerta sin bajar la varita._

- ¿Dejar en ridículo? -volvió a reírse pero no hizo ningún movimiento.- Hace mucho tiempo que no uso el cruciatus...

_-Intenta darte gusto si quieres -se encogió de hombros, no pensaba iniciar él pero estaba ansioso por atacar._

- No necesito tu permiso... ¡Desmaius! -dijo con una sonrisa, levantando la varita.

_-Protego -dijo con calma y luego exclamó.- ¡Aresto momentum! -sonrió al ver como se movía más lento Gabor. - Creo que debes tener mejores ideas, tal vez debiste atacar con todo._

Desafortunadamente, Gabor ya dominaba hacer hechizos sin pronunciarlos. _Finite Incantatem_.- No seré amable contigo entonces... ¡Crucio!

_Henry esquivó con un ascendio el hechizo y rió.- Creo que no acertaste -estaba haciendo tiempo en lo que pensaba qué hacer con él._

Gabor frunció un poco el ceño.- No tardaré en acertar -susurró.- Dartho...

_Inmediatamente Henry reconoció ese maleficio, le había hablado de él.- ¡Protego Horriblis! -funcionó, no se vio afectado por él, sonrió.- Basta de juegos ¡Lapifors!_

Gabor no alcanzó a protegerse y se convirtió en un conejo. Nick soltó una risa cuando escuchó el hechizo que Henry había empleado y salió de su escondite para atrapar al conejo que quería escapar.- Un final elegante -miró a Henry y sonrió.- Me agrada más como conejo.

_Henry rió, lo agarró. - Sí, así sí me agrada -rió cuando vio que el conejo quería morderlo.- Puedo ponerlo aún más incómodo. Palalingua. Multicorfo. Muffliato -y así dejó al conejo con la lengua pegada al paladar, el cuerpo mitad azul y mitad rojo, además de que ahora solo oía un zumbido._

Nick se rió.- Por fortuna, no estaré presente cuando vuelva a la normalidad.

- ¿No ibas a ir por Áyax, Nícolas? -dije al verlos en el pasillo, Vi y Kailen iban conmigo. Miré lo que Henry sostenía.- ¿Qué es eso?

_-En teoría estará dos días así -rió, nos vio llegar.- Es un conejo -rió. Levanté una ceja y me sorprendí cuando oí al conejo pensar, reí a carcajadas, Henry también rió._

_-¿En serio? ¡Qué genial! -agarré al conejo.- Está tan enojado y asustado -reí._

- Es la mascota de Gabor -sonrió Nick inocentemente. Violette entendió y también se rió. Fruncí el ceño y alcé las cejas sorprendida.

- ¿Eso es Gabor? -miré al conejo de colores. Solté una risita.

_-Sí, es él -dijo Henry feliz, era sin duda la mejor transformación, no aplicada en él mismo, que había hecho._

_-¿Podemos llevarlo a jugar con los gatos? -intentó arañarme, reí._

- Sería divertido -dijo Vi con una sonrisa.

- A ver... ¿te enfrentaste con esta... imitación de conejo? -miré a Henry.

_-Hay que llevarlo con los gatos chiquitos y Shasta -arrojé al aire y atrapé al conejo, me encajó las garritas. _

_-Sé que dije que no lo enfrentaría pero fue inevitable -le sonrió un poco.- Además él empezó y mira como terminó._

- ¿Vamos por ellos? -le dijo Violette mientras jugaba con sus orejas.

- Pero tú pudiste terminar peor que eso -me crucé de brazos. Nick se puso una mano sobre la cabeza.

- Yo estaba aquí, Clarissa.

_-Sí. Conejo malo -le di un golpecito en la cabeza por haber encajado sus garras, reí. Violette y yo comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestras salas comunes._

_-Todo estaba bajo control -terminó de decir Henry son una sonrisa._

- Ahí va de nuevo... -susurró Nick y siguió a las chicas.- Litza debería estar aquí -les dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y si no lo hubiera estado? No dejas de meterte en problemas, ¿verdad? -fruncí el ceño.

_Asentí, volví a arrojar y atrapar al conejo.- Está bien enojado -reí._

_-Tarde o temprano iba a pasar y me preparé para cuando pasara. Regáñame luego, disfruta que tienes un conejo bicolor con quién jugar -puso sus manos en sus hombros y caminó con ella. _

- Y lo estará más cuando esté con los gatitos -sonrió Violette.

- Estoy en contra del maltrato a los animales, ¿recuerdas? -suspiré y no lo miré.- ¿Te lastimó?

_Reí. - Gabor es un animal, pero se lo merece un rato -rió.- No me hizo nada, no te preocupes, princesa Clarissa._

- Al fin y al cabo es un humano... convertido en animal, pero humano -dije con media sonrisa. _¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar?_- Es una buena transformación, Stuart.

_-Gracias -la rodeó con un brazo. Le pasé el conejo a Nick, Vi y yo nos separamos para ir por todos los gatitos, nos reencontramos en las escaleras, llevaba en brazos al gato de Abie y a Aravis, Shasta iba a mi lado._

- Lo que te espera, conejo Gabor -dijo Nick cuando vio que Kailen y Vi, con la canasta de los tres gatos, se acercaban. Se rió. Me recargué un poco en Henry, seguía ligeramente preocupada.

_Dejé a las gatitas en el suelo, inmediatamente Aravis tuvo curiosidad por el animalito que intentaba huir de las manos de Nick, maulló. -Ya quieren jugar -dije con una sonrisa. Henry estuvo tentado a besar su frente pero se conformó con abrazarla con ambos brazos._

Nick asintió y dejó al conejo en el suelo mientras Vi sacaba a los tres gatitos.- Vamos, niños. Es hora de jugar -les dijo con su sonrisa perversa. Meneé la cabeza pero también sonreí.

_Me arrodillé junto a ellos por si el conejo trataba de lastimar a los gatos pero Shasta también estaba atento por si pasaba algo a sus hijitos. Aravis fue la primera en acercarse, curiosa trató de morderle una oreja, Gabor saltó._

Nick sacó su varita.- Por si intenta fugarse... -Eddy, Ely y Áyax se acercaron casi corriendo y se le echaron encima. Me reí.

_Henry rió también, sonreí viéndolos. Aravis y July, así nos dijo Abie que la llamaría, saltaron de nuevo sobre él, maullando con curiosidad. Gabor tiró a Eddy con un manotazo y Shasta le puso las patas encima al conejo, Aravis se distrajo jugando con Eddy y volvieron juntos con el conejo atrapado._

- Maldito Gabor -susurró Violette con voz amenazadora cuando vio como tiraba a su gato y no le quitó la mirada de encima.

- El conejo está provocando a Mamá Rose -me reí.

_-Provocar a Mamá Rose es una mala idea -reí. Gabor siguió resistiéndose, Shasta le puso una pata sobre la cabeza teniéndolo más controlado así sus gatitos podían jugar con él sin ningún riesgo, lo mordieron, jalonearon, saltaron sobre él hasta que poco a poco fueron perdiendo el interés._

Asentí sin dejar de reír.- Sólo sirves para diversión de un rato -dijo Violette cuando los gatitos ya no les interesaba el conejo. Nick lo levantó.

- Es hora de zarpar, Gabor.

_Me levanté, agarré a los gatitos a mi cuidado. -¿Ya te vas? -pregunté a Nick._

Asintió.- De hecho, ustedes también -el conejo se retorció en sus brazos. Miré mi reloj.

- Es cierto. Deberíamos ir por nuestras cosas ya.

_Henry la soltó y miró su reloj. -Vamos entonces, las veo en la entrada -sonrió y me ayudó con la gatita de Abie. Sin darme cuenta hice un puchero, no quería que Nick se fuera ya._

- Vamos, Violette -le dije y le ayudé con la canasta. Miré a Nick.- Te veré luego, primo -asintió y nos fuimos para dejarlo con Kailen. Él suspiró y quiso reírse del puchero que hizo ella, petrificó al conejo y lo dejó en el suelo.

_Henry se encogió de hombros, sonrió y caminó sólo hacia nuestra sala común. Me agaché para recoger a Shasta pero no quiso que lo cargara, corrió tras Henry, me quedé con Aravis y otro puchero._

Nick se acercó y la abrazó cuidando de no aplastar a Aravis.- Nos veremos pronto, pequeña Kailen.

_Sostuve con una mano a Aravis y lo abracé. - Nos veremos pronto... -esperaba realmente verlo pronto, empezaba a entender qué me decía mi nana cuando me hablaba de cuando me gustara un chico, sonreí ante esa idea._

- Claro que sí -puso la barbilla sobre su cabeza y cerró los ojos.- En cuanto llegue al instituto, tomaré mis cosas y regresaré.

_-Escríbeme cuando estés de vuelta, estaré en casa de Henry, la próxima semana iré a la casa Teshbock y luego volveré con Henry - sonreí un poco, estaba segura de que ese verano sí nos veríamos. Me pregunté si él también pensaba que no podía estar lejos de mí tanto como yo en ese momento pensaba que no podría estar lejos de él._

- Estaré en Londres por una semana más o menos. Te escribiré -abrió los ojos y la miró.- Y lo de quedarnos en casa de Henry era en serio... Quiero estar contigo todo el tiempo que pueda.

_Sonreí. -Yo me encargo que no se le olvide -lo abracé de nuevo y recargué mi frente en su pecho._

- Le diré a Clary que también se lo recuerde -sonrió y la abrazó. Le acarició el cabello.- Se nos hace tarde... -pero no se movió.

_-Lo sé...-no me movería hasta que él lo hiciera, no quería, nos quedamos ahí en silencio, abrazados, simplemente sintiendo que estábamos cerca, desafortunadamente Aravis maulló rompiendo nuestra burbuja._

Nick se rió.- Se parece a su padre -se soltó un poco de Kailen y le quitó a Aravis. La puso sobre su hombro como si fuera una lechuza.- Te acompaño por tus cosas.

_Aravis encajó sus garritas en el suéter de Nick, temiendo caer, maulló, reí. -Se te va a hacer tarde -levanté con un movimiento de la varita al conejo petrificado. - Vamos -sonreí y tomé su mano._

- No creo, todos saldremos igual -caminó junto a ella y tomó a Aravis para cargarla en su mano.

_-¿Emily funciona para comunicarnos sin importar la distancia? -pregunté mientras bajábamos las escaleras, Aravis iba moviendo la cola y mordiendo los dedos de Nick._

- Es posible... -frunció el ceño mientras pensaba.- Pero no estoy seguro. Podemos probar mientras estás en el tren -le sonrió y movió los dedos para fastidiar a Aravis.

_-Entonces cuando esté en el tren sacaré a Emily -sonreí y antes de que nos diéramos cuenta ya estábamos en la entrada a mi sala común. Aravis estaba un poco mareada y maullaba como lamentándose. La agarré y le di el conejo a Nick, lo miré._

- Te espero aquí -sonrió y despetrificó al conejo. Lo agarró con fuerza para que no se fuera a escapar.

_-No me tardo - golpeé los barriles en el orden correcto y entré rápido por mis cosas. Aún tenía cosas afuera porque no había encontrado cómo guardarlas, entre ellas estaba el abrigo de Nick, memoricé que tenía que pedirle al papá de Henry que le aplicara a mi baúl un hechizo que agrandara el espacio como el de Henry. Guardé las cosas en una bolsa y luego entré al dormitorio de los chicos. -No cabe en mi baúl, me lo das en tu casa -sonreí, metí las cosas en su baúl y volví corriendo. Salí antes ya con todo listo y con mis dos gatos en su caja._

Nick estuvo mirando al conejo mientras esperaba a Kailen. No sabía si era adecuado borrarle un poco la memoria, temía que fuera a hacer algo contra ellos después... pero al final se convenció de que no lo haría. Kailen, Henry y yo vivíamos rodeados de adultos, así que no habría peligro. Sonrió cuando ella salió y le ayudó con el baúl.- ¿Nos vamos ya?

_Asentí.- Henry ya casi termina de empacar - pensé en esperarlo, negué y sonreí.- Que se vaya solo._

Mi primo se rió.- Como quieras -sonrió y empezó a caminar.

_Caminé a su lado. - Me compraré mi propia lechuza, así no tengo que estarle pidiendo la suya a Henry y así puedo escribirles._

- Es una buena idea -sonrió.- Sobre todo ahora que Clary y yo no estaremos en el mismo lugar... será mandar más cartas -soltó una risa.

_-Henry le escribirá a Clary, puedo mandar mi carta con las suyas, a menos que tenga que mandar otra ahí sí se la mandaría yo con mi lechuza. No creo que él te escriba así que para eso sí tengo que usar lechuza... si Emily funciona... de todos modos preferiría no estarla usando porque hay una niña medio chismosa ahí -reí._

Volvió a reír.- Así que la hermanita de Henry es curiosa... -sonrió.- Sí, mejor compra una lechuza. El pétalo que tengo de Emily es muy delicado, y eso de tener que sacarlo del frasco constantemente la puede dañar...

_-Cartas serán, además... esas se pueden guardar -reí, me pregunté si él había guardado mis cartas aunque no habían sido... buenas cartas._

- Es cierto... no importa lo que la carta contenga, el solo hecho de que leer el nombre de la persona que lo manda, hace que las conserves -ensanchó su sonrisa.

_Me sonrojé y reí.- Espero tener pronto una que tenga el nombre de Nícolas - lo miré y sentí que sonreí más._

- La tendrás -levantó sus manos entrelazadas y le dio un beso a su mano sin dejar de mirarla.- Te lo prometo.

_Reí tontamente y me sonrojé aún más. - Está bien -me le quedé viendo sin dejar de sonreír y por un momento me perdí pensando en todo lo que me gustaba de él._

Le sonrió y miró hacia el frente, pensando que si no ponía atención por estar perdido en sus ojos, podrían caerse... pero era inevitable no verla. Volvió a hacerlo y le acarició la mejilla sin soltar su mano.- _Mon cygne noir..._ -volvió a sonreír.

_Suspiré sin darme cuenta y sin dejar de sonreír, cuando acarició mi mejilla cerré los ojos, oí su voz y sonreí otro poco, se me olvidó todo alrededor, jamás me había pasado de aquella manera, me sentía tonta y feliz al mismo tiempo._


	33. Chapter 33

Cap.33

Apretó más su mano y le pasó ese brazo por los hombros acercándose a ella.- Empiezo a pensar que quiero esconderme en uno de los baúles y viajar con ustedes... No, creo que soy muy grande... -soltó una risita.

_-Yo soy pequeña, podría esconderme yo e ir a Bulgaria -reí y al darme cuenta de lo que había dicho reí más sonrojada._

Nick alzó las cejas y se rió.- Me encantaría llevarte conmigo... pero ya te dije que no me gusta ese barco para alguien como tú.

_- No es tan malo, ya estuve ahí -reí aún sonrojada, ya volviendo al momento y a la realidad._

- Cierto... olvidé que ya estuviste ahí -la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.- Sé por qué entraste, pero según lo que me dijeron, estuviste bastante tiempo ahí... ¿qué hiciste?

_-Verte -miré a otro lado sonrojada y sonriente, recordé que lo había besado.- ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Kailen?-pensé._

- ¿Sólo verme? -le dijo con media sonrisa y alzó las cejas.- Interesante...

_-Y hablarte._

- ¿Hablar de qué? -la miró de reojo, estaba algo sonrojada y sonrió.

_-Cosas - reí._

- ¿Cosas? -rió.- ¿Qué clase de cosas?

_Lo miré y sonreí.- Cosas._

- Así que la pequeña Kailen no quiere hablar... -la miró también.- ¿Me quedaré con la duda entonces?

_-Así es - recordé el beso y reí. No, probablemente no tendría la paciencia suficiente para esperar a que él me besara._

- Ni modo... si la pequeña Kailen no quiere hablar, creo que mi sorpresa podría esperar un poco más de tiempo -soltó una risita y empezó a subir las escaleras.

_- Espera entonces - me quedé pensando en cuánto tardaría en desesperarme si tenía que seguirlo esperando yo a él._

- Está bien -se encogió de hombros y se volvió a reír.

_No dije nada el resto del camino, nos fuimos acercando a la entrada y entonces sentí que realmente nos separaríamos, sentí que algo oprimió mi pecho._

Nick dejó su baúl y suspiró.- Hasta aquí llego yo -la miró y la abrazó de nuevo.- Prométeme que no te meterás en problemas durante el tiempo que no pueda verte.

_- Trataré -reí, lo abracé con fuerzas, como si así pudiese evitar que se fuera._

- Si me quedo más tiempo, va a ser más difícil -la apretó fuerte y empieza a soltarse contra su voluntad. La tomó de las manos.- Cuídate mucho, por favor. Nos veremos pronto.

_Asentí y sonreí un poco.- Pronto -me paré de puntillas y besé su mejilla. -Escríbeme._

- Lo haré -sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.- Hasta pronto -la soltó y tras mirarla por última vez, se fue al barco.

_Me dolió verlo caminar sin voltear, me dolió aún más dejar de verlo. "Pronto lo veré" me repetí una y otra vez, me senté en el suelo a esperar a mis amigos, Shasta salió de la caja y se acostó en mis piernas. -Ya lo extraño, de cierta forma es patético ¿no? -sonreí triste._

Nick sabía que si volteaba, le iba a costar más trabajo irse, pero estaría pronto en Londres y la vería, como fuera, pero la vería. Llegamos poco después de que él se fuera. Vimos a Kailen y nos miramos, Vi se encogió de hombros.- Ya se fue, ¿verdad?

_Asentí y traté de sonreír.- Vamos, hay que agarrar un buen vagón -me levanté y jalé mi baúl. Henry suspiró._

_-Va a ser complicado tenerla en casa pensando en tu primo, supongo ya mi hermana estará chismorreando con ella para distraerla._

- No creo que sea mucho tiempo, para mi primo también será complicado -caminamos tras ella.- Ya se verán, lo sé.

_-Hablando de verse, pide permiso que hoy mismo le digo a mi mamá sobre que vayan a quedarse -sonrió. Los carruajes ya estaban esperando subí mi baúl a uno y subí a esperarlos._

- Te viste lento, Stuart -sonreí y subí mi baúl.- Mathie llegó esta mañana con la respuesta de mis padres -Vi se subió primero y yo la seguí.

_-Perfecto -subió tras ellas.-Entonces le diré a mi mamá que se quedarán la semana que le sigue a esta -fruncí el ceño._

_-Esa semana no voy a estar, si se te ocurre que estén cuando yo no estoy te juro que me vengaré -me vió y rió, me molesté cuando supe que lo dijo para precisamente molestarme._

- Tranquilos -me reí.- Ya veremos qué semana se acomoda -me recargué en el asiento.

_-Dentro de tres semanas y luego contamos tres semanas y esa también y así y así hasta que llegue septiembre -sonreí.- O contamos dos semanas._

- Ay, Kailen -meneé la cabeza y volví a reírme.- En menos de una semana o vas a tener una carta de él en tus manos o su presencia en el jardín de la casa de Henry...

_-¿Como que su presencia en mi jardín? -preguntó Henry con una ceja levantada, reí y le conté mentalmente, frunció el ceño._

- Ups... -dijo Vi y se rió.

- No pongas esa cara, Stuart. Se valió de todos los medios que pudo para llegar a Kailen, eso es romántico y tu expresión sólo arruina el momento -lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

_-Está bien, no haré caras -relajó un poco su expresión, reí. Después de un rato llegamos al tren, ocupamos pronto un compartimiento y rápidamente saqué a Emily. -Ya vuelvo -salí con ella a una intersección entre vagones. -¿Nick?_

La vi salir y bufé.- Es romántico pero en exceso no me agrada... -me dejé caer en el asiento y me recargué en Violette. Ella se rió.

- Lo dices porque no estás igual que Kailen... por el momento -se volvió a reír. El barco de Durmstrang ya estaba en camino al instituto. Su bolsillo brilló cuando cerraba la puerta del camarote de Gabor con un conejo enojado dentro. Sacó el frasco pero las letras no se distinguían bien, las vio desaparecer lentamente. Suspiró y sacó su varita.

_-Tú no vives con ella ni con tu primo -dijo Henry y bostezó.-Espero Abbie tarde muchos años para ponerse así, sino voy a tener a dos chicas cercanas con la misma actitud._

_-¿Nick? ¿Sí funciona? -estaba atenta a cualquier cambio._

Violette y yo nos reímos.- ¿Qué no la viste con Collins hace poco? -señalé a Vi y me enseñó la lengua.- No hables de eso, porque tú estuviste peor durante los dos años pasados...

Cada que se alejaban, menos distinguía las letras. _Parece que no funciona... _Invocó un patronus y se lo mandó. Al menos necesitaba decirle que la lechuza era la mejor opción.

_Henry rió.-Recuerdo esos días -negó.- ¿Por qué te llamó la atención Collins? -miré a Emily pero no pasaba nada, suspiré, sentí que ahora sí nos alejábamos._

- Dile -me dijo Violette y miró por la ventana. Suspiré.

- Collins le dio filtro del amor -dije en voz baja.- Pero de cierta manera... si le gustaba por su actitud misteriosa y todo eso -me encogí de hombros. Nick vio cómo se alejaba su patronus.

- Encuéntrala pronto -susurró y caminó a su habitación.

_-Ya veo. Collins merece mal karma por muchas cosas._

_Me rendí y justo cuando iba a caminar hacia el compartimiento una especie de caballo hecho de bruma blanca y resplandeciente me pasó el mensaje de Nick, me sorprendí y reí. -Debo aprender a hacer eso. Gracias -el caballo agachó la cabeza y partió. Caminé tranquila de regreso._

- ¿Karma? -fruncí el ceño y lo miré. Violette no nos prestaba atención.

_-O que alguien lo transforme en... pato o cangrejo -rió. Entré al compartimiento y guardé a Emily._

- ¿O en un conejo bicolor, sordo y mudo? -me reí y seguí con la mirada a Kailen.- ¿Cómo te fue?

_-No funcionó nuestro plan -reí, empujé a Henry y me acosté recargada en él. -Ya lo veré luego -bostecé y cerré los ojos.- Dormiré un rato._

_-Me siento mueble -dijo mi amigo._

- Un mueble pésimo, por cierto -solté una risita y miré a Kailen.- Descansa.

_Asentí en respuesta y pronto me quedé dormida. - Originalmente quería transformar a Gabor en sapo pero en el momento olvidé el hechizo._

- Un sapo le quedaba mejor -me reí y noté que Violette también se estaba quedando dormida.- Otra... -me senté y me hice bolita de lado de la ventana. Ella sólo se acostó y se durmió.- Sólo falta que me contagien el sueño...

_-A mí ya me lo contagiaron -bostezó.- Ya sé, hay que dormir todos este viaje -sonrió._

- No es mala idea -recargué mi cabeza en la pared pero no tenía sueño.

_Henry se acomodó y la miró, sin decir nada, sin pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido._

Miré por la ventana por un rato y después los vi dormir a los tres. Suspiré, pensaba en muchas cosas como para poder dormir. Lentamente noté como se oscurecía afuera, sabía que no tardaríamos en llegar.

_Al despertar ya estábamos en Londres. Al bajar del tren Abie nos recibió a todos con su sonrisa de siempre, estaba más alta y se parecía a su mamá cada vez más. Henry se tardó en despedirse de su princesa Clarissa, no estuvo satisfecho sino hasta que la hizo reír. -Nos veremos pronto -le dijo con una sonrisa, nos despedimos de Vi y partimos hacia el verano. Septiembre ya llegaría pronto._

Fin del cuarto libro

Gracias a quienes sigan la historia :)

En especial a una chica que sé que ha estado al pendiente xD

Pronto (tal vez incluso mañana) empezaré a subir la quinta parte. Pido un poquito de paciencia, tal vez me tarde un poco más en editar.

Gracias de nuevo por acompañarnos en esta mágica aventura.


End file.
